The Most Important Thing
by D.M. Hadsen
Summary: Pride, prejudice, hornets & paparazzi! Elizabeth Bennet loves her job and has a good situation. What more could she possibly need? A garden-tour-turned-nightmare makes her realize exactly what's missing in her life. Actor Will Darcy is happy with his life and career. He can't think of anything else he wants...that is, until a beautiful girl quite literally falls into his life. WIP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing. As such, I welcome your comments and suggestions. Thanks for reading. :)

 **Chapter 1**

I stood behind a large group of elderly tourists, all clustered together, slowly making their way through the rose garden, at Lauritzen Gardens, in Omaha. The group was probably a bus tour, I surmised, judging by the two tour buses I had spotted in the parking lot.

I listened with half an ear as a tour guide droned on about the finer points of rose gardening, while I pondered the temperature. It had to be at least ninety degrees, and it was humid; unusual for the Friday before Memorial Day weekend. The close confines of the holiday crowd made it seem even warmer than it was. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand, and silently thanked heaven that I had chosen to wear a short-sleeved, off-the-shoulder, lace blouse. It was one of the coolest and most comfortable pieces of summer clothing in my limited wardrobe.

I was peering around the edge of the crowd, trying to see if I could politely maneuver my way through, or around the sea of gray-haired tourists, when I heard a loud buzzing noise, and caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my head and saw a hornet of gargantuan proportions, hovering near my right shoulder. I hate bugs - wasps and hornets, particularly. So, I did the only thing I could do in my horror-stricken state – I muttered a curse, turned, and ran onto the vast expanse of lawn, next to the path. The hornet still chased me, so I kept running, much to the amusement of the garden tour crowd, many of whom, had stopped to watch.

I sprinted all the way to the Victorian garden before I eventually tripped over my own feet and landed face-down in the grass. Flip-flops are _not_ ideal footwear to be caught in when running for one's life. I made a mental note to remember that, should there ever be a zombie apocalypse. I cautiously raised my head and looked around. No hornet. As I breathed a sigh of relief and began to pick myself up off the grass, I felt two strong hands grasp my shoulders from behind and pull me up. Once I was vertical again, I turned to thank whoever had assisted me.

A very tall, handsome, well-built man with neatly-trimmed hair, so dark brown that it almost appeared black, stood before me. He wore dark, aviator sunglasses, blue jeans, and a navy blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up over muscular forearms. He was the living, breathing epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Way out of my petite, history geek league. No, this was the type of man who would typically be seen with a tall, leggy, drop-dead gorgeous brunette, or maybe a svelte, smokin' hot, bleach-blonde bombshell. My head of long, brown hair just reached the man's chest.

"Um…thanks," I mumbled in embarrassment.

"No trouble, Miss," the man replied in a deep, friendly voice with an English accent – the yummy, lilting kind, with the syllables running together, like whiskey over ice. "Are you alright?"

At least, I think that's what he said; his words sounded more like, "Are you reyt _?_ "His voice sounded slightly familiar, too.

"Yeah," I replied airily, trying to pretend that the gorgeous man didn't make me nervous. "There was a hornet. I'm terrified of them." I grimaced. "I guess the fight-or-flight instinct kicked in…thanks, evolution, right?" I joked lamely. I blushed as he continued to stare at me with an unreadable expression. I shrugged and bent down to brush the grass off my light blue skinny jeans. He was still there when I stood up.

"Well, thanks again," I smiled, looking up at him one last time. I hastily swept my ponytail back over my shoulder, adjusted the strap of my small, Marvel Comic, cross-body purse and headed back to the walkway, with no intention of finishing the tour. After all, who knew how many more of those winged little demons lay in wait for me on the grounds? My air-conditioned condo and shower in Omaha's trendy Old Market district were calling me.

As I walked along, mentally muttering to myself, and not paying attention to where I was stepping, the toe of my flip-flop caught on a sprinkler head. I stumbled, but quickly regained my balance and continued walking, hoping that no one had noticed. Just as I reached the path, I felt something brush my wrist. Startled, I looked down, half-expecting to see my enemy, the hornet. Instead, I saw a large hand. My eyes widened as they followed the line of the arm that the hand was attached to, all the way up to the broad shoulders and handsome face of the man who had assisted me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "I said I was fine."

"Then, why are you leaving? Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" he inquired again, concern creasing his sunglass-shaded brow.

"I'm sure," I shook my head. "I live here in Omaha, and I have a membership, so I can come back any time. I just don't want to have another close encounter of the hornet kind," I shuddered at the thought.

"Can I take you home, then?" He arched an eyebrow in question.

I reared my head back in bewildered surprise, threw him an odd look, and resumed walking, puzzled and slightly unnerved by the handsome man's continued attention. I casually quickened my steps toward the visitor center. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had heard the deep, smooth timbre of his voice, before.

"At least let me buy you something to drink or some ice cream at the café inside, please," the stranger insisted, from where he continued to walk beside me.

I tried to suppress the amused smile that pulled at the corners of my mouth and threw him a bewildered glance, instead. I returned my attention to the path ahead of me but slowed my pace. "Look, are you a serial killer, or something? Because this whole situation is remarkably similar to the plot of the last horror movie I watched, and frankly, I can't think of any other legitimate reason _why_ you would be following me," I said, only half joking. I don't believe in dicing words. Life is too short to be anything less than blunt.

The man laughed softly, beside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him casually shove his hands into his jeans pockets.

I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Not a serial killer," he answered, with a shy smile.

I looked him up and down, warily. "Why, then?"

His brows furrowed over his handsome face. "I'm just trying to be nice, I suppose. Besides," he shrugged, "I like a woman who shares an interest in good literature," he grinned, nodding toward my Marvel Comic purse.

The strange familiarity of his voice tugged at the edge of my mind again. "Alright," I conceded, my mouth tightening in resignation. I was too intrigued by the mystery of his identity to refuse. Curiosity killed the cat. "One drink," I qualified. "Elizabeth Bennet." I extended my hand to shake his in a belated introduction.

"Will Darcy," the man answered, taking my hand in his large one.

Unnerved by the tingle I felt when his hand grasped mine, I pulled my hand away as soon as was considered polite.

Ah, that solved the voice mystery. Will Darcy – the handsome, British actor, businessman, and landowner who had made an impact on the British television world, and who had recently played his first, major Hollywood role in a wildly-popular science fiction film franchise. Upon learning who he was and that I – most likely – had nothing to fear, I relaxed and held my neutral expression in check. Luckily, I wasn't one to be star-struck and was less than impressed with the ilk of the rich and famous. I kept all traces of recognition from my face and voice as I replied smoothly, "Nice to meet you."

We continued to walk toward the visitor center, near the entrance of the park. "So," I began conversationally, deciding to play dumb, "Are you new to the area? Judging by your accent, I assume you're not from this side of the pond." I smiled half-heartedly.

"No," Will returned, raising his hand to absently rub the back of his neck, in what appeared to be a nervous gesture. "No, I'm here for a few weeks for work."

"Ah, sounds boring," I smirked. "Of all the places in the United States to be sent for work, _you_ get stuck in Omaha, Nebraska." I absently kicked a piece of gravel on the path in front of me and watched it roll into the grass.

"It's not so bad," he replied, turning to look at me as we walked. "It's not as busy as London, or other large cities. The people are friendly, too."

"Yeah, I suppose there is that," I agreed.

"Are you from here?" he inquired.

"Yep, born and raised," I replied as we reached the door of the visitor center.

Will opened the door for me and gestured for me to enter ahead of him.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Of course," he nodded in reply.

We stepped into the air-conditioned space and walked through the building, toward the café.

"What would you like?" Will asked, as he stopped by my side in front of the counter and bent down to whisper, close to my ear.

I exhaled slowly to control my reaction to the feeling of his soft, warm breath against the exposed skin of my neck and shoulder. Despite my efforts, a small tingle traveled across my shoulders and straight down to my stomach, where it electrified a swarm of butterflies into flight. "I'll have a Diet Coke," I replied evenly.

"Ice cream?" he asked.

"So long as I'm buying," I answered, turning my head in his direction. "I do, after all, owe you for helping me up."

Will tilted his head to one side. "I believe that scaring you into supposing I was a serial killer would negate that good deed."

I noticed that, as Will relaxed, his speech became less stilted and formal, and I found it increasingly difficult to understand him. His smooth accent caused the words to roll into and over each other, quite unlike the standard 'BBC English' accent that Americans are used to hearing. Thankfully, most of his replies, up to this point, had only consisted of a few words, making it easier to understand him.

I paused a moment to sort through what he had said. "Yeah…sorry about that…it's just that most men aren't that polite. And they certainly don't ask to see me home, or take me out for ice cream," I smirked.

"I insist," Will smiled softly. "My treat."

"Compromise?" I asked.

"That depends," Will straightened to his full height, drawing my eyes up to his angled profile.

I took a deep breath. "If you won't let me buy yours, at least allow me to purchase my own, okay?"

Will grinned.

I swallowed to keep my reaction to his undeniable charm in check.

"Fine, compromise accepted, but only because I don't want to cause a scene." One dark eyebrow twitched downward, as though he winked. I couldn't tell for sure – he still wore his sunglasses.

"Good call," I nodded and stepped up to the counter to place my order.

After we had both ordered our refreshments, I followed Will to a table situated next to one of the tall, deep-set windows of the dining area, overlooking the floral display hall.

He removed his sunglasses and placed them on the table, revealing the dark-lashed, ice blue eyes that had captured the hearts of millions of women around the world.

I quickly turned my gaze away to look out the window and took a long sip of my soda.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" Will asked.

I turned to face him, meeting his blue eyes with my green ones. "I'm a high school history teacher."

He tilted his head to one side, in interest. "You're serious," he stated, sounding surprised.

I rolled my eyes, imagining that he must be silently judging me behind those gorgeous eyes of his. I couldn't really blame him. I got that a lot. I looked considerably younger than my age, and I was often mistaken for a student teacher, at the high school where I taught. "No, I lied," I replied, my voice and facial expression thick with sarcasm. "I play the guitar and dance at a biker bar, down the street." I took a bite of my ice cream.

"Hmm, I'd like to catch that show. Would you mind giving me the address of the pub and the time of your next performance?" he asked with mock seriousness, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I pressed my lips together in irritation, and slowly shook my head. I picked up a napkin from the table and tossed it at him, inadvertently hitting him in the face with it.

Will jerked his head back in surprise and laughed, the sound was deep and warm. "Good Lord, first, you accuse me of a horrendous, premeditated crime, and now, you're throwing the tableware at me."

I didn't reply, but instead, looked down at my chocolate sundae, scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and shrugged, before meeting his eyes again. "Looks that way," I smiled. I popped the ice cream into my mouth. "I am sorry, about the accusation, and the napkin throwing," I added when he continued to stare at me.

Will sighed, seeming to contemplate my apology as he took a bite of his own dessert. "Hmm…I suppose I could forgive you," he paused.

I tensed at his calculating expression.

" _If,_ " he emphasized, jabbing his empty spoon in my direction, "you allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

"To dinner tomorrow night?" I repeated, not entirely sure if I had understood him correctly.

Will nodded once in reply.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm just having a bit of trouble understanding your accent," I explained. "What kind is it, anyway?"

"Midlands. Derbyshire, to be exact." A smile played around the edges of his mouth, as he waited for my response.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Not 'why the accent,'" I shook my head. "I mean, why do you want to take me out to dinner? I know that Omaha isn't exactly the entertainment capital of the country, but surely there are better things to do than hang out with me."

Will tipped back his glass of Coke, before answering me. "Oh, I don't know about that." He set his glass down and leaned in toward me, resting his forearms on the tabletop in front of him.

I leaned forward and tilted my head to one side in concentration as if doing so would make it easier to understand him.

"After all," he shrugged, "I'm fairly certain that I could travel coast to coast and still not find a history teacher who enjoys comics, plays guitar, and dances." He paused a moment, his eyes intense, searching mine. "Or one who possesses green eyes that could charm anyone out of all conscience, for that matter," he winked.

I exhaled sharply and scoffed in disbelief. "Says you," I returned, taking a few more bites of ice cream as I thought about how his ice-blue eyes had charmed me into considering his dinner invitation. "I was joking about the guitar playing."

"Mm-hm," Will grinned.

I raised a dubious eyebrow and gave him a look of disapproval.

He leaned back in his seat. "I know. Sorry, but you _are_ fun to tease."

"Super. Should've hit you harder," I muttered, returning my attention to my sundae, which I was surprised to note was almost gone.

Will's eyes narrowed in acknowledgment of my jibe before his expression softened again. "You didn't answer me, you know. Will you allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow evening?"

I sighed in defeat, smiling a little at his persistence. "What time?"

"Is six too early?" he asked, suddenly sounding a bit unsure of himself. He raised his hand to absently rub the back of his neck again. A stark contrast to the confidence he usually portrayed in his roles on screen.

"Six is great," I replied, deciding to give him a break.

"Did you drive here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I took the bus. I only live a few miles away."

Would you like a ride home?" he asked with the soft smile I was becoming accustomed to.

I shook my head again. "No, that's okay. I'm going to take the bus."

"Please. I just want to see that you reach your home safely. And besides, I need to know where to pick you up tomorrow," he politely insisted. "After all, who knows how many more hornets are lurking about? Wouldn't want you running out into the middle of traffic, should one happen along while you're waiting at the bus stop."

I looked down at my ice cream dish, absently swirling my spoon through the remainder of the chocolate syrup and melted ice cream in the bottom of the plastic bowl. I quickly considered the man seated across from me. I didn't know him, but he was trying to be kind and I felt that, perhaps, I could trust him. I didn't understand his motives, though. As I had observed earlier, Will Darcy was out of my league, and I knew that there was absolutely no way that I would garner the attention of a man who could have any woman he wanted. I mentally weighed his offer of a ride home. Maybe he was acting out of some misguided sense of duty. I didn't much like the idea of getting into a car with a near-stranger, but, if nothing else, I had a can of pepper spray in my purse, if he tried anything.

Right. Like Will Darcy, British heartthrob and multi-millionaire would ever consider me tempting _._ I mentally shook myself, realizing that I had been silent for quite some time and looked up at Will uncertainly from beneath my lashes, before fully meeting his eyes. "Thank you," I replied, with more confidence than I felt.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked.

"Sure," I nodded once.

We gathered up our bowls, cups, and napkins and threw them in the trash.

Will walked beside me through the visitor center, peppering me with questions about my job as a history teacher.

"What made you decide to teach?" he asked with genuine curiosity in his voice, as he opened the door that led to the large parking lot.

The heat and humidity hit me like a wall, as we stepped outside. "Well, I love learning and I love history. It's interesting and exciting to me, and I enjoy studying it. I believe that knowledge of the past is an essential tool to create a better future. After all, if future generations aren't educated about the past, then they're bound to repeat all of the bad parts of it and glean nothing from the good things humanity has learned over the course of history."

Will nodded thoughtfully in response to my answer as he stopped in front of a black Corvette, with dark tinted windows.

"Yours?" I asked, somehow not a bit surprised.

"An American legend," Will replied, walking around to the driver's side.

"I didn't know rental companies even had these." I eyed the sleek vehicle appreciatively, as I walked to the passenger door.

"You just need to know the right people," Will winked at me from where he stood, on the opposite side of the car.

"Okay, you're not helping your case at all. You make it sound like you're in the mafia, or something," I grinned, as we both opened the doors and ducked inside the car. Well, he ducked – I didn't need to.

"Not quite," Will shook his head, as he buckled his seatbelt.

The close confines of the car and his broad shoulders put us in very close proximity to one another – almost shoulder to shoulder. To cover my nervousness, I turned my head to look out the window before speaking again. "So, you _do know_ that we drive on the _other_ side of the road here, right?" I asked, only slightly joking.

"You're serious?" Will scoffed.

I cleared my throat and lifted my chin. "Just having second thoughts about taking my chances with the hornets, that's all."

I felt his fingers gently brush my cheek, pulling my attention from the window, back to his handsome face. My eyes widened in surprise at his gesture, as a jolt of sensation shot through my jaw and my heart jumped into my throat.

"You're safe with me, Elizabeth. I promise." Sincerity reflected in his voice, and he nodded his head slightly as if to accentuate the honesty of his statement.

I swallowed hard. The backs of his fingers still rested on my cheek.

Will removed his hand and eyes from my face to adjust the rearview mirror, and then he backed out of the parking space.

I released a shaky breath and fisted my hands in my lap, digging my fingernails into my palms – an age-old, nervous habit.

When we reached the entrance of the parking lot, Will looked over at me questioningly. "Where to?"

I nodded to the right of the exit. "Go straight until you hit Tenth Street, then go right, and right again, in about three miles."

There was just enough fast-moving traffic – thousands of people getting off work, excited for the long weekend that served as the official kick-off, of summer – to require all of Will's attention to be riveted to the road, and to carry us expediently to our destination.

"Turn here," I instructed, pointing to the right. "It's three blocks up on the corner, left-hand side of the street."

When we reached the indicated spot, Will parked in one of the spaces in front of my apartment building; a historic, six-floor, brick warehouse that had been converted into trendy apartments and condos. He turned in his seat to face me.

"Thanks again for the help up, and for the ride home." I sincerely meant it.

"Happy to help," he smiled a little. "So," his mesmerizing, blue eyes narrowed infinitesimally as he spoke, "can you give me your mobile number, so I can ring you tomorrow before I pick you up?"

I squinted my eyes as I mentally sorted through his words and determined that ' _mobile,'_ meant cell phone and ' _ring,'_ meant call. "You want my cell phone number so that you can call before you pick me up tomorrow?"

Will looked at me in a way that made me feel like he was doubting my intelligence. "Yes…"

"But, I thought you said you'd pick me up at six o'clock. I'll just meet you in front of the building. There's really no need to give you my number," I shook my head.

He continued to regard me dubiously.

I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the seat. "Okay, fine," I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and proceeded to rattle off my phone number.

Will turned his attention from his scrutiny of my face to his phone screen, and entered my contact information. "Alright, and the address of your flat, so that I remember how to find it is…" he glanced up at the address plaque on the front of the building. "1813 Longbourn Street, flat number…" his voice trailed off questioningly, as he glanced in my direction again.

"That's not important. I'll meet you outside the building, at six tomorrow," I replied, flatly.

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile. "So, you trust me enough to give me your mobile number and to let me drive you home," he prodded, in a teasing manner, "but not enough to tell me your flat number?"

"Dang skippy," I held my ground, not backing down from his stare.

"And why is that?" he narrowed his eyes, evidently having fun provoking me.

Two could play that game. "You mean, besides the fact that you coerced me into doing so?"

He tilted his head to one side and lowered an eyebrow, in response.

"Because," I bit the corner of my lower lip and crooked my finger, inviting him to come closer. Will leaned in close enough so that I could whisper in his ear. I ignored the fact that he smelled wonderful…like sandalwood and spice. "Because," I repeated, quietly "I have a can of pepper spray in my purse, and I have full faith in my aim with said weapon."

Will raised his head, and rolled his eyes at me.

I laughed. "Sorry – couldn't resist."

"I'm beginning to gather that," he muttered.

I opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle, before turning back to thank him. "Thanks again," I smiled.

"Tomorrow. Six o'clock," he reminded me, shooting a pointed look in my direction.

"See ya then." I raised my hand in a small wave and turned to enter the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked through the lobby of my apartment building and headed toward the elevator. I punched the number for the top floor and slouched against the cool, steel wall, wondering if I had imagined the events of that afternoon. Maybe I had hit my head when I fell in the garden, and was, even now, unconscious, dreaming the whole, bizarre thing. That seemed more likely than the alternative. The elevator jerked to a stop and the doors slid open.

I stepped into the wide hallway with its hardwood flooring, brick walls, and embossed tin ceiling. Only three condos comprised the entire top floor of the building; mine, the building owner's and one belonging to a very nice, elderly cardiologist and his wife. And how does a high school history teacher afford a penthouse condo?

My grandparents, on my dad's side, had been big-time cattle ranchers in western Nebraska. While growing up, and even after I began teaching, I had spent every summer at their ranch, visiting and working. My four sisters – Jane, Mary, Kate, and Lydia – hadn't been interested in the ranch, or in my grandparents, for that matter. My mother, although kind in her own way, had had a falling-out with my dad's parents, shortly after she and Dad were married. My grandparents hadn't approved of my mother – a city girl and the daughter of a factory worker, from New York - and she, in turn, hadn't liked them. As a result, Mom had managed to keep all of her daughters, aside from me, as far away from Grandma and Grandpa Bennet as possible. I, however, was too much like my father – headstrong and independent – to listen to her.

After my grandparents passed away six years ago, the land, the cattle, and the homestead had been left to my dad and me, and trust funds had been set up for each of my four sisters. Because we lived more than five hundred miles from the ranch, and neither Dad or I had the time or ability to care for the cattle and maintain the land, we sold the five thousand acres of prime grazing and farm ground, as well as the cattle herd, for an impressive sum of fifty million dollars.

As directed by my grandparents' Will, Dad had split the profit in half with me. We had both invested part of our share in stocks and put the rest into savings accounts that earned a decent amount of interest, annually. The only money Dad had spent of his inheritance was enough to pay off his vehicle, and he and mom's modest, Victorian home in the neighboring city of Fremont. I had paid off my student loans and left the rest alone.

Interestingly, money, when invested properly, earns money. I had saved up my portion of stock earnings, which, over the course of four years, had amounted to a healthy sum, and used the money to purchase and furnish the condo. That was the only luxury that I had allowed myself. No one knew what I was worth financially, and I wanted to keep it that way. My teaching salary paid the utilities, put food in my cupboards, and added to my savings, while the interest from my bank accounts and the earnings from my investments, easily paid my taxes and grew my accounts exponentially. Money was something that I'd never have to worry about, so I didn't think about it much.

I unlocked the stainless-steel door of my condo and stepped into the foyer. In a way, my home was a direct reflection of my personality. I had been able to design and help build every detail of the blank canvas of the condo, from the twelve-foot, bronze-colored, embossed tin ceilings, to the hardwood floors, and tall, wood trim. The large, but cozy kitchen with its big, wood-plank table that my dad and I had built together and modern-meets-old-country atmosphere, was the kind of room that people felt compelled to cozy up in with a cup of tea.

The library held a comfortable couch and over-sized, wing back chairs, all of which were arranged in front of a Victorian style fireplace, inviting those who entered the room to curl up with a good book. A rolling library ladder allowed access to the tall bookcases that lined the perimeter of the room, the shelves of which were stocked with books of every genre. The living room featured comfortable, brown, leather furniture, grouped together in front of another large fireplace – this one made from repurposed brick that I had salvaged from a bank. The fireplace was flanked on either side by two floor-to-ceiling, paned windows.

Aside from the kitchen, library and living room, the condo also held a dining room, a small study, a home theater, and five bedrooms - my sisters visited often, so I had created a space for each of them. The décor throughout the home was a Mod Podge of Victorian-meets-industrial-steampunk. Although it was an eclectic combination of styles, it all blended together seamlessly to create a piece of cozy, livable artwork that looked comfortably lived in. The hardwood floors throughout were warmed with oriental rugs in shades of burgundy and red, and warm, leather furniture with comfortable throw blankets and pillows invited visitors to stay awhile and relax. All of the old-fashioned, pane-glass windows throughout the condo had been salvaged from an old factory. My favorite feature was the intricately detailed, iron, spiral staircase that curved upward from the corner of the living room to a loft with large, floor-to-ceiling windows and a telescope. From the loft, a door opened onto my own, private, roof-top deck and garden, with a brick wall separating it from the neighbors'.

I hung up my purse on the coat rack inside the front door of the foyer and bent down to pet my gray tabby cat, Moriarty, who meowed for attention with his white-tipped tail waving happily in the air. Moriarty followed me into the kitchen, where I pulled a can of cat food from a cupboard and set it on the floor for him. Once he was happily settled, I walked through the living room and past the fireplace to another door. I stepped outside onto a balcony, which stretched across the length of the living room to the master bedroom, where another door was located.

I leaned against the iron railing and looked down at the traffic rushing below me. I caught a glimpse of the orange sun, hanging low in the sky, in the reflection of an office window in a building across the street and pulled my phone out of my back pocket to check the time. It was six o'clock. I released a long sigh and sat down in one of the patio chairs.

"Will Darcy," I said aloud and gave a short, disbelieving laugh.

What could he possibly want with me? The whole day had been so incredibly bizarre, I didn't know what to expect, next. He was definitely more handsome in person than onscreen, I allowed. And, although he seemed a bit shy, he projected an air of quiet strength. I shook my head, propelling that train of thought along the tracks and out of my mind. Was he lonely? Bored? Did he have some other motive? I decided not to think too much about it.

I certainly wasn't going to tell anyone about it – not even my closest sister, Jane, or my best friend, Charlotte. I wasn't fond of being the center of attention, and I tried to avoid it whenever possible. I was also good at keeping secrets, and would never dream of disclosing anything about the personal lives of others. Whenever my students, friends, or family members had a problem, they talked to me. I was always willing to listen and offer helpful advice when I could or just be a sounding board when I was unable to help.

Maybe Will did just feel sorry for me. I had probably looked pretty pathetic running for my life from a bug. I stood and walked the length of the balcony to the master bedroom door and pulled my keys out of my pocket to unlock it. I quickly changed into my gym clothes, grabbed my headphones and a water bottle, and headed out the front door and back to the elevator, bound for the tenant-only gym, located on the lower level of the building.

When I reached the brightly-lit gym, I popped my headphones in and hopped on a treadmill, determined to put the odd events of the day - and thoughts of Will Darcy - as far from my mind as possible. As the tones of Stone Sour's _Made of Scars_ blasted in my ears, I forgot about everything else.

An hour later, exhausted and covered in sweat, I returned to my condo and took a shower. Afterward, I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contact list. It was Friday. Chinese night. I ordered my standard fare and waited for it to be delivered.

A few hours later, after a delicious meal of Hunan chicken and steamed dumplings – thankfully, I have a fast metabolism and a love of running that allow me to stay slim and fit, because I love food – I was comfortably seated in front of the living room fireplace with a book, my cat, and a cup of chamomile tea. My phone's text tone sounded, startling me, and apparently, Moriarty, as well, because he meowed in alarm and jumped off my lap. "Scaredy cat," I called after the retreating feline. I opened the text app on my phone.

 _"_ _Hello, how was your evening?"_ the text message read.

I didn't recognize the number, and besides, it was late. My friends and family normally didn't text me after ten o'clock. Puzzled, I typed a reply, " _Sorry…who is this?"_

 _"_ _Will."_

I huffed in exasperation. I had managed to forget most of what had transpired that afternoon. " _You said you wanted my number so that you could call tomorrow, before picking me up."_

 _"_ _Correct. However, I'm not calling you, I'm texting._ _Ha!"_

I rolled my eyes and snorted. " _You're so…"_ I left the sentence hanging and sent the text.

" _Charming? Witty?_ _Kind?_ _Wonderful?"_ he replied.

I scoffed. " _Well, I was going to say 'impossible,' or 'stubborn,'"_ I typed. _"_ _Perhaps even 'tenacious,' or 'bulldog-like,' but hey, you can think whatever you'd like about yourself. :)"_ I hit the send key.

" _Hmm, so this conversation is to be that way, is it? ;) Alright then, so be it. But just remember – you started it._ _So, 'Come, come, you wasp; i'_ _faith, you are too angry.' (And surely, I'm much better-looking than a bulldog)."_

I laughed at his use of Shakespeare's words from _The Taming of the Shrew_ , and his rejoinder to my teasing. And, if I were being honest with myself, I was even a little impressed. "' _If I be_ _waspish, best beware my sting.' A_ _nd, just to clarify, bulldogs are stubborn and tenacious; enough to make it a relevant simile._ _Nothing to do with looks."_

 _"_ _Hmm, smart_ and _beautiful,"_ he replied.

I laughed incredulously. " _You're crazy…and apparently blind, to boot."_

My text tone sounded again, almost immediately. " _Just for the record: not blind, 20:18 vision, in fact."_

I bit my lip and shook my head. _"Then certainly delusional, because – to you, at least - beautiful, I most certainly am not."_

 _"_ _You know, some men – myself, included – prefer the slim, compact, and beautifully curved shape of a_ Nissan Z _to the long, lean lines of a_ Ferrari. ;)."

I laughed in disbelief at his reply. " _Are you insane?!"_

 _"_ _Aye, that's it,"_ Will replied.

I smirked as I typed my response. _"Figured as much."_

 _"_ _Speaking of figures…yours is nice,"_ he persisted in teasing me.

I felt my forehead scrunch up in irritation as I shook my head at his ridiculous comments. I knew that I wasn't unattractive by any means – I wasn't vain, but I had a good deal of self-confidence and I was happy with my looks - but the likelihood of Will Darcy finding me attractive was, well, ridiculous. Especially considering that he could probably snap his fingers and have any girl in the world that he wanted. And besides, I definitely hadn't looked my best that afternoon; I hadn't even been wearing makeup. I rolled my eyes as I thought of my grass-stained jeans and the hot mess that I had probably resembled, and returned my attention to the phone. _"_ _Yep, definitely nuts. Pity…you're the first nice guy I've met in a while, too._ _I knew there had to be a fatal flaw."_

 _"_ _Ha, ha. In all honesty though, not insane - or on drugs, for that matter - I don't approve much of that lot, though there's a sad abundance of it in my profession,"_ he texted in reply.

I released a long breath, as I read his message. " _I'll be honest in return, then. I'm glad to hear it."_ I was surprised to realize that I really was glad to know that about him.

 _"_ _An honest compliment. From you._ _Unprecedented."_

I laughed aloud. In reply, I typed, _"_ _You couldn't just let it go, could you?"_

 _"_ _Why would I want to? I'm greatly enjoying our discourse."_

I rolled my eyes and replied in kind, with an "eye-roll" emoji.

" _So, have you figured it out, yet?"_ Will asked.

I paused, pretty sure that he was asking if I'd figured out who he was, and what he did for a living. I, however, didn't want to delve into that particular can of worms, unless asked directly. I typed the first thing that came to mind, in hope of changing the subject. " _What? The paradox of Schrodinger's cat?_ _I didn't think there was a correct answer to that."_ There's nothing like quantum mechanics to derail a conversation.

 _"_ _Actually, there_ is _a correct answer to that particular thought experiment, but we'll come back to that, another time. I was speaking of my profession…my job, the reason I'm in town…"_

I sighed and then smiled a little, determined not to make this easy for him. " _Crap. You_ are _an assassin, aren't you?"_

There was a few moments' pause. I began to wonder if I had finally offended him. I gazed out the darkened windows that overlooked the twinkling lights of the city, on either side of the fireplace, until my message tone sounded again.

 _"_ _I don't even know what to say to that…LOL. Seriously, though."_

I sighed. " _I don't live under a rock. As for my opinion of your career choice, I couldn't care less what you do._ _I mean, don't get me wrong, I wish you all the best in your work, but I'm not swayed by authoritative, or celebrity status._ _My good opinion is gained through honesty, intellect, and_ _acts - which I'm usually suspicious of_ _if you haven't noticed."_

 _"_ _Hmm…"_ Will replied. " _I_ have _noticed. Assassin, indeed._ _And how do I measure up to your standards?"_

 _"_ _Honestly?"_ I asked.

" _That's what I'm asking for…your honesty,"_ Will prodded.

I closed my eyes in thought, deciding how to reply. _"Disappointingly well."_

 _"_ Disappointingly _well? What does_ that _mean?"_ Will returned.

I shook my head in frustration. I really, really didn't want to be having this conversation, let alone, over text messaging. _"_ _When I met you earlier today, I was predisposed to dislike you, because of who you are."_

 _"_ _Ouch. So, you knew right away, then?_ But… _there is a_ 'but,' _isn't there?"_

I smiled a little. "But, _you turned out to be surprisingly likable_ _\- nice, funny, and maybe even a little geeky."_

 _"_ _Well, thank you…I think."_

 _"_ _You're welcome,"_ I returned.

" _Are you going to tell anyone? About me?_ _About today and tomorrow?"_

I was a little offended by his question. I didn't like attention seekers and I didn't care to be lumped in with them. However, on the other hand, I could see Will's point and understood his concern. He was probably faced with that often. _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Why not?"_ he asked.

I looked out the window, contemplating how to answer. I decided to start off with a bit of humor, hoping to make him relax a little, as it had seemed to do during our afternoon together. _"_ _Seriously?"_ I typed. _"_ _Do I_ look _like I'm crazy? Wait… don't_ _answer that. ;)_ _No, to answer your question, I'm not going to say anything because, like I said earlier, it doesn't matter to me what you do career-wise._ _Well, you know, as long as you're not really an assassin…I don't hold with their kind. In short, though, your business is your own, and so is mine – no one else's._ _I don't like gossip…I don't understand the motives behind it at all, in fact, and I'd like to avoid being at the center of it, if possible._ _I'm also a very private person._ _I don't discuss my personal life with many people, and I'd like to think that I'm a good enough person to give others the same respect and measure of privacy that I expect them to give me."_

Will didn't reply for several minutes. I returned my attention to the book I had been reading and managed to read a few pages before my text tone sounded again.

 _"_ _Can you possibly be real?"_

I grinned. " _I believe so…unless I'm just another glitch in the Matrix. That'd suck for you._ _'_ _Follow the white rabbit,' they said…or, in this case, the girl running for her life, from a hornet._ _On that note, I'm going to go to sleep._ _Take care and I'll see ya tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Really? The Matrix? And you say I'm a geek. Where do you get your sense of humor? I want one – a sense of humor, that is."_

 _"_ _Oh, believe me, you have it in_ spades. _Besides, I think you'd be much happier not knowing the intimate details of my twisted mind."_

 _"_ _Hmm, perhaps you're right. But yes, tomorrow…six o'clock. I'll call when I arrive."_

 _"_ _Sounds good."_ I nodded in agreement to the phone screen, as I typed.

 _"_ _Goodnight, Elizabeth."_

 _"'_ _Night, Will."_ I turned off my phone and headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The weather was more seasonal the next day, with temperatures in the mid-sixties. I spent most of the beautiful afternoon in a hammock on the rooftop deck, lost in a book, and trying not to think about my upcoming dinner, with Will. I yawned and glanced at my watch as I stretched my arms above my head – it was four-thirty. I grimaced.

I don't usually shy away from social situations. In fact, I normally look forward to going out with friends and on dates, but I felt inexplicably nervous about the evening ahead. To tell the truth, I was a little scared. I was reluctant to admit it to myself, but I had enjoyed talking to Will the afternoon and evening before, and I was looking forward to spending more time with him, this evening. That worried me. I didn't want to get too involved with someone like Will Darcy. For a brief moment, I considered calling to cancel our plans, but I had already agreed to go, and my annoyingly-honest conscience wouldn't allow me to go back on my word. I took a deep breath, and in the words of Shakespeare, "screwed my courage to the sticking-place." It was just dinner, after all. Studiously ignoring the nervous flutter in my stomach, I grabbed my book and went inside.

After a quick shower, I rifled through my closet, in search of something to wear. I had no idea where we were going for dinner, so I chose a long-sleeved, wine red, peasant-style top with a low neckline, along with dark blue jeans, and strappy, light brown, sandals. The combination wasn't too dressy, or too casual. I left my hair down, falling in soft waves over my back and shoulders, and put makeup on before transferring my wallet, keys, and phone to a light brown, leather purse.

Taking a deep breath, I paused for a moment in front of the full-length mirror, next to my bedroom door. Not bad, and definitely better than yesterday, I nodded in approval of my reflection. I ran my fingers through my hair and swept the dark brown mass over one shoulder. I fished my phone out of my purse to check the time – 5:50 p.m. Will wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes, so I decided to wait for him on the park bench, in front of the building.

When I stepped outside, I saw Will's black Corvette parked a few spots away from the building's entrance. Deciding to save him the trouble of calling me, I began to walk toward his car. As I approached the vehicle, I noticed that the engine was off and the windows were rolled down. I reached the back of the car and was about to lean forward to knock on the door when I heard another man's voice. I quickly stepped back.

Through the rear windshield, I saw Will, holding his phone in his hand, apparently talking to someone over speakerphone. He hadn't seen me yet, so I hung back, not wanting to interrupt his conversation. I tried not to listen, which proved impossible, due to my close proximity to the open car window. Not wanting to eavesdrop, I turned to walk back to the bench. Then, I heard Will speak. Instead of walking away like I should have, I remained, rooted to the spot.

"The decision to purchase Netherfield Industries is entirely yours, Bingley. I'll be happy to look things over with you after we wrap up filming. I'll read the documents you e-mailed, tomorrow night. Like I said, I'm taking Elizabeth out to dinner, so I don't have time to discuss it, this evening. I'm picking her up in five minutes," Will said.

" _So, someone finally caught the eye of the 'Man of Stone,' Will Darcy, eh,"_ a disembodied voice inquired over the phone speaker, in an upbeat, easy-to-understand, English accent.

"That is _not_ what I said, Bingley," Will replied, in an annoyed tone. His smooth, rolling, accent was nearly unintelligible, in comparison to the other man's voice. "She's _just_ an acquaintance, and it's _just_ dinner."

 _"_ _Right,"_ the man, whose name I assumed, was Bingley, replied, unruffled by Will's words.

"Look, I'm just trying to be polite, alright? I met her yesterday, and she was having a _very_ bad day," Will hesitated a moment, "and then I ended up making it worse, and I want to make it up to her; it's nothing more."

I bit my lip and nodded absently, as I stared at the sidewalk and fidgeted with the strap of my purse. I had figured as much, myself. At least I now had verbal confirmation about Will's feelings – or lack thereof - for me.

 _"_ _Uh-huh,"_ Bingley replied, clearly not believing a word Will said. _"So, Elizabeth Bennet, huh? Is she pretty?"_

Will sighed heavily. "I told you, Bingley, it's not like that. For once, can you _please_ just leave well enough alone? Good Lord, I'm sorry I said anything to you at all about the whole mess."

Feeling embarrassed, I rolled my eyes and dug my nails into my palms. So, not only was Will spending time with me out of pity, but his acquaintance with me was a _mess_ , hmm?

Bingley's laughter sounded over the phone speaker. _"Well, I'm looking at her Facebook page right now, and she's pretty cute, Will."_

"Look, I'm telling you again, Charles – for the last time - she's _just an acquaintance_." Will emphasized the last three words.

 _"_ _You can't tell me you're not attracted to her, Will, she's beautiful!"_ Bingley prodded, his voice incredulous.

I smiled a little, despite my depressed spirits. I was really beginning to like this Charles Bingley fellow.

"She's tolerable, I suppose, but not pretty enough to tempt me," Will replied in a disinterested voice.

My heart plummeted in my chest. I narrowed my eyes in indignation, feeling stung by the insult. What a schmuck! I hadn't expected him to think anything more of me, but still, hearing his opinion of me casually discussed over a phone call hurt. That's what I got for eavesdropping, I supposed. I decided I didn't feel much like dinner anymore. I was about to turn my "tolerable" self around to walk back to the building when Bingley's next words stopped me again.

 _"_ _Oh, come off it, man! Live a little! And wow! Her sister – she has her tagged as_ 'Jane' _in this picture – is gorgeous_! _Maybe I can catch a flight to Omaha, to visit you for a day or two. I could use a holiday, and I wouldn't mind meeting her sister."_

"I would rather you didn't, especially now that you have your hands full with the Netherfield deal. Besides, filming wraps up in a few more weeks and I'll be very busy. Please, just leave it alone, Charles and don't tell anyone. Media attention is the last thing I need right now," Will said, his voice weighted with stress.

 _"_ _Alright, alright, I won't mention it,"_ Bingley replied, in a disappointed tone.

"Not even to Caroline, Charles, _please._ " Will implored.

 _"_ _Fine, fine, I won't. I promise. But Will, don't let someone you really like slip through your fingers, okay? When it's real, it's-"_

"Yes," Will cut off Bingley's words and sighed. "Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Still miffed about the insult to my vanity, and not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on Will's conversation, I turned to walk away, not paying attention – or caring – where I was going. I hadn't taken more than ten steps when I heard someone yell a warning. I stumbled back in alarm, as a bicyclist raced past, nearly knocking me over.

"Get off the sidewalk!" I shouted, bouncing on the balls of my feet in anger and fisting my hands at my sides.

The cyclist flipped me off, in reply.

How rude.

"Elizabeth?"

I heard the unmistakable sound of Will's smooth voice, close behind me. I pretended not to hear him and began walking briskly.

"Elizabeth!" Will called, louder this time.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. He looked…breathtaking – there was no other word for it. His dark jeans and gray, Henley shirt molded to every lean contour of his muscular arms, chest, and legs. "What?" I bit out sharply, annoyed that I was attracted to him when he apparently didn't think much of me. My anger only escalated when I thought of the disparity between his text messages from last night - when he had told me that I was beautiful - and the phone conversation that I'd just overheard. What was he playing at?

Will stopped beside me and blinked in confusion at my sharp tone of voice and livid expression. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, cautiously.

I didn't meet his eyes, looking instead at the traffic passing by on the street behind him. I took a deep breath and fought to control my voice. "I don't feel well. I'm canceling tonight." It wasn't a lie – I felt sick with anger and humiliation, at the moment. I turned and quickly walked to the front door of my building, a few feet away.

"Elizabeth, wait," Will caught up to me in a few strides, and put a gentle hand on my shoulder to stop me.

I shrugged him off and kept walking.

He followed me through the doors and into the lobby. "Please, Elizabeth, stop," he said, louder this time, his voice rough with irritation.

I glanced at Will, my eyes alight with anger, and nodded tersely toward a small alcove, flanked on either side by two potted trees. The space was mostly hidden from view of the dimly-lit lobby. I didn't want to draw any attention to our conversation, and I certainly didn't want him to follow me up to my condo. I had a feeling that, unless we had this out here and now, he wouldn't just let it go. I stalked over to the alcove, where I turned to face him and leaned back against the wall. "What?" I snapped.

Will stepped into the small, recessed space and stood in front of me. "I might ask you the same thing," he retorted, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little civility, you decided to cancel our plans for the evening."

"I told you, I don't feel well." I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips.

Will's eyes dropped to my mouth. "You look well," he said hoarsely. "Very well." He returned his piercing gaze to my eyes.

I tilted my head to one side and narrowed my eyes indignantly. "Oh, I look _well_ , then, and not just _tolerable?"_

Will's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes as the color drained from his face. "You heard that?" he muttered.

"I saw your car and walked over to talk to you. I overheard your conversation."

"Look, you don't understand," Will struggled to keep his voice low, and raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"Don't I?" My eyes widened in anger.

"No. You don't." Will took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and pressed his lips into a determined line "Look, Bingley – the man I was talking to – is my best friend, and don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful fellow, but he's not the most _discreet_ person in the world. When he's excited about something, he's compelled by some… _unknown force_ … to share it with everyone he encounters."

"I don't follow," I eyed him doubtfully.

Will's face became more animated, along with his voice, which although still quiet, rose in intensity. "If I were to say, 'Bingley, you won't believe it, I met a wonderful person - she's smart, beautiful, and I'm looking forward to seeing her again,' he'd post…heaven knows what on social media about it." Will paused and raised a hand to the back of his neck before continuing. "Worse yet, he'd tell his sister, Caroline, and then, it'd be all over the UK before breakfast, and the press would be swarming Omaha, trying to catch a shot of the American who finally caught my eye."

The small alcove we stood in really wasn't big enough to accommodate the hand gestures he was using to accentuate his words.

I leaned farther back into the alcove, to put some space between us. My mind raced as I processed everything Will had said. According to his explanation, he had been trying to protect my privacy. Well, I certainly hadn't seen that coming. I swallowed hard, and my heart gave a belated, and unwelcome leap of joy, as his words sank in.

Will's face softened, and he dropped his arms to his sides. "You told me last night that you like your privacy. I value mine as well, and the last thing that I want to do is bring unwanted attention your way. I find you…" his voice trailed off. He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and dropped his eyes to the floor. "Much more…than tolerable." He exhaled heavily and looked back up at me. He tentatively reached out to tuck a wave of hair behind my ear. "You're wonderful, in fact," he whispered, as he dropped his hand to his side again. "Sarcasm and all," he added, with a smirk.

I ignored the tingle that raced down my neck when his fingertips brushed my ear. I narrowed my eyes, trying to discern if he spoke the truth. He was, after all, a skilled actor. How could I possibly know if he was lying? I surprised myself when an apology issued from my mouth, instead of one of the myriad questions that were swarming around in my mind. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation. I shouldn't have done that." I shook my head to clear my mind and extended both of my index fingers to help carry my next point. "And you don't have to _lie_ to me to try to make me feel better, either. It's fine if you're not interested in me." I squared my shoulders and smiled tightly at him.

Will looked down at me with an unreadable expression. "I won't lie, to you, Elizabeth. I value honesty, above all else."

Still unsure of the truth, I stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes, unable to reply. After all, hadn't he just admitted to me that he'd lied to his friend, on the phone?

As if he could read my thoughts, Will whispered, "I am sorry that I told Charles that at all, but you must understand, although I abhor deceit, I downplayed my interest in you, to protect both of us from the storm that would surely follow."

I slowly nodded my head in acknowledgment. I wanted to trust him, and I understood his reasoning, so I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Apology accepted." I was glad that my voice didn't waver.

Will lifted a corner of his mouth. "Same. Now, shall we go to dinner?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Fine."

We stepped out of the alcove and exited the building. When we reached his car, Will opened the passenger door for me and gently closed it, after I was seated.

I watched him walk around the front of the car; his stride was smooth, purposeful. I hadn't noticed that before. As Will ducked down to fold his large frame into the driver's seat of the small car, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

He shut his door and turned in his seat, to face me. "What do you find so amusing?"

"I think you need a bigger car. Watching you get in, was like watching a Shriner get into one of those tiny circus cars that they drive in parades."

Will threw me a puzzled look. "And what exactly, is a Shriner?"

"The Shriners are a charitable organization," I explained. "They fund hospitals and other charities. The members - Shriners - drive tiny cars in parades."

Will still looked confused.

"You know what? Hold on a second. It'll be easier to show you, rather than attempt to explain it." I quickly pulled my phone out of my purse, and found a picture on the internet of a Shriner, driving one of the tiny cars. I turned the screen toward Will so that he was able to see the image.

"Aha," he grimaced. "Bingley often says much the same thing. Although, his words usually are, 'If you weren't such a great, tall fellow, you'd be much less limited in your choice of vehicles.'"

"He might be onto something, you know. I don't think you'd fit inside the _Nissan Z_ that you claimed to be so fond of, last night," I grinned, thinking of the car he had compared me to.

Will made a strangled sound before his shoulders began to shake with silent laughter.

"What?" I gave him a bewildered look.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, shaking his head. He raised a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, composing himself. "It's nothing, really."

Still puzzled by the source of his amusement, I pressed the issue. "Then, why do I feel like I'm missing something? All I said was that you wouldn't fit inside the car that you compared me to-" And then it hit me. I hadn't realized how terribly suggestive my words sounded. I felt my face flame bright red, and I clapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide with horror. "Oh, my gosh! That is _not_ what I meant," I assured him, my voice muffled by the hand that still covered my mouth. Utterly humiliated, and feeling extremely awkward, I bent forward to rest my elbows on my knees and covered my eyes with my hands. "Just kill me, please," I said in a small voice.

Will patted me on the back, patronizingly. "Come now, 'we are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars'"

I turned my head to the side and lowered my left hand a bit to stare at him. "Really? You're going to quote Oscar Wilde, right now?"

Still smiling, Will shook his head. "Like I said, smart _and_ beautiful."

I removed my hands from my eyes and hugged my purse to my stomach as I straightened and sat back in my seat. "You're impossible." I shook my head in annoyance. "Okay," I said with forced composure, hoping to steer the subject away from my unfortunate comment. "Moving on."

A mischievous light entered Will's eyes. "Yes, well, I'm sure there are just as many disadvantages to being short. After all, as often as I've seen you stumble or fall, it appears that gravity has a particularly strong pull upon someone of your height."

I couldn't think of a comeback for that. I nudged his arm with my elbow. "Hey, I'm not short, I'm five four – that's considered average height, for a woman."

Will arched a doubtful eyebrow.

"Anyway, what's the plan for dinner?" I asked.

Will started the car. "How does Italian sound?"

I gave him a dual thumbs-up. "Sounds good to me."

"Any suggestions?" he asked. "I'm not familiar with Omaha's culinary offerings."

"How about Spaghetti Works?" I offered. "It's Italian, it's good, and it's close."

"I'll take your word for it," Will grinned, and punched the restaurant name into the vehicle's GPS. He turned the car away from the curb, and into the heavy, Saturday night traffic.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The restaurant was packed. Luckily, there was only one other couple lined up in front of the hostess' booth. As we waited, I looked over at Will. He stood patiently with his right hand in his pocket, but he alternately clenched and unclenched his left fist at his side. Other than that, he appeared calm. "Are you alright? Your hand…you look nervous." I whispered. We stepped forward in line as the hostess escorted the couple in front of us to a nearby table.

Will looked down at me and blinked. "You're very observant, aren't you?"

I winked. "I'm a teacher, remember? I can tell if a student is using their phone for research or social networking merely by the look on their face."

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to reply, but just then, the hostess returned to the booth.

"Two this evening?" The pretty, college-aged girl asked, without looking up from her plastic seating chart.

Will stepped closer to the booth. "Yes. Do you have any booths? Preferably close to a wall, on the outer edge of the room, if possible."

The hostess looked up from the seating chart at Will and then did a double take. She stared dazedly at him for a few moments.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Do you have any booths available?" Will politely repeated when the hostess didn't answer.

"Um…yeah," the girl shook her head. "Right this way, please," she gestured for us to follow her, occasionally throwing looks at Will over her shoulder as she led us to a booth near an outer wall, as he had requested. "Your server will be with you in a few minutes," the hostess said after we were seated. She placed the menus on the table, took one last long look at Will and turned to leave.

I looked at Will and pressed my mouth into a grim line as I shook my head.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I pressed my lips together tighter in an attempt to hide a smile and opened my menu.

Will looked down to study his own menu. "Then why are you smiling like that?"

"Smiling like what?" I looked up, puzzled.

"Like you're having a private laugh at my expense?" he clarified, not taking his eyes off the menu in front of him.

"You rendered the hostess star struck. It was humorous." I set my menu aside and folded my arms on the table in front of me, leaning in toward Will. "So, what is it? The people, the public setting, or me?"

"What are you talking about?" he shook his head and looked up to meet my eyes.

"The reason you're so nervous." I pressed. Will's behavior continued to puzzle me. Last night and in the car on the way to the restaurant, all the walls had been down. In the span of two days, we'd laughed, joked and yelled at each other, and now that we had arrived at the restaurant, he was nervous and reserved – a stark difference from any behavior I had seen from him so far.

Will lifted a corner of his mouth in a reluctant smile and set his menu down on the table. "All of it, honestly. I'm not used to this." He waved his hand in a gesture that encompassed me and the rest of the restaurant.

I cocked an eyebrow in response. "Restaurants?"

Will swallowed visibly. "Dates."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Will Darcy, not used to dates? Oh, this begs an explanation."

Will cleared his throat. "It's not only that. Crowded places make me nervous…I usually stay close to the walls and an exit, if I can help it."

At that moment, our waitress showed up, saving him from further answering my question. "Hi, I'm Ashley, and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get anything for you to…drink?" Her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on Will and her jaw actually dropped.

This time, I really did roll my eyes. "Yes, I'll have water, please," I said politely.

The waitress reluctantly turned to me. She gave me condescending once-over before turning back to Will. "And for you, sir?" She smiled brightly.

"I'll have the same," Will answered, barely looking up from his menu.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress pocketed her notepad and headed for the kitchen.

"So, do you know what you want?" I asked.

"I believe so," he closed his menu and set it down. "And you?"

"Yep. I always order the same thing."

"Always?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded.

He shook his head. "Doesn't that get boring?"

"No. When I find something that works, I tend to stick with it. Why take a chance on something I might not like?" I shrugged.

"But you could be missing out on something even better," he rested his arms on the tabletop and leaned forward.

"Or the opposite could happen," I pointed out.

Will leaned back in his seat. "Is that your approach to everything in life, or just dinner?"

"No, of course not." I shook my head. "I just have a few things that work for me. If it's not broke, don't fix it."

The waitress returned with our drinks, in record time, I noted. "Do you know what you'd like to order?" she asked Will.

"Elizabeth?" Will nodded his head in my direction, indicating that the waitress should take my order, first.

I smiled politely at the waitress, who once again, reluctantly looked my way. "I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs."

"And you, sir?" the waitress smiled flirtatiously at Will.

I pressed my tongue against the roof of my mouth to keep from giggling.

"The spaghetti and meatballs as well, please, and the spinach and artichoke dip."

"I'll have that right out for you," the waitress smiled at Will one more time before leaving the table.

I'd have bet the ranch that she would deliver our food in record time, too. I shook my head at the waitress's rude behavior as I watched her walk away, then turned back to Will. "So, spaghetti, huh?"

Will smirked. "What? It's good," he defended.

I raised an eyebrow. "Pot, kettle, black," I deadpanned.

"Alright then, Miss _'If It Isn't Broken,'_ I have a question for you," Will replied in a challenging tone.

"Okay, shoot," I shrugged.

He carefully removed his straw wrapper and began to meticulously fold it into a tiny accordion. "You said that you like to stick with what works. So, if you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

I pursed my lips and stared at the tabletop in contemplation before answering. "Soup."

Will tapped the pads of his fingertips on the tabletop. "Why soup?"

"Because, if I ever tired of one kind, there are a hundred others," I reasoned.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Wise choice."

"How about you?" I picked up my water glass and took a drink.

"Cereal," he replied. "Basically, for the same reason. But it's easier because you don't have to cook it. Interestingly, it's also my favorite food."

I laughed in surprise. "Cereal!" I exclaimed. "Cereal? That's your favorite food? I would have figured you for a beef Wellington and caviar kind of guy."

"Ah, see, Miss Bennet? You misjudge me again."

An odd thought struck me. "Is cereal soup? Cold soup? I mean, what constitutes soup, anyway?" I pressed my hand to my forehead in embarrassment, realizing how ridiculous the question must have sounded.

Will laughed. "I've never thought about it, I suppose. Let's consult the experts, shall we?" He pulled his phone from his jeans pocket. "The definition of soup, according to the Google Dictionary, is 'a liquid dish, typically made by boiling meat, fish, or vegetables, etc., in stock or water.'"

I sighed, resting my elbow on the table and cradling my chin in my hand. "So, no."

"Ah, well, it was an interesting question, right?" Will pocketed his phone again.

I shrugged. "I suppose so. The answer was a disappointment, though."

Will eyed me uncertainly. "A disappointment? Why?"

"When I was little, my sisters and I would play house outside and make 'soup' with rocks, mud, grass, and worms," I explained.

Will's nose wrinkled slightly. "Please tell me you didn't eat it."

"Oh, yeah, all the time. Worms taste like a cross between sour calamari and egg noodles," I replied, my voice serious. I picked up my water glass and took a casual sip.

Will's jaw dropped.

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'm joking!" I exclaimed, laughing at his expression.

A look of relief passed over his face. "You – you have sisters, then."

I folded my hands in my lap under the table. "Four of them."

Will's eyes widened in surprise. "Four? Goodness, that must have been a very busy household."

"It still is," I shrugged. "Lydia and Kate are still in high school, and Mary is living at home while she's attending college. My sister, Jane, lives in Lincoln, but we both go home for Sunday dinner, every other weekend.

"Tell me about them – your sisters and parents," Will urged.

I rested an elbow on the table again and cradled my chin in my hand. "Jane is the oldest. She lives in Lincoln and teaches kindergarten. She's the sweetest and kindest person I know," I smiled. "Mary, my middle sister, is brilliant. She's attending the University of Nebraska here in Omaha and studying music. Kate is a junior in high school and Lydia is a sophomore. Both Kate and Lydia are exceedingly naïve and frivolous, and I worry about them. My parents are a bit more difficult. I love my dad, dearly. I'm a lot like him, in many ways. However, after Mary graduated, he finally caved into my mom's constant nagging and gave up on authoritative parenting, allowing her to spoil Kate and Lydia rotten." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry."

Will shook his head, "Don't be."

"I'm rambling. Families…" I trailed off.

Will moved his hand across the table, placing it on top of my own hand that rested on the tabletop. "I'm genuinely interested, Elizabeth." He squeezed my hand, but let go when I carefully withdrew mine from beneath his. "And your mother?"

"My mom is…very concerned about her daughters making a good impression on the right people." I shook my head. "She likes to put on a show, you know? She adores us all, well, except me. I'm too stubborn and independent, in her opinion, and I don't really give a rat's hindquarters about what people think of me." I smiled brightly. "Anyway, what about you? Any siblings?"

Will leaned back in his seat. "Yes, one sister, Georgiana. She's sixteen and she's wonderful…she's the light of my life, and I would do anything for her…anything to make sure she's happy and safe. I don't have any brothers, but I have a cousin, Richard, who is as close as one. We grew up together and remain, great friends, to this day."

Just then, the waitress brought our food. She wordlessly set my plate in front of me.

"Thank you," I said automatically.

The waitress didn't seem to hear me – she had eyes only for Will. She set his plate down in front of him with a flourish and smiled. "And here you are sir. Can I get you anything else?"

Will looked up at me in question, but I shook my head. "We're fine, thank you," he told the waitress.

Both hungry, we began to eat as soon as the waitress left. I felt self-conscious as I tried to politely eat my spaghetti by twirling it around my fork, without dangling any noodles. There are a few foods that are impossible to eat politely. Spaghetti is one of them. It's the culinary equalizer of all mankind. I looked up and laughed to see Will experiencing the same struggle.

Will set his fork down. "It's impossible to eat spaghetti politely. I always feel a bit self-conscious when I do so in public," he said, echoing my thoughts.

I laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing. Spaghetti truce?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I say we cast manners aside. No judging each other about how we eat our spaghetti," I winked. With that, I twirled up a messy forkful and took a bite.

"That sounds like a perfectly reasonable solution," Will grinned, doing the same.

"So, question time," Will announced a few minutes later, setting his fork down on his plate.

I glanced at him in surprise, with my fork still in my mouth. "Okay," I replied cautiously.

"What are three things that you absolutely have to do every day?" he asked.

I set my own fork down and took a drink of water while I worked through his words, which, thanks to his accent, were still difficult to understand, and thought about my answer. I set my glass down and met Will's eyes. "I really wish you came with a subtitle option."

Will scoffed. "We're both speaking the same language, Elizabeth."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "That's debatable. And just for the record – I need subtitles when I watch _Doctor Who_ , let alone being able to understand everything you say."

Will smirked. "You're avoiding the question, Elizabeth."

"It was worth a try, wasn't it?" I joked. "Okay, number one on the list is reading. Even if it's just over my lunch break during the school day. Reading allows me to recharge and escape mentally. I also make my bed every day. Perfectly. Because then I know that I've accomplished at least one thing during the day and when it's all said and done, even if the day has been a complete wreck, I'll be able to sleep in a nicely-made bed at the end of it. The third thing…" I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I run. I love to run, which is good, because I also love to eat," I admitted with a grin and picked up my fork, twirling more spaghetti around it.

Will nodded, taking a bite of a meatball as he did so. "I agree with you about exercising and eating. I like a woman who's a hearty eater," he winked at me. "So am I. Eating at banquets makes me positively ill. Women talk about how much weight they've lost or want to lose and how many calories and carbohydrates are in what dish. No. Major turn-off there." He shook his head in disgust.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" I smiled wryly.

Will pushed his empty plate back on the table. "You said you like to 'escape' with books. Tell me about that."

I stacked my now-empty plate on top of his and set them both at the end of the table for the waitress to remove before I answered his question. "Well, when I read, I'm not mentally in my library, or living room or wherever I happen to be at the time. It's like I'm transported to another place and time – to the middle of a battlefield, a jungle or the streets of Victorian London," I explained.

Will narrowed his eyes in thought and tilted his head to the side. "You have a library? Most people don't have libraries."

I froze. I hadn't meant to let that slip. I picked up my glass and took a long drink of water before nodding slowly. "Yeah."

"I'd like to hear about it. I'm curious - I love to read as well, and I'm always interested to hear about the collections of others – I've found that it tells a great deal about an individual's personality," Will pressed.

"Well, when you put it that way," I winked. "By the way, I think you missed your calling – you could always get a job in investigative journalism, should your acting career ever go south."

Not one to be deterred from a topic of interest, evidently, Will raised an eyebrow and nodded for me to continue.

"Alright, alright," I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. "I've collected books since I was a kid, and some are from my grandfather and great-grandfather. Half-Price Books is my favorite store. I can spend hours in there," I confessed.

"What's your favorite genre?" Will's eyes were alight with interest.

I momentarily lost myself in those eyes. My heart beat a little faster.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked, his forehead creasing in concern.

I blushed when I realized I'd been staring. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." I cleared my throat. "I enjoy adventure and mysteries, a few of the classics and the occasional horror novel. You?"

Will considered my question for a moment. "It depends. I like a little bit of everything, I suppose."

"Oh, really? Even romances?" I teased.

"Yes, if you must know." He smiled playfully.

We were so absorbed in our conversation that we didn't notice that the waitress had returned to the table until she cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "Can I get you anything for dessert?"

"Yes, please," Will turned to look at the waitress.

She beamed in response. "What would you like?"

"Surprise us," he answered.

"That was brave of you," I mused aloud when the waitress had gone.

Will threw me a guilty look. "I apologize – I should have asked your opinion. Please, forgive my oversite. I was distracted."

I tilted my head to one side. "By the waitress I assume?"

"No," Will lifted a corner of his mouth, "by you. You've been distracting me since the moment you fell into my life – quite literally, in fact - yesterday afternoon."

I raised a dubious eyebrow. "Right."

"Yes, Elizabeth. When I'm around you, everything else – crowds, my own discomfort - seems to fade into the background."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "Give it a few days."

Will simply smiled charmingly in reply. Too charmingly.

Luckily, the waitress returned at that moment, providing me with a much-needed distraction. She set two large pieces of chocolate cake down on the table and turned to leave again.

Will picked up his fork and took a bite of the decadent dessert. "This is delicious."

I picked up my fork as well, and carefully scraped off the mound of whipped topping, moving it to the farthest edge of my plate. "It does look good," I murmured in response.

"Is something wrong with your dessert?" Will asked. "Again, I apologize for ordering without asking for your preference."

I looked up from scraping the topping off my cake. "Oh, no. It's fine. I just don't like whipped cream."

Will looked surprised. "I've never heard of such a thing! What's not to like?"

I wrinkled my nose. "It reminds me of sheep spit."

Will, having just taken a drink of water, nearly gagged. "Excuse me?" he sputtered.

I felt my nose wrinkle involuntarily as the corner of my mouth pulled down into a grimace. "When sheep get sick, or more often, overheated - especially after being led around on a halter - they foam at the mouth. It's gross, smelly and looks like foamy whipped cream."

Will's facial expression was a mixture of disgust and amusement. "How do you know that? And why on earth would you lead a sheep around on a halter?"

"I worked on my grandparents' ranch, growing up. I used to show sheep in 4-H, and trust me, after leading a sheep around on a halter in one-hundred-degree heat, there were days when I was _wrist-deep_ in sheep spit."

Will looked a little green.

I noticed his expression and quickly apologized. "Sorry… I can be overly descriptive sometimes."

Will shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's just…sheep?"

"Yep," I replied, popping the "p" at the end of the word.

"You don't strike me as a farm girl," Will admitted, taking another bite of cake.

"Oh, really? Well then, what kind of girl _do_ I strike you as?"

Will seemed at a loss for words and his eyes took on a faraway look for a moment before he returned his attention to his cake and took another bite. He cleared his throat and steered the conversation away from the train wreck I had made of it. "What is one thing that you cannot abide that most people like?"

I laughed. "Whipped cream, apparently. And you?"

Will was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Compliments."

I looked at him in surprise. "Even when they're sincerely given?"

"They make me uncomfortable and I never know how to respond," he almost grumbled.

"I see…" I replied, not really understanding the enigma that was Will Darcy at all. Sensing his discomfort, I changed the subject. "So, other than Lauritzen Gardens, have you done any sight-seeing here in Omaha?"

Will shook his head. "No. I really haven't had a chance with my schedule."

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" I asked.

"As it happens, I don't," Will smiled, visibly relaxing and leaning back in his seat. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do you wanna go to the zoo? The Henry Doorly Zoo? It's the best in the world," I added.

"The best in the world, eh?" Will's voice was laced with skepticism.

"Mm-hm. I'll show ya." I pulled my phone out of my purse and quickly searched the internet for the CNN article that named the local zoological gem the best zoo in the world. Finding the link, I handed the phone to Will.

He quickly scanned the article and nodded. "Brilliant – I'd love to go, especially if it involves spending the day with you."

I shook my head and reached for my phone. His fingers brushed mine as he handed it back, sending a tingle up my arm.

Will rested his elbows on the table. "What time does the zoo open?"

"Nine."

"Alright, then. I'll pick you up at eight thirty if that's alright."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I smiled.

The waitress appeared with the bill. "I'll be your cashier whenever you're ready," she chirped.

Will held up a finger. "Just a moment, I'll pay now. He pulled a bill out of his wallet, placed it in the folder and handed it back to the cashier.

"I'll be right back with your change."

Will nodded, returning his attention to me.

The waitress suddenly stopped walking and turned back to the table to approach Will. "Sir, I'm so sorry, but you look like someone I know."

Will looked at the waitress. "I don't think that's possible, we've never met and I'm visiting the area for the first time."

I quickly turned my head under the pretense of picking up my purse, to hide a grin.

"I mean, you look kind of like…" the waitress stammered and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "Never mind," she laughed nervously. "I'll be right back with your change." She smiled at Will again before turning to walk away from the table.

Unable to hide my amusement, I glanced at Will. "Well, you sidestepped that one very neatly. You denied who you were, without lying. Well done."

Will's mouth settled into a grim line. "Hmm…well, are you ready to go, then?"

"What about your change?"

"I'd really rather just leave. Allons-y," he rose from his seat.

"Alright then." I conceded, grabbing my purse and scooting to the edge of the bench seat of the booth.

Will paused to wait for me at the edge of the table, surprise registering on his face. "You know French?"

"I know Doctor Who," I winked, standing up.

"Fantastic!" he grinned.

I laughed in response to his reply and followed him out of the restaurant. "You, too, eh?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted as we walked out of the restaurant. "Now, that would be the role of a lifetime."

"Instant legend," I agreed.

Will's shoulders visibly relaxed when we reached the car. He opened the door for me and walked around the vehicle to the driver's side. After he had folded himself into his seat – there really was no other description for it – he turned to me. "Where to now? Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I thought this was just dinner," I bit my lip.

"Teasing girl," he shook his head and nudged my shoulder with his own. "I find myself reluctant to leave your company. I've greatly enjoyed the evening."

I settled comfortably back in my seat. "In that case, I would love to."

"Where to, then?" Will asked.

"How about Heartland of America Park?" I suggested.

Will started the car. "Sounds…whimsical enough for someone like you."

"Excuse me?" I laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Will ignored my question. "Point the way."

I rolled my eyes. "You're impossible."

Will composed his features into a mask of seriousness. "Oh, you've no idea."

I shook my head and pointed to the left. "We've got to get out of this mess of traffic first, so just go that way."

Once we escaped the Old Market traffic, it took less than five minutes to drive to the park. Will found a parking space, locked the car doors and we set off, with no particular destination in mind.

"It's beautiful here this time of year," Will observed

I shrugged. "It's alright _today_. I don't much care for summer as a season, though."

"What's your favorite season, then?" he asked.

"Winter."

He looked at me with a question in his eyes.

I nodded. "I know most people don't like winter – they say that it's cold, ugly and brown. But they're wrong. If you look closely, there are hundreds of shades of brown and gold, all blended together to create a muted tapestry of color. It's beautiful, really. Everything is at rest – everything from the animals and plants to the farmers. It's a time of peace…it's a miracle. I love how the intricate framework of tree branches are laid bare to see, and when it snows, it's like a peaceful blanket has been tossed across the landscape. For as long as I can remember, my dad and I would take a walk together during the first snow of the year. Just the two of us. Since I moved away from home, I go by myself. It's like you're wrapped up in your own world of white, even in the middle of the city. And the next morning, when the sun shines on the newly fallen snow, it sparkles like glitter. I just love it."

"I guess I've never looked at it that way," Will remarked.

We had arrived at the pergola by the lakefront. The fountains lit up the water and the lights of the skyscrapers downtown lit the horizon beyond the lake, creating a stunning backdrop.

Will stood at the water's edge, his hands in his pockets. "It's beautiful," he murmured.

I bounced on my toes, trying to expend some of the pent-up energy I suddenly felt, thanks to the carbohydrates I had eaten. "You should see it during Christmas. The Old Market, Leahy Mall, and the trees all along the riverfront are lit up with millions of Christmas lights. There are sleigh rides, too."

"And I suppose you enjoy Christmas break, as well," Will grinned, looking down at me.

"Yes, I do." I hopped down the wide, deep steps that disappeared into the lake. I sat down on the bottom step and patted the space beside me, motioning for Will to join me. "How about you?"

He walked down the steps, more sedately than my energetic hopping. "What?"

"What's your favorite season?"

"Summer."

"Ew, really?"

"Yeah. Summer is nice. It's green and warm. Besides, the summers where I'm from aren't as harsh as yours are here. What does it heat up to here? Thirty-five, forty-five degrees, Celsius, with about eighty percent humidity?"

"Impressive, Mr. Darcy."

"Well then, no wonder you hate summer. It'd be like living in a sauna, that."

"Yep, that about sums up June through September." I made a gagging noise in the back of my throat.

"And what do you get up to during your summer holiday?"

I took my sandals off and scooted to the edge of the step to dip my toes in the water. Will surprised me by removing his own shoes and socks and doing the same.

I turned my attention from my wriggling toes in the dark water to Will. "Oh, you know. I read and lay around all day."

Will tilted his head to one side. "Why do I have a feeling you're not being entirely truthful?"

I shook my head. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Know when I'm not telling the truth?"

"Well, for one thing, you're a terrible liar, Elizabeth. It's like you're just waiting for my reaction."

"You're right," I sighed. "Well then, to be honest, I volunteer, tutor, travel, and spend time with my family."

"Where did you last travel?"

"Glacier National Park. It was just me. I did some hiking. It was wonderful, really. I took the train there – it was a two-day trip, but it was beautiful. Besides, I like trains," I answered.

"You hike alone?"

"Mmhm." I nodded.

"Elizabeth, that's dangerous. For a woman as beautif-" he stopped and swallowed his words. "For a woman to travel alone, it's not safe. As for hiking alone – that's just suicidal."

I instantly shifted into defensive mode. "I take precautions, and besides – I'm an experienced hiker."

Will continued to stare at me.

"Really," I nodded. "I've been traveling alone since I was eighteen. I prefer it."

"Why?" Will pressed.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Because! When I travel alone, nobody whines about the three-mile hike through the woods to get to a beautiful stretch of coastline or the two hours that I spend sitting on a driftwood tree, staring at the ocean, just listening to the sound of the tide rolling in."

Will lowered his eyes to the dark water. "I understand," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and reclined back on the cement, propping myself up on my elbows. "Where's the most beautiful, relaxing place you've ever been?"

"Home. I love being home. You?

"The ocean. It feels like the pull of the tide drags my worries and all my stress along with it out to sea. When I'm anxious about something, I close my eyes, and I'm on that driftwood tree on the beach." I closed my eyes and envisioned the lovely scenery of the coastal northwest.

"And where is this beach?" Will asked

I opened my eyes. "Washington. I try to go once a year. Flights are cheap – three hundred dollars, round trip. I usually camp, or rent a cabin."

"Are you planning to go to Washington this summer?"

I looked over at him. "Yep. For a week in July. I plan on going to Seattle for a while and then driving out to the Olympic Peninsula for a few days. How about you? What do you do when you're not making movies?"

Will shrugged. "I work, spend time with my sister. I just enjoy being at home."

"Hmm, a family man, then," I observed.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said thoughtfully. "I couldn't ask for anything else."

"So, I'm curious. How did you get into acting?"

Will laughed. "On a dare, actually."

I turned to look at him in surprise. "A dare! You don't seem like the type of guy to give into a dare."

Will shook his head and ran a hand absently through his hair. "Yeah. Bingley dared me to audition for a part in this television show with him, right? It was something that he really wanted to do, and I think he just needed the support, so I went along with it."

I nodded.

"Well, I ended up getting the part. It just sort of took off from there."

"Do you like it, Will? Acting?"

Will nodded. "Yeah. I really do. I mean, I love to read, right? Well, acting is like breathing three-dimensional life into a story. It's stressful sometimes, especially the publicity part. The schedules can be demanding, too. Long work days…doing the same take dozens of times, sometimes. But it's an escape from reality, too. It's amazing how the production team can take a mashup of scenes and bursts of action sequences and combine it with special effects to make it into something fantastic, you know?"

"Huh. I guess I never thought of it that way." I stared at the colorful fountain in the middle of the lake thoughtfully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I hesitated a moment. I didn't want Will to think I was prying, but I wanted to help him if I could. It was my nature. "Why did you sound so stressed on the phone in your car, tonight?"

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm worried about my sister."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Let's just say that something happened to her involving the _press_ ," Will ground out the last word like it was painful to say. "My friend Bingley, yeah? He's great, but like I said earlier, he's a bit impulsive and doesn't always think things through before acting. I, on the other hand, think everything through before I act – even going so far as to imagine and plan for multiple scenarios and outcomes. Anyway, Bingley's sister, Caroline wishes we were together, and she'd do anything to make it happen. Even trying to ruin any relationship of mine with press attention directed toward me, my sister and anyone else I care about. All for her selfish gain."

"Wow. Sounds like she has some major control issues."

Will laughed humorlessly. "You've no idea."

"The safety of my family and those I care about mean everything to me, Elizabeth. My parents are both gone. My mother died when I was just twelve, and my father died six years ago. I'm my sister's guardian…" his voice trailed off. "I'm trying my best to be both father and brother to a sixteen-year-old girl. All that, on top of straightening out my father's business affairs. It took a while, but I learned all the ropes, so to speak of each business he owned, and streamlined operations so that things now run smoothly. My father was a good businessman, but he didn't much care how things were being run, so long as they were bringing in the money he wanted. I want to do more than that, though. I want to make things easier, less stressful for employees. It has paid off, both financially and for my own peace of mind, as well as that of those who work for me. I take all my responsibilities very seriously. You know…I try to spend as much time as I can with Georgiana. When I'm home, I try to be _at home_ as much as possible to just be with her. I take her with me to filming locations, when I can. She was unable to go this time, however, due to other circumstances." Will shook his head. "Look at me, rambling on. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

"You're welcome to. Anytime you need to talk. I'm trustworthy."

Will's eyes searched my own. "I know." His forehead furrowed in puzzlement. "I don't know how, but I know."

I smiled. I thought of an earlier line of conversation, a question I had asked when we first arrived at the restaurant. "So, getting back to my earlier question – the one you still haven't answered, by the way – what did you mean exactly, when you said that you weren't used to going on dates?" I affected a haughty voice and continued, "Will Darcy, British actor, and heir, always out on the town – isn't that you?"

He looked at me doubtfully. "Do you really believe everything you read?"

I scoffed. "No."

Will shrugged. "Well, then, there you have it."

"Clear as mud," I replied sarcastically.

Will laughed. "Alright then. I've been out on five real dates, since college."

I looked at him in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Well, between my parents dying, raising a young sister, straightening out and operating my father's corporation, and maintaining an estate and an acting career, forgive me if I've been a bit remiss in my social life." He sounded agitated.

"Ah, touché," I conceded.

Will chuckled softly. "Touché? Do you fence then, Elizabeth?"

I tilted my head to one side and returned his attempt to lighten the conversation. "Only verbally with you, it seems."

Will shook his head and turned his gaze toward the sky.

A comfortable silence descended on us. A few stars twinkled through the washed-out purple of the night sky. "Hmm," I murmured thoughtfully, my eyes still on the stars.

"What?" Will asked.

"Oh, I just realized that the _Alphabet Song_ and _Twinkle_ , _Twinkle Little Star_ have the same tune."

Will began humming the tune, his baritone voice soft in the night. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "You're right! I hadn't realized that before."

"Me either." The air blowing off the lake and river had turned cool and I shivered, quickly pulling my feet out of the water. "Brrr."

"Do you want to go?" Will asked

"No," I replied honestly.

"But you're cold, and unfortunately, I don't have a jacket with me to give you."

"I suppose," I sighed.

Will stood up and reached his hand down to help me up. "Thanks." We put our shoes back on and climbed the steps, enjoying the walk back to the car together in comfortable silence.

We reached the car and Will started the engine, turning the heat all the way up. When he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, I asked, "So, why black?"

Will shook his head. "I don't follow."

"The Corvette, I mean. Why black?" I clarified.

He patted the steering wheel. "Why, you don't like it?"

"Oh, no, it's great. I'm just disappointed that I can't make any jokes about it.

Will looked at me, puzzled.

"You know…little red corvette," I sang.

"Elizabeth Bennet," he laughed. "Will you never cease to baffle me?"

"Oh, yeah. Give it five, maybe ten years and you'll catch on to my brand of crazy. Then I'll be boring."

"Ten years…I like the sound of that."

Realizing how my comment must have sounded, I quickly amended my words. "Will, I didn't mean…I'm sorry – I really just spoke without thinking."

"Well, maybe I _did mean_ ," he replied, using my wording.

"Forget _me_ being crazy – you're crazy."

Will smirked. "I am. Certifiable, really."

"Well, takes one to know one, I suppose, right?" I nudged his shoulder with my own.

"In your words, touché." With that, Will parked the car in front of my apartment building. "Well, Miss Bennet, I'll see you at eight thirty tomorrow morning. Now, may I have your flat number so that I can pick you up properly for our day out?"

I smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm still saying 'no' to that. I'll meet you in front of the building at eight thirty, then. Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Will said.

I stepped out of the car and walked to my building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I closed the front door and turned on the foyer light before hanging up my purse on the coatrack. I scooped up Moriarty and carried him with me to the living room where I collapsed onto the couch.

"Well, Moriarty, that was interesting." I nuzzled the cat's soft, furry neck. Moriarty meowed his agreement. Shifting the cat to the cushion beside me, I leaned forward and grabbed my laptop from its place on the coffee table and placed it on my lap as I settled back into the cushions. I opened the internet browser and typed "Will Darcy" into the search bar. The search returned hundreds of links and images. I clicked on the image tab. Will's handsome face stared back at me. The genuine smile I had witnessed over the past few days was displayed in very few photos – mainly those which were obviously from professional photo shoots and some with a tall, beautiful blonde girl, who was identified in the photos as his sister, Georgiana. He wore what looked like a tight, forced smile, or no smile at all, in the others.

Feeling a bit like a stalker, I returned to the main search page and scanned through the rest of the results. There were links to dozens of articles, as well as to his Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and IMDB pages. One article, entitled, 'Will Darcy, anti-social elitist,' written by a man named George Wickham caught my eye. I clicked the link and began to read.

 _"_ _Actor and Darcy Enterprises C.E.O., Will Darcy, was notably absent from several charity events this season. Although society has come to expect such from the anti-social elitist, Darcy's blatant snub of many charitable endeavors provides more proof of his misanthropic attitude toward his fellow man."_

The article continued in the same vein for several paragraphs. I returned to the main search result page and continued to scroll through the article titles. Several stories were about Will's acting career, his work with Darcy Enterprises, and his charitable undertakings. A few of the articles appeared to echo the tone of the first one I read, casting Will in an unfavorable light, at least as he was perceived socially. In addition to these were several more articles by the author George Wickham, all of them brutally slandering in nature.

I puffed out my cheeks and released a long breath as I clicked on the link to Will's Facebook page. It was a typical celebrity social media page with hundreds of posts from fans. It looked as if Will himself posted very little. That wasn't a big surprise. My impromptu internet search was beginning to make me feel like a creeper. I shook my head and quickly closed the laptop before placing it back on the coffee table. Scrubbing my hands over my face, I rolled onto my side, pulled my phone from my back pocket and opened my Facebook app. Although I rarely posted anything on social media, I checked it daily to keep up with my sisters. I tapped the notification bar and scrolled through the alerts. Jane had tagged me in several posts – an annoying habit of hers. I had a few friend requests as well, including one from a user identified only as "FAXD." There was no identifying profile picture. Curious, I clicked on the profile link. That didn't help much either – the page was private and no information or photos were visible. Just then, my Facebook Messenger tone sounded. The message was from the unknown Facebook user.

" _Elizabeth_ ," the message began, " _Will here…I hope you don't mind, but I've sent you a friend request._ "

Aha, that solved the identity mystery. " _Well, that clears that up_ ," I replied. " _By the way, just curious, what does 'FAXD_ _'_ _stand for?_ "

" _It's my private page that I use for family and close friends and, as I'm sure you can imagine, maintaining privacy can be a bit difficult. F.A.X.D. are my initials."_

I felt my forehead scrunch up in bewilderment. " _If you're utilizing your initials for the page, wouldn't it be WAXD? Ooooh, hehe…so many possibilities with that one."_

" _Very funny,"_ Will responded. " _If you must know, I'm named after_ _my mother's family…William is short for Fitzwilliam…Fitzwilliam Alexander Xavier Darcy._ _Tease me if you must, but just remember what they say about karma._ "

I laughed aloud at his comment and glanced up at the ceiling, repeating the name to myself. It suited him. " _I like it,"_ I typed in response. " _It works for you."_

" _Why, thank you,"_ Will responded. " _So, will you grant my request?"_

I bit my tongue and smiled. " _*Sigh* I suppose."_

Will responded with a facepalm emoji.

" _I'll see you tomorrow, Will_."

" _Goodnight, Elizabeth_ ," he returned.

I closed the Messenger app and returned to my Facebook notifications. I hit the "accept" button for Will's friend request and was directed to his profile page. This time, dozens of photos and posts appeared. I selected the photo tab and scrolled through the images. Several were of Will with an attractive blonde man tagged as Charles Bingley, while others were of him with various family members and friends, including his sister and the cousin he had spoken of, Richard Fitzwilliam. After scrolling through the photos for a few minutes, I checked the time. It was ten thirty. With a yawn, I turned my phone off, set it on the coffee table and headed to bed.

The next morning, I was waiting on the park bench in front of my building when Will's car pulled up at eight thirty, sharp. I stood up and walked over to the passenger door that Will had leaned over to open from his place in the driver's seat. "Good morning," I cheerfully greeted as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Ay up, m' duck," Will greeted.

I paused. "What on earth did you just say to me? Did you just say _duck_?"

Will flashed me a roguish grin in response.

I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips. "Okay, you're doing it on purpose now."

Will laughed aloud. "It means hello, more or less."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Subtitles…" I hissed under my breath.

"I see you're a morning person as well," Will commented.

"Yep." I observed that Will looked comfortable and very handsome in a pair of khaki shorts and a navy-blue polo shirt. "You look nice."

Will raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "You look quite lovely as well," he replied as he glanced down at my white and gray striped tank top and denim shorts, his eyes lingering on my legs before he seemed to realize he was staring. His face bronzed. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to stare, but you really do look beautiful," his voice trailed off.

I bowed my head. "Thank you." Will was still staring at me when I looked up again. "Alright," I directed, getting down to business, "turn left and go north until you hit 13th Street.

"Did you sleep well?" Will asked as he pulled away from the curb and into traffic.

"Yes, actually. And you?" I returned.

A corner of Will's mouth lifted in a rueful smile. "Not as well as I would have liked. A certain Nebraskan didn't have the courtesy to stay out my dreams last night."

I scoffed and put a hand up as if to block his comment. "This Nebraskan and your dreams have no business together, Fitzwilliam Alexander Xavier Darcy." Will reached up to grab my hand and intertwined his fingers with my own. I caught my breath as my heart leaped in my chest.

He threw a glance my way, his eyes smoldering. "Well, I think quite differently on that matter."

I swallowed with some effort and looked up. "13th Street is coming up…you'll need to turn left," I managed to say.

Without releasing my hand, Will maneuvered the vehicle through four lanes of traffic and onto the correct road. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

I wasn't sure if he was referring to directions to the zoo or something else entirely. "It's only two miles up the road," I replied.

"So, what's your favorite exhibit at the zoo?" Will asked, dispelling the tense atmosphere. He lowered our still-joined hands to rest on the center console.

I relaxed in my seat, enjoying the warmth and security of his strong hand holding mine. I looked down at our joined hands, taking a moment to think about my answer before replying. Will absently traced circles on the inside of my palm with his thumb. The sensation created by the simple action made the nerve endings in my hand and arm tingle. "I'd have to say it's a tie between the Lied Jungle and the Kingdoms of the Night exhibit," I answered, looking up at his handsome profile.

Will nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing it. I looked up some pictures and information last night when I returned to my hotel."

I bit my lip, remembering my own impromptu web search from the night before. There was no way I was going to admit to that, however. I caught sight of the glass sphere of the Desert Dome, just to the left of the road. "We're here! Just go ahead and turn in right up there," I directed, pointing to the parking lot entrance.

Will found a parking spot within a few hundred yards of the zoo's entrance. We walked up to the massive gates and I showed my membership card to the attendant, who stamped both of our hands and let us through. Luckily, due to the early hour, the zoo was fairly empty. We made our way to the Lied Jungle first because it was closest to the entrance. "Welcome to the world's largest indoor rainforest," I whispered to Will as we stepped into the brightly-lit building that housed a miniature rainforest.

"This is incredible," Will said as we walked through the treetop level pathway around the perimeter of the forest.

When we reached the rope bridge that passed in front of a waterfall, Will's eyes lit up. "This is awesome."

I laughed. "C'mon, let's cross."

Will stepped onto the bridge first. There was no one behind us, so he stopped in the middle to look down at the fish and hippopotamuses in the man-made river below the bridge. He turned and reached out to put his hand under the waterfall that cascaded down the side of a rock wall next to the other side. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Alright, picture time."

"Do you want me to take one of you?" I asked, holding my hand out for his phone.

Will moved the phone out of my reach "Oh, no you don't. Come here," and with that, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his side. He held his phone up with the other hand and snapped a picture of the two of us. "That one's going on Facebook," Will grinned.

"I thought you didn't want Bingley's sister to find out about us," I raised my eyebrows teasingly.

"Well, seeing as how she's not allowed access to my profile, we're safe. And besides, I can handle Caroline Bingley, if need be. If it's alright with you, that is."

"Of course," I assured him. "I do, however, have a question concerning that."

"Alright," Will replied as we crossed the remainder of the bridge and stepped onto the damp floor of the cave that wound behind the waterfall.

I thought about how to phrase my question as we walked the remainder of the distance through treetop path and exited to the lobby. I felt Will's eyes on me and I took a deep breath as we reached the elevator that would take us to the lower level. When the elevator doors had closed behind us, I spoke. "Please, don't misconstrue what I'm about to say, but last night, you were reluctant to even tell your closest friend that you were hanging out with me. Why the change of heart?" The elevator stopped and we stepped out into the lower level lobby.

Will took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I talked to Bingley again last night when I returned to the hotel – he doesn't sleep much and he requested I call him. Afterward, I did a lot of thinking on the subject of you and I. I realized that Bingley is correct. I won't hide what I feel for you, Elizabeth if the only reason for doing so is to avoid the discomfort of media attention on my part. However, that is something that we must discuss. I can handle the media and Caroline Bingley, for that matter. I can and I will protect those I care about. What I need to know is how you feel about it."

My heart jumped at his words. "Wh-what do you mean that you won't hide what you feel for me? We've only known each other for a few days, Will."

"I know. And I know it sounds insane, but I've never met anyone like you." Will searched my eyes intently. "I'll explain it later. I'm afraid this is not the time or place for that particular conversation, but please believe me when I say that I want to pursue a friendship with you and see where we go from there. Now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you, Elizabeth."

I smiled shyly and gestured toward the jungle entrance with a nod. "I'm beginning to feel the same way," I admitted as we stepped through the entrance and onto the dirt path that wound its way across the jungle floor. "Reluctantly, mind you," I teased.

Will laughed. "I see that I'll just have to try that much harder."

"No, not much, anyway," I winked. "I've really enjoyed our time together. That reminds me – do you resume filming tomorrow?"

Will motioned for me to precede him across a footbridge that spanned a pond filled with stingrays and tiny fish. "Not until Tuesday, actually. I've another day to myself, after today."

I stepped off the bridge and crouched down at the edge of the pond to watch the minuscule fish swim about. "That has to be a relief."

"It is this time because it means I'll be able to spend more time with you, if you'll allow me the pleasure, that is." His voice sounded hesitant.

I looked up to see Will awaiting my answer with a guarded expression. I smiled at him. "Of course." I stood and we continued to walk, observing the monkeys, birds and other animal life that thrived within the walls of the indoor forest.

As the morning progressed, the zoo filled with people. The crowds were especially large inside the indoor exhibits. Every time we found ourselves in a large group of people, I observed that Will would alternately clench and unclench his fist. By the time we'd reached the Kingdoms of the Night exhibit, I was beginning to feel sorry for him. He seemed to be genuinely stressed out as we slowly made our way through the semi-darkness at the back of a large crowd. It was too dark to see anything but the silhouettes of those around us. When we reached the caves, Will took a deep, measured breath.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Caves make me nervous," Will replied.

"Caves, crowds, and restaurants. Got it." I nudged him playfully with my elbow.

Will took the opportunity to reach for my hand, and he breathed a sigh of contentment as his fingers tightly gripped my own.

"Better?" I asked with a sympathetic smile.

He looked down at me. "Much."

We walked on through the eerily silent cave.

"So, Miss Bennet," Will whispered, "what's the difference between stalagmites and stalactites?"

I voiced the first thought that popped into my mind. "Um…one has a 'g' in it?"

Will burst out laughing, causing the people in front of us to turn and stare - as much as the darkness would permit anyway. He cleared his throat and leaned down to whisper close to my ear. "And that's the teacher's answer, eh?"

"That's all I've got," I replied.

He laughed softly and pulled me a little closer to his side. Eventually, we reached the enormous underground cavern that boasted a seventy-foot high rock ceiling. "Wow," Will said simply, staring up at the thin rays of sunlight that filtered through the cracks at the top of the massive dome.

"Pretty cool, eh?" I smiled, thrilled that he was enjoying himself.

Will nodded. "It's brilliant."

We eventually entered the swamp portion of the exhibit – my personal favorite. "Watch your step," I warned, pointing at the slightly uneven boardwalk with rope railings that wound its way through an underground swamp, complete with alligators and crocodiles. The only light came from the surface of the water, making the nocturnal exhibits and the boardwalk just visible in the darkness. The air was filled with the sounds of bullfrogs and crickets.

"Frogs?" Will asked in surprise.

"And crocodiles and snapping turtles, oh, my!" I whispered. "They're fun to catch, you know." I felt Will's intense stare before I even looked up to meet his eyes. "I need to give you the complete Midwest experience. Me?" I pointed to myself with my free thumb. "Mad frog-catching skills, right here. Well, not here at the zoo, but you know, somewhere, sometime."

Will squeezed my hand. "I look forward to that...I think."

He still held my hand when we exited the exhibit and stepped, blinking, into the sunlight. I moved to release Will's hand, but he gripped mine a little tighter. "Aren't you worried that someone will see?" I asked.

Will looked down at me, his eyes intense as they searched my own. "Are you?"

I followed Will as he stepped into an alcove next to the concrete steps that led up to the sidewalk. "Only if you are. I wouldn't want to put you in an uncomfortable position," I explained.

"Nor I, you," he sighed. Instead of releasing my hand, Will opened his palm and looked down at my hand, as if studying it. "Your hands are so small," he shook his head slightly.

I followed his gaze. He wasn't wrong. My hand rested on his open palm and my fingertips only reached the knuckles in the middle of his fingers.

"Honestly, Elizabeth, I feel that hiding anything would imply that I doubt my actions and feelings, and I most assuredly do not. Besides, anyone with eyes will easily be able to see the obvious and they'll draw their own conclusions. In this case, I feel that subterfuge can only do more harm than good. So, if you would permit it, and if you're comfortable with the idea, I'd like for us to make the most of our time together and use it to get to know one another better."

I looked down at our joined hands as I processed his words. He had a valid point. Speculations would be made as long as we spent time together publicly, regardless if we held hands or not. Was I okay with that, though? I wanted to spend time with Will…I couldn't deny that – and after only three days, I found myself dangerously close to caring about him as more than a friend. I took a deep breath and slowly released it. I squeezed his hand with my own and nodded in reply.

We continued our tour of the zoo, eventually making our way to the covered bridge in the lagoon. I stepped up on the bottom rail of the wooden railing to watch the antics of the thousands of koi that swam around the bridge, waiting to be fed by visitors. I stepped down from the rail and over to one of the fish food dispensers that lined the bridge. I inserted a quarter and held my hand out at the bottom of the dispenser to catch the pellets. I handed half to Will and motioned for him to join me at the railing, where we stood together, tossing the food to the hungry denizens of the lagoon below us.

"How many of them do you think there are?" I asked as we watched what seemed like thousands of fish dart to and fro to catch the food being thrown by zoo patrons.

"Thousands, I'd guess," Will replied.

"Hey! You're Will Darcy!" a male voice exclaimed from Will's opposite side.

I quickly stepped back and looked around. Ten other people had turned to look as well. I glanced at Will. His face and shoulders instantly tensed and the mask consisting of the strained, but polite smile I had observed in the online photos descended, obscuring what had been an open and happy countenance only a moment before. Will shook the man's extended hand. I found myself being forced to back up by the crowd that now swarmed around Will. Not wanting to attract any further unwanted attention to him, I allowed myself to melt into the crowd. I pretended to look over the edge of the bridge, while I kept Will in sight.

Will looked down to his side where I had been standing next to him a moment before. When he didn't see me, his forehead creased with concern and he looked for me in the crowd. When he located me, he threw me a questioning look. I smiled reassuringly back. His attention was distracted by a woman asking for his autograph. A dozen more requests followed. After nearly ten minutes of signing autographs and posing with fans for photos, Will was finally able to disentangle himself from the crowd and he made his way over to me.

"You didn't have to go, you know."

"I didn't mean to," I shrugged. "The crowd just kind of moved in and I found myself being moved right along with it, although in the opposite direction. I'm sorry."

Will smiled. "Hmm. I'm the one who should apologize. Are you hungry?" he asked as we approached a hot dog stand.

"I could eat," I answered as we stepped up to the umbrella-shaded cart and placed our orders.

It was two o'clock after we'd finished our food. The heat, humidity, and crowds were becoming unbearable, so we decided to call it a day. I glanced over at Will as we approached his car in the parking lot. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Do you want to go to my place for some lemonade and to cool off?" I asked.

Will turned his head sharply in my direction. "Oh, so I'm actually going to learn your flat number after all then, aye?" He stopped at the driver's side door and pulled his car keys from his pocket.

"Don't get any ideas, mister."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Elizabeth," he rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes right back.

We drove in comfortable silence on the way back to my apartment. As we walked through the building to my condo, I took the time to ponder the observations I had made of Will over the past few days. The man was a walking contradiction. Tentative, yet bold; shy, but confident; perfect manners and social standing, but uncomfortable in social situations. And yet, he had initiated conversation with me the day we met. He could have just walked away after he'd helped me up, but he had stayed to make sure I was alright and had proceeded to take me out for ice cream, drive me home, and take me out for dinner the next day. However, he wasn't impulsive. I decided to ask him about it when we were settled inside.

When we reached my door, I looked up at Will. "Here we are," I announced unnecessarily. He gave a single nod in reply. I quickly unlocked the door and held it open for him. After I'd shut and locked the door again, I slipped off my shoes and hung my purse on the coatrack.

"Your home is beautiful, Elizabeth," Will observed, admiration apparent in his voice.

"Thank you. I designed it and did a lot of the work, myself."

Will smiled. "Will you never cease to amaze me?" he whispered. He reached up and lightly touched my cheek with his fingertips.

I felt my face burn, and I quickly smiled and turned toward the library, motioning for him to follow me. "You're probably tired after all that walking," I chattered as I led the way into the library. I nodded toward one of the leather chairs by the fireplace. "Why don't you have a seat here while I go get us some lemonade and cookies?"

"I'm more than happy to help you," Will offered.

"Oh, it's okay. I've got it."

Will nodded and took a seat. "Thanks."

I smiled in response and hurried into the kitchen. I quickly removed a plate and two glasses from a cupboard and opened the cookie jar that sat on the counter. I carefully stacked some chocolate chip cookies on the plate and scooped ice from the freezer into the glasses before I pulled the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge and filled the cups. I gathered up the lemonade glasses and precariously balanced the plate of cookies on my arm as I made my way to the library.

Will stood when he saw me and jumped up just in time to grab the plate of cookies before it fell to the floor.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Cat-like reflexes, me," he joked.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same," I shook my head ruefully.

We both settled in our chairs and ate and drank for a few minutes. "I have to be honest with you," I finally said, breaking the companionable silence. "I find you to be a very confusing man. For example, I've noticed that you're not exactly outgoing, yet you went out of your way to be nice to me on Friday." I shook my head, my brow knit with confusion. "Why?"

Will set his lemonade glass down on the coffee table and looked at me, his expression thoughtful. He shook his head slightly. "I can't explain it. I felt as though we'd met before – call it déjà vu – but when you started to walk away, I knew that I couldn't let you leave without at least knowing more about you. It was almost as if I was compelled to follow you. I don't usually converse well with strangers. That part is very singular, too. I don't feel comfortable around others until I've known them for years, but I feel I can be myself around you."

Will hesitated a moment, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. "Everything I told you last night – about my sister, my family – I wouldn't dream of disclosing that information to anyone. However, I can't bring myself to regret doing so. After confiding in you, I felt as though a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I can't explain it to be perfectly honest. Why do you ask this, Elizabeth?"

"I've been trying to sketch your character, and I hear such differing accounts of you as to puzzle me exceedingly. Some of the articles I've read in the past, label you a social recluse, and too proud to socialize, while others extoll your virtues. You're an enigma, Will Darcy."

Will leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs. "I hope to afford you more clarity in the future."

"By all means," I gestured with my hand, inviting him to elaborate.

Will steepled his fingers, and rested his chin on his fingertips. "I'm not shy. Like I said before, I'm just not comfortable around people I don't know well. As far as the articles you spoke of, I assume you're referring to certain forms of unreliable media.

"Mhm," I acknowledged in a lighthearted tone. I arched an eyebrow. "In fact, one headline referred to you as an 'antisocial elitist.'"

"Ah, yes. Well, if I am antisocial, then I'm glad of it. I've seen what is considered polite society, and I'm more than happy not to be lumped in with that lot. The journalist to whom you refer is none other than George Wickham."

I nodded in acknowledgment.

A shadow seemed to settle over Will. "Wickham used to be my friend and PR agent until he proved himself to be dissolute and untrustworthy. Georgiana was only fifteen at the time. He knew of her plans to travel to Ramsgate with friends, and he followed her there." Will exhaled heavily and ran a hand over his face.

"Will, you don't have to tell me…"

"No, no I want you to know, Elizabeth, because while most journalists I've met are wonderful people, there are those like George Wickham out there, and I would feel much better if you were aware of it."

I swallowed hard and nodded for Will to continue.

"As I was saying, Wickham found out about Georgiana's plans to travel to Ramsgate with friends last summer. He followed her there and came to know her routine. Georgiana knew Wickham only as my PR agent and a family friend. She wasn't aware that I had fired him weeks earlier for attempting to brutally force himself on one of the staff at Pemberley. He ended up cornering Georgiana in her hotel room and threatened to do…horrible things if she didn't comply with his wishes." Will's voice wavered slightly, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm afraid he meant to do her great harm in retribution for my firing him. I will not burden you with the details, although I am sure you can imagine." He paused and exhaled heavily as if physically worn down by telling the tale. "Luckily, Richard and I happened to surprise Georgiana with a visit and entered her hotel room at the very moment that Wickham had placed his hands on her throat."

Will closed his eyes. "Luckily, no physical harm was done. We didn't alert the police; I can't imagine the heyday the press would have had with that. We made it very clear to Wickham however, that he was never to speak to or go near Georgiana again, under the pain of persecution if he did so. Since then, Wickham has contented himself with slandering my name every chance he gets.

I stood and crossed the space that separated us, seating myself on the arm of Will's chair. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a comforting embrace. I felt the tension melt from his broad shoulders. I straightened, keeping one hand on his shoulder and without thought, I raised my other hand to trace his jawline. His skin was warm, and stubble tickled my fingertips.

Will raised his hand then and covered my hand with his own. "Thank you," he whispered, picking up my hand and gently kissing the inside of my palm.

The gesture made my heart race, and I curled my fingers into my palm before gently pulling my hand away. I decided to try to lighten his mood. "So, basically what your telling me is that the reason you wanted to get to know me had nothing to do with Marvel Comics, after all?"

"No, sorry," Will apologized, although there was nothing apologetic about his tone. "So," he poked my side, nearly causing me to fall off the armrest, "do I have to beg for a tour of your home?"

I rose from my perch. "I won't make you beg, although that could be fun, too."

Will rolled his eyes. "I see I'll receive no mercy from you."

"He can be taught," I deadpanned, patting him on the back.

Will helped me gather the plate and glasses from the coffee table, and after I had loaded them in the dishwasher, the home tour commenced. After the quick tour, we settled in on the sofa. Hours seemed like minutes as we talked about everything and nothing at all. Before I knew it, the grandfather clock in the hallway struck eleven. I yawned.

"I had better leave and let you get some sleep," Will observed as we sat comfortably together on the living room sofa.

I struggled to keep my heavy eyelids open. "Mmm…I don't think I want this day to end," I answered honestly.

"Nor I," Will conceded. "But we have tomorrow…do you want to stay in and avoid the holiday crowd? We could watch movies," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed. "Do you want to come over at ten? That will allow both of us to sleep in a little."

Will stood reluctantly. "I look forward to it."

I rose from my seat and walked with him to the door. "Thanks for today, Will. I had a great time."

Will gently traced the backs of his fingers along my cheek. "Goodnight, Elizabeth." With that, he stepped out into the hallway and was gone.

I sighed heavily and dragged myself off to my room. I plugged my dead phone into the charger by my nightstand and quickly showered and changed into my pajamas before crawling under the covers for the night. I picked up my now-charged phone to set my alarm for the next morning and saw several Facebook notifications on my screen. I opened the app and scrolled through the alerts. Will had apparently tagged me in a picture. I clicked on the notification and was redirected to his Facebook page, where I saw the photo of Will and me on the bridge in the Lied Jungle. The caption above the photo read, "America's Heartland has given me hope." Thankfully, he had set the privacy settings to such that only those on his friend list could see the image. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't quite ready to explain Will to my sisters and mother. I grimaced at the thought of that conversation.

I wasn't sure what to think about the post. I was flattered and happy, to be sure, but at the same time, I still felt a bit apprehensive about things. Not necessarily about Will, himself, he was a good man, and I genuinely liked him. I had begun to care about him and I was excited by the prospect of a friendship and possibly a relationship with him. I was, however, a bit nervous about the possibility of media attention, but I trusted that Will would follow through on his promise to divert as much of it as possible. What concerned me the most was how his family and friends would view me. I shook my head and glanced at the status bar beneath the photo, which had already received more than fifty "likes." I groaned and scrolled through the comments.

Will's friend, Charles Bingley, had commented, "* _stands and applauds* YOLO, my friend_." I laughed at that.

Georgiana Darcy had commented with several pink hearts, followed by a series of smiley faces and several question marks, with the words, " _CALL ME!"_ at the end.

Will's cousin, Richard, had commented as well with the remark, " _About. Bloody. Time."_

I shook my head and put my phone down before I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I blindly picked it up off the nightstand and squinted at the caller I.D. It was Charlotte. "Hello," I grumbled, still half asleep.

 _"_ _Lizzy!"_ Charlotte greeted in her usual cheerful tone.

I sighed heavily, scrubbing my free hand over my face. "Hey," I croaked.

" _Are you okay Lizzy? You sound terrible…did I wake you up?"_

"Na, that's okay," I lied. "What's up?"

" _It's not like you to sleep past seven. Are you sure everything's alright_?" Charlotte pressed.

I grabbed the remote for my blackout curtains from the top of the nightstand and pushed the _open_ button. Sunlight poured in through the windows, brightening the room and my mood. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long couple of days. Sorry, Charlotte."

" _Oh._ " Never one to pry into the affairs of others – one of the many reasons why I loved her dearly - Charlotte continued. " _Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping today. It's been about two weeks since I've seen you and I'm having Lizzy withdrawals_."

I laughed. "I miss you, too! But, I have plans today…I'm so sorry. Can I let you know when I'm free?" The line was silent for several seconds. "Charlotte…you there?"

" _That's fine…but you never have plans during summer break except for tutoring and volunteering. Does this have something to do with a guy_?" I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

I sighed. "Um…it's…complicated?" My response sounded more like a question. "I'll tell you all about it later."

" _Oooh!"_ Charlotte exclaimed. " _This must be good, otherwise you'd tell me over the phone!_ "

I yawned. "Something like that."

" _Well, I won't keep you, but let's get together soon, okay? Maybe a movie night this Friday?"_

"I'll plan on it. I'll see you then, okay?"

" _Bye, Lizzy. Have fun_!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Bye, Charlotte."

I got up, made my bed, threw my hair into a ponytail, and changed into my gym clothes before I headed downstairs to the gym.

Will knocked on my door at ten o'clock on the dot.

"Good morning," I greeted as I opened the door for him.

He stepped through the doorway, carrying two Starbucks cups and a large paper bag. "Good morning to you, too," Will greeted with a crooked smile. "I've brought breakfast." He held up the bag and cups.

"You know, bringing me Starbucks automatically elevates you to _top-five_ status on my Favorite People list," I batted my eyelashes in jest.

"Mm, well, lucky me," his half-smile turned into a full one, complete with dimples.

I could only smile in return. "Let's go in the kitchen," I invited, motioning for him to follow me inside.

Will set the food down on the table. He handed me a cup. "This one is yours. Iced Caffe Mocha _without_ whipped topping."

I was touched that he had remembered my preference for chocolate, as well as my aversion to whipped cream from our dinner. "Thank you, Will. Really," I emphasized.

"My pleasure," he winked.

We sat down to our breakfast of muffins and coffee. "So, any movie preferences?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since we were talking about _Doctor Who_ the other day, that that might be something fun to…what do you Americans say?" he joked, pretending to search for the right word. "Binge-watch. Do you happen to have it?"

"Sweet! And of course, I have the _Doctor Who_ series – what kind of person do you take me for?" I shook my head, feigning disappointment.

After we had finished eating, we moved into the living room. I found my _Doctor Who_ collection and put the first disc of series one in the DVD player. Will sat on one end of the couch and I took a seat on the opposite side.

He pointedly eyed the expanse of couch cushions between us. "This is a very long couch you have."

I gave him a questioning look. "I suppose it is… but it's comfortable over here," I grumbled defensively, snuggling into the cushions and hugging a throw pillow to my chest to emphasize my point.

Will fought against a smile. "I promise, I don't bite."

"Hm…" my voice trailed off. "Well, I suppose…as long as you've at least had your rabies and distemper shots." I eyed the wide cushion that separated us and scooted over to the middle of the sofa, leaving a good foot of space between us. "Better?" I turned to ask him.

Will's eyes narrowed. "Much better. Shots, indeed," he tossed a throw pillow at me.

I smirked, rolled my eyes and pushed play.

A few hours later, after we'd watched six episodes and eaten the sandwiches we'd had delivered for lunch, we took a break from the show to talk.

"Have you seen any funny YouTube videos, lately?" I asked from where I reclined on the opposite end of the couch with my legs stretched out on the cushions beside me. Will was in a similar position on his end, his long legs propped up on the coffee table.

"I don't watch YouTube," he replied.

I nodded. "I admit, I was rather reluctant to jump onboard with it, too, but as a teacher, I tend to pick up some bad habits from my students, including YouTube; that wonderful, awful black hole where time goes to _die_." I grabbed my laptop from the coffee table and proceeded to show him MisterEpicMann's, _How Animals Eat their Food_ and _Seven Ways to Discipline Your Child._

By the end of the second video, I was laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes. Will, on the other hand, had barely cracked a smile, I noticed as I looked over at him.

"You seriously find this funny?" he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Hilarious," I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I love to laugh. There's nothing wrong with that." I gave him a quick once-over. "You could do with a little laughter in your life, yourself." With that, I leaned across the couch and tickled him.

Will manfully tried not to laugh, and instead, attempted to grab my wrists to stop me, but I was too fast for him. Soon, his laughter filled the room. Unable to catch my hands, he managed to lean forward, and grab hold of my calf.

"No!" I cried. "Not my legs! They're too ticklish!" I tried to bat his hand away. Will took advantage of my distraction to grab ahold of my wrists with is free hand. He moved his other hand to my stomach to tickle me, forcing me to lean back against the seat cushions. He used his advantage to shift his weight on top of me so that I couldn't move. I managed to wriggle out from underneath him and onto the floor. I quickly stood up and knelt on the couch to renew my attack. I was laughing so hard that I didn't hear the door open.

"Lizzy?" I heard Jane's voice call.

Startled, I gasped and quickly sat up, scooting across the couch, away from Will. "Oh, crap! Shh, stay down!" I directed in a hushed voice.

"Why?" he asked, throwing me a bewildered look and a smirk.

"Just shh!" Without thinking, I hastily grabbed a throw pillow and dropped it on his face. I rose to my knees and spun around toward the entrance between the living room and foyer and rested my arms on the back of the couch in what I hoped was a casual pose. I patted my hair. Realizing it was a mess, I quickly tore my ponytail holder out and finger combed it into some semblance of order.

"Lizzy, who are you talking to?" Jane asked as she entered the living room.

"Uh…Moriarty…he's sitting here on the couch with me." The cat in question walked out of the kitchen just then and padded over to Jane.

Jane looked pointedly at the cat and then raised a dubious eyebrow in my direction.

At that moment, Will tickled the back of my calf. I made a strangled noise and nonchalantly picked up the pillow that he had moved to his chest and dropped it again to cover the mischievous look on his face.

"What's going on, Lizzy?" Jane asked, taking a few more steps toward the couch.

I reached a hand up to pat my hair. "Not much. Just hanging out," I shrugged.

Jane tilted her head to one side and threw me a rare withering look. She put her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, well, then, answer me this – who is Will?"

"What?" I asked, throwing her a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Yeah" Jane tilted her head to the side as if assessing my behavior. "A guy named Charles messaged me on Facebook yesterday. He said he was a friend of your friend, Will.

"Well, funny story," I prevaricated. "You know how much I hate hornets, right?"

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and leveled one of her best teacherly looks at me. For a moment, I felt like a kindergartner. I was, however, probably acting like one, I reasoned. I sighed and dropped my eyes to Will on the couch beside me.

He favored me with a stern look, too. "Just introduce me," he inaudibly mouthed.

I stood up. "Jane," I motioned for Will to stand as well. "Meet Will."

Jane, still obviously puzzled by my behavior, glanced at Will and then back to me. Then, she paused and did a double take. Her eyes widened a little before she mastered her expression and smiled politely.

"Will, this is my sister, Jane."

Will stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, Jane. Elizabeth has told me much about you."

Jane smiled in return. "I wish I could say the same." She threw me an incredulous look.

I motioned for everyone to take a seat. I sat at the far end of the couch while Jane took one of the overstuffed chairs. Will sat down next to me. He took my hand in his and favored me with a soft, reassuring smile as he did so. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Jane leaned back in her chair and bit her lip to hide a smile, her eyes moving back and forth, between the two of us. "So, I assume you're Lizzy's friend that Charles spoke of?"

"I am," Will acknowledged.

"Your friend seems very outgoing," Jane directed at Will. "He sent me a friend request on Facebook and then sent a message explaining who he is. We messaged back and forth for a few hours last night. He seems very kind," she smiled.

"He is, indeed," Will assured her. "Charles is my closest friend, in fact."

Jane leaned forward, playing with the keychain she held in her hand. "That's what he said." She looked up from her keyring to me. "So, Lizzy, it seems you've got some explaining to do," she pursed her lips, the smile never leaving her face.

I exhaled heavily.

Will, seeing my discomfort squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Well, like I said, you know how much I hate hornets, right?" I began.

Jane alternately shook her head and laughed as I relayed the story of how Will and I met, and our subsequent time spent together. "Well, that definitely sounds like the Lizzy I know."

Will looked over at me and grinned. "I, for one, love hornets." At my horrified expression, he laughed. "After all, if you hadn't been chased by one that day, you wouldn't have fallen into my life, and that would have been a tragedy indeed."

"I do have some questions for you, Will, about Charles, if you don't mind," Jane asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," Will replied. "I'd be happy to answer your questions."

Jane and Will discussed the merits of Charles Bingley for the next fifteen minutes as my mind drifted, still reeling from Jane's unexpected visit and the awkward situation we had been caught in. Will didn't let go of my hand at all during their discussion.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your movie, Lizzy," Jane nodded toward the _Doctor Who_ menu displayed on the television screen. Will, I'm so sorry Lizzy sucked you into the _Whoniverse_." She shook her head. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well, Jane," Will smiled as he rose from the couch. "And I must be perfectly honest; I'm the one who suggested the movie theme for the day."

Jane laughed. "Well, Lizzy, it looks like you've met your match."

I blushed as I stood up, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. Will and I walked with Jane to the door where she turned to give me a hug.

"I'll call you later," Jane whispered as she embraced me. She stepped back and opened the door. "Will," she nodded with a smile as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

I headed into the kitchen. "Want a drink?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yes, thank you," he replied, opening the fridge door for me.

I handed him a soda and headed back to the couch. "I'm sorry, Will. About not introducing you right away. I panicked, and I wasn't sure if you'd want to meet her."

Will took my hand in his and pulled me down next to him on the couch. "Elizabeth," Will began. He bit his lip as if thinking about his next words. "I understand that this is going to take some work and some time. Anything worth having or keeping for that matter takes time to build. You have nothing to be sorry about, believe me. I'm honored to have met your sister."

He tilted my chin up with his index finger, forcing me to meet his eyes when I didn't look up or respond. I took a shuddering breath. "Thank you," I whispered. I quickly changed the subject. "So, as you can see, Jane is not only a sweetheart but quite beautiful as well."

"Yes, she is," Will replied, dropping his hand to his lap.

I lowered my eyes again to study the top of my soda can. "I would think you blind if you didn't," I smiled, tracing the pop tab with my finger. "Now you know why Jane is one of my mother's favorites," I explained. "Mom always tells Jane that she 'could not have been so beautiful for nothing.' But I don't begrudge her that," I winked, "because I love my sister dearly and I'm of a mind to share that particular opinion with my mother."

Will regarded me steadily. "I will concede that your sister is beautiful, but she's not my type."

"Oh?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Will shook his head.

"What's your type then, sir?" I teased. "Tall, dark and statuesque? Or is it the gingers you favor?" I struggled not to laugh at his rueful expression.

Will's hands captured me around the waist and he tickled me lightly. "Actually," he teased, taking my soda from my hands and setting it on the coffee table before he returned his hand to my waist, "I like petite brunettes with green eyes and a lively personality." His hands stilled for a moment before he began to rub tiny circles against my sides with his thumbs. His grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me closer, so close that I was practically in his lap. I held my breath, unsure of his intentions, and then - his phone rang. Will sighed and sat back, pulling his phone from his pocket. "It's my sister, I have to take this."

"No problem," I replied, taking a deep breath. Had Will almost kissed me? My heart pounded in my chest as I mentally pulled myself back to the present. "Would you like some privacy?" I offered, half-hoping he'd say he did so that I could get some air outside on the balcony.

"No, please, stay," Will implored.

I nodded and settled back into the cushions on the opposite end of the couch to give him some space.

"Georgiana," Will answered his sister's phone call. "How are you, love?" The corner of Will's mouth lifted in a smile as he cast a sideways glance at me. "Yes, in fact, I'm at Elizabeth's now." Will nodded in response to something his sister said. "Georgiana," he held up a hand in a calming gesture as if his sister were seated across from him in the room and not four thousand miles away. "Georgiana, calm down…yes, sweetheart, I'm glad-" he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Will was silent for a time as he listened to his sister. "Yes, I know what Bingley said," Will's eyes strayed to mine again and he winked. "I do intend to follow his advice…yes, and yours, too," he laughed softly. "Yes, I will tell her…of course, I promise. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Alright, love. I'll talk to you later…bye."

Will leaned back in his seat.

I absently twirled a strand of hair around my finger as I waited for Will to say something. When he made no move to speak, I voiced my thoughts. "I meant to ask if you had called your sister. I saw her comment on the photo you posted."

"Yes… I apparently missed that, and she was eager to speak with me about it. She would like me to tell you 'thank you' for putting up with me. Evidently, I can be trying at times," he chuckled. "And she'd like to ask if she can add you on Facebook. She's very happy that I've met you."

I didn't know what to think. On one hand, I was glad that his family was happy for him, but on the other, what if things didn't work out between us for whatever reason? I didn't have any doubts now, but then again, I had only known him for four days. Against my better judgment, and because I didn't want to hurt Will's or Georgiana's feelings, I smiled, instead of voicing my concerns. "Sure. That would be fine."

Will seemed to pick up on my thoughts, anyway. "Elizabeth," he leaned forward and cradled my cheek in his palm. "This will work. I promise you that I will do whatever is in my power to make you happy and to ensure everything will go well between us, for my part. I don't intend to let you slip out of my life. Does that make you feel a bit more assured about things?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Will tried valiantly not to smile. He composed his features into a serious expression. "Never play poker, my dear. Every thought that crosses your mind displays itself for all to see on your lovely face."

I pressed my mouth into a thin line and smacked him on the shoulder. "Schmuck," I grumbled. Changing the subject, I asked, "So, do you have plans for the evening?"

"No," Will replied with a shrug.

"I could make supper…chili and cinnamon rolls?" I offered.

"Supper sounds wonderful, but pardon me, did you say chili and _cinnamon rolls_?"

"Yep," I nodded with a grin.

"Don't mistake my meaning, I'd love to try it…but isn't that a very odd combination?"

"I know how it sounds, but it's a Midwest thing…you dip the cinnamon roll in the chili and eat it – it's good! At school, kids look forward to chili and cinnamon roll day."

Will regarded me doubtfully.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you have your quirks. Go on, tell me one odd thing you do," I challenged.

"Fair enough," Will allowed. He tapped his fingers on the narrow strip of couch cushion that separated us, deep in thought. "There are a few movies and television series that I greatly enjoy, but instead of wasting hours watching the whole thing through after the second or third viewing, I skip to the scenes with the principal characters, around whom the plot centers. I do the same with books, sometimes. It's like I'm getting the best of both worlds – all the essential storyline and the end result, but without all the drama in between."

"So, you wouldn't call yourself dramatic, then?" I asked. "That's a bit ironic, considering your career choice, don't you think?"

"No. I'd rather avoid misunderstandings at all costs, by communicating well in the first place. Think about it, Elizabeth. Think about half of the books you've read and the movies you've watched. If the main characters would have communicated effectively and rationally in the first place, and sorted out their differences," Will paused and lifted a finger. "Let me rephrase that; had they been upfront with each other, we could have been spared the drama, angst and roughly, on average, one hundred and fifty pages and several hours, worth of completely unnecessary misunderstandings."

"But that's not the way people work," I argued. "Besides, if you do that, then you're missing the foundation and substance that the relationships are built upon – the things that strengthen and weaken them alike. It's all part of the beauty of the reconciliation and the end result."

"Aye, I know." Will's mouth settled into a grim line. "That's why I mostly avoid relationships." He shook his head and gave me a grim smile. "Your turn. Tell me one odd thing about yourself."

I pursed my lips and traced a line on the leather upholstery as I thought about my answer. "Okay. I love music. All kinds. Everything ranging from classical to big band, soul, rock, country, metal, you name it. At one point, I even wanted to teach music, instead of history. Anyway, sometimes, while driving or making up lesson plans, I'll turn the music up and imagine I'm conducting an orchestra or choir." I felt my face heat up in embarrassment after admitting to one of my silliest habits.

Will absently rubbed his chin with his thumb. "Hmm, and what's the last song you conducted for your imaginary ensemble?" he teased.

I raised an eyebrow. "Will. 's _Bang, Bang_ ," I reluctantly admitted.

Will laughed aloud. "From _The Great Gatsby_?

I grimaced. "Yes."

Will rested his arm on the back of the sofa, propping his head up with his hand. "You don't like F. Scott Fitzgerald?"

"I'm not a fan."

"Oh, come on," he cajoled.

I threw my hands up in the air as I rose from the couch and headed toward the kitchen. "Another discussion for another day!" I exclaimed.

Will kept me company while I cooked. When the soup was finished, we sat down at the table with our steaming bowls of chili and cinnamon rolls. "I apologize for the prepackaged rolls. I usually make my own if I plan in advance, but these work in a pinch."

Will watched as I broke off a piece of my roll and dipped it in my chili. "Yum," I commented as I popped a piece in my mouth.

Will looked down doubtfully at his own bowl.

"Come on, Will. Dare you," I winked.

Will reluctantly followed my example by tearing off a piece of his roll and dipping it in the chili. I could almost imagine him holding his breath as if preparing for something terrible when he took a bite. His face lit up with surprise. "Hmm, that's surprisingly good."

"All that fuss," I shook my head.

"Alright then," he countered. "I'll just load your roll up with whipped cream."

I glared at him and allowed a small smile. "Touché." I took another bite of my cinnamon roll. "So, what time do you have to start work tomorrow?"

The edge of Will's mouth drooped. "Four o'clock, for makeup."

I pressed my fingers to my mouth to stop the smile that threatened to appear at the thought of Will having his makeup done. I mastered my mirth and nodded solemnly. "The pains of being a diva."

Will tried to look offended and failed. He rested his elbow on the table and dropped his head into his hand, shielding his eyes with his fingers. "Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound nearly as cool," he allowed.

I raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't sound even marginally cool, Will," I laughed.

Will rolled his eyes. "There's no impressing you, is there?" he asked ruefully. "Anyway, we won't wrap up until late. I'm afraid I won't have another break until Wednesday evening, and then only for an hour or two…" his voice trailed off. "May I see you then?" he asked, regarding me with a soft look.

I nodded. "I'd like that."

We finished our dinner and lingered at the table, talking.

"I hate to leave, but I'm afraid I must," Will said glancing down at his watch.

I glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was ten o'clock. We rose from the table and walked to the door. "Thanks for coming, Will."

"I'll see you Wednesday," he answered, squeezing my hand. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight," I whispered, closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I handed Charlotte a glass of iced tea before taking my own seat on the couch. Charlotte hadn't said anything about "Mr. Complicated" all evening, and I assumed she was simply biding her time. Or, maybe, by a stroke of luck, she'd forgotten all about it.

Charlotte took a sip of her drink before she spoke. "So, who is Mr. Complicated, Lizzy? Is he another teacher? A doctor? Lawyer?"

Rats. I gripped my glass tighter but didn't answer.

Charlotte gave me an expectant look. "Well?"

I sighed and pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket. I opened the photo of Will and I at the zoo and held the screen in front of Charlotte's face, without any further explanation.

Charlotte briefly glanced at the phone screen and shook her head. "So, what's his name?"

I wiggled the phone, drawing her attention back to the screen.

Charlotte grabbed the phone from my hand and squinted at the picture. "Holy cow! You met Will Darcy? How? Where?"

"Yep. He sort of picked me up off the ground after I fell down in front of him."

"Oh, dear! At the zoo?" Charlotte asked, eyeing the photo that Will had taken of the two of us in the Lied Jungle.

"Ah, no. At Lauritzen Gardens." I nodded toward my phone in Charlotte's hand. "That picture was taken a few days later, at the zoo." I raised my glass to my lips and took a drink of iced tea to hide a nervous smile.

Comprehension dawned on Charlotte's face. "You mean, Mr. Complicated, is _Will Darcy_?" she asked, her voice incredulous.

I set my drink on the coffee table as I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Yep."

Charlotte sat back in her chair, her expression solemn. "Wow. That _is_ complicated."

"You're tellin' me," I replied.

My phone began to ring.

Charlotte glanced down at the screen. "It's him!" she exclaimed, tossing my phone to me.

I caught the phone one-handed and answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hello, Elizabeth."_

I smiled involuntarily. "Hello to you. Happy Friday."

 _"_ _Why, thank you. Do you mind if I stop by this evening?_ _We've wrapped up for the day and I'm just leaving."_

"Um…" I hesitated. "I'm hanging out with a friend tonight, Will…I'm sorry." And I was. I was reluctant to admit it, but I missed him. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced up to see Charlotte fluttering her fingers in the air.

"Invite him over!" Charlotte whispered.

"You sure?" I mouthed back.

Charlotte grinned enthusiastically and nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

Will's voice pulled my attention back to the phone conversation. " _Well, have a great night, then. I'll call you tomorrow_ _if that's alright."_

"Will?" I hurriedly asked.

" _Yes?"_

"Do you want to come over and join us? You can meet my friend, Charlotte."

 _"_ _I would love to. Have you both eaten?"_ Will asked.

"No, we haven't. We're going to order takeout later," I replied, absently twirling a strand of hair around my index finger.

 _"_ _I'll pick something up for everyone on my way over, then."_

"You sure?" I grimaced.

" _Of course,"_ Will replied.

I sighed. "Thanks, Will. I'll pay you back, okay?"

 _"_ _Only if the currency you're speaking of is wit and charm,"_ he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Hmm…we'll see. You really are ridiculous, you know that, right?"

Will only laughed. _"_ _I'll be there in an hour."_

"Alright, see ya then." I ended the call and chanced a glance at Charlotte.

She sat back in her chair, twirling a pen that she had picked up off the coffee table between her long, slim fingers. Charlotte shook her head. "Wow, Lizzy. Will. Darcy."

I grimaced and shook my head as well, as I slumped back into the couch cushions. "I know," I mumbled.

"Lizzy," Charlotte began, "you know that I would never purposefully hurt you and that it's my job as your best friend to be brutally honest with you, right?"

I slowly shook my head. "That's one of the many reasons why I love you, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded once. "Alright then, I'm going to tell you exactly what I think about the whole situation."

"Shoot," I invited, although I doubted Charlotte could raise any misgivings that I hadn't already experienced myself.

Charlotte took a deep breath before she spoke. "You hate being at the center of attention, Lizzy, and you don't go for guys like him. From what I've heard and read about Will Darcy, he's a snooty, stuck-up aristocrat. I'm just concerned that you're a little star-struck right now, and that you haven't thoroughly considered all of the possible ways this situation could go south. I mean, he's not going to be here forever and what's going to happen when he leaves? Is he just going to drop the relationship? You're not one for flings and I'd hate to see you get hurt by this guy. It's just…well, I'm afraid he may be using you."

I leaned forward to grab a throw pillow from the other end of the couch and settled back into the cushions again. I hugged the pillow to my chest. "I'm not star-struck, Charlotte." I rolled my eyes. "You know me better than to believe that. To be completely honest though, I've struggled with many of the same concerns. And I don't know what will happen down the road. I will say this, however, Will isn't what I expected him to be. I had formed some pretty harsh judgments about him initially, and over the past week, he's proven me wrong. He's not stuck up, he's just uncomfortable around people. I've read the articles that you're referring to. I think he's simply shy," I shrugged. "In fact, when we went out to dinner last weekend, he was so nervous about the crowd at the restaurant that I wasn't sure if he was going to get through ordering off the menu, at first. And then, at the zoo, he was on edge every time we got stuck in a crowd."

I looked thoughtfully down at the pillow I held and absently rubbed the deep red fabric of the pillow's slipcover between my fingers. "The best way I can describe Will to you is to say that he's a _very_ handsome, shy, somewhat socially awkward guy, who's a little bit of a geek at heart. From what I've gathered, I believe that he truly wants to build meaningful relationships, but often lacks the gregariousness to do so."

Charlotte pursed her lips thoughtfully. "If he does, as you say, _lack the gregariousness_ to form many meaningful relationships, then how is it that he seems to have formed one with you, Lizzy? I know you well enough to be absolutely certain that you didn't initiate a relationship with him."

"You're right, Charlotte. I didn't. In fact, I did nearly everything in my power to avoid him. But, Will is very persistent." I pursed my lips thoughtfully before continuing. "I asked him why he seemed so eager to spend time with me. He told me that he just felt drawn to me." I shook my head at the ridiculousness of that explanation. "He felt comfortable around me, and he doesn't normally feel comfortable with many people. We just, I don't know, hit it off, I guess." I knew my explanation left much to be desired, but I found it difficult to put my feelings about Will into words.

"But you still don't entirely trust him," Charlotte astutely observed.

I sighed. "Not entirely," I reluctantly admitted.

Charlotte shifted in her seat and draped both legs over the side of the armchair. "But you _want_ to trust him."

"Yes," I nodded, biting my lip.

Charlotte's face softened. "Please, be careful, Lizzy. Will is an actor. You can't know if he's being honest with you…he could just be acting to get what he wants."

Charlotte's words settled uncomfortably in my chest. "Goodness, you're quite the devil's advocate this evening, aren't you?" I asked in an incredulous voice. Charlotte's attitude toward my relationship with Will surprised me. She normally pushed me to date more.

"I care about you, Lizzy, and I don't want to see you hurt," Charlotte replied softly.

I sighed. "I appreciate your concern, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled in reply.

"He's so much more than that, though, you know?" I twirled the end of my ponytail around my fingertips thoughtfully. "When I look at Will, I see a man trying to hold down a career he enjoys while working hard to operate his family business and doing his best to be both father and brother to a younger sister. He's smart, funny, kind and unselfish…" my voice trailed off.

My mind wandered back to Wednesday evening when Will had stopped by to see me late that night after filming had wrapped up for the day. I could see that he was exhausted, but he had wanted to spend time with me. We had settled in on the couch to relax and watch late night television, and Will had been sound asleep within ten minutes. I had let him sleep for about an hour, but knowing that he had an early morning at work the next day, I had woken him up at about one in the morning. Will had pulled me against his chest in a warm embrace at the door and had held me close for several moments before he reluctantly left.

"Earth to Lizzy." Charlotte's voice broke through the haze of my thoughts.

I jerked my head up to look at Charlotte who was grinning widely.

"Sorry, Charlotte, I was zoned out. What did you say?"

"I can see that," Charlotte replied with a raised eyebrow. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I laughed to hide my discomfort. "Charlotte! That's insane! I've only known him for a week! Besides, why would I go and do something ridiculous like that? He'll probably forget all about me when he goes home." The thought stabbed through my heart like a knife, and I hugged my pillow a little tighter.

I quickly turned the topic of conversation to Charlotte's current relationship with her boyfriend, John Collins. I was able to avoid the subject of Will for the next hour, but Charlotte's words churned uncomfortably in my mind.

In love with Will? Ha! That was ridiculous…wasn't it?

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. I jumped up from the couch a little too eagerly and walked quickly toward the door. I opened it to see Will standing in the doorway with a bag of takeout. He looked much less tired this evening than he had Wednesday.

"Hey," I greeted. "Come on in."

Will followed me to the kitchen where he set the bag of food on the table.

"How was your day?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him while I pulled three plates from the cupboard. I returned my attention to the cabinet to remove three cups from the tall stack on the top shelf when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

Will bent down to rest his chin on my shoulder. "Better, now," he whispered.

The sensation of his warm breath against my neck tickled, and I ducked my head to the side to dispel the feeling.

Will laughed softly and turned me around to face him. His hands rested on my waist while his thumbs traced light circles against my sides. "I missed you," he said quietly, his eyes intently searching mine. He lifted a hand from my waist to lightly trace my profile.

My heart leaped in my chest and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't reply, and for a moment, I couldn't even breathe. His eyes held mine captive, making it impossible for me to look away. Will only broke eye contact when he glanced down at my lips for a fraction of a second, before meeting my eyes again. He raised his other hand and threaded his fingers gently through my hair as he softly touched the spot just below my ear with the pad of his thumb.

"Elizabeth," he whispered before he lowered his head and drew me closer.

His lips were just inches from mine when Charlotte's voice broke the silence, startling both of us.

"Do you need a hand in there, Lizzy?" Charlotte called from the living room.

I exhaled sharply and quickly pulled away from Will, turning to gather up the plates and cups, instead. I threw a glance at him. He stood with one hand in his jeans pocket, the other resting on the back of his neck, a rueful smile lightening his features.

I giggled. "It's good to see you, too," I said, belatedly, as I walked past him, nudging him playfully in the arm with my elbow as I did so. "Do you want to come in and meet Charlotte?" I asked when he continued to stare at me.

"Sure," Will replied. He grabbed the bag of food from the table and followed me into the living room.

Will set the food down on the coffee table before extending a hand toward Charlotte, who was calmly seated on the edge of her chair.

"You must be Charlotte," Will greeted.

Charlotte returned Will's handshake. "And you're the _Will_ I've been hearing so much about. I'm happy to meet you."

"As am I," Will replied. He sat down beside me on the couch and we all helped ourselves to the food.

Conversation flowed easily between the tree of us as we ate.

Later, after we had finished our meal and the dishes were done, we settled in to watch a movie. Will grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and pulled me closer to his side, so that I was nestled securely next to him before he spread the blanket over both of us. He picked up my hand underneath the blanket and laced his fingers with mine.

I found it difficult to concentrate on the movie. I was seated in such a way that my shoulder rested against Will's warm chest. I was acutely conscious of every breath he took and every beat of his heart. His left arm, which was draped comfortably across my shoulders, sent tingles across the back of my neck and down my spine. His other hand played with the fingers of my right hand, which he still held securely in his own.

After the movie ended a few hours later, we resumed our conversation.

"So," Charlotte addressed Will, "what are your intentions toward our Lizzy?"

Will's eyes widened in surprise and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Charlotte!" I exclaimed. "Ignore her, Will, she's joking. I hope."

"I am joking," Charlotte replied, setting Will at ease. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not curious." Charlotte simply smiled mischievously and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Will's response.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

Will laughed quietly. "You're lucky to have friends who care, you know," he said to me. "Actually, Charlotte," Will continued, directing his attention to my friend, "you remind me a little of my cousin, Richard. You and he share the same easy, outgoing personality as well as a rather cruel streak of humor," he winked and shook his head ruefully.

Charlotte laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, I think."

"As you should. My cousin is a good man, and my best friend. It's easy to see why Elizabeth values your friendship." Will smiled.

A short time later, Will rose from his seat. "Well, ladies, I hate to leave, but I fear I must." He looked pointedly at me and motioned toward the door with his eyes.

I stood and walked with him to the door. "Thanks for coming over this evening," I said as we reached the foyer.

The corner of Will's mouth pulled up into a smile. "You couldn't have kept me away, had you wished it." He raised his hand to trace my profile with his fingertips. "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No," I answered, unnerved by the havoc his touch was creating in my heart.

"Would you like to go out for breakfast and spend the rest of the day in, then?"

"Mhm," I murmured.

Will searched my eyes before he shook his head slightly and took a step back. "Goodnight, Elizabeth…I'll see you in the morning."

I opened the door for him. "Goodnight, Will."

Will stepped into the hallway and I closed the door behind him.

I rested my forehead against the cool steel of the door for a moment before I returned to the living room and sank into the cushions of the overstuffed couch.

I knew that Charlotte was probably bursting to voice her thoughts, so I decided to provide an opening for her. "Okay, let's hear it."

Charlotte shrugged. "What can I say? I was wrong."

"Wow, a confession," I teased.

Charlotte stared at me from her seat. "He's in love with you, you know."

I shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous, Charlotte."

"Lizzy, he didn't take his eyes off you the entire evening. Not even during the movie. And the way he looks at you. Oh. _My_." She flopped back dramatically in her chair, throwing an arm theatrically across her forehead.

I chucked a pillow at her, hitting her squarely in the face. "You have a very vivid imagination, my friend."

Charlotte giggled and threw the pillow back at me. "Think what you like, Lizzy, but I have eyes, and so do the rest of the world. People are going to notice."

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Charlotte leaned forward in her seat. "Now, the question is, Lizzy, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," I admitted in a small voice.

"I'd better let you get some sleep," Charlotte smiled sympathetically. "Good night, Lizzy dear. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Charlotte. For everything." I rose from the couch and hugged my best friend tightly before she left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer: The content of this chapter is not meant to offend anyone, nor is it meant to make light of mental illness. It's merely an attempt at a bit of comic relief (however misplaced). :) Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

"Oh, Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed as she flopped back on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. "He's just what a man ought to be."

I eyed my dearest sister warily from my seat in the armchair and raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Jane had shown up unannounced at ten a.m. I glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was only five minutes past the hour. It usually took a good thirty minutes of finagling to get my reticent sister to fess up to whatever was bothering her. This time, however, she had started spilling her heart out as soon as she had walked through the door. Although, apparently, nothing was wrong, this time. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"I'm referring to Charles, Lizzy! He's wonderful. He's kind, caring and compassionate. I've never met anyone like him."

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. Jane had been anything but lucky in love. Her last boyfriend had hurt her terribly. "But Jane, you only started talking to him a week ago! You can't truly know a person by conversing with them online. I mean, he could just be saying what you want to hear."

"I know that, and I expressed my concerns." Jane sat up to face me. Her expression grew solemn and tears began to well up in her beautiful blue eyes. "I told him about Marcus, Lizzy."

I gasped in surprise. Jane never spoke of Marcus, her last boyfriend, who, in college had hurt her so badly that she hadn't dated since, and that had been nearly five years ago. "Jane…" my voice trailed off as sympathy clutched at my heart. I moved to the couch and embraced my sister.

Jane sniffed, and I reached over to the coffee table to grab a tissue for her. I felt the familiar rage against Jane's ex well up in my chest. Marcus had left her, broken and bruised, in our college dorm room. I had been two years behind Jane in college, and we were lucky enough to share a room at UNL during my freshman and sophomore years. When I had come home that night, I had found her bleeding and unconscious on the floor. Jane had spent the next week in the hospital recovering from a broken rib and several internal injuries.

"I told him everything," she said as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue. "I felt so comfortable talking to Charles that it all just came out. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders, Lizzy."

"Jane," I whispered. "Please, please be careful. You don't really know him. You can't trust someone you haven't met!"

Jane dabbed the remainder of the tears from her eyes and smiled weakly. "When I told Charles about what had happened, Lizzy, he said that if he could, he'd do anything to make sure that no harm ever came to me again."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Doesn't that sound a little too good to be true? I mean, shouldn't you at least meet a person face to face before you decide to trust them?"

"I know, Lizzy – Charles said that he wants me to be able to trust him, that he wants to be more than just a voice on the other end of a phone call or a face on the other end of a video chat screen – that's why he's coming here to visit next week!"  
I stared blankly at my sister. "What?"

"He's coming here to meet me, Lizzy!"

My jaw dropped in stunned disbelief. A knock at the door distracted me, preventing me from voicing a new round of concerns. I rose from my seat and pointed a finger at Jane. "Stay," I directed before I walked to the foyer to answer the door. "This conversation is not over," I added over my shoulder.

I opened the front door and Will stepped in. He smiled softly at me, but upon seeing the look of frustration and worry on my face, his forehead creased in concern.

He put a warm hand on my tank-top clad shoulder. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head slowly. "We've got a big problem."

Will tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't call it a _big_ problem, a minor annoyance, really, but don't worry, it's been taken care of." He raised an eyebrow. "How did you know, though?"

My mouth formed a circle and my eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wait, which problem are you talking about?" I asked.

"About Caroline," Will clarified with a grimace. "She knows. She hacked Charles' Facebook page and found the picture of us."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I dropped my arms to my sides. "Oh."

Will shrugged. "She raised quite a ruckus. Charles threatened to cut her off if she said or did anything, and I _had words_ with her as well when she called me in the middle of the night. Caroline knows that her hands are tied. That doesn't mean she's not madder than a hornet," he paused and winked at me, "but she'll survive."

"Charles would really cut her off?" I asked.

Will nodded, rubbing his thumb back and forth in tiny strokes across the top of my shoulder. "Charles would do anything in his power to protect his friends, Elizabeth." As an afterthought, he added, "By the way, which problem were you referring to?"

Will's hand trailed down my arm to my hand, sending a frisson of sensation across my neck and down my spine before he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"It's Jane and Charles. I think my sister is half in love with your friend. They've been talking and video chatting nonstop for the past week. He's coming here to meet her, Will." I nervously tapped my foot on the hardwood floor. I didn't want to offend Will, but I had to express my concerns to him, and I knew he would listen, and that he'd understand my fears. After all, he had a sister of his own. "I can't-" I paused to clear my throat as emotion threatened to well up in my chest again. "I can't watch Jane get hurt. She's far too trusting." I took a deep breath before continuing. "The last time she fell in love with a guy was in college. He broke her heart and left her so badly hurt that she hasn't dated since. I can't let that happen again, so unless you can promise me that your friend is trustworthy and that he won't break my sister's heart, I'll call and confront him myself to find out his motives."

Will's brow furrowed in concern. "I wanted to speak to you about that." He looked down at our joined hands before looking back up to meet my eyes. "When I spoke with Charles late last night, all he could speak of was your sister. If it helps reassure you, Charles is a good man. He can be a flirt at times, but I've never seen him this taken with a woman before now. You can trust him, Elizabeth," Will nodded his head once in emphasis. "So can Jane. I'll speak with him more on the subject if you'd like. He told me he's flying in next Friday."

Will paused, seeming to contemplate his next words carefully. "I tried to talk him out of it, only due to the fact that he's in the process of closing a business deal, but he couldn't be dissuaded. I'll do everything in my power to protect your sister, but I'm certain it won't be necessary. I know Charles." Will placed his fingertips beneath my chin, gently tilting my face up. "Jane's heart, if she chooses to give it, is safe with him."

My heart ached. I was touched by the genuine concern Will expressed for both his friend and my sister. I raised a hand to my chest and felt tears spring to my eyes, the emotional roller coaster of the past week, compounded by my concern for Jane finally taking its toll. I closed my eyes to hold back my tears.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Will asked softly.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I replied in a choked voice.

Will pulled me to him in a comforting embrace.

I rested my head against his chest and felt the steady beat of his heart against my cheek. I sniffed once and straightened, pulling away from him slightly. "Sorry," I whispered.

The edge of Will's mouth pulled up into a smile. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

I cleared my throat and nodded toward the living room. "Let's go in, eh?"

We joined Jane in the living room, me taking a seat next to her on the sofa while Will seated himself in an armchair.

"Good morning, Jane," Will greeted warmly.

"Hi Will," Jane smiled in reply. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well," Will answered. He glanced at me and gave me a reassuring smile before he continued. "I spoke with Charles last night. He tells me you two have been talking quite a bit."

Jane beamed. "We have. He seems wonderful."

"He told me that he's flying in next Friday, I assume you're aware of that," Will stated with a raised eyebrow.

Jane nodded. "I'm a bit nervous about meeting him, but I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait, in fact."

I reached over to grasp Jane's hand in my own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked back and forth between Jane and Will, an idea forming in my mind, one that gave me a little more peace, anyway. "Maybe we could make Jane and Charles' first meeting a little less tense by making it a double date," I offered.

Will nodded. "That sounds like a great idea to me." He turned his attention to Jane. "What do you think, Jane?"

Jane smiled. "Oh, would you guys? That would make things so much easier! Not that I'm worried about meeting Charles," she was quick to add, "it's just the awkwardness of a first meeting and all."

Will smiled in return. "Of course. Shall Charles and I meet you both here Saturday at noon? We can go out for lunch and then spend the afternoon together."

I shrugged. "I'm game. Jane?" I asked, turning my attention to my sister.

"I think it's a great idea!" she agreed. "Thank you so much, both of you." She smiled happily and stood. "Well, I'd better be heading out. I promised Lydia I'd take her shopping today." Jane rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Lucky you," I deadpanned.

Jane directed a tiny wave at Will. "I'll see you later, Will."

I stood to give Jane a hug. "Have fun today."

Jane hugged me tightly. "Thank you for everything, Lizzy," she whispered before she turned to leave.

After I heard the door close, I sat back down and turned to face Will. "So, what's up?" I asked.

Will rose from his chair and took Jane's vacated spot next to me on the couch. He took a deep breath before he spoke and exhaled slowly. "Caroline's finding out about our relationship made me realize how precarious our privacy is, Elizabeth." His eyes bored into mine.

My mind immediately began buzzing with nervous energy. I had tried not to think about media attention, but now, the possibility of it was staring me in the face. Up until now, it had just seemed like a distant thought, a detached _thing_ that happened to other people. But not me. I swallowed hard, fighting against the feeling of wariness that threatened to choke me and nodded for Will to continue.

Will picked up my hands and intertwined his fingers with my own. "I will keep attention away from you to the best of my ability, Elizabeth, I've managed to do so with Georgiana, but there will be instances where things slip through."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

Will squeezed my hands reassuringly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It's definitely not something I'm looking forward to, though."

Will nodded in understanding, his gaze resting on our joined hands. "It's not something I appreciate, either. But you have a choice, Elizabeth. I want you to know that you have a choice. If any of this ever gets to be too much, know that you can always walk away from it, from me. I don't want you to…" Will's voice trailed off and he pressed his mouth into a hard line. A muscle in his jaw worked as he appeared to struggle with what he wanted to say. He looked up and met my eyes then, his own alight with determination and a hint of worry. "I don't want you to, believe me, but I want you to know that you will always, always be free to make that choice."

I drew a shaky breath and nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, Will. I want to be with you in whatever capacity I can. I kind of like ya." I scrunched up my nose and gave him a look of mock distaste.

The corner of Will's mouth lifted in a small smile and he laughed quietly, under his breath. "Your family is likely to get wind of our relationship sooner or later. You may want to tell them about me soon so that they don't find out by reading about it in a tabloid."

I rolled my eyes and laughed darkly. "You don't know what you're asking. If you think shaking the hands of a few people at the zoo was bad, imagine being mobbed by a gaggle of teenaged girls and a woman in her late fifties who acts like one. I'm afraid you'll change your mind about me when you meet them."

Will's brow furrowed. "Why is that?"

"They're…a bit overbearing," I replied with a wink and a nod of my head.

Will shrugged. "We all have relatives we must blush for, Elizabeth. Take my Aunt Catherine, for example. It's a very long story, but to sum up, she's a bit insane…she thinks she's a cow. She crawls about on all fours and grazes in the gardens on the grounds of her estate, Rosings Park."

I gave him a wide-eyed look.

Will must have correctly interpreted my look of surprised disbelief because he hurried to explain. "No, truly, she does. It's a legitimate mental condition, called boanthropy."

Unsure how to respond, I did everything in my power to keep my expression neutral as visions of an over-dressed, middle-aged woman grazing like a cow in a formal English garden danced through my head.

Will fought against a smile and continued, "It's quite tragic, actually. She became very, very ill one time when her groundskeeper fertilized the lawn. She was hospitalized for a week. Now, they just keep a fenced-in patch of long grass growing outside the kitchen gardens and she goes out there to graze."

I could only stare at Will blankly as I tried to deduce whether or not he was telling the truth.

"Nuh-uh." The word slipped reflexively from my mouth and I quickly bit my tongue before anything else was able to slip past.

"I'm serious. It's true. In fact, King Nebuchadnezzar is thought to have suffered from the same condition. There's even a reference to it in the book of Daniel, in the Bible." Will dropped his eyes to his hands. "We don't talk about her. As you can imagine, it's a rather confidential family matter."

I was trying my hardest not to laugh, but when Will's shoulders began to shake with silent laughter, I couldn't hold mine back, either.

With some effort, I managed to regain control of myself. "I'm so sorry, Will. That must be very difficult for her and your family."

Will eventually managed to reign in his own mirth. "Forgive me, I feel terrible for laughing about it. After all, the poor woman can't help it." He shook his head. "Trust me, Elizabeth, when I say that you don't need to fear for me as far as your family is concerned. And you certainly don't have to worry that their behavior will change my opinion of you. Nothing could change that."

Will's words surprised me. He had a knack for doing that - surprising me with unexpected facets of his complex character at every turn. I had expected him to be horrified, or at the very least reluctant to meet my overbearing family. "What are you afraid of, then?" I asked, genuinely curious.

His expression grew solemn. "Losing control, and losing those I love. I've already lost too many people in my life. What about you?"

"The dark," I replied automatically. "Not darkness itself, but rather what I'm unable to see _in_ it. And hornets." I paused thoughtfully, studying his dark features. "You said you're afraid of losing control. Control of what?"

Will looked to the floor as he seemed to search for the right words. "I like to be prepared for everything," he began slowly. "I generally make several different plans for every situation, along with contingency plans for each of those. I don't like to control people, or situations, mind you, but rather myself and my reaction to my surroundings and circumstances. Sometimes, the future can be an uncertain thing, and I find that extraordinarily unnerving. Especially when it comes to people I care deeply about."

He looked up at me suddenly, his eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"You, for example. I wonder what the future holds for us." His mouth lifted in a sad smile. "I wonder whether or not you'll be able to put up with all that goes along with being in a relationship with me. I can't imagine a future without you, Elizabeth. And I don't want to. I've never felt so sure about anything in my life as I do about you." He shook his head. "I can't explain why. It's as if we were meant to meet, to be together, you and me; as if all of the events in my life conspired to bring us together, here and now."

I felt my face heat up under Will's intense stare. "Will, I'm just…" I hesitated, searching for the right thing to say. "I'm just worried that all this is too good to be true. I consider myself a realist. I don't want anything bad to happen between us, and everything is going great, but like I said before, I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, like it's too good to be true."

Will's look of kind determination pulled at my heartstrings.

He tucked my hair behind my ear, and his fingertips lingered briefly at my temple before he dropped his hand. "Elizabeth, do you remember what I told you earlier this week? I promised you then, that I will do whatever I can to make you happy, and that I don't intend to let you slip out of my life if I can help it. I meant that."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Truly, Will." I smiled softly at him. Feeling a change of subject was in order, I lifted my shoulders in a small shrug and crossed my arms over my chest. "I am still concerned about Jane. Her story isn't mine to tell, but suffice it to say I'm worried about her. I'm looking forward to meeting your friend if only to make my own observations about his character."

Will leveled a skeptical look at me. "Do you think you can accurately judge someone after one meeting?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No. After all, I did misjudge you."

"Oh?" he asked, a note of curiosity in his voice.

"Mhm," I nodded.

Will's eyes narrowed slightly. "But you've since changed your mind?"

I winked. "A complete one-eighty."

"Well, I am glad to hear that," he smiled. "So, if that's the case, then what did you mean when you said that you want to meet Charles to make your own observations about his character? Do you really think you can form such an opinion upon first meeting him?"

I tilted my head to one side. "I know that that would be impossible, Will. After all, you can know someone for a lifetime, and they'll still manage to surprise you from time to time." I shrugged. "But, for the record, I think it's possible to get a fairly good _idea_ of someone's personality with just one question. Not that I plan on questioning Charles by any means, I'm only mentioning it to prove a point to you," I clarified. "I just want to meet him and see how he treats my sister."

"Well, now I'm curious," Will grinned. "What is this all-powerful _one question_ , then?"

I regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before I replied. "What's your most valuable possession, Will?"

Will reared his head back in surprise. "Pardon?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Just answer the question."

A smile played around the edges of his mouth, but after a moment of thought, he obligingly answered, "A book. It's nothing special; it's not rare, nor does it hold any monetary value. It's a volume of H.G. Wells stories, in fact. My father read to me from it throughout my childhood and teenage years, and even when I'd come home for visits from university. Just the same book, over and over…I think he thought that they were some of the greatest stories ever told, and he wanted to share it with Georgiana and me." Will looked thoughtfully down at his hands, as he absently rubbed them together. "He'd read us other books, of course, many others, but he'd always return to that one. He read to me from it for the last time the night before he died, sick as he was. I was a grown man by then, out of university, but I still listened to every word, until his voice faded away." Will's own voice faded to just above a whisper and he paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "And then, the next night, after he was gone, I picked up right where he had left off and just kept reading throughout the night, as if hanging on to that little piece of him. He gave me the greatest gift I could have asked for – not only the gift of a wonderful childhood and a kind and loving father – but a love of reading, as well."

Will exhaled heavily and scoffed, pulling the corner of his mouth up into a smirk. "It's foolish, I suppose, to place so much value on a material thing, but there are so many memories of him attached to it, and I can hear his voice and remember how his love for us would show in his eyes when he'd stay up late, reading to us."

I hadn't realized that I had begun to cry until Will reached up to brush tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

I sniffed and gave him a small smile. "And that, Will Darcy, is how I know that you are a good man."

Will gave me a puzzled look. "Because the possession I value most is a book?"

"No," I shook my head. "Because of the _reason_ you value a book."

Understanding registered in his eyes and he smiled at me. "Ah, come on now, we're being far too serious!"

With that, he reached out to tickle my side and I giggled, capturing his hand in my own to stop him.

Will obligingly ceased and relaxed back in the couch cushions, keeping my hand tightly in his grasp. "Since we're on the topic of questions, I have one for you."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

Will narrowed his eyes and pressed his mouth into a firm line. "Are your plans to visit Seattle this summer fixed? Have you purchased your tickets yet?"

I regarded him warily for a moment. "Noo…"

Will picked up my free hand from where it rested on my leg and held both of my hands in his own, gently rubbing his thumbs back and forth across my knuckles. "Filming wraps up in two weeks, Elizabeth, and I'll be going home after that." He searched my eyes for a moment before continuing, "Come to Pemberley. I have a few months off and I'd love for you to see my home and meet Georgiana."

I stared at him in surprise for several moments. To say that I was shocked, was an understatement. Several emotions welled up inside me – surprise, happiness, and excitement, to name a few. "I-I'm not sure. I don't know what to say," I answered honestly.

"Please," Will implored.

I licked my dry lips, unable to speak.

"Please, Elizabeth" he repeated softly as he gently brushed my cheek with his fingertips.

"Yes," I whispered breathily, my voice failing me.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Yes," I nodded, my excitement rising. "I'll come to Pemberley."

"Do you think you'll be able to stay for a while?" Will asked.

I bit my lip. "How long are you thinking?"

Will shrugged. "However long you'd like. When do you have to go back to school? If you'd like, you can fly out the first week of July, and stay until you have to be back for work. Do you think you could stay until then? Charles will be visiting this summer, too, perhaps Jane would like to come as well."

I felt more comfortable about the prospect of visiting Will's home at the thought of Jane accompanying me. "Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," Will replied solemnly.

I smiled widely as excitement at the prospect of travel raced through my veins. "I'll talk to Jane and see, but I'm sure she'd love to, especially if Charles will be there."

I settled back into the couch cushions and picked up a throw pillow, hugging it to my chest. "While we're on the topic of invitations, and since you're determined to meet my family – you brave soul, you – would you like to go to Sunday dinner at my parent's house with Jane and I tomorrow?"

Will's expression softened. "I'd like that."

I shook my head dramatically and tossed the throw pillow to him. "Oh, dear, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Will caught the pillow with one hand. "What, indeed?" he replied drily as he stood and pulled me up from the couch. "But for now, let's go to lunch because it's too late for breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you haven't seen the music video for Disturbed's cover of** ** _The Sound of Silence_** **, you must.** **I don't like remakes to begin with, and you had just better not touch any of Simon and Garfunkel's music…just…no.** **I was thoroughly "meh" about this one until I saw the video – powerful doesn't begin to describe it.** **I've since changed my tune (haha) and it's become one of my favorites.**

 **Just for the record – I happen to really like Five Finger Death Punch's cover of** ** _House of the Rising Sun. :)_**

 **Chapter 9**

" _What is it now, Lizzy?"_ My mom asked when she answered my phone call early Sunday morning.

I pressed my palm to my forehead and stared up at the ceiling as I struggled to hold back the sharp retort on the tip of my tongue. "Nice to hear your voice, too, Mom. I just wanted to tell you to expect one more for dinner today."

Mom sighed dramatically over the phone. " _What on_ earth, _Lizzy? I hope you're not planning to bring that hideous beast of yours to dinner!"_

I mashed the heel of my palm harder into my forehead and squeezed my eyes shut. "Moriarty is a _cat,_ Mother, not a beast. And no, I'm leaving him at home."

 _"Well, if I'm going to go to the extra effort to cook for another hungry mouth, it had better be a man, and he had better be rich!"_

I rolled my eyes and bit back a dark laugh. My mom was the supreme majesty of all drama queens. She always made a ridiculous amount of food for our family's biweekly Sunday dinners. So much in fact, that Lydia and Kate texted me like clockwork the second and fourth Wednesday of every month, asking me to take them out to eat because they didn't want to eat leftovers for four days in a row. "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you at noon," I replied, before hanging up.

Today was going to be a catastrophe; I could feel it in my bones.

Jane and I arrived at the back door of Will's hotel at eleven o'clock on the dot, to avoid any unnecessary attention. Will slipped out the door of the building and ducked into the back seat, next to me. I eyed him appreciatively. He looked nothing short of breathtaking in his black, button-down shirt and blue jeans.

"You look beautiful," Will commented.

I looked down and self-consciously smoothed the skirt of my knee-length, red sundress. "Thanks, so do you," I blurted without thinking about how my words would be construed.

Will raised an eyebrow. "I look beautiful, eh?"

Jane saved me from answering by turning around in her seat. "Hi Will," she greeted cheerfully.

Will turned his attention toward my sister. "Hello, Jane," he smiled. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Not a problem," Jane answered as she pulled away from the hotel and into traffic. "I hope you understand why we wanted to do so. In my parents' neighborhood, your vehicle would have attracted more attention than you probably want."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," he agreed.

We all chatted easily during the hour-long drive to the neighboring city of Fremont. That is until a remake of the Animals' _House of the Rising Sun_ began playing on the radio.

I wrinkled my nose. "Ugh. I hate remakes. There are just some songs that should be left alone. This," I accused, pointing toward the car radio, "is a crime."

Will raised an eyebrow. "I mostly agree with you."

I threw him a curious glance. "Oh?"

Will shrugged. "Well, take Disturbed's cover of _The Sound of Silence,_ for example."

I shrugged. "It's alright, I guess."

"Have you seen the video?" Will asked.

I pursed my lips uncertainly. "Noo…"

"Pull your phone out and look it up," he commanded.

My eyes widened in surprise at his tone. "Excuse me? Now?"

"Yes, now," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright," I grumbled. "I doubt you're going to change my mind though." I obligingly pulled my phone from my purse and found the video on YouTube. I watched in silence as the music video, filmed in black and white, played on my phone screen, demonstrating the power of music so poignantly and effectively, that I was silent for several moments after the final notes had faded.

"Well?" Will asked.

"I stand corrected," I admitted.

"The video changed your mind, then?"

I didn't want to admit that it had, but I couldn't lie, either. "I suppose."

We were silent for a time. I glanced over at Will as we passed the Fremont city limit sign. "Are you nervous?" I asked.

Will gave me tight smile. "No more so than I usually am when meeting new people."

Knowing Will as I did, I understood that to mean that he was. I gave him a sympathetic smile and reached over to squeeze his hand that rested on the seat between us.

Jane quickly glanced over her shoulder at Will. "As long as you don't go anywhere near Lydia or Kate's room, you should be fine."

Will cast Jane a bewildered look in the rearview mirror.

Jane giggled. "Unless you want to see posters of yourself taped to a teenage girl's wall, that is." With that, she parked the car next to the curb in front of my parents' house.

Will grimaced. "Not amusing. I thought you were supposed to be the agreeable sister, Jane," he muttered good-naturedly as we all exited the car.

Jane smiled cheekily and winked. "Whoever told you that?"

I glanced at Will as we reached the steps of the large, Victorian home's wrap-around front porch. His fisted hand pumped nervously at his side, so I reached down and took it in my own, giving him a smile as I did so.

When Jane reached the front door, she paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at Will, her face solemn, as she quoted Dante's _Inferno_ , "'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here _._ '"

I laughed quietly.

Will turned white.

Jane opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello!" she called.

My dad stepped into the foyer with a smile. "Hello, my wonderful girls," he exclaimed, as he moved to embrace me. "Finally, some sanity is returned to this household, if only for the afternoon." He released me to hug Jane as well. Dad took a step back and regarded Will with a curious look. "And who might this be?"

I took a deep breath. "Dad, meet my good friend, Will Darcy."

Will stepped forward and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bennet."

My dad briefly returned Will's handshake before he turned to me and raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Oh, dear, Lizzy. What have you subjected this poor man to?" Addressing Will, he continued, in a loud whisper, "Run, sir, while you still have the chance!"

Just then, my mom's shrill voice rang out over the low tones of my dad's whispered warning. "Is that my Jane?" Her voice abruptly shifted to a perturbed tone. "And, oh, who did Lizzy bring for me to feed?"

"Too late," Dad muttered under his breath as my mom rounded the corner and stepped into the foyer.

Not seeming to notice Will, Mom immediately went to Jane. "Oh, hello my dear," she said as she hugged my sister. Then, she spied Will over Jane's shoulder. "Oh, my. Jane, who is this? Why it's…it's!" Mom's voice, for the first time in my memory, failed her.

Will stepped forward and politely shook my mom's hand. "Will Darcy, ma'am. Thank you for allowing me to join your family for dinner."

My mom giggled like a teenager. "Oh, my. Will Darcy," she said in disbelief. "Will Darcy, in my house! And he shook my hand!" She held her hand up in front of her face and stared at it in awe as though it were a priceless artifact. Then, turning to Jane with wide eyes, she cupped my sister's face between her hands and exclaimed, "Oh, Jane! Janey, Jane! Why didn't you tell me? Oh, you wonderful girl! As I've so often said, I knew you could not have been so beautiful for nothing!"

"Mom," Jane frowned, "Will is here with Lizzy, not me."

Mom waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, Jane, don't be ridiculous! What would any man, let alone Will Darcy," she paused, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Will again, who stood next to me with a carefully neutral expression as a muscle ticked in his jaw, "want with Lizzy?"

She said my name with such distaste that I blushed.

"Surely, Mr. Darcy, you find my Jane to be far more attractive and worth your time than our plain and overly opinionated Lizzy."

"Mom," I whispered, shaking my head slightly in a silent plea for her to stop.

I felt Will grasp my hand tightly. I looked up to see him looking down at me with such a soft and loving smile that my heart skipped a beat.

"Elizabeth is one of the most wonderful women I've ever met, Mrs. Bennet. I was captivated at first sight. Luckily for me, she's permitted me to hang about while I'm in town."

"But surely, Will," my mother said, giggling excitedly when she said his name, "surely you'd be happier with one of my other daughters. Why Jane or Lydia would never dream of challenging you like Lizzy does and they're ever so much more beautiful and agreeable."

Never mind that sixteen-year-old Lydia was less than half Will's age, I thought grimly.

"That is enough, Mrs. Bennet," my dad snapped. He turned toward Will and me. "Would the two of you please join me in my office?"

I smiled tightly at my dad and nodded. I felt tears of shame stinging my eyes and the back of my throat, but I blinked them back, refusing to let them fall and cause me more embarrassment. When we entered the hallway off the foyer that led to my dad's office, I looked up at Will. He stared back at me, concern lighting his dark-lashed blue eyes. "I'm so sorry about that, Will," I whispered.

Will stopped and turned to face me, never releasing my hand. "You've nothing to be sorry for, Elizabeth. Are you alright?" He traced the outline of my cheek with his fingertips.

I nodded. He tilted my chin up with a touch of his finger. For a moment, our surroundings seemed to melt away, until it was just the two of us alone. That is until the sound of my dad clearing his throat brought me back to the present. I felt my face burn and I quickly stepped away from Will.

"Should I give the two of you a moment alone?" my dad asked, sarcasm lacing his tone.

"No, Dad," I mumbled. "We're fine. Sorry."

"Very well." Dad held the office door open and gestured for us to enter ahead of him. After we had entered the room, he closed the door firmly behind him before he spoke again. "Will, I do apologize for my wife's behavior."

Will gave a nod. "Think nothing of it, Mr. Bennet."

"It's Tom, please," Dad corrected. "Won't you two have a seat?" He gestured to the dark leather couch in front of the fireplace while he took a seat in a wingback chair. "So," he directed to both Will and me, "tell me how you two met."

I related the tale to my dad, while he sat listening intently, a look of amusement lighting his features as he drummed his fingertips on the arm of his chair.

"Well," Dad said after I had finished with my story, "Will, you have the distinction of being the first man that Lizzy has brought home to meet us. Although, after the display you witnessed, I'm sure you can understand why." His mouth settled into a grim line. "However, let's not fool ourselves. I know you're a very powerful man, so I'll be blunt. What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, springing up from my seat.

Will squeezed my hand gently, pulling me back down to sit beside him. "It's alright, Elizabeth," he gave me a reassuring look before he turned back to my dad. "I'd want to know the same thing, sir, were I in your place. I'm guardian to my younger sister, so I understand your concerns. I care very much for your daughter. My intentions are honorable, I assure you."

My dad settled back in his seat. "Will, I'll put this frankly. I know that my daughter is a very beautiful and intelligent girl, but men of your means are rarely attracted to those outside their own social circle, and definitely not those who live four thousand miles away. So, do be honest with me. Are your business dealings in some financial trouble? Is your family home at risk? Is it Lizzy's fortune you're after?"

Will blinked in offended disbelief. "Pardon? Fortune? What? No. No! Of course not!" Will turned to face me, his confused eyes searching mine.

My voice caught in my throat and I couldn't speak.

My dad spoke again before I was able to get any words past the lump in my throat. "I'm assuming you do know about our family's and specifically Lizzy's financial situation."

I tore my eyes away from Will's and stared at my father. "Dad, no," I whispered as I shook my head. My heart raced as I began to panic.

"I assure you, I know nothing about it, Mr. Bennet," Will replied in clipped tones.

My dad shrugged. "But surely, you've seen where she lives. You seem like an intelligent man. I'm sure you surmised that she doesn't afford her home on a teacher's salary."

"I don't make a habit of prying into the personal financial matters of others, sir," Will returned through gritted teeth.

"Dad, really!" I pleaded.

My dad held up a hand to silence me. "But surely the knowledge that my daughter is worth millions holds some lure, Will. Just think what you could do with all that money, were you to get your hands on it. Surely that holds some sway in your interest in Lizzy," he challenged calmly.

I wanted to melt into the floor. My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt like I was going to vomit it up. I wanted to die.

Will looked genuinely angry. Before I could say anything, he stood suddenly and in a low, even voice, said, "I would never do your daughter the dishonor, sir. I hope I have more character than that. I neither know nor do I care, about Elizabeth's financial situation. I'm grateful to her for looking past what I am to the rest of the world and seeing me for who I truly am. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I thank God that she's given me the chance to care for her."

My chest seemed to constrict. To say that I was surprised by Will's declaration would be an understatement.

My dad chuckled and folded his hands across his trim stomach, unfazed by Will's angry outburst. "Calm yourself, boy. I'm sure you understand why I had to ask." My dad looked at Will thoughtfully. "My Lizzy is everything to me. I don't want someone using her. As guardian to a young girl who undoubtedly has a fortune of her own, you'll be in the same situation before you know it."

Will took a deep breath and exhaled heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. After a few moments, his temper seemed to calm and he nodded once and sat down beside me again. He studied my father for a moment before he spoke. "Forgive me for losing my temper. I do have one, unfortunately, though it's normally under better regulation than that."

My dad nodded, a small smile softening his features. "I understand. But know this, Lizzy will test the length, width, and breadth of that temper of yours, so you'd better be prepared to control it better than you have today."

Will laughed quietly, some of the tension visibly easing from his shoulders. "I'm afraid I've already become somewhat acquainted with her ability to test me. She was quite determined to dislike me when we met." He rested an elbow on his knee and bowed his head to absently run a hand through his hair again. "Lucky for me, she's changed her mind. I'll have to remember this tactic for when Georgiana begins to date."

My dad laughed aloud then, and so did Will, albeit a little uneasily.

Men. I rolled my eyes. "You two almost gave me a heart attack."

My dad nodded to the set of French doors next to the fireplace that led to the backyard and garden. "Why don't the two of you go outside and get some fresh air. After that discussion, I'm sure you're both in need of some," he winked.

Dad rose from his chair and Will and I followed suit. Dad reached out to shake Will's hand once more, and Will returned the gesture. "Will, I can say now with all honesty that it truly is a pleasure to meet you." He nodded at me. "You're a lucky man to have my Lizzy's loyalty."

Will nodded once. "I know."

I rolled my eyes and took Will's hand in my own. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We walked through the French doors and stepped out into the backyard.

Both of my parents had green thumbs, and their acre-sized piece of land reflected it. Beautiful gardens covered the lot, including my favorite, the lilac garden. This particular feature consisted of a perfectly formed circle of lilac bushes which created a private, room-like oasis, some thirty feet in diameter. A heavy cedar door with iron hinges stood as a whimsical entrance to the garden in a cut-out between two of the towering bushes. In a household of seven, the lilac garden had served as a private retreat for me for as long as I could remember. I opened the heavy door and we stepped in. A fountain stood in the center of the circle of green grass, surrounded by rose bushes. I closed the door and inhaled the fragrant scent of the blooming lilacs.

Will looked around appreciatively. "This is beautiful."

"It's my favorite place here. Ever since I can remember, I've come here to think and to be alone."

We crossed the circular, room-like garden to a park bench that rested in front of a wall of purple flowers and sat down. "May I ask you something?"

Will shrugged. "Anything."

"What you said, earlier to my dad, about your temper…well, what did you mean by that?"

Will looked uncomfortable. He raised a hand to the back of his neck and stared thoughtfully at the fountain. "I don't like confrontation, so I've learned to suppress things. Instead, I tend to brood a lot. But, when my temper does come out, it does so in full force. I've punched a few holes in walls and doors before. I'm not normally overly emotional, but the one emotion I experience the most intensely is anger. It is useful, however when I'm acting. I've learned over the years to control my temper, and even if I hadn't learned to do so, please, understand that I would never, could never direct it at you, or anyone else I lo-" he stopped abruptly and turned to glance at me, to read my expression. "toward anyone I care for," he finished.

Will looked so uncomfortable with the topic that I decided to lay aside any further inquiries and put it in my _cross that bridge when I come to it_ pocket. Instead, I changed the subject. "Will, I'm sorry about my parents."

Will exhaled heavily and shifted on the bench to face me. "Your father is only doing what he should." He pressed his lips together before continuing. "I do wish I'd been a bit more prepared. His words came as quite a surprise to me, as I'm sure you can imagine." The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile and he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear that had escaped my braid. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged and pulled the end of my braid over my shoulder, nervously playing with the end of it, twisting it around and around my fingers. "You didn't ask, and I didn't think to tell you of it. It's just…something I don't think about, you know?" A sudden thought struck me, triggering a wave of anxiety. "Why? Does it change anything?"

"No, of course not. I don't care whether you're rich or poor. What I do care about is that you're Elizabeth Bennet, smart, funny, and beautiful and that you're with me."

Without thinking, I raised a hand to Will's cheek and traced his cheekbone with my thumb, and the corner of his jaw with my fingertips.

Will closed his eyes and leaned into my palm. He put his hand over my own and turned his head to kiss the inside of my wrist, and then my palm.

Every nerve ending from my fingertips to my toes seemed to spring to life.

Will raised his free hand and rested it on my waist. He released my hand to cradle my face, his long fingers curling into his palm slightly, allowing them to rest alongside my neck, just over my pulse.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. My eyes flew open again and my heart jumped in my chest when I felt his thumb brush lightly over my lips. When his thumb made a second pass across my mouth, my eyelids involuntarily fluttered shut.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, so close that I could feel his cool, mint-scented breath on my cheek.

I didn't dare open my eyes, afraid that if I did, the moment would disappear forever.

The sound of girlish giggles broke the spell. Jane's voice followed shortly. "Kate! Lydia! I said _wait_. Knock, first."

"Don't be crazy, Jane," Lydia's voice shot back. "What could they possibly be doing that would require us to knock?"

"What indeed," Will groaned as he reluctantly released me, just as the massive wooden door creaked open.

Kate and Lydia burst through, nearly knocking each other over in their excitement. Then, the two of them froze, as if stunned. Jane calmly entered behind them. "I'm so sorry, Lizzy. I told them not to come out here, but Mom told them about Will."

That seemed to kick Kate and Lydia into action. They simultaneously squealed with delight and raced over to Will.

"Girls," I warned, standing to move in front of Will in an attempt to block the worst of their assault, "chill."

Kate and Lydia obligingly clamped their mouths shut and bounced on their toes.

Will stood beside me and rested a warm hand on my shoulder. "Hello, Kate, Lydia," he greeted.

Both girls giggled in reply.

Lydia was the first to speak. "So," she purred, stepping around me and linking her arm with Will's, "what do you see in my boring, history teacher sister anyway?"

Kate, following Lydia's lead, grasped Will's other arm.

Surprisingly, Will looked amused. "Well, I wouldn't say she's boring," he raised his eyes to mine and winked. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

Jane stepped forward, skillfully salvaging the situation before it could deteriorate further. "Dinner is ready, let's go inside."

Lydia and Kate didn't relinquish their hold on Will, but rather hopped alongside him, like two robins as we walked back to the house. Will threw me an amused look over the top of Lydia's head. He smiled good-naturedly and winked at me again.

I could only laugh. It was either that or cry, I supposed. On the bright side, Will seemed to be holding up well, despite his inherent shyness. It seemed he could be quite charming when he wanted to be.

Kate and Lydia were forced to let go of Will's arms to walk through the back door of the kitchen. He motioned for the girls to proceed him inside, and waiting for me, took my hand in his when I reached his side.

The first half of the meal went fairly well. Will was seated between Jane and me, while Lydia, Mary, and Kate were seated across from us, with my parents at each end. By dessert, however, my mom had started in again with trying to convince Will that one of my sisters would be a better match for him.

"Take it from me, Will," my mom leveled a conspirational look at him. "Lizzy won't bring you anything but trouble and frustration. Her sisters are much more agreeable company. Perhaps you'd like to get to know one of them better."

Will, doing his best to keep a straight face, replied, "Really, Mrs. Bennet, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I-"

Will's sentence was cut off by Kitty, who winked at him from across the table. "You can spend time with me anytime," she smiled flirtatiously.

"Kitty!" I hissed. "Stop."

"Yeah, right!" Lydia exclaimed. "If he spends more time with anyone, it's gonna be me."

"Is not!" Kitty shot back.

"Is too!" Lydia shouted in reply.

I watched in horror as the situation continued to deteriorate. Everything that followed seemed to happen in slow motion, searing each painful detail irrevocably into my mind.

Lydia picked up her fork from the table and stabbed Kitty's hand.

Kitty screamed in pain before she picked up her plate of food and smeared it across the front of Lydia's shirt.

Lydia lunged toward Kitty, causing the latter to knock a gin bottle and a candle over with her elbow. The gin spilled across the tabletop an instant before the candle hit the tablecloth, igniting an alcohol-fueled inferno.

We all sat, stunned as the flames crept along the table, consuming napkins, the tablecloth, and food platters as it went.

I cupped my hands over my mouth in disbelief, certain things couldn't possibly get any worse. Then, a strangled sound from the end of the table drew my attention.

My mom appeared to be choking. Mary sprang from her seat and quickly wrapped her arms around my mother's middle to perform the Heimlich maneuver, which, in turn, launched the piece of steak that my mom had been choking on out of her throat, across the blaze and onto Will's plate, with a sickening splat.

I was vaguely aware of many things; the acrid smell of smoke, the sound of Kate's crying and Lydia's laughter, the crackling of the fire that was growing in size on the dining room table, the sound of hurried footsteps as everyone else ran out of the house, and Will's arms around me as he pulled me up from my seat, where I sat, stunned. He half-dragged me outside as I stumbled along beside him.

The sound of Lydia's screams snapped me out of the daze I had been trapped in.

"My cat! My cat is still inside!" she shrieked.

I shook my head to clear it and sprang into action, wishing to be anywhere else than with my family at the moment, even if the only alternative was inside a burning house. I quickly ran back inside, and discovered the cat, wheezing and hacking just inside the front door. Will appeared at my side and bent to scoop up the still-hacking feline before he grabbed hold of my arm and walked quickly back to the lawn, where the cat proceeded to hack up a hairball on his shoe.

Lydia rushed over to take the cat from Will's arms. "Oh! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"No problem," Will replied as he wiped the top of his shoe off in the grass.

The wail of firetruck sirens drew closer and soon firemen raced into the house. I walked over to an oak tree near the edge of the front lawn and leaned my shoulder against the trunk for support as I felt my heart break. There was no way Will would want anything to do with me now. Everything around me was a blur, thanks to the tears that clouded my vision. I felt Will come to stand beside me, but I couldn't look at him.

I vaguely heard Jane say that the only damage done by the fire was to the dining room table as she guided me to the car. I assumed Will had followed because I heard the back door close after I numbly sank into the passenger seat.

I rode in silence, concentrating on Jane's voice as she and Will talked during the ride home. Jane occasionally threw worried glances my way. I couldn't bear to look at Will in the back seat, so I kept my eyes firmly fixed on my lap.

After an excruciatingly silent hour, the car stopped in front of Will's hotel.

"Elizabeth," Will began softly, "will you come in with me? I'd like to speak with you."

I swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in my throat. "I'd rather not." I couldn't bear to hear him tell me that he never wanted to see me again. A quick, silent break like this would be easier.

I felt Will's hand, warm and strong come to rest on my shoulder, and I automatically turned my head toward the back seat to look at him.

His intense blue eyes pulled at my heart. "Please," he said simply.

My eyes locked with his, his intense and pleading, my own wary and guarded. I nodded robotically and opened my car door, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"We won't be long, Jane," I heard Will say.

"That's fine," Jane replied. "I'll wait here, in the car."

I walked by Will's side through the hotel door and down a hallway, not daring to look up. I stepped with him onto the elevator, knowing that I'd have to say goodbye to him for good when we reached our destination.

The elevator dinged and we stepped off into a hallway lined with windows, overlooking the city. We stopped in front of what I assumed was Will's door. The silence seemed to press in from all sides as he slid his card key in the lock and held the door open for me.

I stared blankly at the open doorway for a moment. Instead of entering the room, I looked up at him, focusing on the middle of his chest, not daring to meet his eyes. "You don't have to say anything, Will. I understand. It's been fun, but all good things must come to an end, right?" I took a deep breath, forced a tight smile, squared my shoulders and drew from all the inner courage I possessed to look him in the eye and say, "Goodbye, Will," before I turned on my heel and began to walk back down the hallway, toward the elevator.

I hadn't taken more than five steps before an iron grip on my forearm stalled my progress. I looked down at my arm in surprise and turned to face Will, who wore an exasperated expression.

"Elizabeth, what the bloody hell, woman? Do you always jump to the worst possible conclusion?"

My eyes faltered, slightly taken aback by the vehement tone of his voice. "But…my family…today…it was a disaster, Will."

Will shrugged. "So? Most family gatherings are."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Look, I want to save you the trouble and myself the pain of a drawn-out explanation about why you don't want to see me again. I'm just trying to make it easier on both of us, okay?"

"Elizabeth, let me assure you, nothing that happened today changes the way I feel about you. I'm not going anywhere."

I jerked my arm from his grasp and crossed my arms over my chest, raising a doubtful eyebrow. "My dad insulted you, my mom embarrassed you, my sisters, all but attacked you, the table started on fire, and Lydia's cat puked on your shoe."

A smile lifted the edges of Will's mouth and he casually shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "You've got to admit, it is a bit amusing."

I stared at him in disbelief.

His shoulders began to shake with silent laughter, and he raised a hand to cover his eyes. "The last time I've had that much excitement at a family dinner was when my uncle and father got into such a heated argument that it ended up in a sword fight in the dining room."

"A what?" I asked. Then, raising a hand, I shook my head. "You know what, never mind – I don't think I want to know. But that's different. That's your family. It doesn't change the fact that mine is crazy."

Will leveled a heated stare at me. "You impossible woman."

Before I could react, his arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up and over one shoulder and strode through his hotel room door.

"What the-?" I exclaimed, reflexively swatting him on the arm with my hand.

Will closed the door with his foot and lowered me a little so that we were eye to eye, my face inches from his. His arms were still wrapped tightly around my middle, holding me up, off the ground, my body pressed firmly against his own. "Impossible," he annunciated each syllable of the word.

I glared back at Will, determined to ignore the overwhelming feeling that being held in his arms, firmly against his body, ignited within me. "I think you've got that backward. I've done absolutely everything possible to scare you off, and yet you're still here. And just for the record, I liked the second British invasion better."

Will gave me a puzzled look. "Pardon?"

"Well, you know there was the first one during the Revolutionary War, the second with the Beatles in the sixties, and now, you."

Will's eyes narrowed.

I craned my head to the side to look down at the floor. "You gonna put me down? I have plenty of other insults up my sleeve if you don't."

Will looked at me thoughtfully. "I think I rather enjoy your insults, and if holding you here like this ensures you'll continue to insult me, madam, then I'll do just that if you don't mind."

I smiled at him, unable to resist his teasing. "Well, in that case," I whispered, resting my forehead against his. The intimacy of that new point of contact laced its way through my veins to my heart. We stayed just like that for several moments, neither of us willing to move or look away. Jane's ringtone sounded from my phone, breaking the spell. "Um, it's Jane…I need to answer that, and my phone is in my skirt pocket."

Will slowly lowered me to the ground, keeping me close, as my body slowly skimmed against his before my feet finally touched the floor.

When Will released me, I pulled my phone from my pocket and dropped my eyes to the floor. "Hello?"

" _Lizzy?_ " Jane's voice asked over the phone speaker. _"Is everything alright?"_

I cast a look up at Will from beneath my lashes. "Everything's fine. I'm just on my way down." I hung up.

"I have to go…" I bit my lip as I reached behind my back for the door handle. "Thanks, Will, for being so understanding, and for making me smile. You always manage to do that."

"Well, making you smile is usually my goal," he teased as he traced a line down my cheek with the tip of his index finger. "May I see you tomorrow night?"

I tilted my head to the side and lifted the corner of my mouth in a crooked smile. "Of course."

Will took a step forward and rested his hands on my hips. "I'll be there tomorrow after shooting wraps up for the day."

"Okay," I whispered, taking a step backward. "See ya then."

He reached behind me and opened the door. I left, smiling the whole way back to Jane's car.

 _ **P.S. -**_

 **I know it's been a long haul to get through the early part of the relationship, and I appreciate ya'll sticking with me through it, but building it up within a short time frame was essential to the rest of the story. Next time: The double date, and then the trip to Pemberley!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. Life happened. Anyway, Chapter 11 is already half done, so it'll be along hopefully within the next week or two_ _?_ _._

 _This chapter starts off a bit precariously – Lizzy even irritated me a bit – but don't worry. She gets some sense knocked into her…quite literally, in fact._

 **CHAPTER 10**

I watched the firelight from the candles on the mantle dance against the wall as I lay on the couch, thinking about the past week. Will and I had spent Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday evening together, talking and getting to know each other better. There had been no tense moments and no more near kisses. It was as if we both sensed that we needed to take a step back and work on building a firm foundation for our relationship before we jumped in.

Something had changed between us since the family dinner debacle. Things were easier, natural. The underlying uneasiness that had stood between us had vanished, deepening our easy camaraderie. I chalked it up to the fact that Will now knew everything about me, thanks to my family's indiscreet comments about my personal life. Oh well, there was a positive side to everything, I supposed.

I hadn't seen Will since Wednesday night and I missed him. I groaned. I was officially pathetic.

Jane, who was staying the night before the double date with Will and Charles on the morrow, padded into the room in her slippers and pajamas. "Want some tea, Lizzy?"

"That sounds wonderful," I replied. "By the way, I have a proposition for you," I began.

Jane looked at me with open interest.

"Will asked if I would like to visit his home, Pemberley, this summer…it's an open invitation to stay until school starts."

"Lizzy! Jane beamed. "That sounds exciting…I hope you plan to accept."

I nodded. "I know it does! And yes, I am going to accept. Will said that you're welcome to come along. Charles will be there for the summer as well, and Will thought you might enjoy the trip, too."

Jane's eyes widened in surprise as she set one of the two cups of steaming chamomile tea that she still held on the coffee table in front of me. "Are you kidding? I'd love to go! Especially if it'd make you feel more comfortable," she replied enthusiastically, setting her own cup down next to mine.

I turned to Jane as she sat down beside me on the couch. "It would make me feel more comfortable, honestly. I'm glad you said yes! It'll be your first time overseas," I smiled excitedly at my sister. "So, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Jane smiled softly and shook her head. "No. I've spent the past two weeks getting to know Charles, Lizzy, and he's wonderful. I can only imagine how much more wonderful he is in person." Jane blushed as she picked up her tea.

More thoughts than I could count flooded my mind – none of them good – begging for verbal release. I bit my tongue – literally – to keep from voicing my concern and released a tense breath as I reached over to pick up my own cup of tea. I felt Jane's hand on my knee.

"Lizzy?"

"Hm?" I replied, raising my teacup to my mouth to take a sip.

Jane looked at me with pleading eyes. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course, I do!" I grasped Jane's hand with my free one. "I'm just worried, Jane, that's all."

Jane looked down at her teacup. "Lizzy," she hesitated, "I'm ready to trust again. I'm ready to take a chance on love. I think it's time you took the same leap of faith and put a little trust in others, too."

I reared my head back in surprise and hurriedly set my teacup on the table. "What do you mean by that?" I demanded of my sister.

Jane set her teacup aside and put her hands on my shoulders in a calming gesture. "Lizzy, I know that what happened to me affected you, too."

When I eyed her doubtfully, Jane continued. "Your trust threshold was already maxed out after the way Mom has always treated you and after your own failed relationships. Which weren't your fault, I understand that," she added when I opened my mouth to protest. "But to have one boyfriend cheat on you and another elope with one of your friends in a span of five years would give anyone trust issues." She lifted a corner of her mouth in a half-hearted smile.

The truth of Jane's words crept into my heart and I blinked back tears.

Seeing my unhappiness, Jane leaned forward and hugged me. "Lizzy, I know you better than anyone else does. It's time to open yourself up to love again. You deserve so much more in your life than what you're currently content with."

Jane released me and I reached for a tissue. "But aren't you worried about being hurt again?" I sniffed.

Jane was silent for a moment, a thoughtful expression creasing her brow. "Afraid of being hurt? No. Afraid of losing someone I love? Yes. Absolutely. But if I let that fear control me, Lizzy, if I let it influence my choices, then I'm going to miss out on what could be the most wonderful part of my life."

I swallowed back the tears that still threatened to fall and nodded.

"Will is a good man, Lizzy. Give him a chance."

I nodded slowly, unable to speak thanks to the inner turmoil I felt as a result of Jane's spot-on observations.

Jane glanced at the clock on the mantle. "We should get to sleep…it's past midnight."

I took a deep breath to collect myself and smiled at my sister. "I suppose."

When we stood to go our separate ways for the night, Jane pulled me into another hug. "Good night, Lizzy. Sweet dreams." She took a step backward so she could meet my eyes. "I love you, little sister."

"I love you, too," I replied.

When Jane had left the room, I blew out the candles on the mantle with an unsteady breath and went to my own room.

The next day, at noon on the dot, there was a knock at the door. I glanced at Jane who bounced on her tiptoes with excitement. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly at her and went to answer the door. As soon as the door opened, Will stepped over the threshold and embraced me. I felt the tension leave my body as though I'd been holding my breath for two days and I had finally found that I was able to breathe again. I stepped out of Will's arms, still keeping hold of his hand and peeked over his shoulder.

A handsome, smiling man with reddish-blond hair stood behind him in the hallway.

"Hello," I smiled. "You must be Charles." I released Will's hand and reached around him to shake Charles' hand.

"Ah, the famous Miss Elizabeth Bennett. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

I laughed in surprise. "Hardly famous, but a pleasure all the same!"

"Well, infamous, then, I assure you and soon to be famous to have drawn Darcy out. I don't know how you did it, but I sort of like seeing him head over heels for someone for once. Makes him seem less like a robot and more like a real human."

My jaw dropped in surprise.

"Really, Bingley," Will complained. "He was dropped as a child, Elizabeth, several times, in fact." Will glanced at Charles and leaned toward me to stage whisper, "He may have even eaten a bag or two of paint chips."

Laughing aloud, I took a step back and invited both men inside. When we reached the living room, Charles' eyes fastened on Jane.

"Charles, this is my sister, Jane. I believe you two already know each other," I added unnecessarily.

Despite her reassurances of the night before, I expected Jane to be shy, timid even, but she wasn't. There was no hesitation on either Jane's or Charles' behalf. They were immediately drawn together, and embraced like old acquaintances, as though they'd known each other forever. When they finally separated, Charles rested his forehead against Jane's and spoke softly to her.

The touch of Will's hand at my waist startled me and I spun toward him.

Will caught me with both hands around the waist and smiled down at me. "And how are you today?" He raised an eyebrow. "I've missed you, you know."

My eyes widened innocently. "If you've missed me in a matter of days, what will you do when you leave for good in a week?"

Will's face grew solemn.

"I'm joking, Will," I drawled, lifting the edge of my mouth in a teasing smile.

Will's expression remained serious as he studied my eyes. "I've thought of little else. It won't be easy, but I'm determined we'll make it work."

I reached a hand up and lightly touched his cheek. "I know," I winked, hoping to bring him out of the pensive mood I'd unwittingly put him in. I stood on my tiptoes and tilted my head to the side. "On a lighter note, what do you want to do today?"

Will smiled back at me and released my waist, taking my hand in his. "Let's try to pry those two apart, first, and then we'll talk about it," he nodded toward Charles and Jane.

We joined the two lovebirds who were so absorbed in conversation that they only noticed us standing in front of them when Will cleared his throat. When Jane and Charles turned to face us, Will spoke.

"How do lunch and a movie sound for this afternoon?" Will proposed. "Then, for dinner, Charles and I plan to cook for the two of you."

My eyebrows rose in surprise, and I noticed Jane's did as well. "How can we possibly turn that down?" I turned my attention to Jane. "What do you think?"

Jane laughed happily. "It sounds perfect! Are we all riding together?"

Before I could voice my vote for taking the same vehicle, Will spoke up. "Jane, you'll ride with Charles, if you don't mind, and Elizabeth will ride with me."

I grimaced slightly, but Jane looked happy with the prospect of spending some time alone with Charles. I would have rather observed the two of them more closely. When Will turned to me to gauge my thoughts, I quickly covered my disappointment with a smile and shrugged. "Sure."

"Excellent!" Charles exclaimed as he removed his keys from his pocket. "Let's go, then."

When we stepped outside, I understood why Will had suggested taking two cars. Parked behind Will's Corvette was a blue Ford Mustang. There was no way Will or Charles would have fit comfortably in the back seat of the vehicle.

Will held the passenger door of the Corvette open for me and then jogged around the driver's side. Once he was seated, he abruptly turned toward me in his seat. "Alright, what's on your mind? And don't say nothing, because I won't believe it for a moment."

Not wanting to offend Will by telling him that I was concerned about my sister spending time with his friend, I voiced my thoughts about the upcoming trip to Pemberley, instead. "Not much, really. I've just been thinking about the trip to visit your home and trying to sort out the details of my absence. I need to find someone to take care of Moriarty while I'm away this summer. Mary was planning to house sit while I was in Seattle, and I think she'll jump at the chance to get away from Kate and Lydia and have the condo to herself all summer. And, by the way, Jane said she'd love to go along with me. Thank you, Will, for inviting us."

Will smiled widely. "It's my pleasure. At least you're able to understand me better, now. I haven't heard you cry 'subtitles' in a while. There's hope you'll even be able to understand the locals," he winked.

I grimaced. "Yeah…I'm getting used to the lack of consonants and exaggerated vowels," I teased. "But mostly, I just smile and nod." I bumped his arm with my shoulder.

Will laughed and picked up my hand. Glancing in his rearview mirror to ensure Charles and Jane were ready, he pulled away from the curb and into traffic.

The upscale sushi restaurant that Will and Charles took us to was surprisingly empty for a Saturday afternoon, so we enjoyed a leisurely lunch. Charles and Jane sat across from Will and me in a booth tucked away in the back. The four of us had enjoyed pleasant conversation while we ate, highlighted by Jane's obvious joy, Charles' story-telling ability, and Will's dry humor.

I observed more than I added to the conversation, watching for any sign of hesitation or uneasiness in Jane. Despite my initial reservations, I was surprised to discover that I really did like Charles. He was kind, funny and outgoing, and I was glad to see my sister happy. However, I couldn't tamp down the continuing feeling of apprehension for her.

"Jane," Will said after we'd all finished eating. "I'm glad to hear that you've agreed to accompany Elizabeth this summer. It will be a pleasure to have you both as my guests."

Jane smiled back at Will. "It was very kind of you to invite us, Will. I'm looking forward to traveling – I've never been abroad before, so this will be my first trip to the UK."

"Well, then, we'll have to entertain you ladies accordingly, won't we, Will?" Charles chimed in.

"Certainly," Will nodded.

"What do you have in mind, Charles?" I asked.

Charles rested his arms on the table and clapped his hands together. "Where do I start? Well, first of all, we can't let you leave with just one stamp on your passport. Will, we should take them up to Edinburgh for a weekend. It's about a four and a half hour drive from Will's home," Charles explained. "What else, Will?"

"The Peak District is practically next door," Will offered, leaning forward in his seat to rest his elbows on the table in front of him. "Then there's Dover, Stonehenge, of course, and London. All are a bit of a drive, but worth the trip."

"I'd like to see Culloden," I chimed in. "And some castles."

Will turned toward me and reached for my hand underneath the table. "Done," he said, squeezing my hand. "There's much to see and do at Pemberley as well. There are hiking trails, gardens, horses, and various other outdoor activities."

"I can't wait!" Jane exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "It's hard to believe that it's less than three weeks away."

Will drummed the fingertips of his free hand on the tabletop. "The more immediate question is, which movie would you ladies like to see this afternoon?"

Jane pulled out her phone and looked up the showtimes for the closest movie theater. When we had all agreed on a comedy, Charles paid the bill and we left the restaurant.

At the theater, I was content to sit between Will and Jane. I ended up watching my sister more than I watched the film that was playing, on the lookout for any sign of stress or discomfort from her. I was made aware of the fact by Will as we exited the building after the movie. So intent was I on my study, that I startled when Will touched my arm to pull me aside as we walked to the car. Even then, I kept my eyes trained on my sister and Charles, who walked ahead of us.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Mhm," I nodded distractedly, my eyes still on Jane and Charles, who had reached their car.

"You haven't let Jane out of your sight all afternoon." Will laid his hand on my cheek and gently guided my face so that I was looking at him, instead of my sister.

"Sorry I've been so distracted. I'm just concerned, Will." I gave him a half-hearted smile. "Come on," I took a step backward and motioned for him to follow. "They'll wonder where we are."

Will sighed heavily but followed me to his car.

After a delicious supper that evening, cooked by Will and Charles, we all sat in the living room, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company in general. As the light faded and the sun began to set, I felt the need for some fresh air and a bit of solitude, so I excused myself from the group and stepped out onto the balcony.

Leaning forward, I rested my elbows on the cool iron railing and took a deep breath of the evening air. I closed my eyes and slowly released my breath, imagining all of the confusing and troublesome thoughts that flooded my mind leaving with it. I stood there with my eyes closed, lost in a particularly amusing thought when suddenly, I felt two large, warm hands gently wrap around my waist from behind. Startled, I jumped.

The grip on my waist tightened and I heard Will's low, calm voice in my ear. "Careful, there. My, but you're jumpy today. I'm sorry that I keep startling you."

I released a shaky breath, my heart hammering in my throat from the scare. "It's alright." I straightened and gripped the railing a little tighter.

"What were you thinking of?" Will asked. "You laughed as I came out."

I threw him a look over my shoulder and cocked an eyebrow. "You don't want to know."

Will released a long-suffering sigh and gently slid his hands from my waist up to my elbows, his fingers gently caressing their way to my hands. His large hands engulfed mine as he gently pried my fingers from the railing. He lowered my hands to my sides before his fingertips traced their way along my arms to my shoulders where his grip tightened slightly and he turned me around to face him.

I caught my breath as he took a step closer, pinning me between himself and the railing. I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."

Will slowly, softly ran his fingers over the curve of my neck and my cheek before he gently tucked my hair behind my ear, his fingertips coming to rest at my temple.

A shiver traveled down my spine and my heart began to race.

The corner of Will's mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Tell me," he whispered, his blue eyes smoldering, "What made you laugh just now?"

I shook my head again, this time in resignation, knowing I'd know no peace until I'd confessed. "I was wondering how many chickens it'd take to kill an elephant."

Will's forehead furrowed. "You are the most refreshingly odd woman I've ever met. Do I even want to know why that particular thought crossed your mind?"

I gave a short laugh and looked down. "It's how I clear my mind. I ponder odd things…I guess."

Will's soft laughter caused me to look up again, and I found myself caught in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and stepped to the side, giving Will a smile as I did so. "We'd better head back inside…they've been alone in there for entirely too long."

"They're adults, Elizabeth."

I turned back to Will. "Yes, but Jane-"

"Is an intelligent, responsible woman who knows her own mind and heart," Will interjected.

"But, Will, I can't let her get hurt again."

Will exhaled heavily, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Elizabeth, you can't protect your sister from life. How will she ever live fully or find love, if she's not given the chance to do so?"

Will's words stung. "I'm not trying to hinder her chances, Will. I love my sister and I don't want to see her hurt again! She learned a hard lesson about the dangers of trusting too easily, and I have to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to her again."

Will took a step closer to me. "Elizabeth, I don't know if you've noticed, but Jane doesn't appear to be the one with the trust issues."

I eyed him narrowly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sharply.

Will dropped his head back and stared skyward. "What do you think it means? It's as if you have this wall, this tall, impenetrable wall around your heart and you're afraid to let anyone, including me, in. I understand that that's what you've had to do in the past, Elizabeth, but that doesn't make it right or healthy. Jane is open to love and happiness while you seem to close yourself off to it. Every time I'm with you, I can feel your hesitation and the distance that you try to keep between us, and I don't understand it. I've tried to understand, I really have. I want..." Will looked down at me and met my eyes, his expression intense. "I want so much more of you than you're willing to give. I want to know your heart and your mind. I want to know what you're feeling and thinking. I want your sarcasm, your humor, and your passion, but you keep me at arm's length. I need you to trust me, Elizabeth. You say you do, but I know that's not entirely true and I don't know what I need to do to earn your trust." He gently gripped my shoulders. "I need you to open your heart to me."

Will's heartfelt plea and the truth of his words, so similar to Jane's from the night before, hit me like a physical blow. I felt my throat constrict and I quickly swung around to hide the tears that sprang to my eyes. I began to stalk toward the opposite end of the balcony, when my foot caught on the leg of a lounge chair and I fell forward, hitting my face on the edge of the iron bistro table on my way down. Pain ripped through my face, but I caught myself with my hands on the balcony railing, somehow managing not to hit the floor, as well. I sank to my knees and shook my head. The pain made me gasp and I opened my mouth to take a deep breath, choking on a mouth full of coppery-tasting liquid in the process.

Will immediately knelt beside me, and pulled me down into a sitting position. I opened my eyes to see his worried eyes focused on my mouth. "Good Lord, you're bleeding all over the place." He raised his hand to cradle my cheek and gently brushed his thumb over my lower lip.

I winced in pain and pulled my head back to see that Will's hand was covered with a thick coating of blood.

"Let's get you inside and have a closer look at this." Will put one arm around my shoulders and pulled me up. Without seeming to think twice about it, he continued to guide me with one arm while he cupped his other hand underneath my chin to catch the blood running from my mouth. It was a decidedly odd situation.

I could have cried, but I laughed quietly instead, suddenly finding the situation strangely humorous, despite the pain. "You're right, you know," I said, my voice a bit mumbly from the blood and pain as we walked the length of the balcony to the living room door. "I don't trust easily and I haven't been open with you, Will. I'm sorry. Openness doesn't come naturally to me."

"Elizabeth?" Will's voice sounded slightly exasperated.

"Yeah?" I lisped.

"Stop talking. It's making your lip bleed all over the bloody place."

I obligingly refrained from saying more.

We arrived at the door and Will reached with the arm that was wrapped around my shoulders to open it. We stepped into the living room where Charles and Jane were still wrapped up in conversation together on the couch, completely unaware of our presence until Will spoke.

"Jane," Will calmly called, still holding his now blood-covered hand underneath my mouth, "please get a wet towel and join Elizabeth and me in the kitchen."

Startled into action by the gruesome sight, Jane, followed closely by Charles, rushed to the kitchen while Will and I trailed after them.

"Oh, my gosh, Lizzy, what happened?" Jane worriedly asked as she lifted a wet towel to my lip. "Go ahead and wash up Will," she directed.

Will obligingly stepped over to the kitchen sink to wash the blood from his hands.

"To sum up, I'm an idiot," I replied.

"She tripped," Will provided.

Jane shook her head. "Good grief, Lizzy! I've never known you to be so ungraceful as you've been in the past few weeks. Tripping twice in front of Will," she teased.

"Three, actually, if you count the sprinkler she tripped over." Will caught my eye and winked at me.

I frowned. "You saw that?" I winced in pain as soon as the words left my mouth.

"No talking," Will reminded me with a pointed look as he stepped next to Jane. "Charles," Will called over his shoulder, "can you turn on the overhead light? I need to see how bad this cut is. Jane, do you know if there's a torch around here somewhere?"

Jane nodded and went to search for the requested flashlight as Charles walked across the room to turn on the overhead lights and then hung back, presumably wishing to stay out of the way.

My head had begun to pound and my stomach started to feel queasy. Probably from swallowing so much of my own blood. I shook my head slightly in an effort to clear the encroaching dizziness away, but that only caused the floor to begin to swim in front of me. I gripped the edge of the countertop behind me for balance and tried to ignore the feeling as I focused on Will's face instead. His eyes were intent on mine. "Will?" I whispered, taking advantage of our momentary privacy.

"Hm?"

I took a deep breath. "I understand what you said outside, and like I said, you're right. I want to be more open with you, but it's going to take time and help from you. So, will you help me?"

Will searched my eyes as he held the cool towel to my lips, his face set in a sober mask. "And how do you propose I do that?"

I swallowed hard, grimacing at the taste of blood in my throat. "Well, you were right about another thing, too. I have been pulling away and trying to keep you at arm's length. I do have difficulty trusting people. Don't let me do that. If you sense me pulling away, don't let me go. Pull back all the harder."

A smile touched the corner of Will's mouth. "I promise."

Jane rushed back into the kitchen then with a flashlight, clicking it on when she reached my side. "Okay, let's take a look."

I winced as Will lowered the towel; the sudden rush of air made the open cut sting. Will gently placed his fingers underneath my chin and tilted my head back slightly while Jane shone the light on my mouth.

Jane made a startled sound and Will sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh, man, Lizzy." Jane shook her head. "That's going to need stitches. And you've got a pretty big lump on your forehead, too."

Feeling blood run down my chin, I reflexively swiped my mouth with my arm before Will raised the towel to my mouth once again.

The room had started to spin again and I felt like I was going to vomit. "I have to sit down," I whispered. I took a step toward the table, only to find that the floor seemed to tilt up towards my face when I walked.

Will caught me with one arm around my shoulders before I fell, and then he bent to sweep his other arm behind my knees, effectively scooping me up into his arms.

"I'll bring the car around to the front of the building," Charles offered helpfully.

"We'll take mine," Jane offered. "There's room for all of us."

Will nodded. "We'll be right behind you." Leaning in, he whispered in my ear, his voice tight with worry. "Here, Love, we're going to get you help."

Will stepped out of my apartment and into the hallway with me still held securely in his arms, cradled against his chest. The ceiling tiles and lights seemed to blur together in a confusing blend of light and color, making my head spin. The last thing I heard before the world swirled into blackness was the ding of the elevator bell and Will's worried voice, calling my name.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: FYI: Mush and emotions are *not* my forte, but I tried. Thanks for the comments - they're all greatly appreciated! :)**

 **CHAPTER 11**

I was awakened sometime later by a steady beeping sound. I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion. I was lying in a strangely uncomfortable bed in what appeared to be a hospital, judging by the look of the room and the sterile smell. Feeling like I had been hit by a Mack truck, I stiffly turned my head to the left, where an IV pole came into focus. That explained the beeping noise. I followed the line of plastic tubing from the IV pole to my left hand and then turned my head to the right. I was surprised to see Will sitting in a chair next to my bed, with his elbows resting on the tops of his thighs and his head bowed. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. I took a deep breath.

Will looked up. His eyes were red, his face haggard. "Elizabeth," he whispered. His expression instantly changed from one of exhaustion to deep concern as he reached out to gently stroke the side of my face. "Oh, thank God," he murmured, briefly closing his eyes. "How do you feel?"

My head pounded and I groaned softly. "Like I've been hit by a bus full of overweight tourists."

Will moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Do you remember anything?"

I shifted my eyes to the darkened window behind him. "Everything," I whispered.

Will followed my gaze. "You've been unconscious since we left your apartment at nine o'clock." He turned back to me. "It's nearly three in the morning, Elizabeth. You have a bad concussion. You'll be fine, I think, but they are concerned that you haven't awoken at all since you've been here. The doctor was afraid there might be brain damage of some sort. Now that you're awake, they'll probably want to ask you some questions." He paused and lifted a hand from my shoulder to run it over his face. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I would have just kept my mouth shut, and not said anything, you wouldn't have stormed off and tripped in the first place."

I blinked. "No, Will. You were right."

Will turned his face away and shook his head.

"Will, please listen," I implored, giving his arm a squeeze.

He turned back to me, his expression pained.

"I needed to hear it. What you said made me realize a lot of things, including how much I care about you. And besides," I shrugged, "I don't know if you've noticed, but the ground and I seem to share a fatal attraction for one another." When my lame joke didn't make him smile, I exhaled heavily. "Anyway, I suppose it was about time I had some sense knocked into me." I released his arm and pointed to my face. "Quite literally in fact," I grinned, and then immediately winced at the pain and strange tightness in my mouth. I raised my fingers to my lips. "Stitches?"

Will nodded. "Eight of them."

I scanned the room again. "Where's Jane?"

"She and Charles went back to your flat to fetch some of your things. They should be returning shortly." His voice was monotone, his face emotionless.

His carefully blank expression and tone made me nervous. I felt apprehension well up in my heart. "You don't need to stay here, Will. Don't you have filming tomorrow, well, today I guess it is now? I'm sure you'd rather be asleep in a comfortable bed."

Will's veneer of indifference vanished in a flash, and I was struck by the intensity of his manner and voice. He leaned down, propping himself above me with one arm on the mattress. "You're wrong, Elizabeth. I do need to be here. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you." He took a deep breath as if to collect himself before he spoke again. "Now, I need to call a nurse in. I'm supposed to notify them immediately when you wake up." Will reached across me and pressed the call button that was attached to the bed rail to summon a nurse.

Within moments a matronly woman sporting short, curly, iron-gray hair and purple scrubs appeared in the doorway.

Will stood. "She just awoke," he informed the nurse who had crossed to my bedside.

I answered the nurse's string of questions and laid patiently while she carefully examined me and took my vitals.

"So," the nurse smiled, "no memory loss and you seem to recall everything up to the time you lost consciousness. That's a very good sign. Your doctor will be around in about two hours for morning rounds. Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"No," I replied. "Just sore."

The nurse turned to study the display screen on the IV pole and adjusted the drip. "The stitches will come out by the end of the week. It's unlikely you'll have any noticeable scarring."

"Excellent," I mumbled.

"Alright," the nurse turned toward me, placing her hands on her well-padded hips. "If you don't need anything else at the moment, I'll let you get some rest. We'll be back in to check your vitals in about an hour. If you need anything before then, just press your call light." She turned to Will. "If anything changes, notify us immediately."

Will nodded. "Thank you."

After the nurse left, I turned my head toward Will, who stood by my bedside. "Did you say it's almost three o'clock?"

"Aye," Will nodded. He looked exhausted.

"Will, have you gotten any sleep? What time do you have to be to work?"

Will returned to his seat on the edge of my bed. "Makeup's at five." He tried to stifle a yawn and failed.

I rested my hand on his leg. "Will. Go home. Go to bed. I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth, I'm not leaving until I absolutely have to. If I need to, I'll sleep on the couch," he insisted, nodding toward the generic, vinyl couch in front of the large window.

I gave him a dubious look.

Will scooted further up on the mattress, toward the head of the bed and brought his fingertips to rest in my hair, softly smoothing it away from my forehead in soothing strokes. "I leave Thursday morning. I'm not giving up a single moment with you if I can help it. I plan to come back tonight and then I'll be by your flat Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday night as well if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's okay. I just worry that you won't get enough rest, that's all."

Will nodded. "I will. You need to rest, too. So, now, close your eyes," he said in a lilting voice as he continued to gently stroke my hair.

I obediently did so.

Will continued to speak, his voice soft. "Picture in your mind a beautiful wood, stretching over a wide extent. Now, imagine gradually ascending over a road for half a mile until you find yourself at the top of a considerable eminence, where the wood ceases. Your eye is instantly caught by a grand, beautiful house, situated on the opposite side of a valley, into which the road that you've just traversed, with some abruptness, winds. The house is a large, handsome, stone building, standing well on rising ground, and backed by a ridge of high woody hills; and in front, a stream of some natural importance swells into greater, but without any artificial appearance. Its banks are neither formal nor falsely adorned."

I could see the picture Will painted with his soft words vividly in my mind's eye as I drifted closer and closer to sleep.

"Now," he whispered, "picture you and I walking along the banks of that stream, just the two of us, no interruptions…"

And then, Will's words, along with the soft, soothing touch of his fingertips against my hair lulled me into a deep, peaceful sleep.

A ray of sunlight sliced through my eyelids like a knife, pulling me from slumber. My head pounded and the laser-bright death ray, such as it was, only exacerbated it. I put a hand over my eyes.

"Lizzy?" Jane's voice softly called.

"Jane?" I parted my fingers and peeked through the gap. "Hey, can you please close the curtains?" I begged.

I listened as Jane's footsteps crossed to the window and then heard the whoosh of the curtains being drawn across the opening. I put my hand down and opened my eyes. "Ah, thank you. Much better," I sighed.

Jane returned to my bedside and sat in the chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," I carefully smiled, remembering the stitches in my lip. "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, Jane. Charles seems like a great guy. I misjudged him. And you, it seems."

"Lizzy…" Jane rested a warm hand on my arm. "I understand. After all, you were just looking out for me."

I turned my head toward my sister. "You were right, and so was Will. Thanks for being blunt with me…sometimes, apparently, that's what I need."

Jane laughed softly. "You wouldn't be my Lizzy if you weren't incredibly stubborn. That's why I love you."

I reached up to squeeze Jane's hand which still rested on my opposite arm. "I'm really happy for you, Jane. Speaking of Charles, where is he?"

Jane's eyes took on a puzzled look. "He said he needed to run some errands." She shook her head. "Anyway, if you remember, we had a day out planned with Mom and the girls today, so, when Charles gets back, I'm going to go run diversion for you."

My eyes widened. "Jane…don't tell Mom. I'd never hear the end of it."

Jane patted my arm. "I know. That's why I'm going to go, so she doesn't suspect that anything happened. I'll just tell her that you're home with a bad headache."

I raised my head off the pillow in surprise. "That's rather devious of you."

Jane just stared at me. "But necessary."

"Touché," I replied.

Feeling a change of subject was in order, I steered the conversation back to Jane's favorite topic of late. "So, tell me, what do you think of Charles? Is he everything you thought he'd be?" I smiled mischievously.

Jane blushed and nodded her head. "He's more, Lizzy. He's so kind and thoughtful. Last night, he insisted we go back to your condo to get your things so that you'd be more comfortable here."

I rolled my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm so ashamed of the way I acted. I watched the two of you like a hawk yesterday, expecting Charles to do or say something to put you off or hurt you. I've been very unfair, and I'm so sorry."

Jane sighed. "We've already been through this, Lizzy. You were looking out for me." She reached up to smooth my hair back in a reassuring gesture. "Thanks for loving me that much."

I smiled up at her in return.

Just then, the door burst open and Charles entered the room with a wide smile and a backpack slung over one shoulder. "Good morning, ladies!" he exclaimed. "Glad to see you're awake, Elizabeth!"

I smiled back. "Hey, Charles. Thanks for everything. And call me Lizzy – all my friends do."

He shrugged modestly. "No worries." Turning to my sister, he said, "Jane, it's nearly eleven. You'd better go if you're going to make it to lunch with your mum and sisters by noon."

"Right," Jane nodded and stood. She looked down at me and squeezed my hand affectionately. "See ya later, Lizzy. I'll be back by four."

"Bye," I called after her.

Charles stopped Jane at the door to give her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead before she left the room. After he had closed the door behind her, he waited a few more moments, as if listening to her retreating footsteps before he turned around again and faced me with a huge grin. He clapped his hands once and rubbed his palms together excitedly. "Ha! She's gone! Time to start the party."

I gave him a puzzled look. "What?" I laughed.

"What's a hospital stay without contraband?" Charles asked, wagging his sandy eyebrows. He set his backpack down on the chair next to my bed, unzipped the main compartment and pulled a giant chocolate bar and a bottle of soda, along with a straw, out of the bag and handed them to me.

My jaw dropped in disbelief. "You're kidding me! Oh, you are awesome."

"That's not all." He reached into the bag again and pulled out a handful of _Mr. Bean_ DVDs. "I figured you'd probably grow tired of watching daytime television by the end of the day."

"You're a bad influence," I joked.

Charles winked and cocked a finger at me. "And don't you forget it." He walked over to the wall mounted television and DVD combo and put a disc in before returning to the chair next to my bed. He moved his backpack to the floor and took a seat, pulling a bag of chips and another bottle of soda for himself out as he did so.

"Thank you for doing this Charles. You didn't have to, you know."

Charles looked at me then and smiled. "Ah, don't mention it. Besides, I wanted to get to know you better. Jane has plans for the day and Will is away." He shrugged. "I'm not made for solitude, so I figured it'd be the perfect opportunity."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

Charles raised his soda bottle. "Cheers!"

I chuckled and raised mine in a like salute.

After we had watched two episodes of _Mr. Bean_ , a nurse came in to take my vitals.

Charles took the opportunity to step out of the room for a moment.

The young brunette nurse eyed the partially-eaten, giant candy bar and bottle of soda on my bedside table. She gave me a censuring look but didn't say anything.

Charles returned shortly after the nurse left the room and took his seat beside my bed. "Still have a pulse?" he asked.

"Mhm," I smiled wryly. I took a deep breath. "Charles, I owe you an apology."

Charles gave me a surprised look. "Why?"

"Because. I judged you unfairly. I wasn't sure if you were trustworthy or not. And I didn't know if you could be trusted with my sister's heart, despite both Jane and Will's reassurances. If I seemed a bit on edge yesterday, that's why. I was wrong, on both counts." I glanced at Charles who listened patiently as I spoke.

"There's no need to apologize for caring about your sister, Lizzy," he said, picking my hand up and giving it a squeeze. "When Jane told me about her past, she also told me about how it affected you, due to your tendency to take on responsibility for things that are none of your concern." He winced.

My eyes widened in surprise at his words.

"Wait," Charles shook his head. "That came out wrong. You know how something sounds fine in your head, and then you say it and…" he sighed heavily, a worried look creasing his brow.

I smiled, despite myself. "Story of my life."

"Anyway," he went on, "what I was trying to say is that Jane told me how much you care about her and that you tend to take it upon yourself to shoulder responsibility for everyone around you, even when events are out of your control. I know someone else just like that."

"Oh?" I questioned curiously.

Charles nodded once. "Yes. Will."

I considered his words before I spoke, and decided to try to lighten the tone of our conversation with humor. "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," I winked.

Charles shifted in his chair to face me. "A compliment of the highest degree, I assure you."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Jane is right, you know. For what my word is worth, Will is a good man. You can trust him, Lizzy."

"I know," I smiled.

"Good," Charles grinned. "Because I care deeply about my friend and I've never seen him this happy. He's had a rough go of it in life. I know it doesn't appear that way from the outside looking in, but losing both of his parents, caring for Georgiana and handling his family's business interests have taken a toll on him. I've seen more of the man he used to be, the one I knew at university since he's met you than I have in all the years since his father died."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I listened to the kind man seated next to me. I realized then that Charles Bingley was a godsend, not only for Jane, but for Will and I as well, and that he would always be a welcome blessing in all of our lives.

"Now," Charles said softly. "Enough with the serious. Do you want to keep watching _Mr. Bean_ , or shall I put in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?" Then, suddenly seeming to remember something, he reached into his backpack. "I've also brought _Go Fish_!" he excitedly held up the deck of cards.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Jane returned a few hours later to find Charles and I absorbed in a game of _Go Fish_.

I looked up from my hand of cards when she entered the room. "So, how did the day go? Was Mom suspicious?"

Jane dropped down heavily on the bed next to me. "No." The edge of her mouth curled up into a wry smile. "But she did say to tell you that you'll never catch a man if you insist on lazing about in bed all day during the summer."

"Thanks for passing that little nugget of wisdom along for her, Jane. You're such a great daughter," I deadpanned.

Jane giggled. "What else are elder sisters for?" She turned her attention to Charles, who had been watching our exchange with amusement. "Are you ready to head out, Charles?"

"Sure thing," he nodded, gathering up the cards and putting them back in the box before placing them in his backpack. "Lizzy, thank you for a wonderful afternoon."

"Thank _you,_ Charles. I had a great time."

Charles held his hand out for a fist bump, which I returned with a smile.

Jane bent down to give me a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, Lizzy. Get some rest."

"Bye Jane," I whispered, returning her embrace. "Have a great evening."

Charles and Jane waved goodbye before gently closing the door behind them.

Exhausted, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke again, the room was dark, except for a small light next to the sofa by the window where Will sat, reading a newspaper.

"Hey," I greeted.

Will looked up and set the paper aside before he stood and crossed the room to sit on my bed. "Hello."

"How did today go?" I tried to politely keep my gaze from wandering to his sculpted chest and arms, both of which were displayed to perfection in the black, form-fitting t-shirt he wore. I self-consciously tugged at the neckline of my frumpy, blue hospital gown where it had fallen off my shoulder.

Will shrugged. "I'm glad we're wrapping up in two days' time. And yours?"

"Surprisingly well. Charles spent the afternoon with me. He brought chocolate, _Mr. Bean_ and _Go Fish_."

Will smiled softly. "I suppose an afternoon at the hospital doesn't get much better than that." His smile faded. "Elizabeth, I want to apologize again for what happened-"

"Hey," I cut him off. I was thoroughly sick of making and hearing apologies today. "We talked about this already, remember? We spoke earlier this morning, if I recall, about me finally getting some sense knocked into me." I smiled at him, forgetting my stitches again. I winced.

My reaction didn't go unnoticed by Will. He raised his hand to trace my lips with his fingertips, disappointment clouding his face as he did so.

"Why the disappointed look?" I questioned.

Will smiled a little, glancing up to meet my eyes. "I was just thinking about how long I've wanted to kiss you…since that night of our first dinner together when you were angry with me about the phone conversation with Charles that you overheard. You stood so close to me in that alcove and pursed that perfect, impertinent mouth of yours and all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you. Every time I've had a chance after that, we seem to get interrupted." He exhaled sharply, and in an exasperated tone continued, "I mean, really. I didn't know that so many interruptions could occur over the course of a lifetime, let alone within a month."

I felt my face heat up under a blush.

"And this," Will carefully traced my uninjured top lip with the pad of his index finger, "means I'll have to wait even longer." His eyes narrowed and a smile touched his lips. "Unless…" his voice trailed off.

"Unless?" I held my breath.

"Unless," Will repeated as he leaned down until he was just inches away from my face.

My eyes involuntarily fluttered shut.

"I'm very," he accentuated his words with a soft kiss to my forehead, "very," he paused to gently kiss my closed eyelids, "careful," he ended, kissing the tip of my nose.

My heart hammered in my chest and I opened my eyes to see his intense blue ones inches above mine. I gave a barely perceptible nod, unable to think of anything I'd like more right then than for Will to kiss me.

He lowered his head once more and slowly, softly, kissed the very corner of my mouth, just barely making contact with the edge of my lips. Every nerve ending in my body sparked to life, and I instinctively threaded my fingers through his hair. He moved to kiss the opposite edge of my mouth, just like he had with the other side, and then pulled back a bit, want burning in his eyes.

"Please," I whispered.

Will smiled and drew close again. I could feel the nearness of him, the warmth of his mouth, millimeters from my own.

"Ahem!"

Will abruptly bolted upright and quickly moved back to his chair, while I turned startled eyes to the door.

The same no-nonsense, matronly nurse from the night before stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, wearing a very displeased look on her broad face. "There can be none of that, now, you two," she chided. "With that cut, you have there, any kind of…" she tilted her gray head from side to side and rolled her eyes, obviously uncomfortable with the situation, "…activity," she finally added, "could result in an infection!" She pointed a finger at me and swung it around to Will. "No kissing until that lip is healed and those stitches are out!"

I glanced at Will. His cheeks were flushed with a bronze tint and his mouth was pressed together in a tight line. He looked humiliated and extremely uncomfortable. The poor guy.

Trying my hardest not to laugh, I bit my lower lip out of habit to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape…and then, I yelped in pain.

"Mhm." The nurse raised an eyebrow, giving me a knowing look. "Let's take a look."

I obligingly sat still while she examined my stitches.

"None are broken – this time. It's bleeding again, though. Does it hurt?"

I nodded.

The nurse patted my shoulder. "I'll get you something for the pain. The doctor ordered some pain meds for you in case you needed them today."

After she had taken my vitals, the nurse headed back out the door to retrieve the medication.

I glanced sideways at Will again. "Well, that was awkward," I muttered.

Will scrubbed his hands over his face. He looked like he was about to say something when the nurse returned to the room.  
"Now," my matronly caregiver barked. "I'll give you your meds, and be out of your hair if you can promise me that there will be no more shenanigans in this room when I leave."

I raised my hand in a three-fingered salute. "Scout's honor."

The nurse shifted her eyes to Will.

"Of course," Will replied.

She lifted my IV line and injected a medication-filled syringe into it.

The liquid burned as it entered my bloodstream and sent a tingly feeling up my arm and across the back of my shoulders. I shivered. "Oooh, that's weird!"

The nurse gave me a wry look. "Yeah, well, this is a mild narcotic pain medication, so things'll get a whole lot weirder here in a minute or two when it kicks in. Call me if you need me," she directed. With that, she left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

I folded my hands in my lap and turned to Will with an ironic smile. "So, you were saying, about interruptions?"

Will rested a hand on the back of his neck and reclined in his chair, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. He shook his head. "I can't believe I embarrassed you like that."

I reached out to poke him playfully in the side with my finger. "Hey, now, none of that. But I think we should listen to the warden for the time being. No shenanigans as she called it. After all, if her grim predictions prove true and I do develop an infection, it'll be even longer until you can give me that kiss."

My words had the desired effect, and Will laughed.

Just then, the medication kicked in. "Oh, wow, that feels weird. Remind me never to take this stuff again. I think the pain is preferable if this is the alternative."

Will looked down at me and met my zoned-out gaze with an amused smile.

"Wow, you do have really pretty eyes," I drawled. Then, I had the strangest sensation of falling off the edge of a cliff and into sleep.

I woke up in my hospital room on Monday morning, to the sight of sunlight pouring in through the window. I hugged the covers to my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of paper resting on the pillow, next to my head. I picked it up to read it. It was a note from Will.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Good morning. The nurses think you'll be discharged from the hospital this morning, so I'll come by your place tonight._ _Get some rest today…_

 _Yours,_

 _Will_

Wednesday came all too quickly. Jane and Charles and Will and I had spent as much time together as possible, on Monday and Tuesday, enjoying evenings filled with conversation and laughter. Charles and Jane decided to spend Wednesday evening alone together since Charles was scheduled to fly back with Will the next morning. That left Will and I by ourselves for the evening.

After a late dinner and a walk in Heartland of America Park, we found ourselves back in my living room, talking about Will's journey home the next day, and his future plans, now that filming had wrapped up. We discussed my upcoming trip to Pemberley, as well.

Will had checked out of his hotel earlier in the evening and planned to camp out on my couch for the night since I was several miles closer to the airport.

I stood up from my seat. "I'm going to get a glass of water, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Will replied.

I nodded. "Alrighty then."

After retrieving my drink, I returned to the living room to find Will stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. He opened them when I approached the edge of his make-shift bed. "You okay?"

"Mhm," Will nodded. "Here, set your glass down," he directed. After I had done so, he gently grasped my wrist and pulled me down next to him on the couch, cushioning my head and shoulders with one arm while he rested his other hand on my waist.

After I was settled in next to him, I looked up, taking the opportunity to study the tiny glints of midnight blue that flecked his otherwise light blue eyes.

Will frowned.

"What?" I asked, concerned something was wrong.

He pressed his mouth into a hard line before he spoke. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

His forehead creased in thought. "About Saturday night…in the hospital."

I quirked an eyebrow in question.

Will took a deep breath. "The doctors weren't sure what was going to happen to you, Elizabeth. You were unconscious and didn't wake up for any of the tests they performed. You didn't even flinch when they put the IV in. When they started tossing around words like 'traumatic brain injury' and 'coma'…I can't describe how I felt, but I can tell you that I've only felt that way on two other occasions in my life – when my mother and father died. I experienced the unpleasant feeling that something very precious and dear was being ripped from me and that my life would never be the same again. Agony…that's the only word that can come close to describing it. I couldn't leave you. And then, when you woke up, I felt so thankful. Thankful not only that you were awake and that you were healthy and well, for which I was profoundly grateful, but also because I fully realized how much you mean to me, and how much I don't want to live my life without you." Will closed his eyes tightly.

I stared at him, my voice stuck in my throat.

Will opened his eyes once again. "Elizabeth, I…"

I held my breath, waiting for him to finish his sentence, half fearful, half hopeful of what he might say.

Will hesitated and exhaled heavily before he shook his head almost imperceptibly. "We should get some sleep."

My curiosity was piqued. "What were you going to say, Will?"

"I'll tell you, someday."

"Why don't you tell me now?" I wondered aloud.

"Because. I don't think you're ready to hear it, and our relationship is too important to me to throw words around in an ill-timed and thoughtless manner."

Puzzled, but knowing him well enough to know that he'd say no more, I gave him a resigned nod. "Alright, then." I closed my eyes and snuggled into his arms. His hold tightened around me, and I was suddenly very aware of him…his nearness, his warmth, his sandalwood and spice scent. I opened one eye. "This is _not_ conducive to sleep."

"No?" Will asked, pulling a corner of his mouth down into a frown.

"No," I shook my head, giving him my best censuring look.

Will's hand slid from my waist to the small of my back, pulling me firmly against him. "How about this?" he whispered.

My breath hitched. " _Definitely_ not."

He moved his hand to my shoulder where he swept my braid aside, and then gently smoothed the hair back from my temple. He brushed the side of my cheek with his fingertips before trailing them down the curve of my neck and back over my bare shoulder, where he gently increased the pressure of his strokes, sliding his fingers underneath the shoulder strap of my tank top. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly ran his warm hand from my shoulder, down the inside of my arm, to my fingertips and back up again.

More emotions and sensations than I could identify welled up inside me, and I swallowed hard. "Will…"

He rested his hand on my cheek and leaned in as if to kiss me, his mouth a breath away from mine. "You are so, beautiful," he whispered. His hand trembled slightly against my cheek. Will exhaled heavily and rested his forehead against my own before he moved to kiss my temple and the edge of my jaw, just next to my ear.

When his lips touched the pulse point on the side of my neck, I inhaled sharply and instinctively tilted my head back.

His hands moved to the small of my back again, his strong arms pulling me closer still as he drew one of his long, strong legs over mine. He continued to trail soft kisses down to the juncture of my neck and shoulder. When his lips grazed my collarbone, I froze, stiffening in his arms.

Will lifted his head and pulled away slightly.

I eyed him warily.

He stared back at me, his eyes dark, but his expression soft. "Good brakes," he sighed. "A bit too much, too soon I guess, eh?"

I released a breathy laugh. "Maybe just a bit."

Will groaned, a sound of frustration mixed with humor. The sound turned into a husky laugh as he tilted his head back toward the ceiling. "I do believe you're right. Well then," the edge of his mouth lifted in a half smile as he gently tucked my hair behind my ear again, "time to put on the brakes, as it were." He softly stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I think we should watch an episode of _Doctor Who,_ and then you should probably go to sleep in your room…possibly with the door locked."

Understanding that he was joking about the need to lock my door, I laughed and rested my head against his warm chest for a moment before I rose from the couch to find the television remote.

Will said goodbye to me at the front door of my condo at eight o'clock the next morning. "Are you sure I can't take you to the airport?" I asked.

"I have to return my rental car," he replied with a slight frown. "Besides, I'd rather say goodbye here…airports tend to be a bit crowded, and not at all private."

"Understood," I smiled sadly.

Will traced my uninjured top lip with his thumb and bent to kiss my forehead. "I'll ring you on Skype when I get home, and I'll see you in Manchester in two weeks."

I stood on my tiptoes to hug him. "I can't wait," I whispered in his ear.

Will wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground, holding me tightly against him. "Fourteen days. And these stitches," he paused to kiss my cheek, just at the edge of my mouth, careful not to touch my lips, "will be out in two days."

"Hallelujah," I nodded.

Will set me down, but kept his hands on my waist as he looked steadily into my eyes.

I glanced over his shoulder at the clock above the coat rack. Forcing a cheerful note into my voice, I said, "You'd better get going…you still have to return your car and get through security."

He rested a warm hand on my cheek and bent to kiss my forehead one more time. "There's so much I want to say, but I find I lack the proper words."

Determined not to let him see how much I didn't want to let him leave, I managed a tight smile. "We have all the time in the world, Will."

"Indeed, we do. Elizabeth," he nodded in farewell with a crooked smile, his fingers trailing across my cheek as he took a step backward through the doorway and into the hall.

I leaned against the door jam. "Bye, Will."

He raised a hand in farewell before he turned to walk down the hall to the elevator.

I sighed heavily and very reluctantly closed the door, silently praying that the next two weeks would fly by.

—

P.S. - We're off to Pemberley (and a real kiss...or three) in the next chapter! To address some concerns that have been expressed...don't worry...I don't do smut. This will stay "T-rated". Thanks for sticking with me for this long!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The jarring shake of the plane as it touched down on the runway woke me up. I must have dozed off for a few minutes sometime during the final descent into Manchester. I looked over at Jane in the seat next to me. She was wide awake, an excited smile on her face. I blinked my eyes tiredly.

Jane reached over and squeezed my hand. "I'll see Charles in a few minutes, Lizzy!" she whispered in a joyful voice.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, even as I smiled at my sister's excitement. Truth be told, I felt much the same way about the prospect of seeing Will, even though it had only been two weeks since we'd parted. Although we had talked over video chat several times, I still missed him. On several occasions, I had found myself longing for the touch of his fingertips on my skin, the strength and warmth of his embrace, and the way he made me feel so very, very alive.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the emotions welling up in my chest, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to compose myself. When the plane finally came to a stop, I stood and smoothed the skirt of my knee-length, navy blue wrap dress with elbow-length sleeves and deep, v-neckline and tightened the matching sash that tied at the waist.

After we had disembarked and made our way through immigration, Jane and I headed to baggage claim where we had agreed to meet Charles and Will. My nervous excitement increased with every step.

Jane spied Charles first, waiting by our designated luggage carousel. I watched with a happy smile as they quickly closed the distance between each other at a near run. Charles picked my sister up and swung her around in a circle. I followed at a more sedate pace, leisurely making my way toward the carousel, and shifted my attention away from the happy couple to search for Will.

I saw him then, just a few feet away, standing apart from the crowd. Our eyes met and held. Will smiled and made his way over to me through the crowd. After a few moments, I began to walk toward him as well, meeting him halfway. We both froze about a foot away from each other. Suddenly feeling very shy, I bit the corner of my now-healed lower lip. Will's attention was drawn from my eyes to my mouth, his own lips parting involuntarily as he did so. When, after a few moments, he didn't speak or move, I whispered, "Hi."

Will took another step closer to me, closing the distance between us. His hands came up to rest on my waist.

I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of his touch that I had missed so much.

When I looked up at Will again, he smiled softly at me as he intently searched my eyes.

"Welcome to England," he whispered. Then, laying his hand against my cheek, he said, "I've missed you." Without removing his hand from my face, Will took a step back, allowing his gaze to travel over me. "You look stunning, Elizabeth."

I allowed myself a quick glance up and down his tall form as well. He looked almost too good to be true in a form-fitting, black Henley, and dark blue jeans. I had forgotten just how captivating his blue eyes were. "I missed you, too," I whispered. And then, the feeling of being so very alive that I had come to love, to crave, from Will's presence in my life, filled me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Here are our bags, Lizzy!" Jane called, coming up beside me, breaking the spell that had enfolded Will and me.

"The blue one?" Will asked, turning his attention to the arriving luggage.

"Yep," I answered, stepping over to the carousel and reaching for the handle of the large suitcase to lift it off the conveyor belt. Will beat me to it, lifting it effortlessly to the floor. Charles followed suit by hoisting Jane's pink suitcase down as well.

"Why, thank you," I winked.

"Of course." Will wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and bent to kiss the top of my head.

And then I heard a series of rapid clicks and was nearly blinded by what seemed like dozens of flashing lights.

Will froze, his lips still touching my hair. He slowly, casually, lifted his head and straightened.

"Cameras?" I whispered nervously, looking up to meet his eyes.

Will nodded almost imperceptibly, a forced smile touching his lips. He pulled me a little tighter against his side. Glancing at Charles he said, "It's time to go," and nodded toward the doors. To me, he continued in a low, calm voice only I could hear as he removed his arm from around my shoulders and took my hand in his, "They're like bees, Elizabeth. Just smile and walk calmly, and they'll eventually go away."

I laughed nervously at his attempt at levity and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, that's a great simile, Will. Wanna try again?"

He laughed. "Sorry, Love. Flies, then?"

"Hmm, better," I agreed softly. He had a good point, I thought as I recalled the photos I had seen on tabloid covers in grocery store magazine racks. Panicking or flashing one wrong look would only give whoever had taken the photo fodder for a hay day.

"How was your flight?" Will asked as we exited the building.

"Wonderful. I had a window seat. I love flying," I explained.

"Glad to hear it. Are you tired?"

"I'm okay." I looked up at him again and gave him a small smile.

Will smiled down at me and lifted our joined hands to his lips to kiss the backs of my fingers. "It's so wonderful that you're here." More camera clicks and flashes from all sides followed Will's gesture. He lowered our joined hands and placed his palm against the small of my back, gently directing me to the right. "Our vehicle is just here."

I took a deep breath to maintain my composure as a small shiver raced up my spine in reaction to his touch.

A tall, brunette man wearing jeans and a long-sleeved, red t-shirt stood in a relaxed pose with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the side of a large, black SUV with the liftgate open. I recognized him as Will's cousin, Richard.

Will nodded toward the man. "Elizabeth, meet my cousin, Richard."

Richard smiled widely and shook my hand while Will loaded my suitcase into the back of the vehicle. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth. Welcome to Britain!"

"Thank you! I'm happy to meet you," I smiled in return. Richard's calm, laid-back demeanor made me feel at ease. Just then, the liftgate slammed shut.

"Let's go," Will directed.

We all obligingly climbed into the vehicle - Richard in the driver's seat, Will and I in the middle row and Charles and Jane in the back seat.

"I see the vultures are swarming," Richard remarked as he drove through the thick airport traffic.

"Unfortunately," Will replied, his voice grim.

I turned to look at Will. "Are those photos going to end up somewhere, Will?" I asked apprehensively.

Will's jaw and the corners of his eyes tightened as he nodded almost imperceptibly. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

I shook my head. "I'm sure you couldn't have done anything to stop it, could you?"

Will shook his head, a pained expression darkening his eyes.

"I understand that it's not your fault," I assured him when he continued to eye me with concern. I squeezed his hand.

He exhaled heavily. "To be perfectly honest, it will most likely end up in the tabloids. I know that's the last thing you wanted, Elizabeth. I had no idea anyone would know that I'd be there."

I bit my lip, trying hard to hide my growing apprehension about the situation. I focused on suppressing the panic that had risen in my chest and took a deep breath. "Everything will be okay, right?" I asked, my voice smaller and less assured than I wanted it to be.

Will laid his palm against my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ear with his other hand. "I'll make it okay, Elizabeth," Will whispered. "I promised you, remember?"

I bit my lip. "I know you did, but how?"

"I'll have my PR agent call the Sun, the Mirror and the Mail and tell them that my American girlfriend is visiting, so there's no conjecture."

"And will that prevent them from making assumptions?" I couldn't help but ask.

Will moistened his lips with his tongue. "It will provide them with an explanation, yes."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Will raised my hand to his lips – an action that made my heart jump in my chest – before he turned in his seat to face the front of the vehicle. He continued to hold my hand securely in his while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How long of a drive is it to Pemberley from here?" I asked as the city and surrounding towns began to thin out, opening up to the jagged landscape of the countryside. My apprehension faded as the city melted into the distance behind us.

"About forty minutes more," Will answered as he gently caressed my hand with his thumb. "It's about an hour's drive from Manchester."

The five of us spent the remainder of the drive talking and catching up until, what seemed like a short time later, the SUV crested a large hill, and Pemberley lay before us. The description of his home that Will had painted for me in the hospital perfectly described the view I now beheld.

Will leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Welcome to Pemberley, Elizabeth."

The heated tone of his voice made me turn to look at him. His eyes held more emotions than I could fathom. Unable to look away, I whispered, "Thank you." And when Will smiled softly at me, my heart was full.

When we arrived in front of the grand house – which was bigger than many hotels I had stayed in - Will was the first to exit the vehicle. He reached in to help me out, keeping my hand in his. A tall, statuesque blonde girl, whom I recognized from pictures as Will's sister, Georgiana, waited on the steps leading up to the house. She wore a pale pink, knee-length sundress, and a welcoming smile. She quickly descended the remaining stairs and, much to my surprise, embraced me.

"Ooh, you must be Elizabeth," the girl said as she gave me a quick, tight hug before pulling away to look at me.

Will chuckled softly next to me. "Elizabeth, meet my sister, Georgiana. She's been looking forward to your visit nearly as much as I have."

Georgiana bounced on her toes and grinned. "He's so right, you know! I'm so glad you've come!"

"So am I," I smiled in return. Her exuberance surprised me. By Will's description of his sister, I had been expecting a shy, meek girl, but the Georgiana Darcy before me was full of energy and spunk, for lack of a better word. I had a feeling that we would get along famously together.

Georgiana turned to Will. "Well, be a gentleman, Will, and fetch the lady's suitcase!" she commanded with a nod of her head in the direction of the SUV. A movement behind Will's shoulder caught her eye next, and Georgiana quickly looped her arm through mine and dragged me with her over to Charles and Jane. "And you're Jane." Georgiana asserted happily.

Jane smiled softly. "Yes, I am. Thank you so much for inviting us to your home, Georgiana. I can't tell you how excited I am to be here!"

"Oh, think nothing of it. It's me who should be thanking you! I've been looking forward to both your company," Georgiana insisted as she linked her free arm through Jane's. "I'm sure my brother and Charles will bring your luggage in, so you needn't worry about it for now." She glanced over her shoulder to where Will and Charles stood, next to the SUV with Richard. "Isn't that right, boys?"

I laughed to see Will give a salute as he obligingly answered, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Georgiana nodded. "Well, girls, let's go wait for them inside, away from this blasted heat!" she said rather dramatically.

I couldn't help but laugh as I said, "Lead on!"

We climbed the stone steps to the massive entrance and stepped inside. Georgiana released my arm, giving my hand a quick pat before she walked over to talk to an older woman who stood in the shadows near the edge of the room.

I did my best not to gawk. Scout's honor. But the entry hall was a work of art. Literally. The black and white marble-tiled floor beneath my feet was breathtaking in and of itself, but that was nothing compared to the brightly painted murals on the soaring ceiling, the exquisite plaster moldings and gleaming, ancient woodwork. A huge, grand staircase swept gracefully from the hall to the floors above, while enormous windows and French doors allowed light to pour in from outside. A massive jade and marble fireplace graced the south wall, probably once a means of heating the huge space. "Georgiana…this is beautiful!" I exclaimed when she walked back toward Jane and me.

"I'm so glad you like it. I love Christmas time here; the decorations are always so beautiful! I hope you can see it one day soon, Elizabeth. And you, too, Jane," she added, smiling at my sister.

Just then Will and Charles entered the hall. Georgiana's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. "Where's Richard?"

"He went to park the vehicle," Will replied. "He said he'll find us when he returns to the house."

Georgiana nodded. "Alright, then. Jane and Elizabeth, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms. The boys will follow with your suitcases." With that, she linked her arms through mine and Jane's once again and led us up the grand staircase, down three winding corridors and up another wide, sweeping stairway at the top of which we turned right and walked down yet another wood-paneled hallway.

Georgiana stopped in front of a doorway and turned to me with an apologetic expression. "Elizabeth, I'm afraid we only have three other rooms in this wing beside the ones where Jane and Charles will be staying, that aren't currently under renovation. I undertook a rather ambitious remodeling project this spring, and the workers haven't quite finished yet. Because there will be a few more guests joining our party here in the upcoming weeks, you'll be staying in the family wing. I hope that's alright."

"Of course," I nodded.

Smiling kindly, Georgiana said, "Thank you for understanding, Elizabeth." Turning to Will with a spark of mischief in her eyes, she said, "Will, would you mind showing Elizabeth to her room? I need to make sure Jane and Charles are settled comfortably, and then I must speak with the cook about dinner."

I glanced at Will, who was leveling a pointed look at Georgiana. "I will," he nodded, giving me a small smile.

I gave Jane and Georgiana a quick wave goodbye, along with a promise to stop by Jane's room later.

Will placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me back down the hall, the way we had come. We passed the staircase and made our way down another hall, and through a set of heavy, carved wooden doors. We walked past several doorways before stopping halfway down the corridor. "This will be your room while you're here," he explained in a quiet voice, as he opened the door.

I stepped into what could only be described as a palatial chamber, the soaring ceilings of which were accented with gold-painted moldings. My eyes swept down to the many large windows that overlooked beautiful vistas of the grounds and surrounding woods before my attention was caught by a large fireplace with comfortable blue chairs arranged in front of it. I turned slowly and took in the other furnishings of the room as well; a dressing table, a desk, and an enormous, four poster bed, hung with blue damask curtains. Three wooden doors, plus a set of French doors, led to unknown rooms.

"Wow," I breathed. "Will, this is beautiful."

"Do you like it, then?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

I whirled around to face him. "It's breathtaking."

Will smiled down at me. "Allow me to show you around a bit." He walked over to a door on the wall to the right and pulled it open. "This is the bath."

I stepped into a beautiful room done in neutral colored granite tile, with walls painted the soft, blue-gray color of the sea. I stepped through an opening in the tiled wall to find myself inside a cavernous shower room, with several shower heads, a window, and a wide, cedar bench. I stepped out of the enclosure and explored the rest of the room. In addition to the shower, there was a linen closet, a huge claw foot tub nestled beside a floor-to-ceiling, arched window, and a large vanity and sink.

Will took me by the hand. "There's more," he whispered, close to my ear as he led me back to the bedroom.

The doorway closest to the fireplace led to a dressing room and large closet, while the door on the wall next to the bed led to a sitting room. I followed Will into the cozy space. A few built-in bookshelves, stocked with books, flanked a fireplace with an ornately-carved mantle. A small, round mahogany table with two chairs and two comfortable-looking sofas finished off the furnishings. I moved to the door on the wall adjacent to the sitting room's fireplace. "Where does this door lead?"

Will cleared his throat. "Ah…to my room."

I turned on my heel to face him with shock-widened eyes.

"But, technically, it hasn't worked in years. It doesn't even open, see?" Will assured me as he stepped forward and tried to twist the knob. It didn't budge. "It's a funny story, actually," he smiled a little.

I reined in my surprise and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay, by all means, please explain," I waved my hand, gesturing for him to continue.

Will nodded once, the tiny smile never leaving his handsome face. "These rooms used to belong to my parents. Apparently, at some point, my mother was quite put out with my father and locked the door – something she had never done before. According to the story, she twisted the key rather violently in the lock. Metal tends to become brittle with age, and the centuries-old brass key broke off inside the lock, and they never got around to fixing it."

"I see…" I eyed him skeptically.

Will smiled softly. "The reason I chose this room for you was so that we'd have a private place to talk without drawing too much attention to ourselves," he explained. "I love talking to you and spending time with you, Elizabeth, and I've missed doing so greatly since we've been apart." He moved to stand in front of me and cradled my cheek in his warm palm. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible while you're here."

Feeling a little overwhelmed by his close proximity, I briefly closed my eyes and nodded in understanding. I smiled at him and took a step backward before I turned to walk back into the bedroom that was to be mine during my stay.

I stepped over to one of the windows and moved aside the sheer, white curtain to peer out at the extensive garden, with rich, green woods, that served as a backdrop to the view. I felt Will come to stand behind me. When I looked up at him over my shoulder, he was only inches away. I could feel the warmth that radiated from his body against my back. The polite reserve that had held him in check while around his sister, friend and cousin disappeared when he wrapped his arms around my waist and enfolded me in a warm embrace. He brought his hand up to gently move my hair aside before he leaned down to trail small kisses throughout my hair, down to my temple, and just below my ear, as his fingers traced their way down my neck to my shoulder, and across my exposed collarbone. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut as a jolt of indescribable sensation swept throughout my body, and I gripped the curtains that I still held between my fingers a little tighter.

Will's hands moved to gently grasp my shoulders and he turned me to face him before he bent down to rest his forehead against mine. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, retracing the path that his fingers had taken only moments before. He continued his slow exploration as he moved his fingertips down my arms to my hands where he lightly caressed my palms before weaving his fingers with mine. A loud knock sounded at the hallway door. "Mmm," Will grumbled.

I smiled, biting my lip.

"Who is it?" Will called, lifting his head and turning to look at the closed door.

"It's me, open up!" a male voice replied through the thick, wooden door.

"Blast," Will cursed under his breath. "Richard is back." Turning back toward me, Will placed his warm palms on either side of my face. "I'll go see what he wants and let you get settled. Meet us at the top of the staircase, just at the end of this hall in about a half hour's time. Georgiana and I would like to give you and Jane a tour of the house. Would that be agreeable?"

I nodded, excitement bubbling up in my chest at the prospect of a tour of Will's Pemberley. "More than agreeable. I'll see ya then."

Will bent to kiss my forehead before he turned and walked across the room to open the door. Before he could close it again, Richard shouldered his way past Will and poked his head into the room, giving me a wave and a wink.

I returned his gesture with a smile.

Twenty-seven minutes later, all of my clothing, shoes, and toiletry items were neatly stowed away in the dressing room, closet, and bathroom, respectively. I checked my reflection in the mirror of the dressing table one last time and ran my fingers through my hair. I straightened the sash that tied around the waist of my dress, before I headed out of the room and down the hall, toward the top of the staircase.

Jane, Georgiana, Richard, and Charles were there waiting for me. "Hello," I smiled.

"Do you like your room, Elizabeth?" Georgiana inquired with a sparkle in her eye.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Very much. It's beautiful, Georgiana."

She smiled brightly and nodded once. "We're just waiting on Will. He should be here any-" her voice was cut off by the sound of hurried footsteps racing up the stairs, "moment!" she finished with a laugh.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," Will apologized to the group as he reached the top of the staircase. "Right, then. Shall we?" He stepped over to where I stood and took my hand in his. Then, Will led our small group through the halls of Pemberley.

About thirty minutes into the tour, during which Will and Georgiana had shared the history of their home, as well as several family anecdotes about many of the rooms and portions of the great house, Will stopped in front of a set of double doors, just off the entrance hall where we had entered upon our arrival. He opened the doors, allowing Jane and me to enter ahead of everyone else.

I laughed in disbelief as I walked toward the middle of the enormous room and spun around, taking in the high ceilings, floor-to-ceiling windows, marble columns, mirrored, mural-painted walls, and glass chandeliers. "You have a ballroom? An honest-to-goodness ballroom?"

"We do," Will intoned.

My eyes flew to Will who had come to stand in the middle of the room as well. His own eyes were alive with emotion as he watched me, while a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. So focused was I on my study of the handsome man in front of me, that I momentarily forgot about the presence of the others in the ballroom with us. "And do you dance, Mr. Darcy?" I asked, giving him an impertinent look as I walked toward him with slow, measured steps, never breaking eye contact.

Will's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he watched me approach. "Not if I can help it," he replied in a husky voice.

I stopped inches from him, and, placing my hand on the center of his chest, I proceeded to walk my fingers up the front of his shirt until my fingertips reached his neck. Laying my palm against the skin just above his collar, I asked with a mischievous look, "And can you help it, now?"

Will's eyes narrowed in amusement as a smile touched his lips. He glanced over my shoulder before he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Perhaps later, when we don't have an audience."

My eyes widened in mortification as I realized that I had forgotten all about the presence of Charles, Jane, Richard and Georgiana in the room. My hand flew to my mouth and my face blazed under a blush as I turned to face everyone. "Oh, dear. I'm so, so sorry."

Charles and Jane, absorbed in talking with each other as usual, hadn't noticed anything. Georgiana, however, wore an ear-to-ear grin. "There's nothing at all to be sorry for, Elizabeth. It's good for Will," she winked.

Richard stepped forward and smirked. "Well, Will, even if you can't be counted on to dance with a beautiful woman standing alone in a ballroom, I certainly can."

Before Richard reached my side, however, Will took my hand in his and led me back toward the door that exited into the hall. "Come along," Will smiled down at me with a raised eyebrow, "there's one room you haven't seen that I definitely want to show you."

He led our group down more corridors, this time toward the back of the house. Stopping in front of yet another heavy, wooden door, Will turned to me. "I saved this room for last because I knew I might never be able to pry you away."

I tilted my head to one side and gave him a curious look.

Will opened the door and stepped aside, allowing me to enter first.

"Oh…my…" I breathed as I stepped into the most beautiful library I had ever seen. The ceiling of the room had to be at least twenty feet high. The polished, wooden floors were warmed with large rugs and a mixture of brown leather sofas and burgundy upholstered chairs. A large fireplace with an ornate mantle anchored the room at the far end, and a catwalk, with an intricately-detailed, iron railing topped by a gleaming, wooden banister, surrounded the room, providing access to the upper half of the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. Despite its cavernous size, the room felt warm, cozy, and soothing. I turned in a circle to take in the sight of the room in its entirety. If my small - in comparison, anyway - home library housed nearly ten thousand books, then this massive library had to have, "Hundreds of thousands of books," I murmured aloud in amazement.

"Oh, dear. Nice going. You'll never get her out of here, Will," Jane laughed.

I turned toward my sister, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a knowing smile on her lips.

Jane looked from me to Will, who had come to stand beside me. "I hope you didn't have any other plans for her this summer," Jane winked.

Georgiana stepped away from the doorway to stand next to Jane and put her arm around my sister's shoulders. "Well, good," Georgiana nodded. "This way I won't have to worry about Will closing himself up in here alone so often. At least he'll have some company," she laughed. "Or should that make us worry _more_?"

"I'm gonna go with more," Jane replied drily.

Georgiana and Jane sagged against each other as they giggled at my expense.

I covered my eyes with my hand and peeked out between my fingers.

Will spoke then, dispelling my embarrassment. "It's just about time for dinner, everyone. Shall we head to the dining room?"

Relieved to no longer be at the center of attention, I joined Jane and Georgiana as they exited the library, while the men followed.

Dinner was a genuinely pleasant experience. I sat between Georgiana and Will, and across from Richard. During the course of the meal, I learned that, in addition to being rather more laid back and outgoing than his reserved cousin, Richard had a great sense of humor. I soon realized that he was quite a flirt, as well. The latter trait earned him several dark looks from Will throughout the course of the meal.

After dinner, the company split up – Jane and Charles went for a walk in the gardens, Richard and Will went to Will's study to discuss some matter or another, and Georgiana whisked me off to a cheerfully-appointed sitting room to talk. She pulled me down next to her on a comfortable, blue-patterned sofa and turned to face me.

"Elizabeth," Georgiana began in an earnest voice, "I can't believe how much of a change I've seen in Will since he's been home, and I believe that I have you to thank for that."

I looked down and twisted my hands self-consciously in my lap. "Georgiana, it wasn't my doing, I'm sure." I looked up to meet her eyes, so much like her brother's, and I couldn't help but smile at the kind girl. "Will is a wonderful man. I'm sure that whatever changes you've seen in him have been of his own doing, not mine."

Georgiana shot me a wide, charming smile. "Do you love Will, Elizabeth?"

"Ha, ha! Georgiana!" I exclaimed, giving her an incredulous look. My hand involuntarily flew to my chest as I concentrated on pushing down the feeling of nervous panic that her question had triggered. I schooled my features and reverted to my usual defense – humor – by raising an eyebrow and turning the focus of our conversation back to her. "You know, your brother said you were _shy_."

Georgiana blushed. "I do apologize, Elizabeth. It's only that I feel so comfortable with you and Will has talked about you so much that I feel like I've known you forever – I can't explain it, but my brother told me that he felt the same way when he met you."

I raised my eyebrows and smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad to know that I can bring out the gift of gab that must be inherent, if deeply buried, in all Darcys, then," I winked.

Georgiana ducked her head with a breathy laugh before she looked up at me again. "I'm so happy you've met Will. He says you fell into his life, actually. I've never heard him talk about a woman before, and I mean _ever_." Georgiana's face and voice grew more animated as she continued. "I thought he'd never meet anyone and then to meet you myself and see that you really are as kind and sweet as he says you are, well, I'm sure you can imagine my relief. There are so many women who would do goodness knows what just to garner Will's attention, and to hear him talk, you did everything in your power to put him off! And the way you talk to my brother – Lord! - but no one dares tease or mock him like he says you do! You're so frank and blunt with him. How do you find the courage to do it?" She paused a moment and tilted her head to the side in thought. "Come to think of it, Richard often speaks to Will that way, but, more often than not, Will either bites Richard's head off for doing so or looks positively unamused by my cousin's teasing. However, he seems to find your way of speaking to him quite to his liking."

Georgiana sighed, and her shoulders sagged a bit. "Life can get pretty solitary around here, especially for someone like me. I mean, I'm normally so shy around other people and the social circle of trusted friends I have is so very small that, well, I've always longed for a sister and now, to think that someday, hopefully soon, I might actually have one, well, it makes me happier than you can imagine," she finished with a grin.

My heart stopped in my chest for two entire beats. I stared at Georgiana in dumbfounded shock. I couldn't help it. _Sister?_ Did she honestly think that things were so serious between Will and I as that? What exactly had Will told his sister about us?

Georgiana must have noticed my shock and discomfort because she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry. My mouth has a terrible habit of running away with me! Are you alright, Elizabeth?" she asked, her light brows drawing together in concern.

I nodded and forced what I hoped looked like a genuine smile to my lips. "I'm just fine." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for mentally checking out there for a moment."

Georgiana nodded in understanding. "I'm afraid my propensity to talk incessantly and make unintentionally awkward comments is a terrible habit and I know it drives poor Will insane sometimes, even though he sits and listens so patiently to me. He really is the best of brothers, you know, despite what _some_ people who dare call themselves journalists say about him. Good Lord, but some of them are wicked." She giggled and tapped a long, perfectly manicured finger against her chin. "Hmm, how appropriate. I've never thought of that bit of alliteration before. The _Wicked Mr. Wickham._ Has Will told you about him?"

I nodded. Concern for the sweet, if vivacious, girl sitting next to me overshadowed the alarm her former comment had stirred. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you, Georgiana."

Georgiana shrugged and shook her head, giving a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh, don't be. There really wasn't much to it. Although George's actions surprised me at the time, I've long since gotten over it. After all, I feel certain I could have defended myself against him, and I was about to do so when Will and Richard burst in." She gave me a crooked smile, reminiscent of her brother's. "Do you really think that someone as paranoid and protective of those he loves as Will is would allow me to go anywhere alone if I weren't able to defend myself properly?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm a two-tab brown belt in Goju Ryu. Will has a habit of frequently catastrophizing things."

"Wow," I said, admiring the statuesque blonde seated next to me with new appreciation. "It seems you have as many surprising traits as your brother!"

Georgiana shrugged smugly. "I can take down Will _and_ Richard, and George Wickham doesn't come anywhere near either of them in size or skill." She winked at me. "Anyway, back to our original topic, Will can't stop talking about how wonderful you are," she paused, a worried expression creasing her brow. "It's only, I hope that you feel the same way about him, Elizabeth. I don't know what Will would do without you, now that he's found you, and I can't imagine him going back to being the worrisome, serious fellow he's been for the past several years since our father died. It was as if the weight and responsibility of the world settled on his shoulders when that happened, and I'm sure I didn't help things much." Georgiana sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging under the weight of her admission. "He's my guardian, you know, and he says that you have teenaged sisters as well – four of them, he said! If I should be so lucky! But, it's my lot to just have Will, and hopefully someday, a sister-in-law." She smiled coyly at me, cheering up a bit.

I bit my lip and mentally told myself to let the comment go and not dwell on it and to focus on the bigger picture of what Georgiana was telling me, instead. She was obviously very lonely and desperate for someone to talk to. My heart went out to her and I pushed aside my own discomfort with the topic and listened attentively.

Georgiana waved a hand in front of her face in a dismissive gesture. "But there I go again, getting sidetracked. You, of all people, know what troublesome creatures we teenagers can be, and I can't imagine being a young man who's painfully shy anyway having to raise one. Richard is my co-guardian, and I do believe it's quite a bit easier for him because he and Will are so completely opposite. Where Will is serious about absolutely everything and has exhaustive plans for every situation imaginable – do you know, Elizabeth, that Will even has a plan and food supply in place for the possibility of an EMP and equipment and procedures at the ready in the event of an Ebola pandemic? - but Richard, he just takes life as it comes with a smile or, at the very least, a shrug. He's always been more laid back than Will, but I think he's had to be even _more_ so since Iraq and Afghanistan. Richard was in the RAF, you know. He was injured when an I.E.D. hit a Humvee he was traveling in near Bagram, two years ago. He very nearly lost his arm to a shrapnel wound, but he was given a full retirement and awarded for meritorious service," she said proudly.

I smiled kindly at Georgiana and squeezed her hand. "Your cousin sounds like a good guy, Georgiana. And I think like you said, he must balance Will out nicely. But you have to know, dear, your brother doesn't think you're troublesome at all, as you seem to think. In fact, Will told me that you're the light of his life. As far as his propensity to plan for every eventuality," I tilted my head from side to side in a considering gesture, "well, we'd all do well to learn from his foresight. And please, call me Lizzy."

Georgiana smiled hugely and her blue eyes lit up. She leaned forward and gave me a quick hug. "Oh! I'm so glad you've come, Lizzy! So, tell me, is my brother kind to you?"

I nodded. "He's pretty wonderful."

"I'm so happy you think so," Georgiana enthused. "It must be so wonderful to be held and kissed by a kind and loving man," she said dreamily, not noticing my incredulous expression. "There's someone I'm just crazy about. He's my age and his father is a judge…Zachary is his name. He wants to go to university to study law. He intends to be a barrister one day, and eventually a judge, like his father. He asked if he could date me when I'm a bit older."

Georgiana snapped out of her dreamy state and threw a startled look my way. "I didn't tell Will, of course, he'd go mad, so please, don't say anything to my brother, Lizzy. Zachary understands that I'm not allowed to date until I'm eighteen, you see." The worried expression vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared and was quickly replaced with a mischievous one. "So, what is it like to kiss someone? As much as my brother clearly adores you, it must be wonderful!"

I felt myself blush, and I swallowed thickly as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and cleared my throat. "Well, we're not quite to that point in our relationship yet, Georgiana," I murmured uncomfortably.

Georgiana's eyes widened in surprise. "Aren't you? But your first date was more than a month ago! Why ever not?"

I smiled and shrugged. "There's no reason to rush into things. It's good to get to know someone first and to decide if you want to be with them. Dating is about talking, getting to know one another, and seeing if you're compatible or not. If all that pans out, then there's plenty of time for all the rest."

"I see your point. I think I like that idea," Georgiana nodded thoughtfully.

After my talk with Georgiana concluded, it was past nine o'clock. Will was nowhere to be found, so Georgiana walked with me through the maze of corridors and stairways to our rooms.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to find my way around this place alone." I shook my head as we reached my door.

Georgiana laughed. "You'll be walking around as if you were born here in two weeks' time, I promise. Goodnight, Lizzy," she said as she gave me another quick hug. "Thanks for talking with me tonight."

I returned Will's sister's embrace. "Any time Georgiana. And thank you, for everything, and for making me feel so welcome."

Georgiana smiled and turned toward her own room across the hall.

I entered my room and closed the door behind me. A lamp had been left on, on the bedside table, and I was thankful for the small bit of light in the large room. After an extra-long shower, I changed into the cotton shorts and tank top that comprised my pajamas and walked toward the set of French doors that I hadn't yet explored.

Moonlight poured in through the sheer, white curtains. Gently moving the fabric aside, I saw a large, white, stone tiled balcony outside. I opened the door and stepped out onto the cool, stone floor. The view of the gardens in the moonlight was breathtaking. The moon, nearly full, illuminated the landscape, giving everything a mystical appearance. Spying a pair of chaises between my door and another set of identical doors farther down the balcony, I made my way over to one and made myself comfortable.

After an hour or so of stargazing in the quiet stillness of the warm summer night, I went inside. Thanks to the change in time zones, I wasn't a bit tired. In order to avoid security hassles, I hadn't brought my e-reader, so I had nothing to occupy myself with. I thought of the magnificent library, full of books, so close within my reach. And yet, so far away. I frowned. Could I find the room again amidst the maze of stairways and corridors that I'd traversed earlier in the day? I remembered that the library was on the ground level, not too far from the dining room where we had eaten supper.

I grabbed my cell phone to check the time. It was past midnight. Surely no one would be up and about this late. Determined, I switched on the flashlight that was built into my phone and made my way to the hallway door. I eased the door open, and quietly stepped out into the hall. I found the first staircase easily enough but got turned around twice after that. I was just beginning to feel nervous about my decision when I turned a wood-paneled corner of the corridor I was traversing and the main staircase that led to the ground floor came into view. Breathing a sigh of relief, I descended the stairs and quickly padded across the marble floor of the entrance hall. Chased by the shadows of the darkened house, I hurried down the corridor that I thought I recognized from the afternoon tour as the one that led to the library.

I finally reached my destination and found the door open and the lights off. I didn't want to risk disturbing anyone by turning on the overhead lights, and the moonlight filtering in through the tall windows illuminated the interior of the large room to some extent, so I just continued to use my flashlight.

I was contentedly perusing the book titles on the shelves at the far end of the library, when I heard a noise from the opposite side of the room, near the doorway. Startled by the noise, and not sure if I would get into trouble for being up and snooping around this late at night, I quickly turned my light off and flattened myself against the bookcase. As I stood in the semi-darkness, my eyes adjusted to the dim light and I saw Will, wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants, standing next to one of the windows. He was staring directly at me. "Elizabeth?" he inquired softly, his voice carrying across the room. "Is that you?"

I froze, too scared to answer, and unsure if I should. My heart pounded in my chest as Will walked toward me across the expanse of the room. He stopped a few feet in front of where I stood with my back pressed against the wooden shelves.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, his voice as soft as the moonlight that illuminated our surroundings. A corner of his mouth lifted in a knowing smile as he closed the distance between us. He reached for me then. His hands spanned my waist and his palms burned my skin through the thin fabric of my tank top and light cotton shorts. "You couldn't sleep, could you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Will sighed. "Me either. Can I help you find a book?"

"Sure," I replied, looking up into his eyes, a foot above my own.

But, instead of moving away to help me find something to read, Will's grip around my waist tightened as he gently pulled me to him and rested his forehead against mine.

I swallowed hard. Feeling like I owed him an explanation for why I was traipsing around his home in the middle of the night, I licked my lips and began in a whisper, "I hope you don't mind me being down here, Will. I didn't mean to intrude."

Will lifted his head to look down at me. "You could never do that," he assured me, shaking his head. "I've dreamt of you here at Pemberley since the day you fell into my life, Elizabeth."

The air between us seemed to come alive, charged with the electricity and tension of the last month and a half and the longing and distance of the past two weeks, along with everything we had left unsaid and undone when Will left my home the morning of his departure from the U.S. He cupped my face with his hand and I leaned into his palm, savoring the feeling of his warm touch. Will tilted my chin up with the fingertips of his free hand. His eyes searched mine before dropping to my lips.

"You don' t know how long I've wanted to do this," Will whispered as he bent to accommodate my much shorter height. His lips were less than a breath away from mine.

I closed my eyes in anticipation of our first kiss, my heartbeat fluttering in my chest, when Charles' voice called out, "Will, are you in here?"

The lights flickered on overhead.

Will groaned. In a voice thick with frustration, he whispered, "Sorry," and took a step back. He turned to Charles, then. "Bloody hell, Bingley! For the love of all things holy, can't a man get any privacy in his own home?" he exclaimed in a grating voice.

Charles came around the corner of a bookcase. The deer-in-the-headlights look on his face caused me to laugh out loud.

Will laughed as well, then, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck, as he did so. "I'm sorry, my friend," Will apologized, clapping Charles on the shoulder.

I took that as my cue to leave. "Goodnight Will, Charles." I winked at Will and quickly walked out of the library. It wasn't until I returned to my room – after only one wrong turn, I might add – that I realized that I hadn't even had a chance to pick out a book.

oooOOOooo

The next morning, I woke up before sunrise, having managed to get a few hours of sleep during the night. I couldn't wait to explore the woods and gardens, so, I pulled on a pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt, along with my running shoes, and set off down the hall toward the ground floor and the exit to gardens at the back of the house.

After about an hour of walking and exploring, and another hour of running along the perimeter of the gardens, I slowed to a walk to cool down. I made my way leisurely through the dewy grass until I came to a walled garden with a marked Victorian influence. Richard sat on a bench against one of the brick walls, staring at the large, stone fountain in the center. When I entered, he turned to look at me.

I stopped short. "Oh, hello. I didn't mean to interrupt you," I quickly apologized.

Richard stood and smiled. "You're not interrupting at all. I enjoy the peace of this garden. Of them all, actually."

I looked around at the abundance of beautiful flowers and roses. "I can see why."

Richard motioned for me to join him on the bench.

"I apologize for my appearance," I murmured. "I just finished my run. I probably look awful."

"You look healthy, Elizabeth," Richard assured me.

"Ha, thanks…I think. And it's Lizzy."

"Lizzy, then." He paused. "Why does Will call you Elizabeth?"

I stared at him. "You know, I have no idea. I don't know why I've never corrected him, either. I guess it just sounds natural, coming from him." I laughed a little. "You've got to admit, with his accent, ' _Lizzy_ ' would sound odd."

"Mm." Richard nodded in agreement.

"So, what's up with your accent, anyway? You're from Derbyshire, right? And yet, I don't have to engage my mental translator for you," I joked as I nudged Richard's shoulder playfully with my own.

"Ah," Richard looked at me with a thoughtful expression and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the back of the bench. "I spent much of my youth in London, only coming to our estate in Derbyshire during the holidays and summers."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

Richard turned, angling his shoulders toward me. "You've changed my cousin, you know."

"Have I?" I blinked. This occasion marked the third time I'd been told by others that they believed Will had changed due to my influence.

"You've brought back the man he used to be, Lizzy," Richard explained as he eyed me approvingly. He nodded matter-of-factly. "I'll be blunt. Being with Will won't be easy. The media attention, which I assure you, will catch up with you, will not be easy to bear. You'll be under the scrutiny of the public eye for as long as you choose to remain a part of Will's life, and, as much as you'll dislike it, the publicity will dramatically change your own. There are going to be plenty of people rooting for you to fail or make a mess of things. That's why it will be so much fun when you don't." When he had finished speaking, Richard reached over to pat my hand that rested on the bench between us in a gesture of encouragement.

I turned my attention to the beauty of the garden, trying to master my reaction to the grim truths that Richard had presented. I grimaced and my stomach churned uneasily. "I honestly don't know if I like the sound of that. It's been my life's mission to, as Sir Walter Scott so aptly put it, ' _And doubly dying, shall go down, To the vile dust from whence he sprung, Unwept, unhonored, and unsung."_ ' I stole a glance at Richard out of the corner of my eye.

He shrugged. "Well, if that is your life's ambition, it's unfortunate then, that you've found yourself caught by Will."

I leveled an incredulous look at him. When I saw the spark of humor in Richard's eyes, however, the flash of anger that his comment sparked in me disappeared and turned into a laugh. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed, pretending outrage before I smiled at him again and winked. "Caught, indeed!" I sighed. "Yes, most unfortunate, I suppose." I tilted my head back to look at the clear, blue sky for a moment. Feeling a change of subject was in order, I said, "Georgiana tells me that you served in Iraq and Afghanistan. Thank you for your service, by the way."

Richard gave a subtle nod in reply. "You're most welcome." Not one to be sidetracked, he asked, "So, how do you find my cousin, Lizzy?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "How do I find him?"

The edge of Richard's mouth pulled up into a kind smile. "What do you think of him?"

I exhaled heavily and shifted in my seat. "I think Will is very kind and generous. I've only known him for six weeks, of course, but I do care for him." I shrugged.

"Do you have any concerns?" Richard inquired with a lift of his brow.

I hesitated a moment, biting my lip before speaking. I felt extraordinarily easy around Richard, and I felt I could trust him with the sensitive question that had been burning in my mind for weeks. "There is one. Will has mentioned before that he has a hot temper and anger issues from time to time. That has me a bit concerned." I felt my nails dig into my palms as I awaited Richard's reply.

Richard's expression grew serious. "It's true he does. But never toward family or those he loves, Lizzy; you must understand that. Rather, it's been directed toward people who threaten to harm the ones Will seeks to protect. You were correct in your assessment of my cousin's character. He is a good man, and he will always treat you well. Will would never dream of doing otherwise."

I felt my shoulders relax. "That's good to know. And thank you, Richard."

Richard bowed his head politely. "Shall we head back to the house?"

"Sure," I smiled.

We exchanged easy small talk as we made our way through the gardens.

After a few minutes of discussing the weather and several points of interest in the surrounding landscape, Richard glanced over at me and asked, "Would you like company on your morning runs?"

I threw him a curious look.

Richard flashed me a lazy grin. "I need to get back into running and there's no time like the present," he explained.

I smiled in return and in a teasing voice replied, "If you think you can keep up. Race ya!" With that, I took off, bolting across the lawn. Richard easily caught up to me, so I ran even harder, pushing myself as fast as I could go. I was surprised that he kept pace.

Richard and I arrived at the house, laughing and out of breath. We made our way over to Will, who was standing against a stone balustrade on the terrace at the back of the house with his arms crossed over his chest. A smile lightened his features. "Did you go for a run, Elizabeth?"

"Yep," I replied.

Will glanced toward Richard. "You, too, Richard? That's surprising - you're usually much too lazy this early in the morning."

Richard laughed and bent over to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees. "I intercepted Lizzy on her way back to the house. She challenged me to a race, and I couldn't refuse a lady!"

"I'm going to go shower and change," I said, rolling my eyes at Richard. "Thanks again, Richard for keeping me company on the way back."

"My pleasure," Richard smiled.

Turning my attention to Will, I asked, "Are you going to be around later?"

"I will. Would you like to take a walk after brunch? We'll eat in about an hour and a half – at 11:30." Will stepped closer to me and whispered, "I'm so sorry about last night, Elizabeth. Charles needed to speak with me. His sister, Caroline phoned him late last night to tell him that she'll be arriving this afternoon." I could hear the displeasure in his voice.

"No problem," I assured him. "I'll see you at 11:30, then," I squeezed his hand, before heading into the house to shower, leaving Will and Richard alone on the terrace.

After brunch, Will and I walked down to the lake, which stretched the length of a football field in front of the house. I eyed Will as he talked while we made our way leisurely around the perimeter of the shore. There was something different about him here at Pemberley. He seemed more relaxed, more comfortable.

Will tugged at the collar of his shirt. "This blasted heat!" he complained. "I've half a mind to jump in the lake right now."

"Oh, really? I'd like to see that," I returned, picturing in my mind's eye what Will would look like in a white t-shirt soaked with water. Embarrassed by my thoughts, I shook my head to dislodge the mental image.

"I'll have you know that I've done so on many occasions," Will remarked playfully.

I flashed him a skeptical look. "I dare you."

Will's eyes narrowed. "Challenge accepted." Keeping his eyes on me, he took several steps backward and then, turning his attention toward the water, took a running start and jumped into the lake.

I laughed but stopped immediately when he stood up. His now transparent white t-shirt was plastered to every contour of his muscular chest and - _two…four…six…eight_ , I mentally counted – eight-pack abdomen. And _hello trapezoid and delts!_ My jaw dropped.

Will grinned and took a bow. "Well, are you coming in?" he asked as he straightened.

I shook my head, recalling myself to the present moment. "No way."

Will sank down in the lake. "The water is fine."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Nope, I'm okay here, thank you."

Before I knew what he was about, Will splashed a wave of water at me. I shrieked in surprise. Will laughed. "Little coward!" he teased.

My eyes narrowed. "Fine!" I stepped out of my tennis shoes and removed my socks before stuffing them in my shoes. I took a running start and cannonballed into the water, landing several yards away from Will. The cool water engulfed me before I regained my footing and stood. The lake was fairly shallow, which was good news for me because it meant that the water only came up to about the middle of my chest.

Just as I finished wiping the water from my eyes, Will splashed me again. "Oh, it's on!" I exclaimed as I splashed him back. We continued on in that way, laughing and splashing until he ducked beneath the surface of the water and I lost sight of him. Will resurfaced right in front of me and swiped the water from his eyes. Water continued to drip from his wet hair, making trails down his face.

When I reached up to wipe one of the many drops of water from his cheek, Will put his hand over mine, keeping my palm pressed against his skin as he took a step closer to me. He reached both of his arms under the surface of the water and grabbed hold of my legs, pulling me toward to him. His hands followed the line of my outer thighs, up over my hips, before his grip tightened around my waist and he pulled me close.

"Hi," I whispered, fighting a nervous smile and the urge to put some distance between us.

"Hello," Will returned with an amused arch of his dark eyebrows. Water droplets beaded on his long eyelashes and the dark hair that fell across his forehead. Lifting one hand, he traced my lower lip with his thumb.

Will lowered his head to brush his lips over mine in a feather-light kiss, so soft that I barely felt more than a light, tingling brush. Then he pulled his head back slightly, his eyes searching mine wonderingly as if trying to gauge my reaction. My breath came in short, sharp bursts under his scrutiny, and I lifted my hands, which, until now had been held against my sides, to rest on top of his muscular forearms. Despite the cool water, his arms were warm, and I could feel the hard, powerful muscles that lay just beneath his skin. The feeling of his strong body underneath my palms was intoxicating. I suddenly felt like I couldn't get enough of this new sensation – the feeling of the sheer strength of him underneath my hands, and so, I slid my palms slowly, reverently along his arms and over his shoulders, neck, and chest. Will closed his eyes, his breathing becoming heavier as he bent to rest his forehead against mine.

Then, his hands moved from my waist, over my hips and down to my legs. His touch was no longer soft, but strong and commanding. He gripped my thighs underneath the water and lifted me slightly to wrap my legs around his waist before he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer still. And then, his mouth met mine, not in a brush like the kiss of a moment before, but in one that was intense and tender, sweet and full of promise.

"Will? Elizabeth?" Georgiana's voice called as she approached the bank just in front of us. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

I gasped and quickly pushed away from Will as I turned in the water to face Georgiana, my face burning.

"Well, it's about bloody well time!" Georgiana laughed, as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded approvingly.

"Georgiana," Will's voice, sounding a little ragged, also held a note of warning, "your language, girl."

Georgiana simply giggled. "Do I even want to know how you both ended up in there?" she asked, gesturing with an open hand to where Will and I stood in the lake.

When my embarrassment cooled, I moved to the edge of the water, by the bank, directly in front of where Georgiana stood. "Like this!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and grabbed onto her arms, pulling her down into the water.

Georgiana stood up, drenched. "Lizzy!" she screamed.

I laughed hysterically. Will did the same.

Georgiana splashed us both before she smiled and laid back in the water to float on her back in a relaxed pose. She sighed. "It's been far too long since we've done this, Will."

"I agree," Will smiled at his sister. "Were you looking for me specifically, Georgiana, or were you just out for a walk?"

The corner of Georgiana's mouth pulled down into a frown. "I only came to tell you two that Caroline Bingley has arrived," she explained in a tone that implied that she wasn't at all amused by the arrival of their guest.

Will smiled mischievously. "Ah, so you made an excuse to escape her clutches to come to tell me, eh?"

Georgiana lifted her head to look at her brother, squinting one eye shut against the glaring sunlight. "William, you know that that would be highly improper of me. It's my duty as hostess to inform my brother, the host, of when his company arrives."

Will's smile stretched into a grin. "Clever girl."

The siblings burst out laughing.

After several moments, Will's expression sobered. "Well, I suppose we had better face the music, eh?"

Georgiana gave an unhappy sigh and stood up in the water. "I suppose." Then, turning to me, she said, "Lizzy, I apologize in advance for our guest's behavior," she gave a snort of disgust. "I know it's abominably rude of me to speak poorly of one's own guest, but I must warn you to prepare yourself for something truly dreadful."

"Hmm," Will muttered. "Indeed. Well, shall we, ladies?"

Will helped Georgiana and me scramble up the bank of the lake. We all walked back to the house, talking and laughing as Will relayed a highly-embellished version of the story of how we had ended up in the lake to his sister. Instead of entering through the front doors of the house, we went around the side of the building to a rarely-used servants' entrance, taking back stairways and corridors to our rooms. We agreed to meet in the hallway in thirty minutes before we parted ways to clean up and change into dry clothing.

 _ **A/N: Okay, I just want to address a couple of concerns. To the guest reviewer and other readers who are concerned about intimacy…no worries – I'm not comfortable with that, either. This will remain "T-rated." It was awkward enough for me to write the almost-kisses in Chapter 11, and the (spoiler alert) kiss in Chapter 12. That's as steamy as it's gonna get before – heads up…more spoilers ahead…if you don't want a sneak peek at the plot, just go to the next paragraph of this author's note right now – anyway, that's as steamy as it's going to get before our couple steps into the "parson's mousetrap." ;) I'm a proud member of the "Uptight, Reserved and Reticent Club." If you want to join, go ahead - we have jackets. :D**_

 _ **A HUGE "thank you" to HarnGin, for pointing out my word usage error in the previous chapter, and the guest commenter who pointed out that wine isn't flammable – that kind of input is invaluable!**_

 _ **For Charlotte Alysha, who requested a Will's P.O.V. several chapters ago – I'm going to include a short "Will's point of view" in the next chapter. Just for you. ;)**_

 _ **It took longer than I wanted it to, to post this chapter. I had my own run-in with a hornet two weeks ago, that landed me in a leg cast, for the next four weeks (*facepalm here*). Apparently, they get a little dicey if you disturb their nest while pulling weeds. It was either run or be stung. I chose to run, tripping over my flip-flop, falling and busting my foot in the process. The good news – I didn't get stung! :D**_

 _ **Cheers!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a quick "heads up" to avoid confusion: There is a short "Will's POV" at the end of this [very long] chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

Will and I were the first to arrive in the hallway after cleaning up from our impromptu swim. I had quickly blow dried my hair and changed into a modest, mid-thigh length black skirt and a blue, v-neck blouse. Will's eyes raked up and down my figure, causing me to blush. He closed the distance between us and smiled softly as he cradled my face between his hands, burying his long fingers in my thick hair. My heart pounded as his eyes, full of unspoken desire burned into mine.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he bent to kiss me softly. His lips lingered, moving gently against my own.

"What on earth am I going to do with you two?" Georgiana's voice surprised both of us so much that we jumped, pulling away from each other in the process. Trying to suppress a grin, she continued, "You know, in the past, unmarried couples required chaperones. Is that what I'm going to have to do all summer? Babysit?"

Will stepped over to his sister and, before Georgiana could react, he wrapped his arms around her and began tickling her.

I looked on in amusement. If what Georgiana had said about her martial arts skills were true, then this would not end well for Will. My predictions proved accurate. Despite being nearly incapacitated by laughter, Georgiana hooked her leg behind Will's knee in a quick movement and swept his foot out from underneath him. Will managed not to fall, but he staggered a little, nonetheless, throwing his arms out for balance and releasing Georgiana in the process. I shook my head and clapped slowly.

Will glared at his sister. "This is not over, little one," he said playfully, pointing a finger at her.

Georgiana stood a safe distance away from Will with a satisfied smile on her lips. She scoffed and rolled her eyes in reply to his threat.

Turning to me with a mischievous smile, Will said, "And you can wipe that smirk off your face."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Or what?" I challenged.

Will closed the distance between us and in one smooth motion, lifted me around the waist, holding me tightly against him so that we were at eye level. He shrugged. "I'm sure I can think of something."

"Oh, for goodness, sake," Georgiana groaned. "Let's go downstairs before Caroline comes looking for us."

Will gave a reluctant sigh and dropped his head back. "I suppose," he agreed.

He set me back on my feet, and we all headed downstairs together.

Everyone, excepting the three of us, was already gathered in the sunny drawing room that faced the terrace at the back of the house. Will's grip on my hand tightened as we stepped into the room. A tall, red-haired woman wearing a too-formal, red strapless dress that fell to just below the knees of her incredibly long legs, turned abruptly to face us. She would have been beautiful, if not for the sneer that twisted her features. The woman, whom I assumed was Caroline Bingley, quickly pasted on a smile that somehow still managed to look unpleasant, and approached the three of us with long, graceful strides.

She greeted Georgiana first with over-done kindness. "Hello, Georgiana!" the newcomer gushed, placing her hands on Georgiana's shoulders. "My, but you grow more beautiful every time I see you. I can't wait to spend time together – you simply must catch me up on all that I've missed!"

Georgiana gave her a polite smile in return. "Thank you, Caroline. You are very welcome to Pemberley, as always."

The woman quickly turned to Will, with a gleam in her eye.

"Elizabeth," Will said in a tight, but cordial voice. "This is Charles' sister, Caroline Bingley."

"Hello, pleased to meet you," I greeted with a polite nod.

Completely ignoring me, Caroline took a step closer to Will and boldly traced a finger down the center of his chest. "Hello, handsome," she winked.

Will frowned. "Caroline," he returned gruffly.

Still wearing her creeptastic smile, Caroline turned to me with narrowed eyes that shone with malicious light. Her gaze quickly dropped to mine and Will's joined hands. Looking back up at Will, she said, "How kind of you to procure a maid for me, Will, darling. That _is_ the reason she's here, isn't it?" she finished in a sugary-sweet voice.

I felt my eyes widen in amusement. The girl sure was a piece of work!

Charles appeared behind Caroline's shoulder. "Caroline, come with me please, I need to speak with you," he whispered.

Caroline shrugged, leveling a glare at me. "Oh, Charles, relax. I'm just having some fun with the little Yankee tart."

I stole a glance at Will, who was struggling to keep his polite mask in place as his eyes blazed. He took a deep breath. "Caroline," he murmured in a low, warning voice.

Charles grasped his sister's elbow and led her from the room. "Excuse us, please, everyone." He gave me an apologetic smile.

Will's hand tightened around my own as I pressed my lips together to hide a grin.

After Charles and Caroline had left the room, I couldn't help but laugh. Will gave me an incredulous look, while Richard, who had come to stand by us, looked on in amusement.

"Is she for real?" I laughed. The whole scene had played out like a cliché from a bad movie.

Will's shoulders eventually relaxed, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Georgiana struggled to suppress her own giggles behind her hand.

"Unfortunately, so," Will answered. "I'm sorry for her comments, Elizabeth. I was hoping that introduction would go a bit smoother."

Richard cleared his throat. "Considering that this is the first time Caroline's ever actually seen you with another woman, Will, I'd say it went rather well. In the past, she's only ever heard about your relationships, few though they've been."

Will took a deep breath, his chest moving visibly with the effort. "You're not wrong, I suppose, Richard."

Tamping down the surprising, jealous flame that blazed in my heart with the mention of his other relationships, I wrapped my free arm around Will's. "I'd have to agree with Richard. She could have said a lot worse than 'Yankee tart.'"

Will looked down at me and shook his head. "Please, don't jinx your luck."

Just then, Charles returned to the room. "Lizzy, I apologize for my sister's behavior," he said as he came to stand in front of me.

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "It wasn't your fault, Charles."

"Well, thank you for being so gracious," he replied. "She's in her room, now. She's to stay there until she can think through the choice I gave her – be cordial or leave."

Jane came up behind Charles then and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Well," Richard interjected, clapping his hands together in a causal motion before dropping them back down to his sides. "Poker, anyone?"

We all readily agreed to the idea and moved to a large, round table outside on the terrace to play cards for the rest of the afternoon.

Supper would have been a happy affair like the night before if it weren't for Caroline. She had come down to join our party about an hour before supper, remaining glued to a very annoyed Will's side for the remainder of the evening. She sat between Will and an uncomfortable-looking Georgiana at the table. To Caroline's credit, she politely addressed everyone else at the table, even if she did ignore me completely and Charles mostly, except to throw an occasional glare his way. Other than that, however, she was fairly polite and well-behaved. She even seemed to genuinely try to make conversation with Jane.

After dinner, the company split up into various pursuits. The instant Caroline's back was turned, Will motioned for me to join him in the hall. When we exited the drawing room and stepped into the wide corridor, Will grabbed my hand.

"Quickly," he whispered in an urgent voice as he flashed me a mischievous smile. "We don't have much time before someone spots us!" He proceeded to pull me along behind him at a brisk pace through a maze of corridors, stairways, and rooms.

After a few minutes of walking, I could tell from the stonework and wood beam construction that we had reached an ancient part of the house. We ducked through one last doorway, and Will headed straight for a solid wall. "Will! You're going to run into the wall!" I warned. But then, the tall, wooden panel of the wall swung inward at his touch to reveal a hidden doorway.

Will pulled me inside the room and locked the camouflaged door. "There. No interruptions, this time," he nodded as he turned an old knob-and-tube light switch on the wall, filling the room with soft light.

I looked around. There was a wall of bookshelves with a wide, cushioned seat nestled beneath a tall window behind a massive, wooden desk at one end of the room, while a fireplace and a few chairs anchored the other end of the space. Framed certificates, maps, and artwork adorned the wainscoted walls. The room was very obviously a study. "Where are we? I thought your study was adjacent to the library."

"It is," Will nodded slowly. "This was my father's private study. It's where I retreat to when I want to get away from everyone for some solitude to recharge."

I turned from my perusal of the room to face Will with a raised eyebrow. "It's unbelievable how easy it is for people to find you in a house this large," I observed.

"Tell me about it," Will scoffed. "It does seem far too crowded, doesn't it?" He took my hand in his and led me over to the window seat, where we sat facing each other. The large, arched window overlooked the moonlit gardens. The moon was full tonight, bathing the landscape in its mellow, white light. It was a beautiful view.

I turned so that I could rest my shoulder and the side of my head against Will's sturdy chest, while he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me, cradling me comfortably in his embrace. After a few minutes of comfortable stillness, his hand moved to trace the underside of my arm, from wrist to elbow, while he bent to place soft kisses against the side of my neck.

A swarm of butterflies took flight in my chest then, causing me to draw an uneven breath. "Thank you," I whispered, as I tilted my head back to look up at him.

"For what?" Will asked, straightening.

I smiled softly up at the big-hearted man who held me in his arms. "For being so wonderful…for being…you," I finished, reaching up to brush back the hair that fell across his forehead.

I sat upright and turned to face him before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in an embrace, breathing in his spicy scent. I had missed his hugs so much.

After a moment, Will drew his head back and brought his mouth down against mine. His kiss was passionate, intoxicating – very unlike the few, short, sweet kisses we had shared this afternoon. He gently, skillfully plied my mouth open with his, deepening the kiss. There was an edge to the way Will's mouth moved against mine now – his kiss, which had been soft, had turned into something all-consuming and demanding. His right hand rested on my neck below my ear, while his left dropped from my waist to my hip. His right hand soon followed, skimming down my back to my other hip. His grip tightened, and he drew me closer, still. I could feel the heavy beating of his heart against my own chest and, for that moment in time, everything else ceased to exist.

We were called back to our surroundings several minutes later by a steady ticking noise against the window glass.

"What _now?"_ Will practically growled as he released me from the kiss to peer out the window. There, in the garden, illuminated by the light of the full moon, stood Richard and Georgiana wearing ear-to-ear grins. They waved.

Will shook his head and pulled the curtain tie free, causing the long length of burgundy fabric to fall in front of the window, blocking the view of the garden. Turning to me, he asked, "Now, where were we?" Will traced the backs of his fingertips along my cheek as he stared at me with a thoughtful expression. "On second thought, I think the wiser course of action would be to _not_ place myself in the path of too much temptation for one day," he said, lifting the corner of his mouth in a half smile.

"You know, you once said that I wasn't pretty enough _to_ tempt you," I teased.

Will's smile widened. "I confessed to my falsehood then, and I'll gladly reiterate now. I find you _very, very,_ tempting," he assured me as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Too much so, in fact." He exhaled heavily. "Here, turn around," he whispered, making a twirling motion with his index finger.

I gave him a puzzled look but did as he asked, turning in my seat so that I was facing away from him. Will pulled me back against his chest and held me tightly as he leaned comfortably against the bookshelf behind him.

I snuggled into his arms. We talked for a long while, falling back into the easy camaraderie that we had built during the first weeks of our relationship. Will told me about his father and what he remembered of his mother and about growing up at Pemberley. I filled him in on the few happenings that had occurred back home, since his departure.

Some time later, there was a knock at the door. Will reluctantly rose to unlock it. He opened the door to reveal Ricard, leaning against the frame with a knowing smile on his face.

Richard stepped into the room. "Sorry to interrupt. You two have been up here for more than two hours and Caroline is turning the house upside down, looking for you, Will."

"Well, she'll never find this door," Will pointed out. "And honestly, I'm regretting ever showing it to you," he joked.

Richard raised his hands in mock surrender. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"We'll be right behind you," Will said. "Elizabeth," he called softly, turning to me with a wry smile and motioning for me to join them.

I quickly made my way to the door and walked with the two cousins through the house to rejoin the others.

When we passed the corridor that led to the library, I laid a hand on Will's arm.

"Would you mind terribly if I look around in the library? I didn't get a chance to find a book last night," I explained.

Will's dark brows drew together. "Of course, you're more than welcome to. Are you sure you're alright?"

I gave Will a reassuring nod. "I'm just fine. I'll catch up later, okay?"

Will placed a kiss on the back of my hand as we parted ways, me to the library and he and Richard to the drawing room.

Much later, having lost track of time amongst the myriad shelves of books, I left the library with a stack of novels under my arm as the clock chimed ten, and made my way into the darkened hallway. There were no lights on, and I didn't have my phone with me to light the way. I carefully made my way down the corridor in the darkness, taking several turns before I had to admit I was lost. It was one thing to remember my way in the daylight when I was able to see my surroundings, but finding my way in the darkness was a whole other story.

Eventually, I saw the soft glow of a light, at the bottom of a short, stone staircase. Maybe someone was awake, and I could ask for help finding my way back to the family wing of the house – or at least find out where the darned light switches were located. I carefully made my way down the ancient steps and followed the soft, glowing light through a doorway. I found myself in a huge kitchen with gorgeous, wood beamed ceilings and a flagstone floor. Although it was steeped in old-world character, the room was furnished with every modern appliance imaginable. It was a chef's dream. An older woman, whom I recognized as the same woman Georgiana had spoken to in the shadows of the entrance hall upon our arrival, was sitting at a long, wood plank table in the center of the large room, marking something off with a pen in a notebook.

"Hello," I said softly.

The woman immediately stood from her seat. She was of medium height and looked to be in her sixties. Her neatly-styled, short brown hair, was streaked with gray, and a kind expression lit her blue eyes. "Well, hello," the woman greeted with a warm smile. "May I help you, dear?"

"Um," I hesitated. "I'm so sorry to bother you…I was in the library and when I left, all the lights were off, and well, I'm afraid I'm a bit lost." I laughed nervously and gripped my stack of books a little tighter. "I saw the light and was hoping someone could give me directions."

The woman reached down to close her notebook and walked toward me. "Of course," she said in a friendly voice. "You must be Elizabeth."

"Lizzy," I nodded.

The woman tilted her head to one side and looked at me with a contemplative expression. "I'm Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper. I'd be happy to show you the way back to your room, dear, but while you're here, would you like something to eat or a cup of tea?"

I bit my lip. "Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

Mrs. Reynolds waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, no trouble at all. I was about to have a cuppa myself, and there's plenty more." She leaned toward me, and in a whisper, said, "Besides, there are fresh-baked biscuits."

I felt myself relax, a genuine smile making its way to my lips. "Now, who could say 'no' to that?"

A minute later, after setting my stack of books on the table, I carried two cups full of steaming tea from the stove, while Mrs. Reynolds followed with a plate of biscuits. After we were seated, I picked one up and bit into it. "Mmm, these are so good."

Mrs. Reynolds nodded. "The cook, Mrs. Jones, made them just before she left tonight. They're Richard's favorite, and he's been _her_ favorite since he was a child, so she does what she can," she explained in a dry tone.

I took a sip of my tea. "I have a feeling he's a favorite with a lot of people."

Mrs. Reynolds nodded in agreement.

"So, how long have you been with the Darcys?" I asked after a few moments' silence.

The older woman took a sip of her tea as she considered my question. "Goodness, it's going on forty years, now! Will and Georgiana are like family to me. Mr. Reynolds and I – my husband assists Will with the estate management – have helped to care for both Will and Georgiana since they were children."

I bit my lip. "It can't have been easy for the two of them."

"No," Mrs. Reynolds shook her head. "It hasn't been. And it still isn't," she sighed. "I have to say though, from what I've heard from the pair of them, they're very glad to have made your acquaintance."

I cleared my throat to hide my discomfort. "Well, I'm glad to have met them. They're wonderful. Both of them."

Mrs. Reynolds spent the remainder of the time it took for us to finish our tea telling me about sights to see and things to do on the grounds and in the house. "If you ever need a walking companion, let me know. If I'm not busy, I'll accompany you myself! I enjoy getting out and about from time to time," she said with a friendly wink.

I smiled in reply.

"And if you're ever hungry in the middle of the night, feel free to stop by kitchen – there's always something or other to eat," she added. "Mrs. Jones makes sure to keep the fridge stocked for Richard – he sometimes has trouble sleeping and often finds his way down here for a midnight snack."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," I answered. After I had helped clean up, Mrs. Reynolds led the way out of the kitchen and to the top of the staircase near the family wing, showing me where the discreetly placed light switches were located as we went.

I turned to her at the top of the stairs. "I can find my way from here, Mrs. Reynolds. Thank you so much. For the tea _and_ the help finding my way back up here."

"Any time Elizabeth. Don't be a stranger, either. I enjoyed the company – I hope you'll come to have tea with me again."

I smiled at the kind woman. "I promise. Goodnight."

Mrs. Reynolds turned to descend the staircase then, and I headed for my own room.

As I walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, I noticed the glow of a light underneath the doorway of the sitting room. I walked over to the door and opened it a crack to peek inside. Will lay on the sofa with his head on a throw pillow. He appeared to be asleep.

I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "Will." There was no response. "Will, wake up."

Will slowly opened his eyes. "Elizabeth? Where were you? I tried to find you before I came upstairs." he said in a sleepy voice.

Guilt washed over me. "I'm sorry. I was down in the kitchen, talking with Mrs. Reynolds."

"I see," he whispered, now fully awake. "Come here." He pulled me down onto the sofa to lay next to him.

I snuggled into his side savoring his sandalwood and spice scent and laid my head on his shoulder against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. "How are you?" I asked.

Will exhaled heavily. "I'm fine." The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. "I don't enjoy having to practically sneak around and hide in my own home, though when Caroline comes to visit."

I reached up to trace his profile with my fingertips. "I understand." I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered, pulling me tighter against his side. He reached behind his back to pull a neatly folded blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over us, tucking the end securely around me so that we were cozily cocooned. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Will asked as he gently stroked my back.

I pursed my lips in thought. I shrugged. "Spend time with you. Can't we just stay in here, away from the rest of the world?"

Will gave a short laugh. "I wish. I hope to do just that more often once things settle down a bit. I just need to make sure everyone's settled in and take care of some business over the next few days."

I exhaled rather dramatically and cuddled a little closer to his chest. "I understand. I feel like I'm becoming a bit selfish when it comes to you."

Will gave a short, soft laugh. "You could never be selfish, Elizabeth." He smoothed my hair back with his fingers. "Ever." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"It was harder than I thought, being away from you," I heard myself say.

Will shifted and propped himself up on one elbow to look at me. "Was it?"

I laid my head on the throw pillow he had just vacated and searched his eyes, looking for any sign of what he felt for me. "Yes," I confessed.

Will's eyes flared. "I missed you, too, Love, more than you know."

The edge of my mouth pulled up into a smile. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

Will took a deep breath and regarded me with a sober expression. He brushed his fingertips along the side of my ribs, over my waist and down to my hip. I closed my eyes in response to his touch and took a ragged breath.

"There is so much that I want to say," he began, "but I find that I'm unable to utter a word of it. Not because I don't wish to, but I'm afraid that you won't want to hear it."

I opened my eyes and reached up to trace Will's profile. "Will…" I began.

He pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "Shh," he hushed, giving me a small smile.

I moved my head to the side, dislodging his index finger from my mouth. "I want to hear whatever it is you have to say," I assured him.

Will lowered his head and silenced me with a thorough kiss, then laid his head back down next to mine on the pillow. "In time, Elizabeth. I promise."

Knowing I wouldn't get anything out of him until he was darned good and ready to tell me, I rolled my eyes with a wry smile and shook my head. We talked a for a little while longer before Will reluctantly rose from the couch and stretched his arms out to his sides. "I need to let you get to sleep."

I gave a sleepy nod in reply. "Yep." Will pulled me up off the sofa and walked with me to the door that led to my room. "Goodnight, Will."

Will opened the door for me and caught my hand in his, lifting it to his mouth to quickly kiss the backs of my fingers. "Goodnight, Elizabeth," he replied.

I turned to close the door behind me, my eyes not leaving his until the door closed between us.

To my surprise, Richard was waiting for me on the back terrace in the dark, before dawn the next morning when I went out to start my run.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up," he drawled.

"Pfft," I scoffed. "It's not even light out," I threw back without missing a beat.

A grin spread across his face. "That's more like it. I like my running partners a little edgy."

"Guess you picked the right one then, huh?" I laughed. "Well, let's go!" With that, I took off down the stone stairs at a jog.

Richard turned out to be a great running partner. He kept pace, didn't complain or slow down, and didn't feel the need to fill the comfortable silence with talk. The sky began to show the faintest hues of rose and orange as we passed the gardens farthest away from the house. I was admiring a particularly beautiful view of the horizon when I felt Richard tap my arm. When I turned to look at him, he motioned with a nod of his head in the direction of an ancient-looking brick wall, covered with ivy.

"There's something I'd like to show you," he explained.

"Sure, lead the way," I replied, falling in behind him.

I followed Richard to the wall, where we stopped in front of an arched, wooden door with black iron fittings, practically hidden amongst the thick, climbing vegetation.

He opened it on creaking hinges and held it open for me, allowing me to enter ahead of him. I stopped a few feet inside the doorway and my jaw dropped.

"Welcome to the Wildwood," Richard said, coming to stand beside me.

I turned to take in my surroundings. The ivy and rose covered brick wall that we had just passed through extended about twenty yards to my right and stretched into the distance, over a hill and out of sight to my left. I turned back around to face the interior of the vast garden. A stone path wound its way through ancient oaks and beeches, accented here and there with follies from another time. A large, domed pavilion with stone colonnades bordering its outer edge overlooked a pond, while several brick arches stretched at intervals across the path that wound through a vast, ornamental wood. A stone bridge crossed a small stream that wound away from the pond, meandering its way through the forest. Every structure was covered with climbing roses and wisteria. "This looks like something from another time or from a fairy tale," I breathed.

"That's because it is," Richard explained. "This garden spans two full hectares. It's surrounded by walls on three sides, and it's open to the moor on the fourth. It dates back to the eighteenth century, making it the oldest in-tact garden at Pemberley. Incredibly enough, it's survived, much as it was designed to be. Come with me, there's a particular spot I think you'll like."

I followed Richard along the winding stone path, through the woods. Shade-loving wood ferns, moss, foxglove, and germander grew wild throughout the artistically planted forest. Several other, narrower stone paths branched off from the main walkway, inviting travelers to wander deeper into the Wildwood. We eventually reached the edge of the garden, where the path met the open moor. I stood, spellbound as I looked out over the edge of a high hill, that gently sloped down to the rugged, beautiful countryside beyond.

"It's just over here," Richard called. He led me to a giant oak tree, situated several yards off the path at the edge of the hill. A large, wooden swing hung from its branches. "I thought you might enjoy a bit of a private retreat, while you're here. No one but Will, Georgiana and I even remember the Wildwood anymore. If you ever feel the need for a bit of solitude, you're more than welcome to find it here."

I walked around the swing and tugged on one of the thick ropes to test its strength before I sat down. I leaned my head back to look up into the branches of the ancient oak above me. "I can't believe all these trees are hundreds of years old."

The edge of Richard's mouth pulled up into a smile. "The trees are, yes, but the rope is quite new and sturdy, I assure you. The branches continue to grow, so the ropes have to be replaced frequently, otherwise, it scars the wood and restricts the tree's growth. As you can see, these ropes are new – just replaced this spring. I've changed them out every year or two since discovering this old swing here when I was a boy. The only time I didn't do so was during my tours of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan." Richard grabbed hold of the rope above my head, testing it, just as I had done, then he looked down at me, with open, friendly eyes. "But, that's a lot like life, isn't it Lizzy?" He queried in a thoughtful tone. "If we're not willing to change our ropes every now and then, they're bound to grow too tight, leaving scars and restricting our growth, in the process."

I considered Richard's words before I spoke. "Too true. Sometimes, though, the scars make us even stronger, because we've had to grow, despite them. You're a good example of that," I smiled.

Richard glanced down at his scarred left arm, which was covered by his long-sleeve t-shirt. "Indeed, they do, if we allow them to."

I pushed off the ground with the toe of my left foot, making the swing move a little.

"Oh, come on," Richard teased. "You've got to get the full effect! Hold tight!" And with that, he grabbed hold of the ropes and pulled the swing back, before giving it a mighty push forward.

I felt weightless as I soared out over the edge of the hill on the swing. The swing was positioned so that when I looked down, it looked as though the ground dropped away to the bottom of the hill, beneath me. The feeling was incredible. The swing eventually stopped, and I stood up. "Thank you so much for showing me this place, Richard. It's beautiful."

Richard tilted his head to one side and smiled slightly. "You're more than welcome, Lizzy." He looked out across the moor at the horizon. "The sun is beginning to rise, let's head back to the house, shall we?"

We returned just as the sun rose over the ridge behind the house. "Wow," I breathed as we sat down on the terrace step. "That's a beautiful sight."

Richard nodded, his eyes focused on the view of the sunrise. "There's a bench up there, at the top of the ridge. Will can be found there many mornings, enjoying the view."

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and loosely clasped my hands in front of me. "Did he put the bench up there?"

"No," Richard shook his head. "His great-great-great – well, a whole mess of great-grandfathers dating back to the seventeen hundreds, anyway - put it there. The masters of Pemberley have been escaping to that hilltop sanctuary for centuries."

Any further discussion of the current Master of Pemberley was interrupted by the sound of a blood-curdling scream coming through an open window above us. Richard and I both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I'll bet my horse that's Caroline reading the morning news," Richard chuckled.

I gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean? Why would she scream about the news?"

Sobering, Richard took a deep breath. "Have you already forgotten about the photographers at the airport?"

My heart dropped in my chest, and I gripped the edge of the step that I sat on. "Oh, no." I lowered my head into my hands. "Crap."

Richard patted my back, and then pulled me into a half-embrace against his side. "It'll be fine," he assured me in a light voice.

I tilted my head back against his shoulder to look up at him.

"Don't look so miserable!" he cajoled. "This sort of thing builds character!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, yeah," I deadpanned. "Character. Great."

"Let's go get something to eat," he said, standing and pulling me up along with him. "Mrs. Jones, our wonderful cook, promised me she'd make some biscuits before she left last night."

I laughed, remembering my late-night snack with Mrs. Reynolds. "She followed through on her promise. They were delicious," I teased.

Richard glared at me. "You didn't."

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "I _so_ did."

Richard exhaled dramatically. "You are _the_ worst guest _ever_." Just then, another infuriated yell echoed across the terrace from the open window above, causing us both to look up. "Well, I take that back - you may be the _second_ worst guest ever."

I flung my hand out and gave Richard a good-natured smack on the shoulder. "Whoever gets there first, gets dibs on the biggest one." With that, I took off at a run through the drawing-room door and into the house with Richard close on my heels.

I kept the lead as we raced through the winding corridors until Richard passed me in the entrance hall just as Will came down the staircase. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a surprised look flash across Will's handsome face. I threw him a grin. Then, I turned my attention back to my opponent and increased my speed. I soon pulled ahead of Richard and cut him off before he reached the corridor that led to the kitchen stairway.

He grabbed my arm to pull me back, but I spun, breaking free of his hold. I reached the steps and raced down them, but just before I turned into the doorway of the kitchen, Richard, in a burst of speed, ran up alongside me. We both pushed our way through the door at the same time.

"Ha! It was a tie!" Richard shouted victoriously, earning him several good-natured looks from the cooking staff.

"Cheater," I laughed, out of breath, as I held my sides.

I heard footsteps enter the doorway behind us and I turned to see Will standing there, shaking his head. His face was stern, but his eyes danced with amusement. "The two of you behave like children when you're together, do you know that?"

I straightened and glanced up at Will, mostly managing to suppress my smile. "Sorry, Will."

Richard, however, felt no such compunction. "Just because you're a stick in the mud, Will doesn't mean the rest of us have to be," he winked.

Will just shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips. He turned to me. "Elizabeth, I need to speak with you, please."

I pointed a finger at Richard and narrowed my eyes. "You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war," I whispered with feigned vehemence before turning back to Will. Giving him a small smile and a shrug, I gestured toward the door, "Lead on."

I heard Richard's quiet laughter as I followed Will out the doorway.

Instead of leading me to his study near the library like I thought he would, Will led me down to the opposite end of the kitchen corridor, away from the entrance hall. We passed through an arched doorway and then down several winding, relatively narrow, corridors before Will opened another door, revealing a narrow staircase that I recognized as the servants' stairway that we had ascended to get to the family wing yesterday on our way back from the lake.

I put a hand on Will's arm to stop him. "Why are we going the back way?"

Will turned to me, taking my hand in his as he rested his foot on the bottom step. "Did you hear Caroline's tirade this morning?"

I nodded my head cautiously.

Will sighed heavily, his eyes narrowing in concern. "Well, she read the news."

I nodded. "Richard thought as much."

Will squeezed my hand. "Unfortunately, he was correct. Let's go up to our sitting room, we can talk there."

We proceeded to climb the staircase, our footsteps echoing off the stone walls.

"This part of the house and the part where your father's study is located feel very _castley_ ," I observed.

Will turned to give me a small smile. "That's because they are. The main part of the house was all plastered over and updated during the late Georgian era and has been maintained in that style ever since. The rest, however, was kept original."

"I like it."

Will nodded his agreement. "As do I."

When we reached the small, discreet doorway that led into the hallway of the family wing, Will peeked his head out and looked up and down the hall to make sure it was clear before we stepped out and made our way to the sitting room.

After he had locked the door, we sat together on the comfortable sofa. He put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side.

"I'm nervous," I confessed, chewing on my thumb nail as I stared at the black tablet that was still tucked beneath his free arm.

Will bent to kiss the top of my head and then looked down at me, meeting my eyes. "The story is actually very complimentary toward you, I'm just sorry it happened in the first place."

I gave him a slight smile. "There's nothing you could have done about it, Will." More or less resigned to whatever awaited me, I sighed. "Well, let's see the damage."

Without any further ado, Will set the tablet on his lap and brought up the article, on the front page of The Sun. "Much the same thing's been printed in The Mirror and The Mail. The American tabloids will likely soon follow suit. Then again, they may not print anything," he shrugged.

He handed the tablet to me. The picture of Will with his arm wrapped around my shoulders as he kissed the top of my head in the airport was displayed across three columns of the page, while a smaller photo – one of him kissing my hand as we walked to his vehicle – was placed as an inset within the body of the article. The headline, " _Will Darcy left his heart in the Heartland_ " spread across the top of the story. I began to read:

 _"Derbyshire native and silver screen heartthrob, Will Darcy, recently wrapped up shooting in the United States for his newest film, which is slated to hit cinemas next February. Darcy, however, returned to the U.K. missing one very important thing – his heart, - which he seems to have left behind him in America's Heartland._

 _Sources close to Darcy say that, while in the U.S., the popular actor met history teacher and Omaha native, Elizabeth Bennet while filming on location in the city. Bennet and Darcy 'hit things off right away,' according to a source, and have spent as much time together as possible, since._

 _Bennet arrived in Manchester Wednesday morning with plans to spend the summer with Darcy at his family's country house. She was greeted upon her arrival by Darcy, and the couple was seen leaving the airport together, along with others in their party."_

The article continued on, commenting on everything from Will's obviously affectionate attitude toward me in public to my appearance and clothing, all of which was surprisingly complimentary.

I exhaled heavily and sagged against Will, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

He placed a soft kiss on my temple. "Are you alright?

I nodded.

He reached over to pick up his tablet and set it on the arm of the sofa. "Fortunately, my public relations team did their job well."

I tilted my head to the side to look up at him and gave him a small smile. "It still makes me nervous."

Will rested his chin on top of my head. "Me, too."

"Really? I asked. I picked up his hand from his lap and brought it to my lips.

"Yes, really," he replied in a light voice.

"Poor guy," I whispered as I absently raised my free hand to my hair.

After a few minutes, Will broke the relaxed silence that had fallen between us. "You're tired," he observed.

I glanced up at him. "Why do you say that?"

He smiled softly and covered the hand that was entangled in my curls with his own. Because this," he said, giving my hand an affectionate caress, "is something you only do when you're sleepy."

"Not necessarily," I contradicted. "I play with my hair when I'm nervous or thinking about stuff, too."

"No…" Will replied softly. "When you're nervous or deep in thought, you pull the ends of your hair over your shoulder. When you're tired, you simply reach up and absently twirl your hair around your fingers."

I dropped my hand to my lap and drew my head back to stare at him. "You're way too observant for your own good, you know that?"

He gave me a withering look before his features softened. "Aren't you sleeping well?"

I yawned. "No. Not really. But that's pretty normal when I travel. I'll be back on track in a couple of days."

Will brushed my hair back with his fingers.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked. "I'd like to explore your library a bit more, in the daylight, this time," I grinned.

Will eyed me steadily. "I have some work that I need to attend to – not much though. Would you like to join me in my study? There's a door that connects it with the library, so you needn't brave the hallways to find a book if you'd rather avoid Caroline," he winked.

"Sure," I agreed. "But first, I need to take a shower and change. Can you wait for me?"

"Of course," Will nodded. "I'll just wait here."

"I'll be quick," I promised as I stood and walked toward the door.

Later that afternoon, Charles and Jane joined Will and me in the study.

"Well, that was an interesting morning," Charles grimaced as he sat down on a leather sofa and ran his hand through his reddish-blond hair.

"How's Caroline holding up?" I asked, peeking at Charles over the top of my book.

Charles blew out a long breath through pursed lips. "Her temper has cooled considerably since this morning. She's gone to a spa in Manchester for the day to finish cooling off. She'll be back this evening." He tapped his fingers against the sofa cushions at his sides. "Will, I wouldn't blame you a bit if you decided to rescind your invitation to her this summer. She had no right to react like that."

Will leaned back in his chair behind his desk and drummed his fingers on the polished, wooden desktop. "Don't mention it, Charles. She's welcome to stay, so long as she can control her temper."

Charles nodded. "I believe she got it out of her system this morning," he laughed dryly. "Besides, she knows that her invitation is at stake."

Will picked up a pen and absently twirled it through his long fingers. "I hate to even consider rescinding an invitation to anyone, Charles-"

"Will," Charles cut in, "really, don't worry. I know how Caroline can be. She's been obsessed with you – or rather the _idea_ of you - since you and I became friends when she was fourteen years old. She's had plenty of time – ten years, in fact - to get over it and move on. You don't owe an apology or excuse to anyone."

Will still looked uncomfortable as he shook his head.

Jane caught my eye and nodded toward the door. I smiled, in reply.

"Boys," Jane spoke up, "Lizzy and I are going to go upstairs for a while." She glanced at her watch. "We'll see you at dinner in about two hours."

"Have fun, ladies," Charles grinned.

I turned to Will and gave him a small wave.

A few minutes later, Jane and I were comfortably sprawled out on her bedroom floor. I turned to lay on my stomach, resting my chin in my hands, while Jane laid on her back, staring up at the tall ceiling.

"So," I began, "How are things going with Charles?"

Jane turned her head and flashed me a joyful smile. "He's wonderful, Lizzy. He's spent every moment possible with me since we arrived. Things just, well, everything feels so right."

Happiness for my sister filled my heart. "Charles is a great guy, I'll give you that. How's he been holding up after Caroline's reaction to me over the past couple of days?"

Jane sighed and turned onto her side to face me. "Charles' personality is such that he wants everyone to be happy, all the time, and when people aren't happy, it affects him greatly. Especially when the unhappy ones are those he cares about. In this case, Caroline's attitude is affecting not only herself but you and Will as well." Her eyes narrowed, their blue depths sparkling with humor. "It's all your fault, though, you know – you little _Yankee tart_ , you," she winked.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch involuntarily before we both burst into giggles.

"It's true," Jane insisted, still laughing as she reached over to give my shoulder a small, playful shove. "If Will weren't so head-over-heels in love with you, this could have been Caroline's summer to finally get him to notice her!" she joked. "At least, that's what she's been telling Charles and me every chance she gets." Jane's expression sobered. "Will _is_ in love with you, Lizzy – you know that, right?"

I exhaled heavily and dropped my head to rest face-down on the floor. "Jane," I warned.

Jane repeatedly poked me in the side with her finger until I turned to face her again. "I don't know if he is or not." I bit my lip. "I mean, it's one thing to display physical affection and want to spend time with someone, but _love_ , in my mind anyway, love runs a lot deeper than just that."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Physical affection? Oh, do tell."

I groaned. "Seriously?"

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed. "C'mon, you're killing me! Dish!"

I propped my head up with one hand and traced patterns on the light blue rug with the other. "Just a few kisses. And that's all it's _going_ to be." I glanced up and met Jane's critical stare. "I promise, Jane. That's _all_ it's going to be. You know my thoughts on _that matter_."

Jane breathed a relieved sigh. "Yes, I do, because your thoughts on the matter are the same as mine, and, surprisingly, Charles agrees. And _that_ makes me love him even more."

My eyes widened incredulously. "You love him?"

Jane nodded. "Very much, Lizzy."

"I couldn't have picked a better man for you myself, Jane," I said, reaching over to give my sister's hand an affectionate squeeze.

Jane scoffed. "Like I would have let you set me up with anyone, anyway." We both laughed. "How about you, Lizzy? How _do_ you feel about Will?"

I was silent for several moments as I tried to sort through the mess of feelings that, until less than a week ago, had seemed as enigmatic as the man himself. "Until earlier this week, I hardly knew," I murmured. "Jane…" I whispered, my voice trailing off as the full realization of my feelings for Will threatened to overwhelm me. Jane shifted into a seated position on the rug and I followed suit. My sister pulled me into a hug.

"I love him," I whispered.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Later that night, I was still awake, having spent the majority of the time after retiring to my room thinking about my newly-realized feelings for Will. Will had been called away to his study for a work matter shortly after dinner, while Georgiana had gone to bed early with a headache. Charles and Jane had elected to take a walk together, Richard was nowhere to be found, and I didn't feel like putting up with Caroline's icy silence for the rest of the evening. And so, after spending an hour alone on the swing in the Wildwood, I had gone up to my room.

I picked up my phone to check the time. It was one o'clock. I took a deep breath and released it. Feeling a little hungry, I decided to head downstairs for a snack. I turned my phone's flashlight on and made my way down to the kitchen. The house was seriously spooky at night, but the thought of turning on a light and waking others up made me cringe, too. When I finally reached the kitchen, I was surprised to see that the light was on. I entered to find Richard, seated at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Someone's up late," he returned.

I sat down across from him at the big, plank table. "Yeah…I couldn't sleep."

"Welcome to the MIDRATS club," Richard grinned.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Military speak for 'midnight rations,'" he explained.

"Ah," I nodded, propping my elbow on the tabletop and resting my chin in my hand.

"Want some cereal?" he offered. "If so, help yourself. It's in the cupboard there, by the fridge. The bowls are on the shelf, just next to it."

I rose and made my way over to the cupboard he had indicated and poured myself a bowl of bran flakes.

When I returned to the table, Richard made a face. "Bran flakes? Good Lord, you're so boring."

I glanced at his bowl of chocolate puffs. "The last thing I – or you, for that matter - need is a sugar high at one in the morning."

"Oh, come on! That's the best time _for_ a sugar high!"

I rolled my eyes.

"So, what's keeping you up? Read a scary book?" he wagged his eyebrows.

"Mhm. It was terrifying. It was a story about an ex-Royal Air Force officer, who scared unsuspecting guests by lurking in the kitchen, eating chocolate puffs in the middle of the night," I deadpanned.

Richard leveled a wry glare at me. "Ha, ha, ha. You're so very funny," he drawled in a dry voice.

I swallowed a mouthful of cereal. "I know, right?"

"Seriously though, what's on your mind?" he asked.

I set my spoon down in my bowl and folded my arms on the tabletop in front of me. "Too much."

Understanding flickered in Richard's eyes. "I understand that well enough." After a moment of silence, he continued, "I won't pry, but please know that if you ever need a listening ear, I'm happy to oblige."

Warmth filled my heart. "Thanks, Richard. Georgiana is really lucky, you know. She has two of the best guys I know looking out for her." I winked at him. "If only all us girls could be so lucky."

Richard returned my smile. "Whether you realize it or not, you do as well, Lizzy. Know that."

"Thanks," I whispered.

Richard rose from the table, picking up both our bowls in the process. "Well, I'm for bed."

I yawned. "Me, too." I followed Richard to the sink and silently dried the dishes while he washed.

"Goodnight," Richard called over his shoulder as he turned to leave the room after we'd finished putting everything away.

"Goodnight," I replied. I lingered in the kitchen a while longer, after Richard had left, enjoying the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of the room before I headed upstairs to bed.

Georgiana and I were the first ones in the dining room at breakfast the next morning.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I spread butter and jam on my toast.

Georgiana reached for a pastry on a tray in the middle of the table. "Will should be here any minute, and Richard still hasn't come back downstairs since you both returned from your run earlier. Jane and Charles should be down any time now, and Caroline usually sleeps in and has a breakfast tray sent up to her room later in the morning."

I was impressed by Georgiana's knowledge of everyone's activities, and I told her as much.

She shrugged and lifted her pastry to her mouth to take a bite. "Well, when you have a household full, and there's one guest in particular whom you wish to avoid, it's a useful bit of knowledge to have."

I laughed in surprise.

Georgiana's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, I was going to ask you, would you like to go for a walk with me? There's a place I particularly want to show you."

"Of course!" I enthused. "I'd love to. When do you want to leave?"

"We can go now, if you'd like," Georgiana offered.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

We quickly finished our breakfast and then set out on our walk. Georgiana and I walked across the vast, perfectly manicured lawn and stepped onto a trail that began at the edge of the forest. After about fifteen minutes of hiking, I heard rushing water.

Surprised by the unexpected sound, I stopped. "Waterfalls?"

"Mhm," Georgiana nodded. "They're just up ahead."

We walked another quarter of a mile or so before we came upon a wide portion of what I supposed was the same stream that ran through the Wildwood. A horseshoe-shaped waterfall fell down from a hilltop, over a series of rock shelves that looked like large, wide steps. Though each step of the waterfall was only about eight feet high, the overall height of the falls was close to thirty or forty feet.

We stood silently for a time, admiring the beauty before us. It seemed that Pemberley offered up beautiful secrets, every which way I turned.

"Georgiana, this is beautiful!" I fervently whispered, somehow afraid my voice would break the mystic spell of the falls.

"They're called the Fairy Falls," Georgiana explained, sitting down in the tall grass on the bank of the stream, next to a tree. "It's especially beautiful in autumn with the mist and colorful foliage. My Dad used to bring Will and me here for picnics. I have some wonderful memories of this place."

I joined her on the ground, stretching my legs out in front of me. "What was your father like?"

Georgiana picked a long piece of grass and twirled it between her fingers. "He was like Will in looks. I take after my mum, you see…" She bit her lip before continuing, "He was kind and loving, not unlike my brother in that respect either, but Dad was much more light-hearted than Will. I only wish I could have had him a little longer."

Georgiana looked down then, and her chin began to tremble. When I moved to give her a hug, she began to sob. After several moments, she regained her composure and returned my embrace with a tight squeeze before pulling away. "I'm so sorry, Lizzy," she apologized, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't know what came over me."

I gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. "It's alright, you've nothing to be sorry for. You can cry on my shoulder any time, Georgiana," I smiled. "I've got four sisters, remember?"

Georgiana smiled up at me, then. "Thank you," she whispered, reaching over to give me another quick hug.

Sensing that it was time for a change of subject, I asked, "So, are there any more hidden gems like this here at Pemberley?"

Georgiana leaned back against a tree trunk. "Oh, yes, many of them." She flashed me a grin. "You've all summer to see them, though, no use spoiling _all_ your fun now," she laughed. "Lambton is just three miles to the south of us. There's a road and a footpath that lead there, from Pemberley. It's a pretty little village with loads of shops."

"I might check that out one of these days," I replied, thinking that it sounded like a nice way to spend a solitary afternoon.

After exploring the waterfall and surrounding area for another half hour, we headed back to the house.

I spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon with Will in his study, alternately reading a book and talking with him while he worked.

At about three o'clock, Charles poked his head in the room. "There you are, Lizzy." Glancing up at Will he said, "Will, mind if I borrow Lizzy for a bit? Jane, Georgiana and I need a fourth player for a game of Monopoly."

I hopped up. "I'm in!" Turning to Will I asked, "Do you want to play, Will?"

He exhaled heavily. "I wish I could. I've just got to finish this and then I'll be down," he said, tapping the thick manila folder of paperwork on the desk in front of him.

I leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya in a bit, then," I whispered in his ear before I followed Charles to the drawing room.

Will never did join us. In fact, he didn't appear again until dinner. He seemed very on edge as we all sat around the dining room table. He stared at his plate in a distracted manner as he ate and didn't speak to anyone.

I threw Richard a questioning glance across the table.

Richard shrugged but gave me a reassuring nod, communicating wordlessly to me that he would get to the bottom of whatever it was that had Will so preoccupied.

After dinner, Will rose from the table and immediately headed off for his study again. When I went to follow him, Richard put a gentle hand on my shoulder to stop me. "I'll find out what's going on, Lizzy. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? You've had a long couple of days. Meet me in the kitchen around one, alright?"

I nodded wordlessly. After Richard followed Will from the room, I made my excuses to the rest of the group and went up to my room to try to catch a few hours of sleep.

Richard was already in the kitchen, rummaging through the freezer when I arrived later that night. He walked over to the table and handed me a container of mint ice cream and a spoon.

I eyed the pint-sized container in my hand. "Oh, dear, is this really a pint-worthy discussion?"

"My dear," Richard began, looking up at me with raised brows as he sat down across from me at the table, "this is a quart-worthy discussion, but pints are all we've got."

An uneasy feeling hit my stomach and I swallowed hard. "That's not good."

He scoffed. "No. No, it's not." Richard opened his ice cream container and dug his spoon in. "Will received an email from none other than George Wickham this afternoon – I assume you've heard of him?" he asked.

I nodded in reply, scooping up a spoonful of ice cream.

"Old George wished Will every happiness in his relationship, as well as basically threatening to do everything in his power to use you as leverage against him. Understandably, Will is beside himself with worry." Richard reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a folded-up sheet of white paper and handed it to me.

I unfolded it and began to read. It was the email that Richard had spoken of.

 _Will,_

 _Let me be the first to congratulate you on your new relationship. I must say that I'm happy for you. And when I say happy for_ you _, I mean that I'm happy for_ me _. Although you all but destroyed my career and cheated me out of my pursuit of your lovely sister, under the threat of prosecution, I find that there's hope for me yet._

 _I'm sure that your lovely Miss Elizabeth Bennet will find me infinitely more charming than she finds you. And, even if she doesn't, I have my methods of…persuasion, shall we say…that can be used to change her mind. What goes around comes around, Will, and the 'Karma Express' is headed straight for you, my friend. Cheers!_

 _Your old friend,_

 _George Wickham_

"Oh, good grief!" I exclaimed in disgust, dropping the letter as if it was something poisonous.

Richard nodded. "Will is very worried. He's been on the phone with his attorneys all afternoon and evening."

I stared, dumbfounded at Richard.

He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of mine. "Are you alright, Lizzy?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Why-why didn't Will tell me this, himself?"

Richard pressed his mouth into a sympathetic line. "He would have, eventually." When I gave him a doubtful look, Richard continued, "You see, Will feels that he has to have the situation under control and plans in place to make _you_ feel safe before he tells you that there's even a problem, to begin with."

"I appreciate you telling me this," I nodded slowly. I suddenly felt very, very cold. I shuddered.

Richard's hand tightened around mine. "I saw how much Will's actions, however unintentional, were bothering you at dinner and felt that you deserved to know what was going on sooner rather than later."

Feeling angry and hurt, I wrapped my arms around myself and shook my head. "I'm honestly a bit upset that Will didn't come to that conclusion, himself."

Richard sighed. "Lizzy, you must know how Will feels about you."

I scoffed. "At a time like this, I _really_ wonder."

"Lizzy, look at me," Richard whispered.

I reluctantly raised my eyes to meet his.

"Will loves you. I promise you that."

I felt tears sting my eyes and I quickly blinked them back. "I have to go to bed Richard. Thanks for the ice cream, and for telling me about everything. I don't mean to seem ungrateful."

Richard shook his head. "You don't sound ungrateful in the least. I understand. Leave the ice cream. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much. Goodnight," I gave him a tight smile as I rose from the table to head back upstairs. I managed to hold in my tears until I reached my room.

Sleep evaded me for most of the night. Although I managed to catch a couple of hours of rest before dawn, I woke when the sky was just beginning to turn gray. I paced restlessly in my room, feeling the need for solitude and a great deal of exercise, to sort out my black, tangled thoughts. I didn't dare go out to the balcony – I was a hundred percent certain that the other set of French doors led to Will's room, and the thought of encountering him before I'd had a chance to walk and sort out my inner turmoil would be detrimental to any hope of a calm, rational conversation with him.

If I would have been back home, I'd have driven out to the middle of nowhere and gone for a hike. Georgiana's words from the day before suddenly came back to me. She had said that the village of Lambton lay three miles to the south of Pemberley. Determined, I quickly dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a light pink blouse and pulled on my tennis shoes. I sent Jane a text so that she wouldn't worry about me, telling her that I had left to go for a walk and look around Lambton and that I'd be back later in the day. I quickly transferred my ID and credit card to my phone case and tucked it securely in my back pocket, before I left my room.

The sunrise put on a spectacular show as I walked over the footpath that ran alongside the road from Pemberley. The clouds were colored a bright, pinkish orange, and the morning sun, rising above the horizon of the still-dark moor looked like a giant, red ball. I reached Lambton in about an hour. The shops weren't open yet, but, according to the signs in the windows, many would be opening their doors in about an hour's time. In the meantime, I strolled around the beautiful, quintessential, English village.

An ancient stone wall, covered with moss in many places, ran alongside the main roads. Though the main thoroughfares were asphalt, many of the side streets were paved with cobblestones, and others were only dirt. The moor stretched out for miles over the rugged terrain in every direction, the peaks visible in the distance. I sat down on a low, crumbling wall at the edge of the small town and watched the sun as it climbed higher in the sky. I spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon sightseeing and visiting the various shops that the village had to offer.

I took advantage of the walk home to sort through my thoughts. I went so far as to put myself in Will's shoes. Would I have told those I love that they were in danger before I knew all the details and had taken measures to protect them? I sighed heavily and kicked a rock to the side of the footpath. No, I had to admit, I probably wouldn't have. I'd want to have a complete understanding of the situation and know what I was up against and what could be done about it before discussing it with them. I'd want to have a solution ready, too.

I arrived at Pemberley late in the afternoon, feeling much more at peace about Will's decision to withhold the contents of Wickham's email from me. I stepped into the cool entry hall and took a deep breath.

I was about to climb the stairs to head up to my room when Mrs. Reynolds passed by. "Oh, Elizabeth," she called, "there you are."

"Hi Mrs. Reynolds," I greeted.

"Hello, dear," she returned in a hurried voice. "Will asked that you meet him in his study as soon as you returned."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I smiled.

After she had walked off, I turned and headed for Will's study. When I reached the closed door, I tapped gently on it, before entering. Will sat at his desk, one hand cradling his forehead while he wrote furiously with the other.

I smiled hesitantly. "Hi."

Will looked up. "Did you have any idea how worried I'd be?" he asked, his face and voice deathly calm.

I was a bit taken aback by his demeanor. "I went for a walk, Will. I'm a big girl, I do it all the time."

Will pressed his mouth into a firm line and clenched his jaw. "Elizabeth, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go walking or running about alone for the remainder of your stay here," he said in the same, calm, emotionless voice.

I really hated it when he used that tone; the only other time I had heard him use it was when I was in the hospital. It had made me uneasy then, and it was threatening to do the same thing now. I tried my best not to roll my eyes, shifting my weight from one leg to the other, instead. "What could possibly happen? I've walked and hiked in more remote areas than this, and besides, it's not like the wilds of Derbyshire hold any particular threat! And even if they did, I can take care of myself."

Will's body visibly tensed as he rose from his seat and turned to face the bookshelves behind his desk, running a shaking hand through his hair. His shoulders began to rise and fall heavily.

I instinctively took several steps backward, before Will whirled around to face me, his face set in a mask of anger. I gulped.

"I won't compromise on this point, Elizabeth! You will obey me in this!" Will's accent rendered his emotion-fueled words nearly unintelligible, but I still understood.

My jaw dropped, and my eyes flamed with indignation. I took a few determined steps toward him so that I was standing directly in front of his desk. "Don't you _dare_ think that I'm going to back down and give in to your demands about _anything_! I'm _not_ one of your legions of adoring _fans_ who'll do what you say just because it came from _your mouth_ or just because _you_ say _jump_!" I bit out.

Will's eyes widened and immediately filled with what looked like regret, but I didn't care. I was too angry, and his words had hurt too much. I had fought hard my whole life to maintain my independence and go my own way. That was _not_ about to change for anyone – not even for Will. I had been willing to forgive, to trust, and to listen to his reasons and concerns. I had come to his study moments ago with that _express purpose_ , and all he had done was yell at me and demand my unquestioning obedience. Well, that sure as heck wasn't the way I operated! Didn't he think that I was worth the time and effort it would have taken to explain the situation and his concerns about it to me? Tears flooded my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. "I have to go," I managed to gasp out. And with that, I stalked out of the study and slammed the door before I practically flew through the house, to my room.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

After spending a miserable dinner hour alone in my room, I headed outdoors to clear my mind and think things through. I eventually found myself on the swing underneath the giant oak tree in the twilight of the Wildwood.

I had just about decided on a course of action when I heard a man's voice from behind me say, "I thought I just might find you here."

I gave a startled gasp and my hand flew to my mouth. I whipped my head around to see Richard standing behind me, his arms folded across his chest. "Richard," I sighed in relief. "Geez, you scared the heck out of me!"

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft.

I swallowed hard. "I was just saying goodbye to it," I answered, gesturing toward the beauty of the shadowy moor that stretched out in front of me.

With a heavy sigh, Richard grabbed ahold of the ropes, above where my hands gripped them and pulled the swing back before he released it to give it some momentum. He gave me a strong push. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cool wind on my face as the swing soared out over the hillside underneath the branches of the ancient oak.

Richard gave me a final push and then walked over to lean against the tree trunk, his thumbs hooked casually in the pockets of his khaki shorts. He stared out over the darkening moor as I continued to swing.

When I felt ready to talk, I allowed the swing to slow, eventually coming to a stop. I turned to sit sideways on the wide seat so that I was facing Richard, and rested my back against the thick rope.

He slowly turned toward me as well, his eyes filled with concern.

I took a deep breath. "I don't understand him, Richard. I thought I did, but this…" my voice trailed off as my throat tightened, prohibiting further speech.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "I know it's difficult to see right now, but he was acting to protect you."

When I didn't reply, he continued, "Will has been solely responsible for many things and people, for most of his adult life, Lizzy. He can occasionally be a bit high-handed, but he's only doing what he believes is best. It's no excuse, but it does explain why he feels compelled to act the way he does from time to time."

I shook my head and shrugged. "You're right, it's not an excuse."

Richard took a deep breath and released it slowly, turning his attention to the darkening sky, where stars were beginning to dot the purple expanse. After a few moments, he said, "You know, one of the most wonderful things about life is that we learn from our mistakes, and from what others can teach us. No matter how old we get or how much we think we know, there's always room for growth. This instance is no exception. Will learned a very valuable lesson today, and he understands that he's made a mess of things. He's a good man, Lizzy, but like everyone else, Will has his faults. We all do; that's part of the human experience. If the results of today's events are any indication, I honestly believe that you'll be the making of my cousin."

I lowered my eyes to the ground beneath the swing where I traced circles in the grass with the toe of my shoe. I nodded, biting my lip.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Richard bend to pick up a stick. He straightened again and proceeded to break the small piece of wood into tiny bits. "So, will you stay and give him another chance?"

I pursed my lips in contemplation, tracing circles with my fingertips on the smooth, wooden seat of the swing. After a few moments, I broke the silence. "Can I think about it?"

Richard nodded. "Of course. I'll support you in whatever you decide to do."

"Richard, you're awesome," I said tiredly, lifting the corner of my mouth in a small smile.

He gave me a feigned withering look. "Don't tell me that – it'll go straight to my head."

I laughed a little.

"Shall we head back to the house, then?" he asked.

I sighed heavily as I rose from the swing. "I suppose."

"Good. Now, _sheep_ used to graze this moor right in front of us here, and when my aunt would see them in the Wildwood, she'd throw a fit!" Richard continued talking, sharing diverting stories to cheer me up as we walked back to the house.

 **OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

 ** _**- Will -**_**

 _Infuriating woman!_ Will's mind shouted after Elizabeth had fled his study, slamming the door behind her. Didn't she understand the danger that Wickham and his minions posed? True, he hadn't yet told her about this latest threat – he was still working out the details of how to keep her safe, and he didn't want to worry her unnecessarily - but he had as much as warned her that the press could be particularly vile. Besides – this wasn't Nebraska! What was she thinking of, walking off on her own across the moor in a foreign place? People got lost on the moor all the time!

Will fisted his hands in his hair and growled in frustration. Ever since he had met Elizabeth, she had put up one emotional roadblock after another. He had thought that he'd finally broken through them, only to run head-long into the mother of them all, and worse, it was one he himself had created by not being open with her. How much more could he possibly take? What was he willing to sacrifice for her?

 _Everything,_ a voice in his heart whispered. He'd sacrifice everything. He would willingly give Elizabeth his whole world, and all of him along with it, if he thought she'd accept either. Two months ago, he hadn't thought it possible to love another person so much. And yet, he found himself holding his deeper feelings back because he feared her rejection. _Coward,_ he mentally berated himself.

Will sank down onto the sofa and dropped his head into his hands. The pain in his heart practically brought him to his knees, and not for the first time since he had met Elizabeth. She had turned his world upside down and given him hope, only to dash it by pulling away from him time and time again. They had finally managed to build something incredible, and he very well may have just shattered it with four thoughtless sentences. She had put her trust in him and he had betrayed it.

A slow, clapping noise interrupted Will's tortured thoughts as Richard entered his study through the library door. "Bravo, Will. Trying to drive her away, are you? If so, you're doing a damned good job of it," Richard drily observed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the edge of Will's desk, facing the sofa.

Will looked up and glared at his cousin.

Richard released a long breath. "Look, you care for her, right?"

Will's brows furrowed, and he shook his head. "Of course, I do, more than anything."

The corners of Richard's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "And do you love her?"

"You know I do," Will replied, in a hoarse voice.

"And have you _told her_ that you love her?" Richard asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the desk.

"She's not ready to hear it, Richard."

"Just like she wasn't ready to hear your perfectly rational reasons for preferring she not leave the grounds alone?"

"That's different," Will replied, rising from the sofa.

"Oh, really, how so?" Richard asked, in an incredulous tone.

Will stared at his cousin, visibly seething. Why was Richard so concerned with his and Elizabeth's personal affairs anyway? Couldn't he see the trouble she could have gotten herself into? The harm that could have befallen her?

"Elizabeth is stronger than you give her credit for, Will. Keeping things from her will only serve to drive a wedge between the two of you. Just tell her the truth."

"I always tell the truth, Richard," Will said slowly, annunciating each syllable.

Richard raised his hand and gestured toward Will with an open palm. "Alright, granted, you don't lie outright, but you hold things back, Will. You expect Elizabeth to give you her honesty and trust – doesn't she deserve the same thing in return? If you keep this up, you're going to _lose_ her. Elizabeth is a smart woman. She'll understand if you speak with her about your concerns, but she won't kowtow to your demands," he finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, well, that would serve you well, wouldn't it?" Will muttered. "How well you seem to know her," he bit out, his voice cutting. "I'm surprised you're even in here warning me about all this when, if she did decide that she'd had enough of me, it would only serve to benefit you. What I'm telling her is for her own good, but she's too stubborn to listen to reason!"

A grim look settled over Richard's features then, one that very few had been witness to, save for soldiers under his command who had made grievous errors in judgment and endangered their comrades' lives in the process. "You are a fool, Will Darcy. You've been brought up with every privilege and advantage imaginable and yet, with all that education and upbringing, you can't see the mire of pride that you continue to sink down into. I think your father should have made you enlist! It would have done you some good and wrung the brat from you."

"And a hell of a lot of good it did you!" Will returned angrily, gesturing towards Richard's left arm.

Richard's eyes dropped to that appendage and the still-red, angry-looking scar that ran from the underside of his wrist to his bicep. He nodded, his lips pressed together in a hard line as he made a conscious, visible effort to control his breathing and calm down before he spoke again. "You're wrong, Will," Richard calmly leveled a gaze at his still-infuriated younger cousin. "It did do me good. It cut me down a peg or two and made me appreciate life. It also taught me what it means to serve, sacrifice and care about a cause greater than my own. I'd have given up more than my arm for that." His eyes narrowed in consideration. "But what are you willing to sacrifice? What are you willing to compromise on? Because, in order to make things work with that wonderful woman who just stormed out the door, you're going to have to do a lot of it." Richard exhaled sharply and paused to study Will, who had calmed considerably.

A pained expression had replaced the fury that had been displayed on the younger man's face a moment before.

"Look, Will, I'm telling you this because I care about you, and I care about her. Please, don't let your pride get in the way of what could be the most important thing in your life." With that, Richard turned to exit the way he had come.

"Richard-" Will began, his voice filled with regret.

Richard looked over his shoulder, and meeting Will's eyes lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile. "It's alright, Will. I knew what I was getting into when I opened my mouth. I love my family, that's why I said it. Even the best fall down sometimes, Cousin. And you're one of the best men I know. It's up to you to figure out how you're going to not only pick yourself up but her as well." Richard lowered his head and nodded as he tapped his fingers on the door frame. "I'm here for you if you need me. You know that."

After Richard had closed the door, Will sank back down on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The events of the day before raced through his mind, hitting him again, with barely-diminished force. He had been about to leave his study to join Elizabeth the previous afternoon when Wickham's email had appeared in his inbox. The feeling of cold dread that the email had elicited gripped his heart once more, along with excruciatingly-detailed mental images of the horrible things that Wickham had implied with his threatening words.

The remainder of the previous afternoon and evening had been spent on the phone with the police and his attorney. The threat had needed to be addressed, but also kept as quiet as possible to avoid any additional publicity. The threatening nature of the letter itself was enough to have Wickham arrested, and for that, Will was grateful. Additional security guards had been hired to patrol the outlying grounds of the estate as well, just in case. When Jane had told him at breakfast that Elizabeth had gone to Lambton on her own, he had been worried beyond what he knew to be reasonable.

Will clenched his jaw and pressed the edge of his fisted hand to his mouth. He now realized that despite his fears, and despite the fact that his only thought had been to protect her, he had been wrong, terribly wrong not to tell Elizabeth of the situation and explain his concerns to her. He should have approached the subject another way rather than just demanding her compliance.

He leaned back and rubbed his hands over his tired face. Was it pride, as Richard said, that caused him to act as he did? Will shook his head. He was so used to making sure everything and everyone else was taken care of, that he hadn't even thought to ask Elizabeth for her input in a situation that directly involved her. Richard had been right, Will realized.

The truth hit him like a punch to the gut. He had preached to Elizabeth about the folly of being too overprotective of Jane, and here he was, doing the very same thing. Only his crime was on a much grander scale. His sister. His family. His estate. His corporations. Managing details was what he did, and how he functioned, however, he was beginning to learn, rather painfully, that his propensity to do so had its time and place. Managing his companies was one thing, but managing the actions and lives of those he loved, was quite an inexcusable other.

Will exhaled heavily as he stood to pace the floor of his study. He had betrayed Elizabeth's trust at the first real test of it by not communicating with her. Will scoffed. He, who had proclaimed during a discussion with her one night, not so long ago, that he hated the angst and lack of communication displayed in books and movies. He ran a hand through his hair in a distracted manner.

Elizabeth had finally given him her hard-won trust, and he had wiped his feet, thick with mud from the mire of his pride, on it.

Will glanced at his watch. It was already time for dinner.

Hoping to see Elizabeth and apologize – beg her forgiveness even, if he needed to - he headed for the dining room. When he arrived, everyone was gathered at the table but her. Will threw a questioning glance at Richard as he took his seat.

Richard shook his head slightly and leaned in to whisper, "She asked that a tray be sent to her room."

Will's featured settled into a grim, but resigned expression, and he nodded in reply. "Thank you, Richard."

"I can talk to her if you'd like…perhaps you had better wait until tomorrow morning to speak with her, Will…let both of you cool down a bit."

Will glanced up at Richard and gave him a grateful nod, the ghost of a smile touching his lips.

Richard patted him on the shoulder and turned his attention to Georgiana.

Will pushed his food around on his plate with his fork. He'd talk to Elizabeth first thing in the morning after they'd both had a chance to cool down. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't even listen to him right now, and, in all honesty, he couldn't blame her.

 **A/N: I'm just gonna go hide behind the door while ya'll throw your e-readers at me...**

 **P.S.: I absolutely loathe angst, so I promise that I won't prolong it. )**

 **P.S.S.: Thank you for all of the reviews...they keep me motivated. And to the guest reviewer hjhjhj, thank you for catching that mistake! I greatly appreciate the help! :).**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Lizzy, come on," Jane implored, early the next morning. "Be reasonable."

"Me be reasonable? Jane! I told you what he said!" I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand before I threw another pair of socks into my open suitcase. I had spent the night before, trying to decide whether to go home, or stay at Pemberley and give Will another chance. The light of dawn had captured me in a particularly determined mood after a sleepless night, and I'd lugged my suitcase out of the dressing room and begun packing. Jane had arrived minutes later.

Jane grabbed my wrist as I reached for a stack of t-shirts. "Did you give him a chance to explain?"

"No," I paused, jerking my arm from her grasp as I swallowed back a sob, "but he didn't even try!"

Jane merely raised an eyebrow. "Has Will ever done anything to give you a reason to doubt him, Lizzy?"

"Not _really_ …I suppose," I reluctantly mumbled.

"And what makes you think he'd do so, now?"

"It's just-" I released a frustrated breath and turned to face my sister. "Look, Jane, I understand why he doesn't want me to go out alone. Richard told me all about it the night before last."

"Enlighten me, please," Jane invited as she leveled a patient look at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Will received a threat the day before yesterday from a guy named George Wickham. Wickham basically said that he intended to use me as leverage to hurt Will. Richard explained that Will didn't want to tell me about the situation until he'd had all the details sorted out, which, after some serious thought on my part, I understood. _In fact_ , when I came back from Lambton yesterday, I went to Will's study with the express intention of speaking to him about it. But all he did was yell at me, Jane!" I dropped my voice for effect and imitated Will's command. "He said, 'I won't compromise on this point, Elizabeth! You will obey me in this!'"

Jane's eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline, and her mouth formed a circle. She bit her lip and slowly shook her head. "Oh, Lizzy. While I can understand why you're upset, I also know that you're intelligent enough to understand Will's reasoning as well. In fact, you've got to admit, you would have done the same thing, were you in his shoes." She tilted her head to the side, her expression contemplative. "Well, maybe not the demanding obedience part, but you wouldn't have told anyone about the danger at hand, either, until you'd made sure that it was handled."

I closed my eyes. Jane's words echoed my earlier, less angry thoughts that I had arrived at during my walk back from Lambton. "I fully realize that. _Man_ , this is a mess, isn't it?" I squeezed my eyes shut, dropped my head into my hands and massaged my temples.

Jane shrugged. "Well, to be fair, he could have handled the situation with a little more finesse, too."

I sank down on the bed between Jane and my suitcase and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "You wouldn't believe what I said to him after he told me that."

Jane gave a short laugh. "Oh, I can imagine." She shook her head. "You may not realize it, but you and Will are a lot alike," she said, brushing my hair away from my face. "Will you stay then?"

I chose to ignore her comment about mine and Will's similarities and nodded, rubbing a hand over my tired eyes. "I'll stay for now. We'll see how things go. I just won't be ordered around, Jane, and he needs to understand that."

Jane nodded her understanding.

A knock sounded from the sitting room door.

Jane smiled reassuringly. "Five bucks says that's him." She rose and made her way to the hallway door. "Come find Charles and me when you're done talking to him, okay?"

I nodded and stood, taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders. After the door closed behind Jane, I quickly wiped my eyes again, determined not to let Will see me cry and turned to face the sitting room door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened, and Will stepped into the room. He halted abruptly when his gaze landed on my suitcase. He blinked several times. "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

Even though I'd decided to stay during my talk with Jane, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. I took a deep breath and lifted my chin. "What does it look like?

Will shrugged, his mouth settling into a grim line. "So, that's it, then? You're going to run at the first sign of trouble without even trying to work things out?" he asked in a calm voice as he moved from the doorway and walked around the bed to stand in front of me. His face remained carefully blank as he put a warm hand on my shoulder.

My spine stiffened, and I stood straighter. I struggled to take slow, deep breaths as I attempted to reign in my temper.

"Relationships take work, Elizabeth," he said, bringing his other hand up to rest on my opposite shoulder.

Still feeling angry and uncomfortable and, to be completely honest, a bit fearful of the contact, especially after his bout of temper the day before, I attempted to twist free of Will's grasp, but his hands only tightened on my arms, refusing to let me go.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, his neutral expression vanishing, "please, don't walk away from me! I'll do anything you want. Just please, give me another chance."

I took a deep, trembling breath and closed my eyes, trying to hold back the flood of anger and pain that threatened to break loose.

"Talk to me, Elizabeth!" Will commanded in a worried voice.

I lost my battle for composure and all of the emotions I had been trying so hard to hide from him flooded over. My throat closed up as tears spilled down my cheeks. "I tried to talk to you yesterday! I came into your study with the express purpose of talking to you, Will! I was worried about you because I could tell there was something seriously wrong, even at supper the night before! And all you could do was shout at me and _demand_ my obedience!" I shrugged. "What am I supposed to think?"

The muscles in Will's jaw jumped as he pressed his lips into a hard line. "I can't give you a good enough answer for that," he said, his voice hoarse. "All I can do is tell you that I'm sorry, and I am. Honestly, Elizabeth, I am!"

"Sometimes saying you're sorry isn't good enough, Will. It takes action." I choked out.

"Then tell me what action I'm supposed to take, Elizabeth," Will replied, in an exasperated tone. "Because believe me when I say that I will do whatever I must, to fix this."

My temper cooled a little after my outburst, and his words made another dent in my armor. The love I felt for him was slowly winning out over the anger and fear that still simmered in my chest.

Will glanced at my suitcase on the bed and his jaw clenched again. "So, are you leaving?" he asked, loosening his grip on my arms.

I shrugged.

"I won't let you do this, Elizabeth…please."

His last comment fueled my ebbing fury, stoking it into a tiny blaze once again. I took a step back, and this time, he didn't try to stop me. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! Here you are, ordering me around again! If you think that you can continue to do that, you've got another thing coming!" I bit my tongue. Continuing the argument wouldn't help anything at this point.

Will sighed heavily, and his shoulders slumped. He lowered his head and stared at the floor for several moments. All of the tension left his body, and I saw only concern and sincerity in his eyes when he looked up again. "No, Elizabeth, I'm not trying to order you around or control you or anything else, for that matter," he said softly. "I'm keeping a promise that I made to you. I promised you that I wouldn't let you pull away and that whenever you tried to do so, I'd pull back all the harder." He shook his head. "I should never have behaved the way I did. I'm very sorry for my words. My only wish was to protect you."

Will's words found their mark. My heart, which, moments before had felt heavy, was buoyed slightly by the ray of hope that his explanation - and the fact that he'd remembered and attempted to keep the promise he'd made to me, - offered. I took a deep breath. "Thank you," I whispered. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said the things I did yesterday, either. I lost my temper as well. I understand why you said what you did, and although I _definitely_ wouldn't have used your wording or shouted, I probably would have done the same thing if you were in danger."

Will's eyes narrowed. "You know, then, but how…" A look of understanding passed over his face. "Richard."

I smiled wryly and nodded.

Will raised his eyes up to the ceiling. "Curse the man, but what would I do without him?"

"What, indeed?" I asked with a short laugh. "He sure cares a lot about you, you know."

Will nodded. "Will you stay?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "I will."

"Can you forgive me?"

I bit my lip and gave a small nod. "Yes."

Will eyed me worriedly. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

"I just need some time alone. I'm not angry with you, Will, but I think I just need some time by myself today."

"I understand," Will murmured. Hurt filled his eyes and pain pricked my heart in response. "I'll leave you then." He gave me a small, tight smile and turned to leave, closing the sitting room door behind him.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, I sank down on the bed and soon fell asleep. I didn't wake until supper time.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

I sat between Jane and Richard at the dinner table. Will, who had respected my wish for solitude, seemed deep in thought. Georgiana sat at Will's right and Caroline at his left. Caroline seemed pleased as punch about the silence between Will and me and took every opportunity to try to draw his attention away from his plate. He threw a few tentative looks at me throughout the meal, which I responded to with a small smile.

"How are you doing, Lizzy?" Richard asked quietly so that only I could hear.

I turned my attention from Will to Richard and gave him a small smile. "I'm good."

"Will's been holed up in his study all day. It wasn't easy for him to stay away from you as you wished, you know."

I sighed and stared at my plate. "I just needed some time alone, Richard. I'm not that angry anymore," I assured him.

Richard leaned over to whisper, "Dinner is nearly over. Meet me on the terrace immediately afterward, please."

I nodded and returned my attention to my food.

Richard was already seated at a table on the terrace, waiting for me when I joined him after dinner. Charles had convinced Will, Jane, Caroline and Georgiana to join him in the rec room, leaving me free to do as I pleased.

I took a deep breath as I sat down; sometimes, Richard's honesty and uncanny insights were downright unnerving. "What's up?" I asked.

Richard stared straight ahead at the silhouetted ridge behind the house. "Do you know," he began, still gazing out at the landscape, "that you and Will are two of the _most stubborn_ people I've ever met in my life?" he shook his head and scoffed. "And between the military and my relatives, I've certainly met some obstinate individuals."

I couldn't argue with that. "You're probably not _wrong_ ," I allowed.

Richard turned in his seat to face me and folded his arms to rest on the tabletop. "Were the two of you able to work things out this morning, then?"

"For the most part," I shrugged.

"And yet, you stayed in your room all day," he pointed out.

I shook my head. "I really didn't mean to do that. I told Will that I just needed some time alone, and I ended up falling asleep. I woke up right before dinner. I haven't been sleeping well lately, and I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Will was very concerned for you, and the state of your relationship, Lizzy. He wanted to go up to speak with you again, but Jane convinced him not to. She told him that you just needed some time alone to cool off. It was very difficult for him to stay away."

I shifted uneasily in my seat. "I told him that I forgive him and that I'm staying. He apologized and explained everything."

Richard nodded, looking down at his hands. "I want your honest answer, Lizzy… do you love my cousin?" he asked softly.

I was a bit taken aback by Richard's question. "Yes," I answered honestly.

"I know it's none of my business, but I'm glad to hear it," Richard replied. "I didn't fully realize the depth of Will's feelings for you until last night, and I'm relieved to know that you return those feelings." He rose from his seat and stretched. "Alright! Enough of this seriousness," he grinned. "Shall we join the others?"

"Sure," I agreed and followed him into the house.

We entered the rec room to find everyone playing shuffleboard. Will's eyes met mine as he walked across the room to meet me. I couldn't help but smile at him as he approached, and his whole face brightened in return.

"Hey," I greeted shyly.

"Hello," Will replied, lifting his hand to cradle my cheek.

I closed my eyes at the tender gesture but resisted the urge to lean into his palm.

"Will you come with me?" he whispered near my ear.

I mentally noted that he had _asked_ if I would come with him, instead of demanding I follow him or taking for granted that I would. I decided to count that as a good sign. "Where are we going?" I asked when we were safely in the corridor and out of earshot of the rest of the group.

He looked at me over his shoulder and smirked. "Not certain, yet." At my puzzled look, he stopped and turned to face me, taking hold of my hand. "I want to talk to you, but not with everyone else present," he explained.

"Why can't we just talk here, in the hall?" I asked.

Will's eyes narrowed. "Trust me," he whispered.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I gestured with my free hand for him to lead the way.

When Will eventually stopped in front of the ballroom, he opened one of the doors for me and then firmly closed it behind us. The orange light of the sunset shone through the wall of west-facing, floor-to-ceiling windows, and filled the room with a soft, mellow light. I stopped in the middle of the enormous room to admire the view.

"Will you dance with me?" Will asked, coming to stand in front of me.

"I thought you didn't dance if you could possibly help it," I returned wryly.

Will tilted his head to one side and held out his hand, palm up. "I can't help it."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped, but I crossed my arms over my chest instead of taking his hand.

Will gave a frustrated huff as he shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked after several long, silent moments.

Will swallowed hard, his eyes burning into mine. "I want to apologize again for yesterday."

I closed the distance between us and pressed my fingers against his lips to silence him.

Will raised his chin to dislodge my hand and gave me an amused look.

"Just do me one favor, Will."

"Anything," he whispered, settling his hands on my waist.

"Promise me that you'll talk to me next time something big like this comes up, okay? I'm more than happy to listen and to try to see things from your perspective."

Will nodded and dropped his head, closing his eyes. "I promise." He exhaled heavily, and his jaw tensed. I could tell that he was holding something back.

I took a step back and Will's hands fell to his sides. "Don't do that," I whispered softly.

Will looked up in confusion. "Do what?"

I shook my head. "Don't hide what you feel or think from me, please. When you do, I tend to jump to the worst possible conclusions."

Will stared into my eyes for a long while, as if he were trying to come to a decision.

"Please," I repeated softly.

"You don't want me to hide anything, then?" he questioned.

I nodded.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not even when I'm angry?"

I shook my head. "Like you said earlier today, relationships take work. They also take communication, and lots of it," I answered.

Will smiled mischievously. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

I took a deep, calming breath to cool my growing impatience. "You have to trust me, Will. Please, tell me what's on your mind."

Will raised his brows. "You really want to know?"

I gave a single nod in reply. "Yes. After all, I promised you back in Omaha - after I'd had some sense knocked into me – that I wouldn't hold anything back. I think that should go both ways, don't you?"

Will's eyes narrowed slightly as he took a step closer and gently cradled my face between his hands. "Isn't it obvious?

I gave him a questioning look.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he exclaimed softly.

My mouth parted a little in surprise as I stared blankly up at him. It was one thing for others to speculate about Will's feelings for me, but it was quite another thing to hear it from him. After all, it didn't make sense – to me, anyway - that he should love me. Feeling overwhelmed, I shook my head. "Why? How do you know that?"

Will's expression grew intense. "Because, Elizabeth, I do."

My thoughts were a tangled mess and I felt so confused. I certainly hadn't gone out of my way to influence Will's feelings one way or the other. As for my own feelings, well, despite my preliminary doubts, how could I not help falling in love with someone as wonderful as Will had turned out to be? "Will…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, searching for the right words, "You know that 'because I do' really isn't a reason. I haven't done anything at all to make you love me and I honestly don't understand why you do."

Will rested his forehead against my own and wrapped his arms around my waist in an embrace. "Actually, that's a perfectly acceptable answer, Elizabeth. But, since you insist on a more precise explanation, you shall have it. I know that I love you, Elizabeth Bennet, because I miss you when we're apart, and I know that I don't want to spend my future without you. I know because I feel complete when I'm with you." He grazed my neck and collarbone with his fingertips and dropped his voice to a whisper, "I know that I love you because, when I touch you, my body ignites."

I pulled my head back to look at him. "That last part isn't love, Will, that's lust."

Will laughed softly. "You stubborn girl."

I sighed heavily. "And what do you want from me?"

Will put a finger beneath my chin, gently forcing me to raise my head and meet his eyes as they searched my own. " _Everything_ ," he said very clearly and slowly, enunciating each syllable. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Will cradled my face between his hands once again and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. The sun had long since set, and the soft starlight cast a dim glow over the ballroom, making the glass in the chandeliers sparkle.

Will took my hands in his. "Come on," he whispered, "it's late."

I followed Will out of the ballroom and upstairs. He lifted my hand to kiss the inside of my wrist when we arrived at my door. "Goodnight, Elizabeth," he whispered. He opened his mouth again as if to say more but shook his head instead.

"Goodnight, Will," I returned as I stepped through the door that he kindly held open for me. I turned to look at him one last time before I closed it softly behind me.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

A deafening crash of thunder, followed by a blinding flash of lightning woke me in the middle of the night. I reached over to the nightstand and fumbled with the lamp. I finally located the switch and turned it, but the light didn't come on. The lightning strike must have knocked out the power. I heard Will's and Georgiana's voices in the hallway, and, concerned that something serious had happened, I grabbed my phone and switched on the built-in flashlight and then quickly got up to follow them. By the time I stepped into the corridor, however, they had already left the family wing. When I reached the main hallway, everyone was standing grouped together at the top of the stairs, using their cell phones to illuminate the area. Georgiana squeezed my hand as I came to stand beside her.

"Alright everyone," Will began in a calm voice, "please wait here while I gather some supplies." He turned and glanced at me. "Elizabeth and Richard, please come with me. Charles, stay with the others. In the meantime, you'll all find torches and extra batteries in the drawer of your bedside tables. Please use those and conserve your phone batteries." With that, Will flicked on the flashlight that he held in his hand and turned and started down the staircase. Richard and I followed close behind.

It was eerie walking through the halls of the great house with only a flashlight to guide us. One never really realizes just how much noise and light pollution there is until it's gone. We arrived at a storeroom in the kitchen hallway where we retrieved bottled water, flashlights, batteries, lighters, and, to my surprise, lanterns with candles. Will didn't say anything to me or Richard, aside from issuing directions about what to grab and carry. Laden with the supplies, we returned to those gathered upstairs and Richard and I distributed the items to everyone. Will lit the candles in the lanterns and handed them out, as well.

"Please try to get some rest," Will said. "The power will most likely be back on in the morning." After he had seen everyone to their rooms, he walked beside me down the hallway toward our rooms. When we reached my door, however, he took my hand in his and led me to our sitting room instead. He entered the room with me right behind him and released my hand to close the door. Setting his lantern on the table, he turned to me and took my own lantern, placing it next to his.

"Thank you for your help tonight, Elizabeth."

"Happy to help," I smiled. "Does this sort of thing happen often?"

Will shrugged. "Occasionally."

"I see," I replied with a small nod. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed again, highlighting Will's strikingly handsome features. I shivered.

"Elizabeth," he whispered as he took a step closer, closing the gap between us. "Thank you for forgiving me. I just didn't want anything to happen to you. You mean far too much to me."

I tensed at the edge to his voice and bit my lip as I gave a single nod. "I understand, Will. But I really can take care of myself, you know."

Will exhaled heavily. "I've no doubt in your abilities, but I do doubt the motives of others."

I pursed my lips. Will gave a brief, quiet laugh. "What?" I asked a little too sharply.

Will's eyes narrowed a bit and his mouth curved up into a small smile. "This," he replied, raising a finger and laying it gently against my lips.

The tingling sensation caused by his touch made me catch my breath.

"I love your determination, your strength of spirit, and, oddly enough, your stubbornness. Besides, you're sort of adorable when you're mad."

Frustration won out over sentiment, and I smacked him on the chest with my hand. "Way to ruin a moment, Will!" I exclaimed quietly, trying to hide my smile.

He laughed, "I'm sorry for riling you up."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "No, you're not. You did that on purpose."

"Mhm," Will replied. "Like I said, you're adorable when you're angry; much like an angry kitten. Well, most of the time, anyway. You were sort of terrifying yesterday, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "Look who's talking," I muttered.

His expression grew serious once again. "Please, Elizabeth…stay here at Pemberley…with me."

I took a deep breath and leveled a serious look at him. "Fine. I will. But, remember – no ordering me around." I added for good measure.

"Thank you," Will whispered as he bent to kiss me lightly.

I could tell from the light pressure of his lips on mine that he'd meant it to be just a brief, reassuring gesture. But then, he pulled back and in the flickering light of the lanterns, I saw several emotions play over his features. He raised a hand to trace my jaw with his fingertips and bent to kiss me again, softly, lingering.

I stood on my tiptoes to meet him halfway. My pulse pounded in my throat as he thrust the fingers of the hand that still rested on my cheek through my hair, holding me to him as he deepened the kiss. His free hand slid from my hip to my waist, inadvertently raising the hem of my shirt so that his palm rested against my skin. My body burned under his touch as he ran his palm along my spine. I couldn't help the gasp of pleasure that escaped my lips when his thumb grazed my ribs as his hand made its way back down to my waist.

Another crash of thunder, louder than any I'd ever heard before, shook the windows, startling me. I instinctively jumped, unintentionally breaking contact with Will, in the process.

He laughed softly. "Whoa, there." He kissed me lightly and pulled me to him again, this time his hands properly resting on the fabric of my shirt, instead of my skin. "Are you alright?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"Mm-hmm," I murmured.

"Come here, Love," he whispered, leading me over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me down next to him. I snuggled into his side, content to just enjoy his company and closeness. We sat in the peaceful, candlelit room, listening to the thunder and lashing rain until the worst of the storm seemed to have passed.

After a while, I lifted my head from Will's shoulder to look up at him. "My grandma always said that fine china, once mended, is twice as strong. I think the same thing goes for relationships," I whispered.

Will bent to give me a small kiss and smiled against my lips. "And what else did your grandmother say?"

"She said don't let the sun set on your anger."

Will laughed softly, the warm sound sending a tingle down my spine. "I think she must have been a very wise woman."

"She was," I agreed. "And Will?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I love you, too."

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooOOOoooOOOooo

A/N: I do apologize for taking so long to update. I have a full-time job, a part-time job, and I do custom graphic design work on the side (you know…in my spare time… ;) ha, ha). I also have three small children who always make things interesting :). I'll be having foot surgery next week to repair some torn tendons and ligaments (thanks to the epic hornet-induced chase scene and fall that happened earlier this summer). That means that I'll have a few weeks off of work and will have time to update more frequently. See? There really is a bright side to everything. ;) And, hey, I don't have to vacuum for a month, either! Win, win!

P.S.: In my (humble) opinion, sharing and discovering new music is one of life's greatest pleasures. On that note, (ha, ha) check out Kingdom 2's song, "Last Flame from the Shipwreck."

P.S.S. A few people were a bit surprised by Will's "slip of character" in Chapter 13. Darcy's character in P&P is an INTJ...they're the Rubik's Cubes of the (Jungian) psychology world - that's what makes him so fascinating! An INTJ's personality is comprised of many facets that work together to create a puzzle that very few can understand or solve, but nonetheless, makes perfect, _logical_ sense to the individual, _themselves._ ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

Two days later, I was comfortably ensconced on the sofa in our shared sitting room, cradled against Will's side, watching and listening to the rain fall against the window while he read the newspaper. Things had pretty much returned to normal between us by the afternoon following the storm. The rain – the kind that, apparently, lasted for days – had continued to fall ever since.

I yawned as I leaned my head back against his shoulder and picked up his hand that rested on my knee turning it over to trace the lines on his palm. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

Will's hand closed tightly around my mine. "I was thinking about going for a swim in the lake."

I looked up at him in alarm.

Will stared down at me, his lips twitching as he fought a smile.

I rose to my knees and turned to face him, laying a hand on either side of his face. "You are a ridiculous man."

He gave me an incredulous look. "Me? Ridiculous? No, surely not, but I will tell you what is ridiculous."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, do tell."

Before I knew what he was about, Will reached out to tickle me.

I collapsed back onto the couch cushions and Will stretched out beside me, propping himself up on one elbow so that his face hovered just above mine.

"What is ridiculous," he began, leaning down to whisper in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine as his warm breath tickled my neck, "is how much I love you."

I struggled to keep a straight face as I looked up into his laughing eyes. "You're right. That is ridiculous. But I guess that makes me ridiculous as well because for some reason, I kind of like you, too."

Will's brows lowered over his eyes. "Just kind of like me, eh?"

"Mm-hm," I answered, still trying to suppress a smile.

He began tickling me again until I shook with laughter. "Okay, okay! I'll say it!" I exclaimed.

Will's hands abruptly stilled. "I'm listening, Miss Bennet."

"I love you, too, Will."

"Now, that's more like it," he whispered before he sat upright and pulled me along with him.

I snuggled back into my place at his side and turned so that my legs rested across his lap.

Will took my hand in his. "So, back to your question about what to do today. I was thinking we could stay in here, just the two of us, and watch movies and have lunch brought up."

"Really?" I grinned.

"Really," Will replied.

I hugged him tightly.

He reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Thank you for putting up with my schedule for so long. It's usually hectic during the first few weeks of being home, trying to catch up with everything. Especially this time, it would seem."

That reminded me of the cause lurking behind his busy schedule. "Have you heard anything about Wickham?"

Will took a deep breath and pulled me closer, resting his chin on top of my head. "No, unfortunately. He seems to have disappeared, and that worries me greatly."

I leaned back so that I could look at him. Worry lines creased his forehead. I laid a hand on his cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Will."

Will's eyes, full of emotion, searched mine. "Exactly. Because I won't _let_ anything happen to you, Elizabeth. I promise."

"I know," I gave him a reassuring smile, regretting having brought the topic up. I could see that he was still very worried.

"I love you," he fervently whispered.

I bit my lip. "Ditto. And, Will, you don't have to worry about me, okay? Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I'll never stop worrying about you, or loving you, Elizabeth. As long as I live."

Wishing to change the subject and improve his current pensive and somewhat melodramatic mood, I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Do you know what I love about you?" I whispered against his lips.

"Hmm, I've been wondering that very thing for a while, you know," he murmured.

I laughed and pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes. "I love your strength – both physical and of character," I said, brushing the hair back from his forehead before placing a kiss there. "I love your sense of humor," I continued, placing a kiss on the corner of his jaw. "I love the way you care for others, even when it's not your responsibility to do so," I whispered near his ear, brushing my lips over the sensitive spot just beneath it. Will inhaled sharply, and I smiled; it was nice to know that I affected him, as much as he did me. "I love your blue eyes and I love the way you remember little things, like the fact that I love chocolate and hate whipped cream." I trailed my lips down the column of Will's neck to his pulse point and placed a kiss there before I raised my head and met his eyes, their blue depths burning with passion. "And I love your smile," I smiled, myself, and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Shall I go on?" I asked with an impertinent tilt of my head.

"I find that I quite like hearing compliments from you," he murmured, tracing my lower lip with his thumb.

"Wow, vain, much?" I laughed. "Well then," I kissed him softly, before pulling back to look up at him again, "I'll happily oblige you."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Will and I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon together in the sitting room, watching movies and talking. We didn't join the others until supper. I sat between Will and Georgiana at the dinner table, and across from Richard and Caroline.

"So," Richard began with a smirk, "it's nice to finally see the two of you today."

I blushed.

Will grinned at me before turning to acknowledge Richard's comment with a nod. "What would you all like to do after dinner?" he asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

Ignoring Will's question, Caroline glared at me, a scowl on her bright red lips. "You should be more careful about whom you spend time with, Will. After all, associating with the wrong sorts can ruin a good man's reputation." Her eyes, filled with loathing, never left mine, even though her words were meant for Will.

I stared back unflinchingly, raised my eyebrows and smirked in silent challenge. I wasn't about to let her get to me.

"Caroline!" Charles exclaimed, glaring at his sister. "Last. Warning."

Caroline huffed and returned her attention to her plate.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, helped along by enjoyable conversation from everyone. Well, everyone except for Caroline, that is. She continued to look up from her plate to glare at me every few minutes. I happily ignored her, content to enjoy the rest of the assembled company.

After dinner, the party moved to the sitting room. Will had stepped into his office to check messages, and Richard, Georgiana, Charles, and Jane were engaged in a game of pitch. Caroline was occupied with a magazine, and I was curled up on a couch with my laptop.

Will entered the room and sat down beside me on the sofa, picking up my hand and kissing the inside of my wrist as he did so. "Hello, Love," he greeted.

I smiled in return and closed my laptop, sliding it into my backpack on the floor in front of me. "Hey, yourself."

"I missed you," he whispered near my ear, making my skin tingle with his warm breath.

I shook my head. "You saw me at dinner. A whole hour ago. Not to mention the fact that we spent the whole day together watching movies."

"Hmm," he muttered.

"So, what's new?"

Will shrugged. "I'm thinking about making some organizational changes in the library. I'd like to digitize the card catalog and reorganize the books, according to genre."

I gave a disbelieving laugh. "Ha! That's going to be quite a process."

"It will definitely be interesting," he agreed. Suddenly, Will jumped in his seat and jerked his head to one side. "What the-" he exclaimed, clapping a hand against the side of his neck. He quickly looked over his shoulder.

Caroline stood just behind where Will sat on the couch, holding a ribbon bookmark that she had apparently used to tickle Will's neck. She smiled coyly. "I know that you're ticklish, Will," she purred.

"Good lord, Caroline, you scared me half to death!" Will said in an annoyed tone.

"Forgive me, darling. I heard you speak of rearranging your library," she pursed her lips flirtatiously. "I'd be happy to help you, although, I must admit, I don't know why you're so obsessed with that book room of yours."

Charles and Jane came over to join us then, both seating themselves on the loveseat across from Will and me.

I felt Will's body tense up beside me. He seemed to be struggling with reigning in his annoyance, so I spoke up. "Libraries are so much more a room full books, Caroline," I explained patiently. "A library is a room full of adventures, waiting to be experienced."

Caroline directed a scornful glare my way before her lips twisted into a condescending smile. "I suppose _you_ would think that, having had so little excitement in your life of limited means, _Lizzy._ "

Will surprised me when a burst of laughter escaped lips as he turned to look up at Caroline.

"Caroline," Charles interrupted.

Caroline turned her glaring eyes on her brother.

Charles wore an amused smile. "Elizabeth's means aren't _limited_. In fact, they far exceed your own."

Caroline's eyes widened in astonishment. "Well, much as I'd love to believe that, Charles, how can you expect me to? I mean, _look_ at her!"

Feeling uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken, I chose that moment to rummage through my backpack, under the pretense of searching for something. I unzipped a side pocket that I hadn't opened in ages and reached inside. I quickly drew my hand back in alarm. "Agh! What the heck is _that_?" I tentatively reached my hand in and pulled out the smushed, gooey remains of a Fig Newton. "Good lord, how did _that_ get through TSA and customs so many times?" I wrinkled my nose.

Caroline sighed dramatically. "I rest my case."

Will shook with laughter beside me. "I'm going to have to disagree with you once again, Caroline. It's moments like this that make me love this woman even more." He lowered his voice and, speaking directly to me said, "No artifice. Only honesty, openness, humor and warmth." With that, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on my still-wrinkled nose.

I wasn't sure whether to feel complimented, amused or insulted. I went with amused and rolled my eyes before returning my attention to the gooey mess in my hand.

Caroline made a noise of disgust and stomped off in the direction of the card table.

Will pulled back just enough so that he could look into my eyes. "Come for a walk with me."

I glanced out the large windows that overlooked the back terrace and the still-falling rain. "In the rain?"

Will nodded, and I smiled in response.

"I'd love to, but first, I need to dispose of this," I said, holding up the crushed Fig Newton. "And was it really necessary to say that I was worth anything financially to Caroline, Charles?" I asked, turning to face him.

Charles smiled sheepishly. "I probably shouldn't have said that. I am sorry, Elizabeth. She was insulting you and I wanted to shut her up." He shrugged. "Forgive me?"

I shook my head. "I don't think it's possible to withhold forgiveness from you, my friend."

"Thank you, Lizzy," Charles said with a sincere smile.

"Well, you two," Jane interjected, "Charles and I are going to head upstairs for the evening. We'll see you both tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Jane, Charles," I replied.

After they had left the room, Will turned to me. "I'm going to add 'gracious' to your list of attributes."

I turned to Will and raised an eyebrow, "But not _graceful,_ huh?"

Will smiled. "I won't ever say that you're clumsy, Love, but over the course of my acquaintance with you, I've observed that gravity seems to have a rather more significant pull on you than it does the rest of humanity."

"You know, that only started when I met you," I declared with feigned indignation, crossing my arms over my chest and scooting away from him.

Will laughed softly. "Fair enough."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

The next morning, I woke at dawn to the sound of silence for the first time in four days. I rushed to the window and looked out. Only a few sprinkles fell, and the first orange rays of the long-absent sun kindled on the eastern horizon. I smiled happily and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, inordinately pleased about the prospect of an early morning run for the first time in days.

Richard must have had the same idea because he awaited me on the terrace. "Good morning, Lizzy," he greeted with a smile.

"Hello, there! I see you had the same idea!"

Richard nodded. "Indeed. Are you sure you want to go? The trails are likely to be a muddy mess."

I grinned. "Are you kidding? Mud just makes it more fun. I enjoy a good mess."

Richard laughed. "Well, when you put it that way!" And with that, he took off at a jog down the still-wet steps.

The paths were indeed muddy and, as the sun climbed higher in the sky, the air grew hot and humid. Richard had long-since discarded his t-shirt, and I had rolled my tank top under in an attempt to stay cool. By the time we returned to the house, I was drenched in sweat and my legs, arms, and abdomen were splattered with mud. Richard hadn't fared much better.

We decided to go in through the front entrance hall where we'd do the least damage to the floors. After we'd stopped to remove our shoes, Richard and I entered the house.

Caroline stood near the bottom of the grand staircase, flirting with a very annoyed-looking Will. Both Will and Caroline turned their eyes to Richard and me as we walked toward them.

"Good Lord, Elizabeth! What on earth have you been doing?" Caroline exclaimed with disgust.

I shrugged. "Running."

"But you're covered in mud!" Caroline was clearly horrified.

I grinned. "Aww, you look like you need a hug, Caroline! Come here!" With that, I began to walk toward her with outstretched arms. Caroline squealed in terror and hid behind Will's back.

Will grinned at me. "I think you look quite fetching, Elizabeth. In fact, I'll take that hug." With that, he stepped forward and picked me up off the floor in a bear hug, kissing me soundly, mud and all, before setting me on my feet again.

I glanced at Will's clothes which were now covered in mud, as well. "Oh, Will! Your clothes!"

Will looked down at his shirt and jeans and laughed. "It looks like I need a change of clothes as well."

Caroline made a noise of disgust. "How disgusting, running around in the mud like a pig." Her mouth twisted up in an evil smirk as she eyed me derisively and placed her hands on her hips. "On second thought, I guess you felt right at home."

"Takes one to know one, Caroline," I smiled cheekily. With that, I turned and headed up the stairs for a shower.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Later the next evening, after dinner, I leaned against a window in the sitting room, watching the rain, which had begun to fall again, cascade down the terrace steps. The heat and humidity of the previous morning had washed away with the renewal of the rain, leaving the weather downright chilly. I felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and placed my hands on top of Will's. "I love it when you do that," I whispered.

"Do what?" Will asked, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Hold me like this," I replied.

"My arms are always open, you know," he answered.

I turned to face him. "I know," I smiled. A movement behind Will caught my attention and I peered around his shoulder as the others entered the room.

"There you two are!" Charles exclaimed. "Mind if we join you in here?"

Will sighed heavily and gave me an apologetic look before turning to his friend. "Not at all."

The group moved to the fireplace, where a fire had been lit to chase off the unseasonable chill. I took a seat next to Will on a love seat while Charles and Jane lounged on the couch. Georgiana and Richard claimed a pair of armchairs, and Caroline removed a chair from the card table and positioned it by the loveseat, right next to Will.

As the rest of the group engaged in conversation, Caroline made an ostentatious display of reading a book, brushing Will's arm which rested on the armrest next to her with every turn of the page. I tried not to laugh at her obviousness, or at Will's uncomfortable expression.

"What are you reading there, Caroline?" I asked with genuine curiosity as I nodded toward her book with a polite smile.

She placed a ribbon marker between the pages and snapped the book shut. She directed a glare at me before turning her eyes to Will. "The Great Gatsby."

"Ah," I nodded. "I hear that's one of Will's favorites, as well."

Will threw me a betrayed look. I grinned in response.

Caroline tossed her hair. "Well, of course. It is, after all, one of the greatest stories ever written. There's so much wisdom between the pages."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Is there, indeed?"

"Oh, yes," Caroline replied in an imperious tone. She opened her book to the page she had marked. "For example, right here, ' _And I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties, there isn't any privacy.'_ " She closed the book once more. "Wouldn't you agree with that statement, Will?" she purred.

Will's frown deepened. "I'd prefer to avoid parties altogether. I much prefer the intimacy of a quiet evening at home."

"I just love this story," Caroline went on, not acknowledging Will's contradictory answer. "It's so romantic."

I raised an eyebrow.

Caroline ignored me and continued. "What do you think, Will?" she asked, obviously trying to wring a like opinion from him.

Will sighed heavily. "It's one of my favorites as well," he admitted with reluctance. "Elizabeth?" he asked, turning to me. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

I glanced from Caroline to Will. To say that Caroline appeared annoyed with the fact that Will had asked my opinion on the matter was an understatement.

I pressed my lips together and shook my head. "I must admit that I'm not a fan."

Will's eyes narrowed in interest. "Why?" he asked. "Don't you think that love is worth waiting for and working toward?"

"Well, the plot of the story doesn't really communicate love, though. It's more like insanity, adultery, unhealthy infatuation-" I threw a quick, covert glance at Caroline, "-shallow behavior, chauvinism, and superiority complexes working overtime. Not to mention motor vehicle homicide. But if you don't mind those things, then, yeah, it's a great story," I shrugged.

"Hmph!" Caroline exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I suppose what you're currently reading is so intellectually stimulating."

"Not in the least," I smiled, unabashedly.

"Well, what is it, then?" she demanded in a haughty tone.

"The Man-Eaters of Tsavo," I answered.

Caroline threw me a look of disgust. Before she could reply, however, Richard said, "Now there's a movie I haven't seen in years."

"Me either," Charles agreed.

"Anyone up for a movie night, then?" Richard asked, looking around at the group.

We all readily agreed - well, everyone except for Caroline – and made our way to the media room to watch _The Ghost and the Darkness._

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Later that night, after everyone had gone to their rooms, I felt restless. Deciding to go for a walk in the corridor, I removed the flashlight from my nightstand, switched it on, and stepped into the hallway. The dark halls were downright eerie at night, in any case, and tonight, I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that I was being watched as I restlessly paced the long corridors of the family wing. The beam of my flashlight cut through the darkness, lengthening the shadows into menacing shapes.

Deciding that the solitude of my room was preferable to the terrors my imagination insisted on conjuring, I turned and began to walk back to my room. Will's door opened as I passed by it and I clapped my hand to my mouth and gasped.

"Elizabeth!" Will softly exclaimed. "What are you doing in the hallway, Love? Is anything wrong?" He reached for my waist and pulled me gently to him.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Will. Did I wake you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I was awake and heard footsteps. Here, come in," he whispered, pulling me into his room. He closed the door and led me to a sofa situated in front of the fireplace. He pulled a blanket off the back and sat down next to me, covering us both with the plush comforter.

I took a deep breath, still feeling a bit rattled by the haunting sensation of being watched by unseen eyes in the hallway. "I can't stay in here, Will. What if someone sees me?"

Will placed a warm palm against my cheek. "You can stay for a little while," he murmured with a soft smile, as he proceeded to detain me. He found a most willing captive, however. We laughed, talked, and just enjoyed being near one another until late into the night. It was after two in the morning when I finally tiptoed out of Will's room.

Feeling thirsty, I decided to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen before heading to bed for the night, and so I switched on my flashlight and made my way cautiously through the hallway. I heard a shuffling sound as I stepped out of the family wing, and then claws grasped my arm. I stifled a scream and shook off the claw-like hand, but my assailant's relentless grip found me again.

"I know what it is you're playing at!" a woman's voice hissed in my ear.

I pointed my flashlight toward the sound of the voice. The beam of light illuminated Caroline's face. I gasped. "Let go, Caroline!" I whispered loudly, not wanting to wake anyone.

Caroline gave my arm a painful squeeze before she released it. "Walking the halls like a bloody hooker walks the streets, hoping that Will, will happen by! I saw you go into his room tonight!"

Well, that explained the creepy feeling of being watched.

"I won't have it, you sneaky little slag!" Caroline continued in a threatening tone. "You've stolen him from me!" she growled. "Don't think you're anything more than a fling – a puff of smoke!" With that, she turned on her heel and strode away.

Not about to let her think that she'd intimidated me, I called out softly after her in a cheerful voice, "Nice talking to you, Caroline! Have a wonderful evening!"

Caroline threw a black look at me over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner, into the guest wing.

I exhaled heavily and turned to walk back to my room, casting cautious glances over my shoulder as I went. When my bedroom door was safely shut – and locked – behind me, my body began to shake. Although I would never willingly admit it, Caroline's behavior that night had genuinely scared me.

I absently rubbed at the goosebumps that covered my arms but stopped when I felt something wet and sticky on my palm. I looked down in surprise at my arm and saw five bloody perforations in my skin, from Caroline's claw-like fingernails.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 **A/N: And the plot thickens!**

This chapter was particularly difficult to write. I don't really have a good reason why, unless it was due to the three weeks-worth of post-surgery meds clouding my mind. I'm going to go with that, because I couldn't remember my bank account number, either for the first time in my life. Ha.

P.S.: Just for the record, I concur with Elizabeth, as far as _The Great Gatsby_ is concerned.

P.S.S.: Check out the song "Keep On Walking" by Passenger. : )


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I sat alone at the breakfast table the next morning before anyone else had risen, absently pushing the remnants of my oatmeal around in my bowl with a spoon. I had stayed awake most of the night before, trying to decide what to do about Caroline.

The sound of Will's voice startled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see that he had taken a seat next to me at the table. He frowned. "You're staring into that bowl as if it holds the answers to the mysteries of the universe."

I blinked, my tired mind refusing to form a response.

Will leaned forward in his chair, his eyes narrowed in concern. "What's the matter? Are you unwell?"

I sucked in a deep breath and forced a cheerful smile. "Nothing," I assured him in what I hoped was a convincing voice. "Did you sleep well?"

I watched the now-familiar blank mask descend over Will's features as he stared back at me. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

My eyes widened in surprise at his change in demeanor. "No, of course not!"

Will sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then tell me what's troubling you."

I shook my head. "It's nothing to worry about, Will. I promise."

Will opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Jane, Charles, and Georgiana.

I breathed a small sigh of relief and excused myself from the table, saying I had already finished and wished to go for a walk before the day became too warm. I gave Will a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder before I left the room and headed outdoors.

I thought that some fresh air and a walk might help me sort out my tangled thoughts. My feet found their way to the swing in the Wildwood, and I took a seat on the wide plank.

I was at an impasse. I didn't want to sound childish by complaining, and besides, I was confident that I could handle Caroline on my own. If there was one thing that growing up in a household with four rambunctious sisters and an overly critical mother had taught me, it was how to stand up for myself and handle my own problems. Besides, I didn't want to hurt Charles. Complaining would only give Caroline more of a reason to hate me, and I didn't want that discord to affect Jane and Charles' relationship. Not only that, but I was convinced that showing any sign of weakness would give Caroline the upper hand, and tattling like a child would definitely make me appear weak…wouldn't it? I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to take any action until I'd had a chance to weigh my options and give the matter more thought.

I don't know how long I sat there lost in thought, but the sun was high in the sky when I heard footsteps approach. I glanced over my shoulder to see Richard standing behind me.

He smiled down at me. "Hello again. Mind if I join you?"

I gave him a tired smile in reply. "Sure."

Richard walked around to the front of the swing and sat down on the ground with his back propped against the tree trunk. "Want to talk about it?"

I looked at him in alarm. Did he know about what had happened the night before? "About what?" I asked, in as calm a voice as I could manage.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "About whatever it is that's bothering you."

I swallowed hard. "I'm okay. But thanks."

Richard nodded. "Is everything resolved between you and Will?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Things are great."

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm happy to hear it." He stared out over the moor for a few moments. "Well," he finally said, turning to face me again, "I was sent to ask if you would like to join us for a maze race."

Thinking that a maze race – whatever that was – sounded a lot better than wallowing in my own dark thoughts, I nodded in agreement. "Sure. Is Will going to participate, too?"

Richard grinned. "He's setting up the flag in the center of the maze as we speak."

I stood from the swing and offered Richard a hand up. His strong, warm hand grasped mine, and he rose to his feet.

"Race you," he challenged.

"You're on," I laughed.

"On your mark," Richard began.

Before he could say _get set, go_ , I took off through the Wildwood at a dead sprint.

Richard caught up to me as I exited the garden and stepped onto the wide expanse of lawn. His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me off the ground, spinning me around and dropping me back on my feet so that I faced the opposite direction. "That'll teach you to cheat!" he laughed.

I turned to see him racing away, toward the hedge maze on the opposite side of the lawn. "Richard!" I ran with all my might to catch up to him. We arrived, out of breath, at the entrance to the maze where the rest of the group stood.

Richard was the first to catch enough breath to speak. "Where's Will?"

Georgiana looked up from her phone. "He's still in the maze. He just texted me though, and he's on his way out."

Will stepped out of the break in the tall hedge seconds later, and his eyes immediately found mine. I smiled at him and his features lit up when he smiled back. My heart melted a little. I decided then and there that I wouldn't risk our relationship, or Jane's, by complaining about his houseguests. I couldn't chance losing the happiness that Jane and I had found with Charles and Will.

"Alright," Will began, turning his attention to the assembled group, "there are four entrances to the maze; one on each side. We'll divide up into three, two-person teams, and each team will use a different entrance. The first team to seize the flag at the center of the maze wins. Georgiana has agreed to stand as judge at the center, in case of a tie. So, let's go ahead and pair off into teams."

Richard clapped me on the shoulder. "What do you say, Lizzy? Two of the fastest pairs of feet in the company, that almost guarantees a win for us!"

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed. I glanced up at Will, who looked disappointed. " _Sorry,_ " I mouthed.

The corner of Will's mouth lifted in a smile. " _You owe me,_ " he mouthed back.

I raised an eyebrow, and Will tilted his head to one side and gave me a playful wink.

Caroline stepped to Will's side and wrapped her hands around his arm. "I'll be your partner, Will," she purred.

Will's expression sobered, but he nodded politely to Caroline. "That leaves Jane and Charles. Alright then, Caroline and I will take the north entrance, Richard and Elizabeth will take the south, and Jane and Charles will take the west entrance. You'll have two minutes to reach your starting marks. When you hear the 'go' command from Georgiana, all teams will race toward the middle. On that note, everyone to your starting places."

The company split up as we all made our way to our respective entrances.

Richard and I reached the south entrance in a short time. I shook my head. "Poor Will."

Richard chuckled. "Oh, come on, it builds character. It's good for our boy to have to step out of his comfort zone every now and again."

I bit my lip. "Being saddled with Caroline as a partner isn't what I'd call a character-building exercise. It's just…cruelty."

Richard snickered. "I know, it's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Richard!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the arm with the back of my hand. "You are positively evil!"

He dipped into a dramatic bow. "I try."

Richard stood upright when Georgiana's call of "Go!" sounded from the center of the maze.

"Come on, then, let's run!" With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. The green, towering walls of the hedge maze all looked the same to me as I followed Richard along the winding, grassy path. At one point, we hit a dead end and, unable to stop my momentum in time, I crashed into him, sending us both tumbling into the hedge. Laughing, we picked ourselves up.

"Sorry," Richard apologized. "That was my fault. I should have released your hand."

I shrugged as I pulled a twig out of my hair. "Don't worry about it."

He nodded. "Right then. Let's go!"

I ran after him through the maze of twisting, green corridors. Just when I began to wonder if the labyrinth had an end, we reached the large, square open space in the center of the maze where a red flag was secured to the top of a pedestal in the middle. Will and Caroline reached the clearing at the same moment. Will raced toward the flag and I increased my speed, lunging for it at the same instant he did. We both grasped the flagpole at the same time, but, unfortunately, we ended up colliding rather forcefully with each other in the process, knocking one another off balance, and sending the flag flying high into the air.

As we fell to the ground, Charles reached the pedestal, just in time to catch the flag before it hit the grass.

I looked over at Will who lay on the ground next to me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes! We won!" Charles exclaimed. I looked up to see him strike a triumphant pose with the flag.

Will sat up and reached over to place a hand behind my back, assisting me into a sitting position. He kept his arm around me after I was upright. "Keep your prize, Charles," he smiled, "for I have mine in my arms."

I scoffed as I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment and smacked him on the chest good-naturedly. "Okay," I muttered, covering my eyes with my hand, "that was probably the most embarrassingly cheesy thing I've ever heard anyone say."

Will tickled me in response to my comment and I shrieked in surprise.

"Good Lord!" Caroline huffed, prompting me to glance up. She stood a few feet away, seething, her arms crossed over her chest. "If _Lizzy_ hadn't thrown herself at Will, we would have won instead of you, Charles."

"Caroline," Charles protested, "get over it."

My eyes widened in surprise and I bit my lip. Caroline turned her back on the group and stood impatiently tapping her foot.

"Congratulations to our winners," Georgiana announced, dispelling the tense atmosphere. "I believe Mrs. Reynolds has sandwiches and lemonade waiting for us back at the house. Shall we make our way there?" She turned to wink at me, and I smiled in return.

The group, led by Georgiana, began to walk toward the house.

Richard flashed Will a smile before he hooked his arm through Caroline's and led her to the front of the group, leaving us alone in the middle of the maze.

Will stood and reached down to grasp my hand and pulled me up. We trailed behind the others and Will gradually slowed his pace until everyone else was out of sight. We rounded a turn in the hedge and stepped into a small alcove that held a bench, nestled under a rose-covered arbor.

We seated ourselves on the cool stone bench, and Will took both my hands in his, turning them over to toy with my fingers. After a few moments of silence, he looked up. "Are you alright? You disappeared on me again this morning."

I met his clear, blue eyes with my own. "I'm just enjoying the sunshine while it lasts. I stayed in the gardens, so there wasn't any need for concern. You have a beautiful home. There's so much to explore," I smiled and shrugged. "I like my walks. They give me time to think."

He smiled softly and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I see. A penny for your thoughts, then?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing the warmth of his hand against my skin to comfort me. With Will this close and his attention focused on me, how could I not feel safe, cared for… _loved_? The feeling was indescribably comforting.

I felt his lips, soft and warm, press lightly against my forehead, my temple, and finally, my mouth. My heart rate increased along with the intensity of his kiss.

"Elizabeth," he murmured against my lips. His hands caressed their way over my shoulders and down to my forearms, where his fingers closed in a gentle grasp, over the fresh cuts from Caroline's nails.

I drew in a sharp breath as the gouges on my arm burned under his grip.

Will pulled back and eyed me in alarm. "What is it?"

I grimaced. "Will, please let go."

Will immediately released my arm and looked down at it. "What's wrong?"

I laid a hand over my sleeve and shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Are you injured?" Will asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Will interrupted me by gently prying my hand from where it rested on my arm and pushed up my sleeve. When his eyes landed on the bloody scratch marks on my skin, his nostrils flared.

I quickly pulled my arm back and pushed my sleeve down.

"What happened, Elizabeth?" Will growled, gently seizing my wrist. When I didn't reply, he continued, "Those scratch marks were inflicted by someone! Who did this? Was it Caroline?" He cursed under his breath and dropped my arm before he turned away and raked his fingers through his hair.

I reached out and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Will, don't-"

He abruptly turned to face me. "No, Elizabeth. Don't even try to make excuses. I'm going to handle this."

"But Will," I pleaded, "please, I don't want to cause any trouble!"

"Enough, Elizabeth!" Will boomed. He took a deep breath and in a calmer voice continued, "I'm not going to stand by and let her, or anyone else for that matter, harm you."

Tears pricked my eyes and I shook my head, unable to speak around the lump in my throat. I didn't know how Caroline would react, and I feared that the fallout would affect not only mine and Will's relationship, but my sister's as well.

Will gave his head a vehement shake. "I love you. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or threatened in my home, do you understand?"

I swallowed hard. "I don't want to drive a wedge between you and Charles, or anyone else for that matter."

Will leaned forward, his intense gaze burning into mine. "You won't. Believe me, Charles will stand with me on this."

"I don't like feeling weak. Asking for help makes me feel weak," I whispered, determined to make him see my point of view.

Will cradled my face between his palms. "Elizabeth. Asking for help doesn't make you weak! That's one of life's purposes - to help one another. What about all of the people you help on a daily basis? Are you saying that others who need your help are weak?"

"No," I sniffed, "of course not. But that's different."

Will took a deep breath. "One of the things I love about you is your independence. However, I swear, sometimes it borders on the unhealthy."

I gave a breathy laugh. "Maybe."

Will stood and held out his hand to me. "Come on. Let's go back to the house and speak with Charles."

I stared at his open hand, hesitating. After a moment, I nodded and reluctantly stood to walk with him back to the house.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

The conversation with Charles was awkward at best. Will did all of the talking, but my heart still squeezed uncomfortably in my chest as I sat next to Charles on the sofa in the study. Will leaned against the corner of his desk as he explained what had happened.

When Will had finished, Charles looked at me with a sorrowful expression. "Lizzy," he paused, shaking his head, "I am so sorry. I should have made Caroline leave sooner, but I never imagined she'd stoop to this."

I placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I don't blame you, Charles. And I'm really sorry it happened. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Charles gave me an incredulous look. "Do you really believe this is your fault? Listen, there's something you must understand. None of this is your fault. Caroline is unwell." He leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his thighs, clasping his hands together. "She's bipolar, and while it's no excuse for her behavior, her naturally pernicious nature isn't helped along by it. Half the time I don't think she knows what she's doing. She refuses to take the medication prescribed to her. I don't know what to do…" Charles' voice faded as he dropped his head and scrubbed a hand over his face.

I looked to Will for help.

Will crouched down in front of his friend. "Charles, you know that neither Elizabeth or I blame you for this."

"No," I echoed, "not at all. What can we do to help?"

Charles raised his head and shook it slowly, from side to side. "I can take her to our aunt's home in Scarborough. Since our parents died, she's the only one in our family who can break through to Caroline. We've had to do so in the past. She'll receive adequate care there." He turned to face me. "I am so, so sorry about all of this. I should have made her leave the first day she acted rudely toward you, Lizzy."

I shook my head. "You couldn't have known how my presence here would affect her."

Charles cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. "Well, then. I'll have Caroline pack, and we'll leave within the hour, Will."

Will nodded and stood. "Thank you, Charles."

"Thank you, my friend," Charles returned as he stood and shook Will's hand.

I rose from the sofa and gave Charles a hug, which he returned warmly.

"Well then," Charles gave a slight smile. "I'll be off."

"You'll return after you've taken Caroline to your aunt's, won't you?" Will asked.

Charles nodded. "Of course."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Jane, ever the tender-hearted one, decided to go along with Charles and Caroline to Scarborough, leaving only Will, Richard, Georgiana and me at Pemberley. The four of us settled into a comfortable routine over the next couple of days. The rain had resumed the day after the Bingley's and Jane's departure and was still falling three days later.

On the afternoon of the fourth day, the four of us sat in the large drawing room overlooking the terrace, each engaged in various pursuits. Georgiana was on her phone, Richard read a newspaper, Will worked from his laptop and I was curled up next to him on the sofa with a book. Suddenly, I was acutely aware of the silence. After four days of the sound of rain lashing against the windows, the sudden quiet was deafening.

Setting my book aside, I stood and walked to the French doors that opened to the terrace. No rain fell outside, but the water still ran down the glass in rivulets.

I opened the door and stepped outside, taking a breath of the fresh air, and savoring the spicy scent of the rain as I did so.

Will came out to stand beside me, his warm hand coming to rest on my waist. He looked up at the gray sky. "It looks like it's going to start up again," he remarked. No sooner had the words left his mouth, than large drops began to fall on us. When Will moved to return indoors, I laid a hand on his arm to stop him.

He turned to face me, and I smiled up at him. "Sometimes, you just have to learn to dance in the rain, Will." I took his hand in mine and placed it on my waist and then clasped his other hand, raising it up into a dancing pose.

Will raised an eyebrow, but smiled down at me and pulled me close. We danced in a slow circle as the rain increased in intensity, and Will bent to rest his forehead against mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement in the window, next to where Will and I stood. I turned my head to see Richard opening the sash as Georgiana reached around him to slide her phone onto the window sill. Richard tapped the phone screen and winked before he pulled the blinds shut as the opening chords of _F_ _aithfully_ , by Journey, began playing.

I turned back to Will and laughed while shaking my head. He released my hand and gently threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck, cradling my head in his palm. We continued to dance as the rain poured down from the sky above. With the last, fading notes of the song, Will dipped me and kissed me softly.

Later that night, after I was snuggled up in my bed, I opened the Facebook app on my phone. As I scrolled through the news feed, my notification tone sounded. Georgiana had tagged me in a picture. I clicked the notification and was redirected to Will's page, where she had posted a picture of Will and me, dancing in the rain, with the caption, " _Enduring love is about learning to dance in the rain. When you find it, never let it go. Love you, Will and Lizzy_."

Tears stung my eyes as I read Georgiana's words, and I realized for the first time how much I loved, not only Will but his family, too. "How did I get this lucky?" I whispered into the darkness.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Jane and Charles returned from Scarborough late the next evening. My sister hugged me as soon as she stepped into the entrance hall. "Hello, Lizzy," Jane whispered.

I returned her hug and took a step back to look at her. "Hey," I grinned. "How'd it go?"

Jane's face lit up with a happy smile. "I'll tell you everything upstairs. Come up with me while I unpack, okay?" she replied in a hushed tone.

I nodded and glanced over her shoulder, where Charles and Will stood, deep in conversation.

Jane nodded toward the staircase. "Let's head up."

As soon as we reached her bedroom, Jane shut the door and dropped her backpack on the floor with a thud.

I sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to me on the mattress. "Sooo…" I drawled, "how did everything go?"

Jane sighed and nodded slowly. "Surprisingly well. Caroline was fairly bitter on the way to Scarborough, but, thankfully, it's only little over a two-hour drive. My goodness, but that woman has a razor-sharp tongue, doesn't she?"

"Jane!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I believe that's the most ungenerous thing I've ever heard you say!"

Jane's cheeks reddened, and she lowered her gaze to her hands, clasped in her lap. "Well, it's true." She shook her head slowly and raised her eyes to mine. "I know she can't help it Lizzy, but what she did to you, I can't excuse that, and neither can Charles."

I reached out and took Jane's hand in mine. "I hope that this didn't drive a wedge between you and Charles. I couldn't live with that."

Jane's expression brightened, and she squeezed my hand. "No, Lizzy. Not at all. In fact, Charles agrees. You have to know that he feels awful about all of this."

"There's no need," I assured her.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief.

I shook my head to clear away any lingering thoughts of Caroline Bingley and pasted on a smile. "So, I'll wager the past five days alone with Charles weren't all spent dealing with his sister."

Jane laughed softly. "No. We did some sightseeing."

"Ah! Without me?" I exclaimed. "Some wonderful sister you are!"

Jane gave me a withering look and tapped me on the arm. "Yes, without you. Nothing kills a romantic mood like having your younger sister tagging along."

I gave an incredulous laugh. "Jane!"

" _Or_ ," Jane added, pausing to take a deep breath, "to interrupt a perfectly wonderful proposal." Jane held her left hand up to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

My jaw dropped. "A-a what?" I grasped Jane's hand and examined the ring to ensure I wasn't imagining things. The light glinting off the large center stone proved I wasn't. I dropped Jane's hand and looked into her eyes, which were glowing with happiness. "Jane, you can't be serious," I cried. "You've only been dating for what? A month?"

Jane tilted her head to one side. "Come on, Lizzy," she implored, "can't you just be happy for me? I mean, it's Charles." She shrugged as if that fact alone should erase all concern.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Jane, I am happy for you," I soothed as I leaned forward to give her a hug. "You just surprised me, is all."

Jane gave me a squeeze before pulling away. She looked positively joyful. "Thank you so much, Lizzy. I only wish you could be so happy."

I pressed my lips into a line and shrugged. "I am happy, Jane. A little dazed, a little confused, but happy as always."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she laughed.

I listened as Jane talked late into the night about her and Charles' plans for their future. Eventually, at about eleven o'clock, a knock sounded from the door and Charles stepped into the room.

"Hello," he greeted. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

I rose and gave him a hug. "Congratulations, Charles. Welcome to our crazy family!"

Charles laughed. "Yours can't be any worse than mine."

Keeping my expression carefully blank, I said, "I'll remind you of that comment in a year, okay?" I glanced between my sister and her fiance. Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, I stepped around Charles and opened the door. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." With that, I stepped out into the hallway and made my way through the corridors to my own room.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

I didn't feel much like sleeping when I finally reached my room. Instead, I grabbed a pillow and blanket off the sofa and headed out to the balcony where I snuggled down into one of the chaise lounges and stared up at the stars in the clear, black sky, as I attempted to work through my racing thoughts.

I was happy for Charles and Jane – really, I was, - after all, Charles was a great guy. But it all seemed a bit…sudden. Uncomfortably so. Could two people really know each other well enough to build a successful marriage in such a short amount of time? I huffed in frustration. I needed to talk to Will. Surely he would agree with me. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and checked the time. It was after midnight. Hoping he was still awake, I stood up from the chaise, taking my pillow and blanket along with me into my room.

I changed into the comfortable cotton shorts and tank top that served as my pajamas and tiptoed into the hallway. I knocked on Will's door and waited for him to answer. After several moments had passed, I gave up, figuring he must be asleep, and turned back toward my own room. When I heard the click of a door opening behind me, I abruptly turned around and saw Will's tall silhouette in the darkened doorway. It was too dark to make out any of his features.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked in a voice husky with sleep.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, feeling guilty for having woken him. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry I woke you. I thought you'd still be up."

Will cleared his throat and opened the door wider to permit me entrance into his room. "No, it's alright. Come in."

I slipped past him through the doorway and he closed it behind me. I watched his shadowy form as he walked over to the bedside table and switched on a lamp. I froze, my eyes riveted on him. He ran a hand through his dark hair, lightly mussed from sleep. My eyes traveled down to his bare shoulders, chest, and abdomen. If I'd thought that the sight of Will in a soaked t-shirt was awe-inspiring, it was nothing compared to the sight of his perfectly-toned upper body as it appeared now in the soft lamplight. His heavily muscled chest gave way to a sculpted abdomen which tapered into a perfect "V" before disappearing into the waistband of the red plaid pajama pants slung low on his hips.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I took a deep breath and shifted my eyes from side to side, trying to look anywhere else but at the…perfect…sight before me. My gaze drifted back to Will. I mentally shook myself and looked away, focusing instead on the dark, wooden bedpost behind his shoulder.

Will closed the distance between us and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Elizabeth? Is everything alright?" He asked, sweeping my loose hair back over my shoulder with his fingers.

My eyes involuntarily dropped to his chest again and I exhaled heavily. "Hm?" I murmured, still staring. "Um, everything's fine." _Yes, yes, he most certainly was._ I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear that thought from my mind.

I heard the soft sound of Will's chuckle. He crooked a finger underneath my chin, and I opened my eyes with some reluctance to see his blue ones sparkling with humor.

He smiled down at me. "Sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I don't usually wear a shirt to bed."

I swallowed around the lump that had formed in my throat. "I see that." My eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they dipped down to his torso again. I hastily cleared my throat and averted my gaze. "Can I talk to you for a little bit?"

Will gently stroked my arms with his warm palms. "Of course." He raised a dark eyebrow. "I assume this has something to do with Charles and your sister."

I nodded. "You guessed right."

"Let's have a seat," he suggested, sliding his hand to my lower back as he walked beside me to the sofa in front of the fireplace. I settled comfortably into a corner of the sofa and folded my legs underneath me. Will sat angled toward me on the opposite end. The air in the room felt chilly and I rubbed my hands over my arms for warmth. Will pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and leaned forward to drape it around my shoulders before he settled back into the cushions.

"Thank you," I whispered.

A corner of his mouth turned up in acknowledgment.

I pulled the blanket tightly around myself. "So, Charles told you then?"

Will nodded. "He did. Shortly after he and Jane returned. Do you disapprove?" he inquired in a soft voice.

I bit my lip. "No, no, not at all. It's just-" I puffed out my cheeks and released a breath through pursed lips. "I'm happy for them, and I adore Charles. It's just that it's a bit soon, don't you think?" I grimaced uncertainly.

Will shrugged, bringing his elbow up to rest on the back of the sofa and propped his head on his fisted hand. "Does love have to have a timetable? Isn't it wonderful enough that two people who love one another as much as Jane and Charles do, found each other, despite living on different sides of the globe?"

I groaned quietly. "That's not what I mean, Will. I'm worried that Jane isn't thinking this through clearly."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "So, now we get down to the crux of the matter. What are you more afraid of? Jane getting hurt or losing control of your own life?"

My eyes cut toward him. " _Excuse_ me?"

Will directed a sheepish look my way as he raised his head from where it rested against his fist and absently ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, that came out wrong. What I meant was, I wonder if Jane's engagement hasn't stirred feelings of uneasiness in you. Who is Jane moving too fast for, Elizabeth; herself, or you?"

Will sure didn't sugar coat things. I had to give him that. I ran my tongue over my lips to moisten them before I spoke, buying some time to think through my answer. "I don't know…for me, apparently."

"Elizabeth," Will began as he moved to close the distance between us on the sofa. He stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Jane and Charles will do just fine. Honestly, I think they will balance each other out well. Jane will be a grounding force for Charles' carefree outlook on life, and he will do everything in his power to make her happy. And they truly love each other," he added.

I raised a hand to rub my eyes. "I suppose."

Will rested his forehead against mine. "What frightens you so about relationships, love?"

I swallowed thickly and took an unsteady breath. "Relationships just haven't ever worked out for me. Every time, in the end, I'm not enough. And I'm so afraid that you're going to figure that out one day and decide to call it quits." I blinked back tears.

Will drew back and his mouth curved up in a soft smile. "Oh, but you see, I've already figured that out. You're right, you're not enough…you're far _more_ than I ever could have dreamt of."

I shook my head and looked down at my hands, clasped tightly in my lap.

Will brushed a tear from my cheek. "Don't you think I have the same fears, Elizabeth? I fear that one day, you'll have had enough of me and all that goes along with it and leave."

I gave a humorless laugh and glanced up at him from beneath my lashes. "That's not going to happen, Will. I could spend a lifetime with you and not have enough of you." I immediately lowered my gaze to my hands again as I felt my face heat up under a blush at the boldness of my words.

Will didn't reply. After several moments of silence, I chanced another glance up at him. He wore an expression of happiness and wonder.

"Will?" I whispered in a hesitant voice.

Will's eyes narrowed, crinkling at the corners. "Do you mean that? Because if you do, I must say, those are some of the most wonderful words I've ever had the joy of hearing." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. His lips drifted from my mouth to the corner of my jaw and then to my ear as he murmured, "You know, marriage has many advantages. I envy my friend."

I drew back and gave him a wry smile. "Oh, really? Like what? Tax breaks?"

Will laughed softly. "I was thinking of other advantages like…" his voice trailed off as his fingertips gently traced a line down my neck, and across my collarbone, before coming to rest again just above my breast, over my heart.

I drew in a shuddering breath.

"Like falling asleep every night next to the one you love and waking with them in your arms every morning." He leaned closer as if to kiss me, but stopped a breath away from my lips, barely grazing them with his own, gently taunting me.

My lips tingled, and, for a moment, I forgot to breathe.

Still just a breath away from a kiss, he breathed, "Sharing life's challenges, joys, and sorrows."

My lips parted involuntarily, and Will took advantage of it with a deep, sweeping kiss. His hands grazed my sides and came to rest on my hips. He lifted his head and shifted his body closer to mine. "Spending the rest of your life by the side of the one person who can simultaneously love you unconditionally, bring you happiness, challenge and infuriate you, and be your dearest friend." He bent to rest his forehead against mine as his thumbs made circles against my sides, brushing my ribcage.

A tremor traveled through my body as Will's touch set my skin ablaze. I could sense that we were moving toward dangerous waters – both physically and emotionally speaking. "I'm sure it is for some," I conceded in a breathy whisper.

Will's grip on my waist tightened, the warm pressure of his hands making my heart race. "And what about you?"

"What about me what?" I pretended ignorance.

He placed another kiss on my lips. "What are your thoughts on the subject?"

"Of-of marriage?" I stammered.

Will's eyes narrowed slightly, a smile lighting their blue depths. He nodded once.

I took a moment to carefully consider my answer. "I think that marriage is a gift and a decision that should be considered at length, _after_ a reasonable amount of time. It's something that shouldn't be taken lightly."

Will took my hands in his and looked down to study them, turning my palms over in his own. He nodded slowly. "I agree with you." Thankfully, he turned the conversation to other topics and we talked late into the night.

"You are tired," Will commented later that night.

"No, I'm not," I denied with a slight shake of my head.

Will raised his hand to cover my own, which was entangled in the brown curls that fell around my shoulders.

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile. "You can't fool me. I know you too well. Sleep will do you good," he murmured. "Come here," he said, as he stretched out on his side and pulled me down next to him.

I settled next to Will on the couch and laid my head on his warm chest. As I drifted off to sleep, contentedly listening to the steady beat of his heart, I thought I heard him ask if he had any chance with me as far as marriage was concerned. Hovering between sleep and wakefulness as I was, I couldn't be sure that I'd heard him correctly, and I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination. A moment later, I fell into the first night of sound sleep that I'd had in quite some time.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

I was startled awake by a loud knock on the door. I opened my eyes to see mellow sunlight pouring in through the windows. My head still rested comfortably on Will's warm chest and I snuggled closer into his side, drawing the blanket that covered us, up to my chin.

The knock sounded again, and Will groaned. I shifted my head to his shoulder and looked up at him. My eyes met his and, with a sleepy smile, he turned to place a kiss on my forehead. The knock sounded a third time.

"What?" Will called in an annoyed voice.

The door flew open and Georgiana bounded into the room. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Will and me. "Oh! Goodness! I am _so sorry,_ " she giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth.

I bolted upright, into a sitting position, a blush heating my cheeks as I ran a hand through my tangled hair. "I, uh, I'll just go. I'm sorry."

Will gently grasped my wrist. "Please stay," implored in a gentle voice. Turning to his sister, he asked, "What is it, Georgiana?"

A mischievous smile curved Georgiana's lips. "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just wondering what was keeping you. It's after nine."

Will nodded. "We'll be down shortly. Elizabeth and I were up quite late talking and fell asleep on the couch."

Georgiana clasped her hands behind her back and bounced on her toes. "I see. Well, I'll leave you two to get ready then. I'll see you both downstairs." She gave Will and me a wink before she turned to leave the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Oh, dear," I groaned, collapsing back into the sofa cushions. "That was so embarrassing."

Will grinned. "I am sorry about that. But really, don't worry so."

"What must she think of me, Will? And not only Georgiana but anyone else who finds out? What if Mrs. Reynolds or someone else had caught us sleeping on the sofa?"

Will rose from the couch and knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his. "They would think," he paused and brought my hands to his lips to place a kiss on the backs of my fingers, "that I am truly and deeply in love."

I rolled my eyes and frowned. "You are incorrigible. Do you know that? I'm being perfectly serious!"

Will smiled widely. "I know. And, all joking aside, you're correct. We do need to be more careful. Which is why, today, I'm calling a locksmith to fix the sitting room door."

I opened my mouth to comment, but my retort was cut off when Will bent to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

He stood and pulled me up with him. "I'll meet you downstairs, but first, I'd like to ask if you'd do me the honor of going for a walk with me after breakfast."

Still feeling the sting of embarrassment, I clasped my hands behind my back. "I'd like that," I replied, and then turned to leave his room.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

After breakfast, Will and I set out for our walk. We bypassed the gardens and headed into the tree line, taking a trail I hadn't yet traversed.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we climbed the path that led up the heavily-wooded hillside.

"To one of my favorite places here at Pemberley. It's not far, only about a fifteen-minute walk from the house. In fact, here we are," he announced, slowing his stride as we stepped out of the woods and into an open, sweeping meadow that covered the hillside. The large, rectangular swath of open land was bordered by trees on three sides and opened to the top of the hill on the fourth.

It wasn't nearly as dramatic as the falls that Georgiana had shown me or the Wildwood, but it was beautiful. The waist-high grass bent with the gentle wind, undulating like the waves of the sea.

Will stopped walking and took my hand in his. "I feel like I can breathe here. It's quiet, open, and secluded. When I feel like everything is closing in around me, I come here and the confines of my responsibilities and obligations seem to fade away." He closed his eyes. "Listen," he whispered, squeezing my hand. "Do you hear that?"

I listened closely. The wind rustling through the grass was the only sound that I could hear. "The wind?"

Will looked down at me and nodded. "I could listen to it forever." He gestured toward a giant oak tree near the edge of the meadow. "Let's unpack there, shall we?"

"Lead on," I smiled.

Will set his backpack down near the base of the tree and unzipped it, withdrawing a blanket, which he proceeded to spread over the ground. After we were both comfortably situated, he reached into the backpack again to pull out a book. "I thought we might read awhile."

I leaned over to glance at the title. "The Life and Adventures of Robinson Crusoe?"

Will nodded. "Would you like to read?"

I reached for the book and settled back against the tree trunk. I opened to the first page and began to read, "'I was born in the year 1632, in the city of York, of a good family, though not of that country…'"

I could tell that Will was growing restless from sitting still by the end of the second chapter. I closed the book. "A bit restless, are we?"

Will glanced up from the long stem of grass that he was twirling between his fingers. "Maybe just a bit."

"Well, we can't have that," I smiled wryly. "How shall I entertain you, then?"

A lazy smile spread across Will's handsome face. "Answer a question for me?"

I nodded for him to proceed.

"We host an annual ball here at Pemberley during the first week of August. With everything going on this summer, I forgot to tell you about it, but it's sort of a kick-off to the harvest season. I was wondering if you would you do me the honor of accompanying me?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "I'd be honored. I've never been to a ball before."

Will shrugged. "Try everything once, Charles always says."

I laughed. "I don't know about _everything_ but attending a ball with _you_ does sound wonderful."

Will winked. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke. "May I ask one more question?"

I tilted my head thoughtfully, pretending to consider his request. "I suppose," I finally answered.

Will turned to face me. "Tell me about one of your dreams."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind against my face as I considered my answer. "I want to travel the world. I have a whole list of places I'd like to see," I finally replied. I opened my eyes and glanced at Will. "And you? What's your dream?"

Will's gaze burned into mine. "I want a family. I want to be a husband, a father, and, someday, a grandfather."

My heart thudded in my chest and my expression sobered. "Seriously?"

Will's eyebrows drew together. "Yes, is that so odd?"

I shook my head. "No. I think it's wonderful." I reached up and laid my hand against his cheek. " _You_ are wonderful."

A shy smile lit Will's face and he tucked a strand of hair that had escaped my ponytail behind my ear. "So, tell me about all of these places you want to see."

We talked about travel – places we both wanted to explore – for the next hour. Some time later, I lay with my head in his lap, twirling a fallen leaf between my fingers. I felt Will gently remove the ponytail holder that held back my thick hair. I looked up and watched him slip the elastic band over his wrist before he combed his fingers through my hair, fanning it out across his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Will replied by running one hand over my hair and lightly brushing the fingertips of the other against my cheek and over my lips.

I examined his handsome profile and picked up his hand, which still rested lightly against my cheek and laced my fingers with his. "So, where's this enigmatic, reclusive man I've heard so much about?"

Will bent to place several feather-light kisses on my lips. "I'm sure you'll probably see him make an appearance at the ball, in August." He grimaced and reached up to absently rub the back of his neck with his free hand. "I can stand approximately four social events a year…during a good year, that is."

I lifted my head slightly, a puzzled expression creasing my forehead. "Why is that?"

Will pressed his mouth into a tight line. "It's difficult to describe. Crowds make me feel uncomfortable and on edge. It feels rather like there's a caged badger in my chest, frantically trying to claw its way out to escape. I even find it difficult to breathe, sometimes. It's exhausting. One night out requires days of solitude afterward to recharge my social batteries." He looked stressed out just talking about it.

I reached up and rested my hand over his heart, which raced beneath my palm. "Your heart is racing."

Will's eyes tightened. "Is it?" He put his hand on his chest and rubbed the spot over his heart. He shook his head and gave a husky laugh. "Imagine how much more it races in an actual social setting if it does this when I'm only thinking of it."

A mischievous smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. "I can think of a few other ways to make your heart race."

Will's brows rose in surprise. "Oh, really? And how might you do that?"

I began to rise to a sitting position, but Will laid a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Shh- I heard something." Suddenly very alert, Will's eyes scanned the tree line and brush to our left.

My gaze followed his. I'm not sure which sound registered first in my ears – Will's grunt of surprise and pain, or the gunshot. My eyes automatically flew to Will's wide, shocked ones. He drew in uneven, gasping breaths as he raised a hand to the right side of his chest, just below his collarbone. My eyes dropped to the spot where a dark red stain was rapidly spreading across his gray shirt.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered in a shaky voice before his horror-filled eyes shifted to the meadow in front of us. " _No, Wickham_!" he ground out.

Adrenaline kicked in and I abruptly sat up and turned to see a man stalking across the clearing, with a gun in hand, pointed at Will.

"Up, Miss Bennet," the man commanded, "or he dies faster." The man halted when he reached Will's side. "I can make that pretty head of his explode like a watermelon." A cold smile curled the man's lip and his eyes slid to Will. "On second thought, a slow but certain death from the wound you have may just be preferable, Will. That way, you can watch as I have some fun with your girlfriend here, all the time knowing that you're going to die and that her pain will be the last thing you ever see."

"No," Will gasped as he lunged toward the man from his seated position.

Another gunshot erupted in my ear and I turned to Will as his face contorted in pain. I looked down at his arm where blood flowed from a new gunshot wound in his right bicep.

The man's – Mr. Wickham, I presumed, - words and actions churned my stomach and snapped something inside of me. My vision tunneled and all I saw was the triumphant, leering face of the man who had hurt Georgiana and who now threatened the life of the man I loved. Neither the gun he held, or the hopelessness of the situation, or the fact that I only knew the basics of self-defense registered in my mind. Without thought, in one lightning-fast movement, I jumped to my feet and my fist flew forward into the man's leering mouth. He grunted in surprise and I took the opportunity to kick him hard in the groin.

Wickham dropped to his knees and as he did, the gun flew from his fingertips, landing in the grass about five yards away. I quickly ran for the weapon, but his hand grabbed my ankle, halting my progress. I looked over my shoulder and, using all my strength, kicked my entrapped leg back, toward his head. By a stroke of luck, my foot found its mark and he momentarily loosened his grip, allowing me to pull my ankle free of his grasp, buying me enough time to reach the gun.

Just as my fingers closed around the grip of the weapon, I heard the man scramble toward me in the grass. I whirled around to see him almost upon me. In the space of a few heartbeats, I aimed the gun at his thigh, in the hopes that I would only disable him and miss his femoral artery and fired. A scream of pain erupted from the man's lips as he fell to the ground.

I cautiously circled him, with the gun at the ready. He appeared to be unconscious, but his chest still rose and fell steadily. I knew that, in order to ensure mine and Will's safety, I had to be sure that our attacker was well and truly out. Working up my courage, I cautiously bent forward and brushed the edge of his eyelashes with my fingertip. His eyelids didn't flutter, indicating that he was indeed unconscious.

I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to Will, whose bloodied body slumped lifelessly against the tree.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

A/N: I didn't plan for Jane and Charles' engagement to take place in this chapter, nor that last, rather dramatic scene. It just sort of happened. :-/. But, to borrow a line from the movie, A Christmas Story, " _Rarely had the words poured from my penny pencil with such fevered fluidity._ " Okay, …that was lame…even for me. However, don't worry. I don't like angst, so, as usual, things will be resolved swiftly and satisfactorily. _I hope_.

Thank you SO MUCH for all of the wonderful reviews and criticism. Your comments motivate me and give me great ideas!

P.S.: If you're following my other P&P story, A Promise in Time, you'll be happy to know that another update is on the way for it, too. It's written and just needs a day or three of tweaking and revision before I post it. If you haven't read it yet, please consider giving it a look! :)

P.S.S.: Check out the song, "Victorious" by Panic! At the Disco. It's fun :). _Slightly wrong_ , but fun. And, to the reviewer, MerytonMiss, who recognized Passenger – you have _excellent_ taste in music. ;). (When I'm having a really bad day, I play his song, "I Hate." He, he, he).


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I felt completely numb, as though every emotional response in me had been switched off as I ran to Will's side. I dropped to my knees next to him, mechanically searching for any sign of life. His chest faintly rose with rapid, shallow breaths. When I placed my fingers alongside his blood-splattered neck, I felt a weak, thready pulse. I quickly picked up a corner of the blanket and pressed it to the small hole that blood flowed from in his chest, just below his right shoulder. He didn't wake up, but he groaned a little when I applied pressure to the wound. A damp sheen of sweat covered his face and he looked frighteningly pale, like wax. Like a ghost. I shuddered.

I knew I had to get help, and fast, but I didn't have my phone with me. Keeping one hand on the make-shift compress, I quickly reached into his front jeans pocket and pulled his phone out. Just as I was preparing to search his contacts for Richard's or Charles' number, the phone rang, and Richard's caller ID flashed across the screen. I quickly answered it. "Richard!"

 _"Lizzy, we heard gunshots, what happened?_ " Wind static rushed through the phone speaker as if Richard were talking while running.

"Will's been shot," I heard myself say. Everything was beginning to blur together as the reality of the situation settled on me. Knowing that an emotional reaction wouldn't help anything at the moment, I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "We're in the field at the top of the hill, to the west of the house. Do you know where it is?"

" _We've just reached the four-wheelers. Charles and I will be there in a few minutes. Just stay where you are,_ " he directed, before ending the call.

My stomach twisted when I glanced down at Will's pale face again. Careful to keep pressure on the chest wound, I grabbed another section of the blanket and held it to the wound in his right bicep, all the time fighting against the panic that rose in my chest. The five minutes that it took Charles and Richard to reach us seemed like forever, but I eventually heard the unmistakable roar of the four-wheeler engines.

Richard ran up and knelt beside me. "Here, Lizzy, let's see." His eyes were glued to his cousin. I moved my hands and Richard carefully drew the blanket away from Will's arm and shoulder. He drew in a long breath and returned the compress to the wounds before he craned his neck to look over Will's shoulder, briefly examining his upper back. He glanced at me, his blank expression resembling Will's own when he was determined to hide his feelings. "The bullet's passed through. I called the police. An air ambulance is on the way and the police and paramedics should be here soon."

"Will he make it until the helicopter arrives?" I asked. My voice sounded hollow to my ears. "It'll probably take the paramedics and police a while to get here, won't it?"

Richard was silent.

"Where's Charles?" I asked.

Richard jerked his head back, motioning behind us toward the field. "Tending to Wickham," he replied. "Were you harmed, Lizzy?" he asked, looking up at me, his eyes softening.

I shook my head. "No. I'm going to go see if Charles needs any help."

Richard nodded and returned his attention to Will.

Feeling as if I were in some kind of horrible dream, I ran the short distance to where Charles crouched over George Wickham. "Is he…?" My voice trailed off, afraid to ask if I had killed him.

Charles looked up from where he was applying heavy pressure with his hands to the man's leg. Blood oozed through the gaps between his fingers. "Not yet. The bullet went through his thigh. His pulse is strong and he's breathing fine at the moment, but if we can't get this bleeding stopped, he will be. Thankfully you missed the femoral artery, or he'd have bled out before we arrived."

"I didn't mean to," I murmured, grinding my fist into my forehead. "He shot Will and then threatened me, and I had to stop him. I had to stop him," I repeated, rapidly shaking my head.

"Lizzy, look at me," Charles directed.

I slowly raised my head and met his eyes.

Maintaining eye contact, he continued in a calm voice, "Can you remove his belt? We need to make a tourniquet."

I nodded but hesitated briefly before leaning over Wickham's body to clumsily remove his belt with numb fingers, all the while half expecting him to wake up and grab me. I finally pulled the belt from his waist and quickly moved back to where Charles knelt.

Charles nodded to the top of the man's thigh, a few inches above where he still applied pressure to the wound. "Put it around his leg and pull it tight."

I nodded and quickly did as he asked.

"He must have hit his head when he fell," Charles mused. "He hasn't lost enough blood to make him lose consciousness."

I grimaced. "I kicked him in the head shortly before I shot him."

Charles cleared his throat. "That would do it. Remind me never to anger you," he said with a grimace. "I need something to prop his leg up with. We have to get it elevated. And something to use as a compress."

I rose and scanned the area. My eyes landed on Will's backpack. I ran to the tree to retrieve it and returned to Charles' side. I rummaged through the bag and pulled a folded-up fleece jacket from the bottom. "Here."

"Good," Charles commented as he took the jacket from me and quickly pressed it to Wickham's leg. "I'll lift his leg. I need you to slide the pack underneath his thigh."

Charles carefully lifted Wickham's leg and I slid the backpack beneath it.

After a few minutes, the blood flow began to slow. Charles looked up, his hands still pressed against the wound. "I've got this if you want to go to Will."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

Charles nodded, and I rose to my feet and walked back over to Richard and Will. I knelt next to Will's uninjured left side, staying out of Richard's way. I glanced at the blood-soaked blanket that Richard still held against Will's chest. "Has the bleeding stopped?"

Richard turned his head toward me. "It's slowed some, but his pulse is getting weaker." He took a deep breath. "What happened, Lizzy?"

My vision blurred as I focused on the shallow rise and fall of Will's chest. I shook my head slowly, mechanically. "We were just sitting here, talking. Will thought he heard something and then there was a gunshot. Wickham threatened to harm me, and then shot Will again." I swallowed thickly, my stomach churning. "I got the gun away from him and shot him when he came after me." I blinked rapidly and lifted my eyes to glance at Richard, who nodded and pressed his mouth into a hard line.

I could tell that Richard was worried, very worried, and that concerned me greatly. I picked up Will's cold, limp hand and held it in mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement at the edge of the woods. I turned my head sharply in that direction and saw several police officers and paramedics emerge from the tree line. "Thank God," I breathed.

I returned my eyes to Will's ashen face as the emergency personnel surrounded us.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you'll have to move," a man's voice called from behind me.

It took a while to realize that they were speaking to me, so focused was I on Will. I reluctantly laid his hand down at his side, feeling like my heart was being ripped in half as I did so. I rose to my feet and took several steps backward into the tree line so that I was out of the way. Nothing felt real. I felt lightheaded and I couldn't even feel the ground beneath my feet. My eyes moved mechanically from one person to another, without quite comprehending what I was seeing. The group of paramedics that surrounded George Wickham stood, carrying his body between them on a backboard. I didn't turn to watch as they disappeared into the forest.

I heard the sound of the helicopter blades cutting through the still air before I saw it come to land in the middle of the field. I swept my hair, blown across my eyes from the wind generated by the air ambulance, away from my face. I absently felt around in my pocket for a hair tie, but then I remembered that Will had slipped it over his own wrist earlier. Two men in uniforms rushed out of the open door of the helicopter toward Will and helped the paramedics who were already working load him onto a backboard before rushing him into the helicopter. A cold chill traveled through my body as they slid the door shut and the helicopter took off and disappeared over the hill. I wondered if I would ever see him alive again.

Countless emotions threatened to overwhelm me as everything that I hadn't felt during the ordeal seemed to flood me, all at once, including fear. A hand grasped my shoulder and my heart leaped into my throat. I jumped and screamed.

Charles' face came into view as he stepped in front of me. "Hey, there," he soothed. "Lizzy, it's me."

I clapped a hand over my mouth.

Charles' eyes, full of concern, tightened at the corners. "They say they are going to need a statement from you," he told me, jerking his head in the direction of the police who were, at the moment, speaking with Richard.

I nodded absently, and my legs began to shake uncontrollably beneath me before I collapsed. Charles' arms caught me around the waist before I hit the ground. He held me upright, hugging me tightly to his chest, and spoke in a calm but firm voice, "Lizzy, look at me."

I raised my head and looked up into his warm, blue eyes.

"That's right," he spoke very slowly. "Alright, breathe with me now. Take a deep breath in through your nose." Charles took a deep breath and I followed his example. "Good. And now out slowly through your mouth."

I exhaled slowly.

"Good, now, again."

For the next several moments, Charles held me and just helped me breathe. My body felt rigid like my muscles would tear apart if I dared to move.

When I had control of my breathing and had calmed a little, Charles directed, "Just relax, Lizzy. I've got you. We're going to sit down now, alright?"

My body just wouldn't respond. My legs, which had been unsteady at best minutes before now felt like they were steel pillars, refusing to bend or move.

"Just let your body go limp. I've got you and I won't let you fall. Relax your legs, first. Pretend they're made of rubber."

My eyes held fast to his as if they were a lifeline.

"Good," he whispered as he lowered us carefully to the ground without breaking eye contact.

My whole body began to shake, and I held Charles' gaze, afraid that if I looked away, and saw the bloodstained blanket and grass, I'd fall apart even more.

He gently rubbed my arms. "It's over now," he soothed. "I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I heard footsteps approach, and a pair of legs came into view behind Charles' shoulder, startling me.

Charles glared up at the new arrival. "This really isn't a good time."

I looked up at the man, a police officer, who had come to stand next to us.

"I am sorry, but we need a statement. Mr. Fitzwilliam is giving his account to one of the other officers. We'll need one from you, too, sir."

"Of course," I whispered shakily.

The man sat down across from me and smiled tightly. "Whenever you're ready, ma'am."

I nodded and robotically relayed the details of the encounter, leaving nothing out.

When we had finished, Charles helped me up and led me toward the four-wheelers, careful to take a route through the trees so that I wouldn't see the blood, I assumed. An action that I greatly appreciated. When we reached the vehicles, he handed me a helmet. "Lizzy, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," I lied, trying to hold myself together.

Charles laid a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "Richard needs to stay to finish up with the police. He's going to come back to the house shortly and take Georgiana to the hospital. Jane and I will take you after you've had a chance to shower and change, alright?"

I nodded and climbed on the back of the four-wheeler, holding tightly to Charles as we drove over the trail through the woods.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Jane and Georgiana met us at the front door. I embraced Georgiana, who broke down into tears in my arms. After several moments, she stepped back and shook her head. "How is he? Is Will -" her words broke off sharply as she covered her mouth with her hand. Charles stepped forward and took Georgiana aside to speak with her, for which I was profoundly grateful.

Jane put an arm around my shoulder and walked with me up to my room. When we arrived in the bathroom, she asked if I wanted her to stay with me.

I gave a tired nod, not meeting her eyes. "Please."

Jane took a seat on the floor while I quickly undressed and stepped into the cavernous shower. I looked down as the water ran over my body, and gasped. The water draining away across the shower floor was red. Blood red. The sight startled me so much that I nearly screamed, before I remembered Jane's presence in the room, and I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood, instead. I quickly glanced down at my body. Blood stained my arms and the cracks and creases of the skin on my knuckles and underneath my fingernails. I picked up a shower brush and furiously scrubbed the red stains away as long held back tears ran down my cheeks, mingling with the water that pelted me from the showerhead above. My silent tears turned to sobs as I dropped to my knees on the warm, tile floor.

"Lizzy," Jane called in a soft voice from outside the shower door. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," I choked. "I just need some time to get cleaned up."

Jane was silent for some time, but she finally said, "I'll go pack your bag and mine, then. I'll bring you some fresh clothes in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Thank you," I answered, pressing the heels of my hands against my eyes as if doing so would blot out everything that had happened that day.

An hour later, I was clean and dressed, and standing next to Jane at the front door, waiting for Charles.

When he finally appeared, we stepped outside.

"How is Georgiana?" I asked as we briskly walked toward Charles' black sedan.

"She was pretty shaken up and understandably so." He stopped next to the car and held the rear passenger door open for me and gently shut it after I was seated.

We drove in silence and had just reached the outskirts of Manchester when Charles' phone rang.

"Hello," he answered. "Mhm. We're about twenty minutes away." He was silent for several minutes, apparently listening to whoever was speaking on the other end of the line. "Thanks," he finally said before ending the call.

I leaned forward in my seat.

"That was Richard," he explained over his shoulder before I could ask. "Will is stable, but he's lost a lot of blood, so they're going to give him several units. The bullets passed through and miraculously missed any arteries. Richard gave me his room number. He's in the intensive care unit." Charles' knuckles tightened on the steering wheel.

Jane looked up from her phone with wide eyes.

I rested my elbow on the window ledge and chewed my knuckles as I pressed my toes into the floorboards of the back seat of the car, as though that would help propel us along faster to reach Will.

Finally, we arrived. Charles parked the car and I stepped out and nervously smoothed the front of my blouse. It wasn't until I looked down that I realized that in the rush to get here, I hadn't noticed that Jane had grabbed the same white lace blouse and light blue jeans that I'd worn the first day I met Will. I fervently hoped that it wouldn't be what I wore on the last. The thought made me freeze, my chest constricting with horror.

"Lizzy," Jane whispered softly.

I exhaled heavily and shook my head to clear the macabre thought from my mind. "Yeah, sorry."

Jane wordlessly held out my duffle bag, her expression sympathetic. I slung the bag over my shoulder and began to walk through the car park toward the front doors of the hospital. We reached the intensive care unit and followed Charles to the door of Will's room.

Through the glass wall, I saw Richard glance up from where he sat next to Will's bedside. He rose and stepped into the hallway and leaned one shoulder against the door frame. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Will regained consciousness briefly, during tests, but they had to sedate him for the imaging exam so he wouldn't move and do further damage. He's sleeping now." He looked directly at me as he said, "They only allow two visitors at a time. Go in, Lizzy, if you'd like."

I gave a nod and took a deep breath before I slipped past Richard and stepped into the room. My eyes landed on Will's face as I approached the bed. Someone had cleaned the blood from him, but he still looked frighteningly pale. My eyes moved from Will to Georgiana, who sat in a chair next to the bed, her forehead resting on the bed rail. "Georgiana," I whispered, coming to stand beside her and resting my hand on her shoulder.

Georgiana looked up at me, tear trails staining her cheeks. "Lizzy," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around my waist as she began to cry.

I returned her hug and held her as she wept for her brother. The two of us remained there, staring down at the lifeless form of the man we both loved until a nurse shooed us out an hour later.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Later that evening, I sat with Jane and Charles in a private waiting room in the ICU. The room was small, but we were grateful for the sofa and the handful of chairs it offered. Richard and Georgiana were taking their turns at Will's side for the time being. I hugged my knees to my chest and stared blankly at the gray carpeting. Jane dozed in a chair next to Charles.

"How are you doing, Lizzy?" Charles whispered, so as not to wake Jane.

I glanced up. He looked unusually somber. "I'm okay. You?"

Charles gave me a tight smile and a nod. "Fine. Do you want some coffee? I was going to go get a cup."

I nodded, and Charles stood to leave the room.

"Charles," I called out as he reached the door.

He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Back in the meadow," I began, "when I was freaking out or whatever that was." I paused to take a deep breath. "You've done that before, haven't you?" I finished in a whisper.

Charles turned and crossed the room to sit in the chair next to mine. The corners of his eyes tightened as he regarded me, appearing to search for the right thing to say. "Psychological shock," he nodded. "Before I took over my family's business five years ago, I worked as a paramedic." He shrugged. "It started out as a condition of my inheritance that I attend university and then work in the 'real world,' as my dad said for a few years before I took over the company, so I wouldn't take anything for granted. I ended up loving the work and couldn't imagine myself doing anything else. I had dreams of one day becoming a pediatric doctor, but my parents and elder sister, who was going to take over the business in my stead, died in a car accident, and duty called."

I toyed with the small cross pendant at my throat. "You'd have been a good one," I whispered.

Charles pressed his mouth into a tight line and gave a nod. "I'm going to go get that coffee." With that, he rose and left the room.

An exhausted looking Georgiana shuffled into the room shortly after Charles left. I stood when she entered and gave her a hug. "Hey there."

Georgiana sighed heavily. "Thank you."

I stepped back but kept my hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Georgiana nodded. "I'm just tired. If you'd like to go sit with Will, Lizzy, I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"One of the nurses dropped off a pillow and blanket earlier. They're folded up there on the sofa."

"Thank God," Georgiana murmured.

I gave her shoulder a final squeeze before I turned to leave the room.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Richard glanced up from where he sat at Will's bedside when I entered the room. "How's he doing?" I asked, taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Richard shrugged. "He seems to be holding his own, now. How are you holding up?"

"I'm great," my words fell flat as I watched the steady rise and fall of Will's chest. My throat and chest tightened and tears stung my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

"Lizzy," Richard began, "no one expects you to put on an act here."

I jerked my head up and stared at him.

He shook his head. "We're all here for you, too. Just know that."

"Thanks," I whispered.

Richard rose from his chair, stretching his arms out to his sides with a grimace as he did so. "I'm going to go for a bit of a walk. Been sitting still for far too long. Do you want coffee or anything?"

"Um, Charles actually went to get some for me. If you happen to meet him in the hallway, would you mind grabbing my cup from him?"

Richard nodded and left the room.

I turned my chair to face the head of Will's bed and picked up his hand. I was relieved to note that some warmth had returned to it. I pulled my feet up onto the chair and hugged my knees to my chest with my free arm while I lifted his hand that I still held in my other and pressed his palm to my cheek. It wasn't the same. I felt tears slip down my face.

Several minutes later, Richard returned to find me in the same position. He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Here's your coffee," he whispered as he came around the chair to face me.

I lifted my eyes from Will's face to Richard's. "How was your walk?" I asked as I took the cup from his hand with a grateful smile.

"Refreshing," Richard nodded. "Have you gotten any rest at all, Lizzy?"

I lowered my eyes to the black plastic lid of the coffee cup. "I'm okay. I'd rather not sleep…I'm a bit worried about what dreams might come. I'm a loud dreamer sometimes, especially with nightmares." I glanced back up at Richard and saw understanding in his eyes.

"I know what you mean. If-" he stopped abruptly and sighed. "If you think you'll need a sleep aid, I can take you to the clinic. It can help with the dreams."

He would know, I supposed. I bit my lip and considered his offer briefly. "I think I'll be okay, but thanks."

Just then, Will's finger twitched against my cheek. I thought it might have been my imagination, but then his hand twitched.

"Richard! Will's hand is moving!" I watched Will's face carefully. His eyelids fluttered but stayed closed. He began to move his head from side to side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Richard quickly leave the room and heard him call for a nurse at the nurse's station just outside the door. A flurry of footsteps entered the room then, and I was unceremoniously ushered away from Will's side by a woman in blue medical scrubs.

"Sorry, ma'am," the nurse apologized. "The doctors and nurses will be needing access to the bed and monitors. You'll have to wait outside."

I nodded and left the room, watching the flurry of activity. I couldn't see Will – only his feet at the foot of his bed, so surrounded was he by the medical staff. I rested my forehead against the cool glass.

Richard stood with his arms crossed over his chest on the other side of the glass inside the room, out of the way of the activity. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for me to join him.

I rounded the doorway and slipped past the crowd to stand beside him in the corner of the room, out of the way. "What's going on?" I asked.

Richard shook his head. "Haven't a clue."

I heard the low sound of Will's voice, but it wasn't loud enough for me to make out what he was saying. Still, relief flooded my heart just to hear it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked up at Richard at the same moment he looked down at me. A smile pulled at the edge of his mouth and he put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him, thankful for the support, both physical and emotional.

Eventually, a doctor approached us. "Are you Richard Fitzwilliam?"

Richard nodded. "I am."

"Excellent. I'm Doctor Carter," he reached out to shake Richard's free hand. "May I speak to you in the hall, please?"

"Of course," Richard replied. "Lizzy," Richard motioned for me to follow.

When we reached the hallway, the doctor began, "Will is stable and coherent. His pulse and breathing are steady. As you were told earlier, the bullet passed through without doing major damage, mainly just some torn muscles and ligaments. I don't see any symptoms now that would contradict that. The sedative he was given earlier today was a strong one, hence the long period of unconsciousness. If you'd like, you can speak with him for a bit, although he might tire easily. "We'll keep him here in ICU through tomorrow morning, but if he's doing well enough, he'll be moved to HDU by tomorrow afternoon. He should be able to return home in a few days, barring any further complications."

"Thank you," Richard nodded.

"Let us know if there's anything else we can do," the doctor replied before he turned and walked down the corridor.

Richard squeezed my hand. "Are you ready to go back in?"

I glanced through the glass wall. All the medical staff, excepting one nurse who appeared to be taking Will's blood pressure, had left the room. I took a deep breath. "Okay."

Richard stepped over to Will's bedside, while I hung back near the doorway to allow the nurse room to work.

"Hello, Will," Richard said in a soft voice.

Will's head turned toward his cousin. "Elizabeth," he closed his eyes tightly. "Is…is she?" He seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"Elizabeth is fine, Will. She's just here." Richard raised a hand and motioned me over to the bedside.

The nurse removed the blood pressure cuff from Will's arm and left the room. I moved around to the place she had just vacated on the opposite side of Will's bed. "Hey, I'm here," I smiled, willing the tears that had pooled in my eyes not to fall.

Will reached for me with his uninjured left hand, which rested on the side of the bed next to where I stood, and tightly closed his eyes as he brought my hand to his mouth to kiss the backs of my fingers. He opened his eyes then and looked up at me. "Thank God," he whispered, releasing my hand to cradle my cheek in his palm.

I leaned into his palm and held it against the side of my face. I couldn't stop the tears that followed, even though I did everything in my power to try.

Will brushed the tears from my face with his thumb. "Did he hurt you?"

Richard chuckled from the opposite side of the bed.

Will abruptly turned his head to look at his cousin and winced. "What?"

Richard grinned. "You're asking the wrong question, Will. You should be asking if she hurt him. Thanks to Elizabeth, Wickham received a punch to the mouth, a few kicks, and a gunshot wound to the thigh. She's quite the little lioness when pressed."

Will gave an incredulous laugh and then winced at the pain the movement must have caused. "You're joking."

"Wow, thanks for your vote of confidence, Will," I said in a sarcastic tone. The events of the day were still too fresh to warrant humor, but sarcasm I could do.

"No," Richard answered. "She saved your life, Will."

"I don't know about that," I demurred. "Richard and Charles heard the shots and headed out on the four wheelers for the field shortly after. They're the ones who called the police and helped me stop your bleeding."

Richard rubbed a hand over his tired-looking eyes. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'm going to go let Georgiana know you're awake."

When Richard had left the room, Will turned to me. "I thought I'd lost you, Elizabeth."

I looked down to meet Will's eyes, which I was surprised to see held unshed tears. I shook my head. "Never."

"I almost did today."

I sat down in the chair next to his bedside, keeping his hand in mine. "No, Will, you didn't. Everything turned out just fine."

"This afternoon, when we were speaking of our hopes for the future, I meant what I said, Elizabeth. And after everything that happened today, I know that I don't want to spend another day without you by my side. There's something I wanted to speak with you about today."

I noted his dilated pupils. "Will," I interrupted him with a smirk, "do you know how many pain meds they've got you looped up on?"

Will frowned. "I'm being perfectly serious, Elizabeth."

I laughed softly. "Oh-ho, no. I've been on that side of an IV drip before, remember? There'll time enough to be perfectly serious when you're not under the influence, okay?"

He gave me a disappointed look.

I raised an eyebrow. "That look isn't going to work with me, mister."

"How about this one?" he asked, shifting his features into a smoldering display that made my stomach do funny, fluttery things.

"Not a chance," I lied, raising Will's hand to my lips to kiss the knuckles of his fingers that were interwoven with my own. "I love you, Will."

"I love you, too," he replied.

I sat next to his bedside until he fell asleep. Eventually, Georgiana and Richard returned to the room, and I went back to the waiting room to check on Jane.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me for this long, everyone. Your reviews and criticism have helped a ton!

A special, sincere thanks to the guest reviewer who took the time to point out some legit concerns about the relationships between the characters. Your insights were very helpful and really made me stop and think about character development. I'd like to further discuss ideas with you, so if you can p.m. me on this website, I would greatly appreciate it : )

P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!

P.S.S. Check out the song "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae. The video is pretty funny, too…not at all what you'd expect from listening to the song. :D.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, this took about a month longer than I thought it would. Complications arose, ensued, were overcome. Alas, such is life.**

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Chapter 18

I shuffled into the dimly-lit waiting room where I found Jane and Charles sitting together on the couch, deep in conversation. I took a seat next to Jane, who sat in the middle of the sofa. "I assume Richard told you Will's awake?"

Charles nodded. "He did."

"How's he doing?" Jane asked as she turned toward me and leaned back against Charles' shoulder.

I gave her a tired smile. "Super loopy, but otherwise okay. The doctor said he should be fine. They expect him to be able to go home in a few days, barring any further complications." I crossed my arms over my chest and settled back into the cushions. "So, when are you planning to tell Mom about your engagement?"

Jane groaned and tipped her head back to stare at the ceiling. "Never."

I laughed. "There's no time like the present." I glanced down at my watch. "It's 4 a.m., which means it's 10 back home, so she's still awake. She's going to find out, Jane, and the longer you wait, the more of a chance there is she'll find out from someone else."

"Fine," Jane grumbled.

I glanced at Charles, who wore an amused expression.

Jane withdrew her phone from her pocket and opened her video chat app.

I stood to move to another seat to give her and Charles some privacy, but Jane grabbed ahold of my arm and yanked me down next to her again.

"Oh, no you don't," she said with a dry laugh. "If you insist I call our mother to tell her that I'm engaged, I'm not going to do it alone. Besides, you've got to tell her about what happened yesterday before it hits the news, Lizzy."

I closed my eyes tightly and couldn't help but think how incredibly weird it was to have anything I was involved in considered newsworthy. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes beneath my still-closed lids. "Fine." Jane was right, as usual, but I was loath to admit it aloud. I pulled my knees to my chest and nervously chewed my thumbnail.

She nudged me as she tapped mom's contact picture to start the video call. "Lizzy," she whispered, "stop! Do you want her to lecture you about biting your nails?"

I pulled my hand away from my mouth and swept my hair back from my forehead.

Mom answered on the second ring. _"Hello, Jane!"_ my mother exclaimed with a wide-eyed look at the camera.

"Hi, Mom," Jane smiled, giving a small wave - with her right hand, I noticed.

 _"How is your trip going, dear?"_ Mom asked in a too-loud voice.

I cringed and glanced at Charles, who wore a tender expression as he looked down at my sister. Jane's smile widened. "Everything is wonderful, Mom, which is why I called! I'm engaged!" she exclaimed, holding her left hand up in front of the camera to show off her ring.

Mom's jaw dropped and she started bouncing up and down, fanning herself with her free hand. _"Oh! Janey Jane! I knew it! I knew Will would see the light and realize that you're the one for him! Oh, I've never been so happy in my-"_

"No, Mom," Jane cut her off, hiding her annoyance at my mother's wrong conclusion far better than I ever could. "Not to Will." A small smile returned to her lips. "I want you to meet someone." Jane's eyes rose to Charles with an unspoken invitation, which he eagerly accepted by leaning over her shoulder and into the video frame.

"Hello, Mrs. Bennet," Charles greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Mom, this is Charles Bingley, my fiancé." Jane looked up at Charles with an expression of adoration.

 _"Not Will Darcy? What could have gone wrong? Well,"_ Mom grumbled, _"I tried."_ She released a long-suffering sigh.

Jane blushed, and I along with her. Charles just smiled wider, apparently finding the whole situation humorous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Charles greeted, interrupting the embarrassment-charged silence that held Jane's tongue. "I can see where Jane gets her beauty from."

And that was all it took for Charles Bingley to win my mother over.

After twenty-five minutes of the three of them discussing engagement and wedding plans had passed, I began to believe I had gotten off the hook. Jane, however, had other plans.

"Lizzy has something she needs to tell you, too, Mom," Jane glanced over at me and flashed me an apologetic smile. "No time like the present," she whispered when I glared at her.

I suddenly felt incredibly nervous and my stomach lurched.

Jane handed me the phone, and it felt like the weight of the world in my hand. "Hey, Mom," I reluctantly greeted.

 _"Sit up straight, Lizzy and don't slouch so. Goodness, how do you ever plan to catch a man if you sit hunched like a gargoyle with your knees pulled up to your chest like that?"_

I pressed my lips into a hard line but didn't budge. "Mom, something happened, and you're probably going to hear about it anyway, so I thought I'd tell you beforehand."

Mom sighed heavily over the speaker, her eyes rolling toward the ceiling. _"What have you done, now?"_

I bit my lower lip. "There-"

 _"Stop biting your lip!"_ Mom interrupted. _"That's a terrible habit!"_

I bit my tongue instead. "There was an incident yesterday," I began slowly. "Will was hurt. He was shot, actually, but everything's fine, and I'm fine, and the guy who shot him is going to be fine, even though I shot _him_ ," I quickly mumbled the last few words, hoping she wouldn't notice.

 _"YOU DID WHAT?"_ my mother screamed into the phone.

I cringed.

Charles reached over to take the phone from my hand. In a calm voice, he explained, "Lizzy saved Will's life, Mrs. Bennet. The two of them were out for a walk when someone shot Will. Lizzy was able to get the gun away from the attacker and, in self-defense, and in defense of Will, she shot him in the leg, just to prevent him from doing any further harm. There won't be any legal action, it's a clear case of self-defense."

My mother was silent for several moments. Finally, I heard a _"Hmph. Well, that does sound like something Lizzy would do. May I speak with her again, please?"_

I dropped my head back onto the sofa cushion and stared up at the ceiling. It was really great to know that my mother thought me capable of shooting another human being. _Not_.

I rolled my head to the side when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Charles held the phone out to me. "Thank you," I whispered. He winked in response. I lowered my eyes to the phone screen.

 _"Now, Lizzy,"_ Mom began, her expression grim, _"I know this whole situation has probably been stressful for you, and I know how you like to eat when you're stressed, but please watch your figure, dear. You know you have your grandmother Bennett's thighs, and the camera adds ten pounds and you don't want to look like a puffelump in any of the pictures the paparazzi might snap."_

I practically choked on my own tongue and my cheeks blazed with embarrassment. "Mom. Oh my gosh," I finally choked out. I glanced over at Charles and Jane. Jane looked sympathetic while Charles was trying not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

I returned my attention to the screen. The corner of my mom's mouth curled up in the barest hint of a smile. _"I have to be up for work at six, so I have to go. Tell Jane I'll call her later to discuss all of us flying over for an engagement celebration."_

"Mom! You can't just invite yourselves over here! Will's in the hospital and I-"

 _"Oh, psh,"_ mom shushed me. _"We're to be family, he won't mind!"_

"You're not gonna be Will's family, Mom! You can't possibly just barge into his home he has plans-"

Before I could object otherwise, my mom interrupted, _"For once in my life, Lizzy, I'm glad your father raised you to be such a tomboy."_ And with that, she ended the call.

I turned to my sister. "Jane, she can't come here. _They_ can't come here."

Jane took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly through pursed lips. "I know. But we can't stop them, if they're determined, Lizzy."

I rose to my knees on the couch cushion. "We're gonna have to! Will is in the hospital! When he gets home, the last thing he's going to want to deal with is a barrage of Bennets trespassing in his home!"

"Then they can stay at a hotel," she suggested.

"They'll listen to you. Just talk them out of it!" I pleaded. "Do you _really_ want mom and all of our sisters here, Jane?"

She gave me an understanding smile. "Not any more than you do. I'll handle it. I'll have her plan an engagement party at home for when we return. If she has that to work on, she won't have time to come here." She glanced up at Charles for confirmation, and he nodded.

"Thank you," I stood, relieved.

When Jane looked down at her phone screen, Charles spoke up. "If your mother isn't amenable to the idea of staying home and planning an engagement party, I'm sure Will and Georgiana wouldn't mind hosting them, Lizzy, after all-"

I made a slashing motion across my throat with my hand, gave him a look that could kill, and vehemently shook my head.

Charles raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, then. I've learned over the course of the past twenty-four hours that it isn't wise to anger you, and I will refrain from doing so. For now, anyway," he winked.

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a narrow look. "Schmuck," I grumbled as I walked toward the door.

The last sound I heard before I left the room was Charles' quiet laughter.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Later that morning, in the darkness before dawn, I was slumped in the chair next to Will's bed. I pulled the scratchy, white cotton blanket over my shoulders and shifted to my side in the uncomfortable chair to face the window on the opposite side of the room. I don't know how long I stared out at the blank darkness. There was no sunrise to speak of that morning. Just a lightening of the sky from black to dull gray.

My eyes had just begun to drift shut when I felt something warm brush against my lip. I opened my eyes to see Will's own focused on me. He brushed my lip once again with his thumb. It stung, and I inhaled sharply.

"This again?" he asked, obviously noticing the still-raw gouge in my lower lip from when I had bitten it in the shower, not to mention all the times I'd done so since then.

"Oh," I raised my fingers to cover my mouth. "That was me. It's fine." I pulled back and Will's hand dropped to his side. I pulled my knees to my chest, and laid my head on my knee and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

Will raised his hand once more and caught my fingers in his own. "I feel fine. Just very tired."

I glanced up at the IV pole and saw the small plastic bag of pain medication hanging next to the saline solution and an antibiotic. Turning my eyes back to his, I said, "I'm sure. That'll do that to you," I said, nodding toward the small medication bag.

Will looked down at my hand as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "Elizabeth, about what I said last night…what I wanted to say yesterday afternoon before all this happened…we need to talk."

I raised my head and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I would love nothing more, but not until you're home and thinking clearly, okay?"

He lowered his brows.

I raised an eyebrow in a silent, challenging reply.

"As you wish," he finally acquiesced.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Will was moved from intensive care to a regular hospital room later that afternoon. I hadn't seen Richard all day, and when he finally returned late that evening, he didn't look too happy. I was sitting in a recliner in Will's room while he slept. Richard glanced at his sleeping cousin and then pulled up a chair next to me.

"Hey," I greeted. "What's up?"

Richard took a deep breath and nodded absently. "Oh, oodles and gobs of fun things. Where is everyone else?"

"They took Georgiana out for fresh air and dinner. We had to practically drag her out the door."

"But they couldn't drag you, eh?" he smirked.

I elected to ignore his question. "So, spill. What did you find out?"

Richard leaned back in his chair and stretched his long legs out in front of him. "I found out where Wickham is. He was treated here at the hospital and then transported to the prison infirmary this morning. It seems he'll be just fine. He's being held on charges of trespassing, possession of a firearm with intent to endanger life, carrying a firearm with criminal intent, aggravated assault, and attempted murder."

My eyes widened. "Yowsa."

Richard exhaled heavily. "Quite. But wait, there's more."

I raised a brow.

"The story made its way to the press, and they're camped outside the hospital entrance. The report is supposed to be on the news at nine," he paused to glance at his watch. "Let's turn it on, shall we?"

I cringed internally. "I think that's the last thing I want to do right now."

"I know," Richard replied. "But we're going to have to face it sooner or later so we may as well do it now."

His words sounded strangely like my own to Jane earlier that morning when I had talked her into telling our mother about her engagement. Blasted karma.

Richard grabbed the remote from Will's bedside table and turned to the news channel.

We watched in silence as various news reports and the weather were relayed. And then, Will's picture flashed across the screen before the display returned to the news anchor. I held my breath while I listened to the middle-aged woman positioned behind the news desk on screen, dreading what was to come.

 _"A self-rescuing princess? Well, royalty she may not be, but American history teacher and girlfriend of Will Darcy,_ _Elizabeth Bennet, came not only to her own rescue but that of her boyfriend as well during a shooting on the grounds of Darcy's estate, Pemberley. Authorities say Darcy's ex-publicity agent, George Wickham, threatened Bennet and attacked Darcy, by shooting him twice - once in the chest and a second time in the arm. Bennet had the presence of mind to incapacitate Wickham and reach the weapon. When Wickham attempted to attack her again, Bennet fired the weapon at her attacker, inflicting a non-fatal but disabling gunshot wound to the leg. Bennet then called for assistance and administered first aid to Darcy until help arrived. Darcy was taken by air ambulance to a hospital in Manchester, in critical condition."_

I slumped in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger as my insides - and my face - burned with humiliation. When I finally dared to look up, Richard was watching me closely. His eyes danced with humor and his lips twitched. The tense atmosphere and exhaustion of the past two days finally took its toll and we both burst out laughing.

When my laughter subsided, I dropped my face into my hands. "Agh, that was so incredibly awkward," I groaned.

"I'm going to get you a t-shirt with 'Self-rescuing Princess' printed on it."

I raised my head and glared at him and automatically searched for something to throw. I came up empty-handed. "Just be glad I can't find anything to throw at you right now."

Richard flashed me an unrepentant grin before his expression sobered once again. "I hope you don't mind but I told the press that you would not be interested in giving an interview."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Richard gave a single nod in reply. "Have you eaten yet today?"

I shrugged. "I had breakfast. Jane said she'd bring something back for me. She's going to drop it off before they head back to the hotel across the way. They were able to get the last two rooms. It sounds like you'll be sharing with Charles and Jane will be sharing a room with Georgiana."

"And what about you?" Richard asked.

I turned my head to look at Will's sleeping form. "I'm going to stay here with Will."

"You need to get some rest, Lizzy."

I turned to him with a tired smile. "I will. The recliner lays flat. I'll be fine."

Richard blinked, his expression warm. "Will's a lucky man."

I grimaced. "I'm the lucky one." And I was.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Four long days later, Will was finally able to return home. Richard helped him to his room while I shuffled across the threshold of my own bedroom and dumped my duffle bag on the floor before sinking down on the bed. I must have dozed off - the result of sleeping in a recliner all week - because I was awakened by a muffled crash and a curse some time later. The room was dark when I opened my eyes, and I quickly reached over to switch on the bedside lamp. I listened carefully for a moment, but when I didn't hear anything else, I got up and made my way out into the hallway and over to Will's door. I knocked lightly and when there wasn't any answer, I cautiously poked my head into the room. I didn't see him, but light poured out of the open doorway of his dressing room. I walked in and found him unpacking his own bag.

"You're supposed to be resting," I said, laying a hand over his as he reached into his bag.

Will shook his head. "I've been resting for days. It feels good to be up."

"Let me help, please," I offered.

He looked into my eyes for several moments before his gaze shifted to his bag, where my hand still rested on top of his. He turned his hand over so that his palm was flush against mine and closed his fingers around my own before he raised my hand to his mouth and lightly brushed his lips over my knuckles. Wordlessly, Will turned toward me and rested his forehead against my own. "I haven't been able to kiss you all week, you know." He released my hand and tucked my hair behind my ear before running his fingers lightly across my cheek and down my neck to my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, lost to his touch. "I know," I whispered in an embarrassingly breathy voice. When his fingertips ghosted over my collar bone, I had to bite back the sigh that threatened to escape. I wanted him to kiss me more than anything, but there was something I needed to say first. "Will," I whispered. "I had a lot of time to think while you were in the hospital. I owe you an apology."

He drew back slightly to look at me, his forehead furrowed with confusion. "For what?"

I ran my tongue over my dry lips and began. "I realized that I have been extremely hypocritical." Will still looked confused, so I rushed to explain before I lost my courage. "Remember how I said that I didn't tell you about Caroline because I was worried about hurting you? Kind of like when you didn't tell me about George Wickham because you were worried about hurting me. I completely lost my temper with you over the Wickham incident, and you were gracious enough to be patient with me for the same transgression. Not only did I behave like a hypocrite, but I kept the truth from you and my temper struck again. Can you forgive me for that?"

Will's eyes burned into mine. "There's nothing forgive."

"Please, Will," I insisted.

He gave a slight shake of his head, his eyes never leaving mine. "Yes. I love you, you know."

A shy smile spread across my lips. "Love you, too." I stood on my tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his chin - the highest spot I could reach.

He gave me a disappointed look. "Well, that kiss was extremely unsatisfying."

I shrugged. "Not my fault you're ridiculously tall.

Will's eyes narrowed. "Better watch those insults."

"I wasn't insulting you, I was stating a fact," I clarified.

He gave me a tired, half-smile. "Well, while we're on the topic of apologies, I'm sorry for leaving you to your own devices so often this summer because of my work obligations. I feel like I've only been able to spend small, stolen moments of time with you and that's not how I envisioned your visit."

"I understand," I assured him.

"It will change, I promise," he whispered before he bent to kiss me.

I responded with a quick kiss and pulled back. "Better?"

He shook his head. "Not even close." With that, he pulled me against him for a tender kiss, fisting my shirt in his hands as he did so. As Will deepened the kiss, his hand crept under the hem of my shirt to trace the curve of my spine, burning my skin beneath his fingertips. His other hand soon followed, his thumb drawing an arch across my abdomen, just below my ribs. The intensity of his kiss and touch increased, leaving me breathless. His hands slid to my hips, where his fingertips dug into my soft flesh.

I moved my hands to his arms for support. When my grip tightened around his biceps, he groaned in pain and pulled away, holding his left hand over his injured right arm.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. "Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Will!"

His face was screwed up in a mask of pain.

I moved to his uninjured side and put a supportive hand on his back. "Oh, geez. What can I do? I'm so, so sorry!" I apologized again.

Will's tense expression eventually relaxed. "It's okay," he said, his voice tight with pain.

"Let's go sit down, okay?" I suggested, leading him out of the dressing room and to the sofa in his bedroom. "Here, sit. Can I get you anything? Some medicine?"

He nodded towards the nightstand beside his bed. "My pain medication is over there. If you could get two for me, I'd greatly appreciate it."

I hurried over to the nightstand and retrieved two pain pills and a bottle of water. I returned to the couch and handed them to Will. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," he nodded before popping the medicine in his mouth and chasing it down with a swig of water.

He grimaced a little as he leaned back into the couch cushions and patted the space beside him.

I tentatively took a seat next to him, perching on the edge of the cushion.

The corner of Will's mouth inched up. "You know, you once compared yourself to a glitch in the Matrix."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Yeeeah…I'll bet you're wishing you would've picked the blue pill instead of the red one, right about now, eh?"

He gave a short laugh. "Not a chance. In fact, I was going to say that if having you with me is only a dream, then I hope never to have to face reality." He reached out his uninjured left arm to cradle my face in his hand and brushed his thumb against my cheek.

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line. "Pain and all?"

Will winked. "Pain, exasperation, frustration, stubbornness, clumsiness, and all."

"Hey!" I grimaced, crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't get me started."

Will gave me a soft smile. "So…about that question I've been trying to ask you for the past week."

I gently poked him in the middle of the chest with my index finger. "You just took drugs. Remember what I said - no serious questions or decisions while under the influence."

He gave me an incredulous look and scoffed. "Yeah, two minutes ago, they haven't kicked in yet and won't for another thirty minutes at least."

I sighed, half dreading what I'd hear. A nervous knot formed in my stomach and my heart jumped into my throat.

Will lowered his hand from my face and took my hand in his. "I wanted to ask you if you'd consider moving to England. I don't want us to be apart."

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 **P.S. - Check out the music video for the song "Happier" by Marshmallow on YouTube.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **I promise the whole four-month gap thing won't happen again...really. Sorry about that.**

 **Thank you *so much* for reading and reviewing. Your words mean a lot. So much so that if you leave a review for this chapter, I'll put you on a mailing list to receive a corresponding Will's P.O.V. for a few of the upcoming ones!**

 **I know, I know, it's bribery. ~*sigh*~. You know, before I had kids, I told myself I'd never bribe my children or feed them McDonalds. And now, as a parent of three, I bribe my kids _with_ McDonalds. I got over it. I expect I'll get over this, too. ;). Happy, happy reading!**

 **Chapter 19**

My stomach lurched in shock. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I opened my mouth to speak, but Will held up his hand.

"Please, just hear me out. I don't mean that you have to live at Pemberley. There are several cottages on the estate and in Lambton, and I own flats in Manchester as well. I can even procure a position for you at one of my companies."

My brain kicked into defensive mode. I couldn't believe that he was suggesting I drop everything and move. And work at one of his companies? Doing what? I loved teaching and couldn't imagine doing anything else. Besides, I had an employment contract to honor until the end of the upcoming school year. Had he even thought about how I'd feel about rearranging my whole life? About what I'd have to sacrifice? "Will, I can't just up and move across the world!" I closed my eyes for a moment to gather my thoughts. I knew that I needed to keep my temper in check. The last thing I wanted was another argument. "I can't leave my job or my family. I'm perfectly happy where I'm at right now. I love teaching, it's a huge part of my life, and my sisters and parents – they need me, too. My family is too important to me to just leave them. I don't want to lose what time I have left with them. My parents are nearly sixty and Kate and Lydia will be graduating soon and then they'll be off, living their own lives and who knows how often I'll get to see them once that happens."

He gently squeezed my hand. "I understand that, but please, try to understand why I'm asking you to do so. After all, what's a nine-hour flight home when you have the means to travel between Omaha and Manchester as often as you wish? After all that's happened, I don't want us to be apart. Do you?"

It was as if he hadn't heard anything I'd said. I tamped down the urge to strangle him and took a deep, calming breath instead, determined not to have the conversation turn into a shouting match. "No, of course, I don't. But let's be practical here. We've only been together for two months! I mean, if you love me as much as you say you do, our relationship will survive, as you pointed out, a nine-hour plane trip."

"I know, it would," he agreed. "But I want you here, in England, with me. Stop and think about how difficult an indefinite separation will make our relationship, Elizabeth."

I pressed my lips together so hard in an effort to suppress the urge to express the irritation I felt, that my nose scrunched up. "You're telling me what to do again," I warned in a tightly controlled voice.

Will sighed. "I'm not."

I raised an eyebrow.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly. "Please," he whispered against my lips.

I pulled away and gave an incredulous shake of my head. "No!"

"Elizabeth-"

"Did you hear _anything_ I said?" I demanded, cutting him off.

His brows furrowed. "Of course, I did! But I expect you to give my feelings and opinions some consideration as well."

I dropped my head into my hands and shook it tiredly. I briefly wondered if anyone had ever challenged him or disagreed with him before, or if he always got his way. From my experience, Will seemed like a man who expected people to jump whenever he said 'jump.' What baffled me the most was the fact that he apparently hadn't figured out yet that I wasn't one who would stand for being pushed into kowtowing to the will of others. It seemed to me that his cooperation only extended to issues he agreed with me on. "Oh, you pompous ass," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Will exclaimed, sitting back against the couch cushions. "What did you call me?"

I jerked my head up and glared at him. "You heard me."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't want to fight with you. It was not my intention to upset you, Elizabeth." He dropped his hand and met my eyes. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?" I looked at him like the crazy person he was. "Happy that you won't listen to me? Happy that you expect me to up and leave my home, my job, and my family and move across the world after only _two months_ of dating? Happy that you refuse to give any consideration to my _very legitimate_ reasons for not wanting to do so at this point in our relationship?" I rose to my knees on the sofa cushion. " _Are you freaking insane?"_

He released a long breath and ran his good hand over his face. He looked utterly defeated and exhausted.

A twinge of guilt needled me, but I ignored it.

"I suppose I am," Will replied with a shrug of his uninjured shoulder. "And a fool to think you cared enough about our relationship to make one small sacrifice."

My jaw dropped. I quickly clamped my mouth shut and rolled my hands into fists at my sides. I'm not a violent person – you know…shooting incident aside, - but my palm itched to slap him at that moment. "Ho-ly crap! Seriously?!" I exclaimed. "Well, you hit the nail _squarely_ on the head there! Not about the caring part, because I _do_ care, Will. I'm talking about the _fool_ part. And ' _one small sacrifice?'_ You're asking me to rearrange my _whole life_ for your convenience and peace of mind! Did you think about that?"

Will lowered his eyes to his hands in his lap. "Goodnight, Elizabeth," he said in a quiet voice.

I understood that he was dismissing me, and so, still feeling furious, I rose from the couch and stalked back to my room. I felt too worked up from our discussion to sleep, so I decided to take a shower. The warmth of the water worked out some of the tension in my body. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of the hot water against my skin and concentrated on relaxing my muscles. Before long, I began to feel the full force of regret for losing my temper with Will. I could have employed a bit more tact. At least, _a la_ Winston Churchill style, what with the whole ' _Tact is the ability to tell someone to go to hell in such a way that they look forward to the trip,_ ' thing. Wise man.

When I opened my eyes and saw the water running in iridescent ribbons across the tile of the shower floor, toward the drain, I was reminded of the blood-tinged water that had taken the same course on the day Will had been shot. That memory brought back a dozen others, including how worried I'd felt, how terrified I'd been that I might never see him alive again, and the hours of agonizing uncertainty in the hospital when he'd been unconscious. My tears mingled with the warm water that streamed down my face.

I didn't want to be away from him any more than he did from me. Despite my revelations, my tired mind, my pride, and the small remaining flame of anger that still kindled in my heart kept me from going back and telling him that. Besides, so many things were uncertain. Yes, I loved Will with all my heart, and I was fairly certain that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. On the other hand, we were still getting to know each other, and a couple of month's acquaintance was nothing to base a commitment as big as moving across the world upon. This was the time to get to know one another. Not make life-altering decisions. I wanted to go talk to him, to make things right, but it was already late. I decided to sleep on it and speak with him first thing in the morning.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

I was awakened late that night by a knock on the sitting room door. Startled, I bolted upright in bed and turned to see Will's shadowy form enter my room. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair, trying to bring it into some semblance of order. "You're supposed to be resting," I scolded, my voice still scratchy from sleep.

Will crossed the room and sat down next to me on the bed. "I am sorry, but my apology couldn't wait until morning." I couldn't see his expression in the darkness, but his voice was sincere.

I rubbed my eyes and shrugged. "I could have freaked out a little less, too. You surprised me."

"My only excuse is that this blasted medication affects my judgment," he laughed softly.

I rolled my eyes, glad he couldn't see me do so in the darkness.

"Truce?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Truce."

Will scooted to the center of the bed where he propped himself up in a seated position and leaned back against the headboard. When he was settled in, I carefully nestled into his uninjured left side and rested my hand on his chest, over his heart. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I tilted my head back to look up at the dim outline of his profile. "Give it a year, Will. Give me a year. I have a teaching contract that I have to honor and responsibilities. I can't just leave the school high and dry. Or my family. I'll visit on vacations and holiday breaks and you can come to see me when you're able."

He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. "This won't be easy."

I moved my hand to his cheek. "Nothing worth anything ever is."

He laughed softly. "Wise as a serpent, gentle as a rabid lioness."

"Shut it," I grumbled.

His arm tightened around me and he began to gently run his fingertips up and down my arm in soothing strokes. "I can't wait until I can hold you properly again."

"You're doin' just fine," I muttered in a sleepy voice. My eyelids were growing heavy, and I struggled to stay awake.

"Go to sleep," Will whispered near my ear.

"Don't tell me what to do," I replied in a tired voice.

He chuckled, and the sound rumbled in his chest. "I love you so incredibly much, Elizabeth." I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"Love you, too," I replied in a whisper before I fell soundly asleep.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

July faded into August. Will's chest and arm healed well and Jane was, thankfully, able to talk our mother into remaining at home to plan the engagement party, which was set for the last weekend in September.

With the ball and my imminent departure only days away, Will and I both felt the looming bleakness of the upcoming indefinite separation. Every touch, every kiss, took on a poignant meaning. The more time I spent with him, and the better I came to know him, I began to recognize that his eyes had a vocabulary all their own. Each look communicated something different and powerful.

The week of the ball flew by in a blur. Most of the time was taken up by dress shopping and helping Georgianna prepare decorations and music selections.

As the week drew to an end, Will's family began to arrive, the first of which were Richard's parents – Will's aunt and uncle. To say that I was nervous about meeting Will's closest family members – aside from Richard and Georgiana that is – would be an understatement. Besides, not only were they his family but nobility as well. Fortunately, my fears were completely unfounded. The Earl and Lady of Matlock arrived early Thursday afternoon. Will's aunt Adelaide was kindness itself and his uncle, who insisted Jane and I call him by his first name, Jonathan, was so much like Richard in disposition that it was uncanny. With the combined humor of father and son, the evening before the ball was entertaining, to say the least.

The only disappointing part of the last week of our visit was that, amidst the flurry of activity, it had been days since Will and I had been able to catch a moment alone together. Later that night, after everyone had retired for the evening, I decided to make one last sojourn to the library, to savor the atmosphere one more time. I was sure I wouldn't be able to the next day after the ball, or Saturday morning before my flight left. I made my way as quietly as possible through the dark corridors of the house, fondly reflecting on the many trips I'd made through the winding halls that summer, and the enormous house that had come to feel like home.

When I reached the long corridor that led to the library, I heard the unmistakable sound of creaking floorboards in front of me, from the opposite end of the hall. I paused but didn't hear or see anything else, so I continued on my way. As I approached the alcove where the library door was located, the floor creaked again. This time, directly in front of me. I gasped.

"Elizabeth?" Will's voice whispered in the darkness.

"Will! You scared me!" My hand involuntarily flew to my chest in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I was just finishing up some things in my study. And you?"

I sighed. "Making one last visit to the library."

Will flicked on a light and I blinked. He closed the distance between us and wrapped me in a hug. "You know, it doesn't have to be a 'last visit.' It could be yours to enjoy any time if you'd consent to move to England. I'd even give you a key to the house, so you could sneak in and read at night if you decided to stay in one of the cottages on the estate," he murmured against my neck.

My heart jumped in my chest at the first close contact we'd had in days, but I pulled back and gave him my best withering look. "We are not going to revisit that topic this evening. Agreed?"

Will exhaled heavily. "I suppose not." He picked up my hands in his and looked down at them before he met my eyes again. "What happened to the time this week?"

I shrugged. "Got me. I'd like to know what happened to the summer."

Will's soft laughter met my reply. "As would I. Sorry if I startled you just now," he whispered before he carefully framed my face with his hands and bent to kiss me.

I pulled back. "Will, someone could walk by at any moment."

He shook his head. "Everyone is upstairs. Besides, we haven't had any time to ourselves this week…I only mean to steal a moment."

I took a deep breath. "Then let's go up to the sitting room and talk."

Will grimaced.

I raised an eyebrow.

Evidently in a playful mood, he smirked and turned the light switch off before he pulled me into the darkened alcove of the library doorway. "We're in the privacy of my home, in the very shadowy doorway of the library. No one will come this way, anyway. Everyone's otherwise occupied." With that, his mouth crushed mine and he carefully walked us both backward until my back was pressed against the wall of the alcove. His hands cupped either side of my face for a moment or two before he brought them slowly down over my shoulders and moved one to gently grasp the back of my neck while the other dropped to my hip and he pulled me firmly against him. He kissed me slowly, thoroughly, and for a moment, I forgot all about everything except Will.

That is until the hall light blinked on and the sound of someone clearing their throat broke through the haze that had engulfed us a moment before. I looked up in alarm to see Will's aunt, Adelaide, standing in the hall, just outside the library door alcove, her lips pursed to hide a smile and her eyes dancing with amusement. I quickly stepped to the side, out of Will's embrace, my face burning with embarrassment. I glanced at Will. He had moved to lean his shoulder against the wall in a casual pose, but his eyes were still dark.

"Really?" Adelaide smirked. "In the hallway?" She leaned forward and raised her eyebrows. "At least go in the back stacks of the library!" With that, she gave us a wry grin and pushed open the library door, giving a sideways nod of her head.

"Um, I'm so sorry," I began to apologize.

Her brows drew together over an incredulous expression. "For what? Loving my nephew despite his myriad flaws?" Adelaide turned her attention to Will. "And as for you, if you ever let her go, well, from what I've gathered, it's the general consensus of the family and your household staff that they're keeping her in your place." Turning back to me, she smiled and winked.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I answered. "Thanks." I gave her a tight smile. I still felt too embarrassed to say much more, and, at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to escape the awkward situation. "I'm just going to head upstairs. I'll see you both in the morning."

I chanced a look up at Will. His expressive eyes were awash with disappointment and a hint of guilt.

"Goodnight." I gave a quick nod of my head and a parting smile to his aunt before I returned to my room.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The following evening, I stood in front of the full-length mirror in my bedroom and eyed my reflection critically. I turned from side to side and smoothed the full satin skirt of the emerald green ball gown I wore. The lace bodice and long, off-the-shoulder sleeves of the same color brought out the green of my eyes. A knock on the door drew my attention. "Come in," I called.

A moment later, Will stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He took in my figure with a sweeping glance, his expression solemn. "You look amazing."

"You clean up pretty well yourself," I teased, gesturing toward the black tuxedo he wore.

When my teasing didn't elicit a smile from him, I grew concerned. "What has you looking so pensive?"

Will's jaw tightened, and he gave a slight shake of his head before he strode across the room and stopped in front of me. Not meeting my eyes, he swallowed with some effort before he began. "I want to give you something…I hoped you would consider wearing it tonight." When he finally met my eyes, I was surprised to see a vulnerable look in his. He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze once again, as he pulled a flat, black box from the pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to me.

I stared at the box in my hands in surprise for a moment before lifting my eyes to Will's. "Will, what-"

"Just open it," he interrupted, with a nod toward the box I held.

I took a deep breath and lifted the lid. Inside, displayed against a backdrop of black velvet, was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever seen. The necklace of rectangular emerald stones set in pave diamonds with creamy white pearl accents was nothing short of breathtaking. Too breathtaking for the relatively short amount of time we'd been together. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, I snapped the case shut and held it out to him. "I can't accept this, Will," I whispered.

Will placed his hands behind his back, refusing to take the case from me. His eyes held a resigned look as if he'd been expecting my response.

That explained his uneasiness before he'd given me the necklace, I supposed.

"Yes, you can," he assured me with a soft smile. "Besides, I didn't spend anything on it, if that's your concern. It belonged to my great-grandmother."

Yeah, because that made it less valuable. _Not_. I gave a slight shake of my head. "It's too much."

Will rolled his eyes and took a step closer to me. "Then consider it a loan." With that, he grasped my shoulders and turned me around to face the mirror. Then, he took the case from my hand and opened it, removing the necklace before he placed the case on the dresser. With great care, he draped it around my neck, his fingers grazing my collar bone and then the nape of my neck as he fastened it. The cool metal of the necklace and the juxtaposing scorching touch of his fingers against my skin gave me goosebumps.

I placed my hand on my chest, just over the necklace, as much to feel the smooth surface of the emeralds as to calm the rapid beating of my heart that Will's touch had provoked. "It's beautiful," I whispered, catching his eyes in the mirror.

Will rested his hands on my bare shoulders, and I watched his head dip to the side as he placed a soft kiss against my neck, just over my racing pulse. "I love you," he whispered against my skin.

I rested my palm against his cheek. "I love you, too," I returned, "but I still can't accept this necklace, Will. As I said, it's too much, and it holds too much significance."

Will straightened and wrapped his arms around my waist, gently pulling me back against his chest. "Then, as _I_ said, consider it a loan."

I craned my neck to glance up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Only for the night."

He shrugged and flashed me a dazzling smile. "Or until you're ninety-eight."

Before I could protest again, he kissed me, silencing any reply.

"Now, we're going to be late, so no more argument about it tonight, please."

I pressed my mouth into a hard line. "Fine," I reluctantly agreed.

As we began to descend the sweeping staircase, toward the main hall outside the ballroom, the crowd of guests that had begun to assemble came into view, sparkling like the stars that they were in their finery. A swarm of butterflies took flight in my stomach and my nails dug into the palm of my free hand. I felt Will tense by my side. I looked up at him and squeezed his hand.

He stopped and looked down at me. The look he gave me conveyed the love he felt for me and held all the strength I needed to face whatever lay ahead.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Just breathe."

He raised my hand to his lips to kiss the back of it before we continued on our way down to the assembled company.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The ball was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. _Exquisite_ was the only adjective that could describe the evening. The gowns and jewelry the women wore were gorgeous and red-carpet worthy, the decorations were beautiful, and the soft light of the gilded ballroom cast a warm ambiance over it all. Will introduced me to more people than I could ever hope to remember as we made our way through the hall and ballroom. Some of the guests I was introduced to seemed sincere, while others didn't. Some of the men gave me more attention than I was comfortable with until a look from Will quelled their flirtatious remarks. I could tell from the tension in his body and the polite smile he wore that he felt uncomfortable.

I was only too happy when he escorted me to the dance floor. The opening dance was to be a traditional waltz. I silently thanked my lucky stars for the brief ballroom dancing course we were forced to endure in P.E. class during my freshman year of high school.

Will's hand rested on my waist while the warmth of his other hand enveloped my own. He searched my eyes. "Are you well?"

I gave him as reassuring of a smile as I could muster. "I am. It's just a bit overwhelming. I've never experienced anything like this before. How are you holding up?"

Will gave a quick shake of his head as the music began and we started to move smoothly across the floor in the familiar steps of the Waltz. "Hanging in there."

My eyes narrowed in concern. "Do you want to get some fresh air after this?"

He gave me a grim smile. "As wonderful as that sounds, I've promised to dance the next with Georgiana." For the next several moments, I was forced to concentrate on my steps. Dancing in a room full of people with Will was quite different than dancing in the high school gymnasium with Charlotte.

"You truly do look beautiful this evening, Elizabeth," Will whispered in my ear.

He gave my waist a gentle squeeze and I felt my face heat up under a blush. "Thank you."

The music ended before I wanted it to. Will returned me to the side of the ballroom and then led Georgiana to the floor for the next dance.

I danced with Charles next, and then Richard, Richard's father, and several other men whose names I couldn't remember. When I was finally able to sit out for a few dances, I went in search of Will, but he was nowhere to be found. I finally found him in the library. The room was dark, save for the soft moonlight that filtered in through the windows. He stood with his back to me, leaning against the wall while he gazed out into the darkness. He must not have heard me enter, because he didn't turn around or otherwise acknowledge my presence. I quietly walked over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Social hangover?" I asked. I stepped around to stand in front of him.

Will took my hands in his own. The soft light of the moon highlighted the right side of his face as he quirked an amused eyebrow. "I guess you could say that."

"Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?" I offered.

He nodded and raised a hand to trace my profile with his fingertips. "You look like you could use some, too."

"I could," I agreed with a smile.

"Let's go, then," he replied, motioning toward the doorway with a sideways nod of his head.

We walked back to the main hall together and out through one of the many sets of French doors that opened into the garden, just outside the ballroom. The soft strains of music poured out into the moonlit night through the open doors, and into the garden, which was lit up with fairy lights as well as the light from the marble fountain in the center. It was like something from a dream.

"This is the last thing I want to do on our last evening together," Will commented as we strolled along the moonlit paths of the large, rectangular garden. We sat down on a white stone bench in front of the fountain and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at him. "The ball you mean?"

He nodded and met my eyes. "Aye."

I gave him a playful nudge in the side with my shoulder. "Well, let's say that there wasn't a ball. How would we spend my last evening here?" I asked, with a wink, in an attempt to make him smile and ease some of the nervous tension that I could tell he still felt.

Will exhaled heavily. "Alone. I'd take you for a walk through the gardens. We'd talk about whatever came to mind or about our future and just enjoy each other's company. I'd take you out to the moor with a blanket and a bottle of wine and we'd do some stargazing. We'd spend the evening alone together, and there wouldn't be anyone else around."

"Well," I whispered, "we're more or less alone right now."

Will gave a half-hearted smile in reply. "So we are," he agreed before he bent to kiss me softly. His hand that wasn't around my shoulders moved to rest on my hip. After a moment, he pulled back and straightened. The soft melody of Coldplay and The Chainsmokers " _Something Just Like This_ ," floated into the garden from the ballroom. "Will you dance with me?"

"I would love to," I answered.

Will stood and took my hand in his and pulled me up with him. He drew me close against him, and I laid my head against his chest as we slowly swayed to the music. When the second verse began, he placed his fingers beneath my chin and raised my face until I met his eyes. Never breaking eye contact, he began to softly sing along to the lyrics,

"I' _ve been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_

 _The testaments they told_

 _The moon and its eclipse_

 _And Superman unrolls_

 _A suit before he lifts_

 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

 _She said where'd you wanna go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts_

 _Some superhero, some fairytale bliss_

 _Just something I can turn to, somebody I can miss_

 _I want something just like this_

 _I want something just like this."_

I pursed my lips to hide a smile. I found it more than a little amusing that the song was about superheroes, considering his role as one had helped rocket him to fame.

"So, am I to understand you want something just like this? A relationship with someone who's stubborn and fights you at every turn and teases you relentlessly? And let's not forget about all the arguments we seem to engage in."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked grin. "First of all, let me say how glad I am to hear you admit that you're stubborn. Secondly, I prefer to think of our arguments as rousing debates."

I rolled my eyes. "Flatterer."

"Mmhm," he murmured. With that, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. The kiss continued until well after the music had ended, and we didn't even notice, so wrapped up in our own little world, were we. The only thing that finally did break through was the repeated bright flash and clicking sound of a camera shutter.

"Damn it!" Will exclaimed in a whisper as he pulled back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"The press is here?" I asked in an incredulous voice while my eyes automatically scanned the surrounding landscape. A man with a large camera stood about ten meters away, next to a hedge.

"Shhh," Will cautioned. "They're not supposed to be, but apparently they found their way past security. I'll speak with Mr. Reynolds and have them removed from the grounds. In the meantime, we should return inside."

I pasted on a smile and looked up at Will. "Can't I just go stake him with these awful Stilettos Georgiana forced me to wear?" I muttered under my breath, loud enough for only Will to hear.

My remark had the desired effect. Will laughed and took my hand in his as we headed back inside.

He left me just inside the ballroom door while he went in search of Mr. Reynolds.

Richard appeared by my side moments later. "Hey, you," I greeted with a smile as I poked him in the arm with my elbow.

"Hey, yourself," he replied. "Where did you go off to?"

I sighed. "Will was having an introvert hangover. I figured he needed some fresh air."

Richard nodded in understanding. "Good call. These types of things can be a bit overwhelming for our reticent friend."

I nodded. "So I've noticed. Are you all danced out for the evening?"

He assumed a bored expression and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Oh, I suppose I could tolerate one more, but only one, especially if I'm forced to dance with the likes of you. Thankfully this is the last one of the evening, otherwise, I fear I might be snared into enduring another."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him playfully. "Don't get me started."

Richard's eyebrows lowered. "Now, don't deprive me of my only source of entertainment. I do delight in teasing you, you know."

I gave him a look of feigned disgust. "Only too well."

He grinned. "Shall we, my dear?"

"You betcha," I replied. He led me to the edge of the floor, just in front of the windows overlooking the garden.

While we danced, Richard made hilarious observations about the assembled guests, pointing out one person or another and sharing funny anecdotes about each. By the end of the dance, I was laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes and my abs hurt. I briefly rested my head against his shoulder before I straightened again.

Will joined us at the edge of the room after the music had stopped. His expression was grim.

"Were you able to find Mr. Reynolds?" I asked.

Will nodded. "I was. It's been taken care of. Security found one photographer, just outside of the ballroom windows. Not far from where you both are standing, in fact."

Richard shook his head in disgust. "Bleeding vultures. How did they even get past security?"

Will shrugged. "I have no idea. I really don't. All entrances were covered. He must have come up through the woods and slipped past them."

I reached out and gave Will's hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry Will."

Will took a step closer to me and placed his free hand against my cheek. His hand felt cool against my warm skin, and I leaned into his palm. "It's not _your_ fault," he assured me.

Georgiana, Charles, and Jane soon joined us, and we all made our way to the hall to bid Will's guests a good night as they left.

By two o'clock, everyone had departed, and we all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Jane, Charles, and Georgiana immediately went upstairs to their rooms, while Richard headed to the kitchen for his usual late-night raid of the refrigerator. Will left briefly to go speak with Mr. Reynolds, and I elected to wait for him in the hall.

When, after twenty minutes, he hadn't returned, I wandered into the empty, dimly-lit ballroom and made my way over to the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the far wall. I leaned my head against the gilt trim and gazed absently out over the moonlit garden. I was exhausted, and my brain felt fuzzy.

The summer had been both wonderful and terrible, and, hard as it was to believe, now it was at an end. I briefly worried about what might come of the photos that had been taken by the sneaky photographer at the ball, but I just as quickly pushed the disturbing thought to the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, I saw Will's image reflected in the window behind me. I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Hey," I whispered.

I watched his reflection take a step closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my middle, clasping them around my waist. "Hello, love," he whispered.

I struggled to keep my heavy eyelids open. "I need to go to bed."

"I know," Will answered in a soft voice. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

I nodded, and we walked hand in hand up the stairs and through the winding corridors to our rooms. Will kissed me softly at my door before he opened it for me and quietly closed it after I'd entered my room. I listened to the sound of his familiar footsteps as he continued down the hallway to his own door. I heard him pause more than once before I finally heard the soft click of his bedroom door closing behind him.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Elizabeth," a low voice whispered. Something poked me in the shoulder.

"Go 'way," I murmured, still mostly asleep. I turned over and pulled the covers over my head. I had finally fallen asleep at four, and I knew I had to be up at seven to get ready for my flight.

To my surprise, the covers were unceremoniously yanked off my body. I sat up in surprise, now wide awake, and looked around. A lamp clicked on, revealing Will's tall form, standing next to my bed.

I automatically pulled my knees to my chest and ground the heels of my palms into my eyes. "Why, Will?" I whined. "What time is it?" I opened my eyes and blinked several times before the window across the room came into focus. It was still dark outside.

"It's six o'clock," he replied.

I glared up at him.

He laughed softly, and gently stroked my shoulder with his index finger. "Will you come for a walk with me? Please?"

I gave a tired, reluctant nod and rose from the bed. I quickly grabbed a sweatshirt out of my open suitcase that I had packed the day before and pulled it on over my tank top and shorts while I shoved my feet into a pair of tennis shoes.

The morning air was chilly as we made our way up the path to the top of the ridge behind the house. When we finally sat down on the stone bench at the top, the horizon was just beginning to turn orange and pink. We held hands while we watched the sun rise over the valley that stretched out below us. The wind picked up and I nestled into Will's warm chest.

He rested his chin on top of my head. "Won't you please reconsider moving to England, Elizabeth?"

I straightened and turned in my seat to face him. "Is that why you brought me up here? Because you thought I'd change my mind?"

Will tilted his head to one side. "Of course not. I brought you up here because I wanted to share the sunrise and a bit of time alone with you before you leave."

I gave him a skeptical look but eventually nodded. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'll miss you. When do you think you'll be able to visit Omaha?"

I tilted my head back and looked up at his profile. His mouth was pressed into a tight line. After a few moments, he answered, "I plan to be there for Jane and Charles' engagement party at the end of September. I might bring Georgiana as well. I don't have any pressing engagements, so I'd like to visit for a few weeks."

I smiled. "Well, there's plenty of room at my place. You guys can stay with me if you want."

Will kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll take you up on that."

"Good," I replied.

"Seven weeks is a very long time," he sighed.

I shrugged and sat up straight. "Yeah, but we can do video chat and phone calls. It'll be like I'm here," I offered.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Except I won't be able to do this," he said, as he skimmed his fingertips along my neck and traced his thumb over my cheek, before ghosting them over my collar bone.

My heart stuttered in its rhythm.

He rose from the bench and knelt on the ground in front of me. "Or this," he whispered. His warm hands slid just beneath the hem of my shirt and came to rest on my waist; they felt good against my chilled skin. His thumbs drew circles over my ribs, and his intense gaze held my eyes captive. "You're cold," he observed.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

Will lowered his head, as if to kiss me, but stopped a breath away from my lips, barely grazing them and making them tingle. "Or this," he added before he finally captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Will…I don't want to leave," I whispered. I didn't realize I had begun to cry until I felt his thumb gently brush a tear from my cheek.

"Then don't."

I dropped my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist and held him close. My logical mind warred with my heart. I could stay. I could cancel my flight and back out of my teaching contract, and Mary could stay in my condo and take care of Moriarty, and… But then, rational thought returned like a bucket of ice cold water dumped over my head. I couldn't renege on my commitments and responsibilities. Doing so would go against everything I believed in. An idea popped into my mind, startling in its clarity and immediately, peace filled my heart. I drew in a shuddering breath. "Will..."

Will pulled back and met my eyes. "Yes?"

"If everything goes well with us between now and the end of May, I'll move to England next June."

Will's responding smile was brighter and more beautiful than the sunrise we had watched minutes before. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

I nodded and pressed my lips together in a tight line. "Me, too. I love you."

Will rested his forehead against mine. "And I love you. More than anything."

After we returned to the house, I finished packing. I checked my room and the bathroom for any items I may have missed. My eyes landed on the black necklace case on the bathroom countertop. I picked it up and carefully raised the lid. The emeralds and diamonds of the necklace sparkled back at me. I just couldn't risk losing something that beautiful, valuable, and meaningful on an international flight. I closed the lid and quickly slipped into Will's empty room and placed the case on his dresser. I grabbed a small scrap of paper from his desk and scribbled a quick note.

 _Will,_

 _I'm leaving this here with you for safekeeping. Thank you for such a beautiful gift._

 _I love you…_

 _-Elizabeth_

I placed the note on top of the necklace case and quickly slipped out of his room.

I could never have guessed that when I closed the door, the draft caused by the action would blow the note off the top of the jewelry case and onto the floor behind Will's dresser.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Later that morning, as we loaded our luggage into Will's black SUV, I took a moment to take in every detail of Pemberley one last time. So many things had happened here. I'd realized my love for Will and nearly lost him. I'd experienced beauty and horror, happiness and sadness, love and loss, had my heart broken and mended, and built friendships I was sure would last a lifetime. I'd felt at home and accepted for who I was. I'd felt more a part of Will's family than I'd ever felt a part of my own. I heard Will's footsteps cross the driveway and stop by my side. "I'm going to miss it here."

"Only Pemberley?" he asked.

I looked up at him and squinted one eye shut. "Well, and you, too, I suppose."

Will grinned and pulled me against his side in a one-armed hug. "It'll always be here for you, you know. You can come back any time you wish. In fact, I hope you will often. We've all fallen in love with you, Elizabeth."

Before we left, I received a tearful hug from Georgiana and even one from Mrs. Reynolds.

I sat next to Will in the front seat and he held my hand while he drew tiny circles against my palm with his thumb. I watched sadly as Pemberley faded from view as we drove away. On the way to the airport, Will's grip on my hand would occasionally tighten, and I'd look up to meet his eyes, which communicated his feelings far better than words.

When we reached the airport, he parked next to the curb in front of our airline terminal and he and Charles and Richard helped Jane and I unload our luggage from the back of the SUV. Once the suitcases were placed on the sidewalk, Charles took Jane in his arms and kissed her, lifting her off her feet, as he did so. Will, Richard and I stood together by the curb and smiled wryly at the scene.

Richard turned to me and gave me a giant bear hug. "Take care of yourself, Lizzy. Check in with us from time to time, alright?"

I grinned. "You betcha."

After Richard released me from the hug, I turned to face Will, "Well, thanks again for having us." My words seemed completely inadequate.

Will gave a small nod. "Of course. I'll see you in seven weeks."

Our eyes locked and we stared at each other until he closed the distance between us and pulled me into an embrace.

Feeling on the verge of tears, I sniffed and quickly pulled away, not wanting to make a scene in front of the crowd that had started to gather. I reached out to squeeze his hand one last time and put everything I felt for him into the look I gave him before I released his hand and turned to follow Jane inside the terminal.

I carefully wiped away a few tears that had escaped despite my best efforts to hold them in check. I couldn't be sure if it was a camera flash that blinded me at that moment or the reflection of the sun in the revolving glass door as I pushed through it and stepped inside the airport.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

P.S. : **Oof. Well, quite a few ambiguous elements are stacking up. Stay tuned…**

 **P.S.S Check out the song "Something Just Like This" by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers (this is the version referenced in the story). For those of you who (like me) enjoy something a bit more upbeat, give the Alesso remix of the same song a listen. It's fun!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: See, I told ya I wouldn't let four months go by again before I posted the next chapter. :D. For those of you who reviewed last time - Will's P.O.V. for this chapter will follow shortly! Hopefully by Monday. :) For all of the guest reviewers - please P.M. your email address to me so that I can make sure you receive a copy, too. The offer is still open, by the way! If you leave a review, I'll send you a corresponding Will's P.O.V. for this chapter and some of the upcoming ones as well.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this story and for sticking with me for this long...all (*clears throat and hangs head in shame*) 488 pages of it.**

 **Chapter 20**

Seventeen grueling hours later, I crossed the threshold of my own home. It was well after midnight. After I'd shut the door and dropped my luggage, I leaned back against the door for a moment and closed my eyes to savor the feeling of being in my own house again. A loud meow caught my attention. I opened my eyes to see Moriarty bounding across the foyer to greet me, his striped tail straight up in the air. I bent to pick up the purring cat and nuzzled his furry neck.

I carried Moriarty into the kitchen and set him on the countertop while I opened a can of his favorite cat food for him. Once he was fed and taken care of, I headed straight for my shower. Immediately afterward, I changed into a pair of pajamas and crawled into bed.

I normally found travel energizing, but the whole summer had been both emotionally and physically exhausting. I hadn't slept more than two hours the night before, or at all on the plane. I fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up, I was surprised to note that it was still somewhat dark outside my window. I picked up the phone from my nightstand to check the time. It was eight p.m. I shook my head. There was no way that could be right. Then, my eyes landed on the date, just below the time display. I bolted upright in bed. It was Sunday night! I'd slept for eighteen hours straight! I rolled my eyes and opened my phone's home screen. I had twelve missed calls and eight new text messages, all from Will. I sighed heavily and did the mental math to try to figure out what time it was in England. Two a.m. He would most likely be sleeping. Despite having slept as much as I had, I still felt ridiculously tired. In my experience, it was better to force the issue of reacclimatizing oneself to time zone changes, so I decided to try to get a few more hours of sleep and wait until around noon my time to call him.

I got up to use the restroom and get a drink of water before I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, I felt extremely sick. My head was pounding, my stomach was churning, and I felt hotter than the blue blazes. Just then, my stomach lurched, and I scrambled from my bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I spent the rest of the day Monday, curled up on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, alternately sleeping fitfully and vomiting.

By that evening, I was exhausted again. I pulled myself to my feet with the help of the bathroom countertop and took a swig from the bottle of Pepto that I kept in the medicine cabinet before I dragged myself to my bed and fell asleep again. I woke up at noon the next day to the feeling of crushing pain in my skull. My headache from the day before had turned into a full-blown migraine. On the positive side, I was relieved to note that my stomach felt a little better.

I carefully made my way to the bathroom to find my bottle of Imitrex. I quickly took one of the migraine pills and, knowing from experience that the only way to get rid of a migraine was to sleep it off, I went back to bed. I finally woke up pain and nausea free at seven o'clock on Wednesday morning. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge for a moment to allow all my ducks time to line up in formation.

My eyes landed on my phone. I gasped. Will. I hadn't called him back yet! He probably thought that I had been purposefully ignoring his calls for the past several days.

No sooner had I picked up my phone to call him than it rang in my hand, startling me. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jane.

"Hello?" I answered.

" _Lizzy!"_ Jane exclaimed. " _Where have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you since Monday!"_

I shook my head. "I know, and I'm so sorry! I ended up sleeping through Sunday and then I woke up Monday morning with some kind of flu bug and then I had a migraine yesterday. I'm okay now, though."

" _Then you haven't checked Facebook or the internet news lately?"_ Jane asked.

Her voice was strangely hesitant, and it made me nervous. "Um…no. Why?"

" _I'm going to text you a link to an article in The Daily Mail. U.S. Weekly ran something similar."_

"What?" I asked. "What article, Jane?"

I heard Jane sigh over the phone. _"It's probably best if you just read it. Here, I've just sent the link. Just put me on speaker phone while you look at it. And Lizzy?"_

"Yeah?" I replied with some hesitation.

" _You might want to sit down."_

Dread filled my entire being. I took a deep breath and tapped the link that Jane had sent. After the front page of the tabloid loaded, I didn't even need to zoom in on the cover image to understand why she had recommended I sit. I felt like I'd been punched in the chest. There, on the front cover, printed over a large, full-page image of Will and I, kissing in the garden on the night of the ball, was a giant, bright yellow headline that read, " _Fickle Feelings; which cousin does she love?"_ The smaller text below the headline read, _"Title-seeking American apparently swayed by the lure of nobility."_ Three smaller images were inset into the larger photo – one of me with my head on Richard's shoulder as I laughed while dancing with him, another of Richard hugging me at the airport, and another of me wiping a tear from my cheek as I walked into the airport while Will looked longingly after me in the background.

"No!" I exclaimed as tears sprang to my eyes. "No, no, no!" Panic filled my heart. "Jane! Tell me this isn't real," I cried, squeezing my eyes shut.

Jane sighed. " _Do you want me to come over, Lizzy?"_

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath, fighting for control of my emotions. "Could you?" And then I paused. "Crap!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering my work schedule. "I have to get my classroom ready between today and tomorrow. School starts next Monday."

" _I can help you,"_ she offered. _"I finished setting mine up yesterday."_

I took a deep breath and pushed the hair back from my forehead with my free hand. "That would be wonderful. You're the best, you know that?"

" _You'd do the same for me,"_ Jane pointed out.

"Very true. Love you."

" _I love you, too, Lizzy. I'll see you in about an hour, okay?"_

"Okay, see ya then."

OOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

By the time I'd showered, dressed, and gathered up the classroom supplies that I'd purchased at the beginning of the summer, it was almost noon, and Jane had arrived. We each grabbed one of the large, plastic totes that I kept my supplies in and headed for the door.

"Oh, wait! I have to grab my phone." I set my tote down and ran into the living room. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and pressed the home button to check the battery level. It was at two percent. I rolled my eyes. Thanks to my headache, I had neglected to plug it in the day before and had completely forgotten about charging it this morning, thanks to the tabloid drama. I quickly ran to my room and plugged the phone into the charger before I rejoined Jane and headed to the school.

The school was fairly empty. The other teachers had most likely finished setting up their classrooms the week before. They were probably all at home, soaking up the last few days of summer break. By seven o'clock that evening, we'd finished nearly everything and decided to call it a day. I'd just need to come back the next morning to finish up a few things.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Jane asked as we walked through the staff parking lot toward my vehicle.

I nodded. "That sounds great. I haven't eaten anything other than some soda crackers since the meal on the plane on Saturday."

I finally got home at nine that evening. I said goodbye to Jane and then headed to my room to check my phone. I had several more missed calls from Will and a few from Richard. It was three in the morning for both of them. I groaned. This whole time zone difference thing was proving to be a real pain in the patella. I chewed my thumb nail while I deliberated about whether or not to call, despite the late hour. Would Will be upset if I woke him in the middle of the night? I decided to stay up and wait to call. If I could stay awake until one, it'd be seven in the morning his time, and I'd hopefully be able to catch him. I settled in on the couch and turned on late night television. I must have fallen asleep shortly after because when I opened my eyes, the sun was shining, and it was eight o'clock in the morning.

I quickly dressed and headed to school to finish putting my classroom together. I was determined to make it home before mid-afternoon so that I could finally call Will. I worked steadily throughout the morning, not even stopping for a lunch break. When I had finished putting the last lesson plan file in the cabinet behind my desk, I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was one o'clock. I gathered up my things, locked the classroom door and headed down the hallway toward the exit to the employee parking lot.

I met the superintendent in the hall just outside the administrative offices.

"Ah, Elizabeth," the elderly superintendent, Mr. Winter greeted with a smile. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

I smiled in return and nodded. He was due to retire at the end of the upcoming school year, and he would be missed by teachers and students alike. "Sure. What's up?" I asked as I followed him into his office.

Mr. Winter took a seat behind his desk and gestured for me to do the same.

"First, let me start by apologizing for not being here yesterday to welcome you back. I had meetings all day, unfortunately."

"No problem," I shrugged.

He exhaled heavily and folded his hands together on his desk. He stared down at them for a moment and pressed his mouth into a hard line, a stark contrast to the smile he usually wore. "Elizabeth, I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings. You are a wonderful teacher, however, due to recent events and negative publicity, the board convened last night at the request of several of our students' parents."

My stomach plummeted, and I'm sure my face registered my confusion.

Mr. Winter continued, "Many of the parents were very concerned about having someone who used a firearm to inflict bodily harm on another, teach their children, and this latest story about the affair with the cousin has only added fuel to their fire. They believe that it exhibits low moral character on your part."

When I opened my mouth to protest, Mr. Winter raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Now, I want you to know that I do not hold a like opinion. During the time I've known you, you've displayed nothing but exemplary character. However, I must also consider the privacy and safety of our students, should the press decide to show up at the school. All things considered, the board has decided to terminate your contract. I, however, am giving you the option to resign, instead."

I shook my head. "But, my personal life is none of their business!" I felt my hands begin to shake. "The only reason I shot that man was because _he_ shot my boyfriend _twice_ and tried to harm _me_. It was my _only_ choice at the moment…it was the only way I could find to stop him!" By this time, my whole body was trembling with suppressed rage and my heart hammered in my chest. I struggled to steady my voice and gripped the armrests of my chair in an effort to control the shaking. "As far as this latest story is concerned, it's _completely fabricated_! How can they fire me for something that's not true? I don't understand!" When I finally looked up at Mr. Winter, he met my eyes with a sympathetic look.

"I know that, Elizabeth. And, you're right, your personal life is none of their business, or mine, for that matter, but academic integrity and ensuring a safe and efficient learning environment for our students are."

I bit my lip. "So, you're firing me?"

Mr. Winter sighed and gave me a sad smile. "Not by my choice. But I'm sure you can understand the concerns of the parents and the school board. Of course, with the termination of your contract, the school will be required to give you a severance package. It'll give you the time you need to find something else."

 _Find something else?_ I felt like I'd been sideswiped by a tornado.

"I'll give you excellent references," he continued.

I nodded and rose unsteadily from my chair. "Thank you," I whispered with a curt nod. I didn't trust myself to say more. I don't remember the walk back to my Jeep, but the reality of the situation hit full-force on the drive home. It was hard enough for a woman to land a job as a history teacher, a position that was usually reserved for male athletic coaches. And if the largest school district in the state had let me go, there was no chance I'd be hired on anywhere else, good references notwithstanding. I somehow made it home, despite having driven through the heavy traffic in a blur of tears.

My cell phone rang when I walked through the door. I checked the caller ID. It was Will. I felt the rage I'd kept bottled up during the drive home explode. I sucked in an angry breath and threw my phone across the room. It bounced off the brick wall on the opposite side of the living room and clattered to the floor. There was no way I would be able to talk to him right now. As unreasonable as it sounds, part of me wanted to blame Will. If I hadn't agreed to travel to Pemberley this summer – hadn't agreed to even date Will – none of this would have happened! My hands started shaking again and I dropped to my knees on the hard floor.

Moriarty, sensing my distress, padded over and rubbed against my knees. I picked him up and hugged him tightly. There's nothing quite as effective as a cuddle from a fluffy cat to calm even the most frayed of nerves. I shifted into a seated position and scratched the lovable tabby's ears as I took several deep breaths. I needed to get myself under control and figure out what the heck I was going to do for a job now that the career I loved was utterly obliterated.

I used my laptop to order Chinese online and changed into sweats while I waited for the food to be delivered. By the time I'd finished my fortune cookie, reason had returned, in some measure at least. I had acknowledged to myself that the tabloid story wasn't Will's fault. In a way, it was my own. The problem, however, was much bigger than one fake news article. Ultimately, it meant that I'd either have to adopt a cavalier attitude about my reputation and integrity – which probably wouldn't happen – or be beyond careful in everything I did and said every time I stepped outside my door. One thing I refused to do, however, was live in fear.

After I'd finished my meal and thrown away the takeout containers, I crossed the living room and picked up my phone from where it had landed on the floor. Half fearful I'd really broken it this time, I pressed the home button and held my breath. The home screen popped right up. I breathed a sigh of relief. Whenever my temper took a violent turn, my phone usually paid the price. As a result, I'd become something of an armored phone case connoisseur over the years. Time and time again, _Unicorn Beetle_ cases had proven to be the most durable.

I spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch, looking through the help wanted ads. I even went on the Nebraska State Historical Society's website to see if they were hiring for any positions. There wasn't anything open that didn't require a Ph.D. But that gave me an idea. I had finished my master's degree online last winter. Why not continue my education and obtain my Ph.D.? It'd take a while, and I'd have to complete some extra classes to apply for a doctoral program, but I'd be able to work anywhere in the world with that under my belt, and I could continue my coursework at another university if I did move.

With a spark of hope, I went online and browsed through UNL's programs. Anthropology looked promising. History in action, so to speak. By that evening, I had decided to enroll in some anthropology and archeology courses to beef up my transcript. With any luck, I'd be able to gain acceptance into a doctoral program by fall of the following year. And, even if i didn't, I had nothing but time.

I looked at the time on my computer monitor. It was ten p.m., four a.m. for Will. I rolled my eyes. Might as well try to call him. I opened the Skype app on my laptop and hit the call button.

He picked up on the fifth ring. It was dark when he first answered, and there wasn't any sound other than the scuffling of a large body against fabric. After a moment, I could barely make out the shadow of his face, illuminated by his phone screen. A second later, his voice, scratchy with sleep, finally came across the speaker. "Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Hey," I greeted nervously.

Will cleared his throat. "Hold on, alright?"

"Sure," I replied.

A light flickered on, on Will's side of the screen. The view changed to the ceiling momentarily as he changed position. "Sorry about that. I wanted to sit up."

I shook my head. "No worries."

A look of relief passed over his face before it was marred by a flash of impatience. "Do you know how worried I was?" he asked, his voice tight with concern. Then, taking a deep breath, he continued in a calmer voice. "Look, I'm sorry, but you can't imagine the horrible scenarios that have been going through my mind. I've been scouring the news for reports of planes that went down over the Atlantic and even for news of car accidents in Nebraska. I even considered looking at the obituaries – do you know how terrible of a feeling that was?" He ran a hand over his jaw and exhaled sharply. "You didn't answer your phone for _five days_ , Elizabeth. I was afraid something terrible had happened. And then I saw the necklace and I thought that maybe there was a reason you weren't answering. I was so worried I bought an airline ticket-"

"Will, calm down!" I interrupted. "It's been a crazy couple of days, okay? I'm sorry." I ran a hand across my forehead and brushed my hair back from my face.

Will's brows furrowed. "I am perfectly calm." He pressed his mouth into a hard line. "I'm just wondering when you are going to understand that you are everything to me."

I was taken aback by the intensity of his voice and expression. My temper momentarily flared, but then reason cooled the blaze. I'd have jumped to the same conclusions. Probably worse. "Look, I'm sorry, Will." I sighed heavily. "I got home in the middle of the night Saturday and ended up sleeping through until Sunday evening. When I woke up Monday, I was really sick with the flu, and then on Tuesday, I had a migraine, and I had to go set up my classroom on Wednesday and left my phone at home because my battery was dead, and then today, I went back to work and," I squeezed my eyes shut and massaged my temples. "Well, let's just put it this way, it's been a really, really crappy day for me." I ran my tongue over my dry lips. "Will, I," I began, but I lost my courage. I bit my lip and shook my head. I couldn't tell him I'd lost my job. What would he think of me? Jobless with absolutely no prospects and living off my trust fund for the foreseeable future? I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger before I raised my head and looked at the phone screen.

Will's hand rested over his mouth. His expression was grim. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do? I can catch that flight first thing in the morning and be there by tomorrow afternoon."

I shook my head. "You can't fly across the world every time I'm sick, Will."

His intense gaze met mine through the screen. "I would gladly do so. You know I would."

"And I appreciate that, but don't worry, I'm feeling a lot better." I took a deep breath. "As far as the necklace goes, didn't you see the note?"

He raised an eyebrow in question. "What note?"

I exhaled wearily. "The note I put on top of it that said thanks for the gift and that I'm leaving it there with you for safekeeping and that I love you, you big idiot." I laughed at his surprised look.

Will laughed softly as well, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't, but hold on a moment."

He held the phone at waist level as he stood up from the bed. "I'll look underneath the dresser. It probably blew off."

After much scuffling noise and a prolonged view of his arm and shoulder as he used his phone's built-in flashlight to search his floor for the note, I finally heard the sound of rustling paper. "Found it!" Will exclaimed in a triumphant voice. "It must have blown behind my dresser."

I rolled my eyes. "Told you so."

He gave me a wry look.

I shrugged. "What? I can't be blamed for the drafts in your house that carry notes off to goodness knows where!"

I watched through the screen as he settled himself on the floor and leaned his back against the wall, just below his window. He took a moment to scan the note. Will was seated in such a way that the arm that was holding his phone was fully extended while it rested on his bent knee, giving me an unobstructed view of his handsome face and muscular torso. I took a screenshot. The memory of the warmth of his chest, the steady beat of his heart, the soothing, spicy scent of his skin, and the sense of absolute safety I had felt in his arms filled my mind.

When he had finished reading the note, he looked up. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too." The memory of the latest tabloid story wormed its way into my mind, ending the happy moment. "Did you see the tabloids yesterday?"

Will exhaled heavily and distractedly ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, unfortunately."

I debated once again about whether or not to tell him what that story had cost me. After all, honesty was essential in any relationship, ours especially, I'd learned. On the other hand, if I told him, he'd likely take full responsibility for it and blame himself. Not only that, but he'd probably try to use it as leverage to get me to move to England, and the way I felt right now, I'd probably cave.

Will's eyes met mine through the camera. "It'll be taken care of Elizabeth," he assured me.

I swallowed hard. Too little too late, I thought miserably. Aloud I said, "I know. And Will, you know it's not true, right?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before he gave a slow nod in reply.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Jane and I went to my parents' home for Sunday dinner that weekend. It went surprisingly well. Mom, Jane, and my younger sisters were all atwitter with wedding plans. The engagement party was to be held in Omaha at the Durham Museum in the old Union Station. After the meal had wrapped up, they were still absorbed in a discussion about ribbons and lace and décor. My dad caught my eye and motioned toward his study with a sideways nod of his head. I gratefully stood and followed him.

When we'd reached the peace and quiet of his bookroom, he gave me a hug. Tears stung my eyes. It felt so good to be home.

"I missed you, Lizzy," Dad whispered, hugging me a little tighter.

His comment cemented in my heart that I'd done the right thing by not agreeing to move to England.

He released me from the embrace and stepped back. When he noticed the tears in my eyes, he asked, "Why are you crying?"

I shrugged and managed a half-hearted smile. "I just missed you is all."

He lowered an eyebrow and gave me a doubtful look.

I bit my lip. My dad had always been able to tell when I was lying.

"I think we'd better have a chat. Sit down and tell me everything," he said kindly, motioning toward the large, worn wingback chair that had been my favorite seat since childhood.

And so, I did. I told him everything. About the summer, about Caroline, about how Will made me feel alive and loved and furious. I told him about the Wickham ordeal and about my anger and subsequent reconciliation with Will over it. I told him all about the shooting, Will's recovery, my fears and guilt, the necklace and the ball, and about Will asking me to move to England. I even told him about being sick during the first week I was home, the tabloid story involving Will's cousin, Richard and the way the photos been deliberately misconstrued. I told him about the talk with Superintendent Winters and the subsequent termination of my contract and about my talk with Will that same night and my decision to go back to school.

After I'd finished - and gone through several tissues in the process - my dad tapped his chin thoughtfully with steepled fingers. "It looks like you have a decision to make, Lizzy."

I swallowed hard and shrugged. "How can I, Dad? I love Will. And even if I loved my job, too, what's done is done." I shrugged a shoulder. "No school will hire me after this. I need to move on. Besides, I've lost one thing I love, I don't know if I can handle losing another."

He leaned forward in his seat and rested his forearms on his thighs. "Elizabeth Rose Bennet, you need to do what's best for you. I don't want to influence you one way or another in your decision, but love is meant to enhance your life, not rob you of the parts of it you hold dear. You have to do what's best for you. I can't tell you what that is, nor can Will. You need to decide that for yourself. But know this; whatever you decide, I will support your choice. As your father, my love is unconditional, and if Will loves you as much as you believe he does, he will support your decision as well."

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Time marched on, as it always does, even when we feel like it's stopped completely. During the week that followed, I studiously avoided looking at the magazine racks at the grocery store when I was forced to go shopping. Unfortunately, just because _I_ didn't look at them, didn't mean others didn't. When I was in the checkout line that Tuesday afternoon, the lady in front of me repeatedly glanced between me and the cover of _US Weekly_ in the magazine rack next to her. I quickly left the line and went to another lane.

Charlotte had broken up with her boyfriend over the summer and she and I happily resumed our decade-long tradition of Friday movie nights. At the end of August, I started school at the University of Nebraska in Lincoln. I had class three days a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Going back to school presented its own set of challenges. Once people figured out who I was, it was like I became public property; as though every aspect of my life was open for questioning by anyone who wished to snoop. One girl in my Historical Archaeology class even asked me how Will was…in everything. Disgusted, I ended up ignoring her question and changed the topic of conversation to the weather. I chose another seat – as far away from her as possible – the following week.

The retired cardiologist who lived next door to me put his condo up for sale. It sold within a week, but he didn't know who the new owner was, only that it had been purchased by a corporation to house their executives when they came to the area on business. He explained to me that he and his wife were getting tired of the harsh winters, and, as a result, were planning to move to Florida. I wished them good luck and helped them pack the valuables that they didn't want to trust to the movers. A bunch of the building residents held a going away party for them at the end of the first week of September.

Will and I talked every chance we got, which, with the time difference, family, work, and school, equated to about twice a week, usually on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Our calls often extended far into the night for one or the other of us. I still hadn't told him about losing my job, and the longer I put it off, the more difficult it became to gather the courage to tell him. I determined I'd talk to him about it when he came for the engagement party in three weeks. _Three weeks,_ I told myself. Four down, and only three to go before I was able to see him again.

Late one night, during the second week of September, I woke to the sound of rain falling heavily outside the open windows of my bedroom. The constant din of the raindrops as they fell against the iron balcony and pavement outside was soothing. When the thunder and lightning started in, I was reminded of the night of the storm with Will. His kiss. The way his hands had seared my skin and made me feel so incredibly alive.

I felt tears sting my eyes. I reached over to my nightstand to pick up my phone and opened the travel app I regularly used to purchase airline tickets. For one insane moment, I considered buying a ticket for an early flight out. If I did, I could be in his arms again in just a few short hours. I shook my head. That was crazy. I checked the time. It was three in the morning. Will would be up, but he'd probably be working. I decided to give him a call anyway. He didn't answer. I called twice more, just to listen to the sound of his voice on his voicemail greeting. This whole long-distance relationship thing was harder than I'd imagined it would be. I fell asleep that night crying.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Jane, Mary, Kate, Lydia and I went shopping together that weekend to find dresses for Jane's engagement party. I was eyeing a sensible, knee-length navy blue dress when Lydia thrust a hanger in front of my face.

She gave me a stern look. "Step away from the dark colors, Lizzy. Kate and I found your dress."

With that, she placed the hanger in my hands. I held the garment up and eyed it warily. It was a short, satin, blush pink, A-line dress with a deep V-cut neckline, spaghetti straps and a tiered skirt. "I laughed. Uh, _yeah_ , no."

"Lizzy! P _leeeease_ ," Lydia whined.

I handed the dress back to her, but she refused to take it. "I'm not seventeen, Lydia."

Kate stepped forward and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well, you're not _forty-five_ , either. Just try it on."

Jane and Mary joined us then. "What's going on?" Jane asked. "I could hear you guys on the other side of the store."

I put one hand on my hip and held up the dress for Jane to see. " _This_ is what's going on. Kate and Lydia think I should wear _this_ to your engagement party."

Jane glanced at the dress. "It is really cute, Lizzy. Can't you just try it on?"

"Not you, too," I griped.

I looked to Mary for help, but she raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, don't look at me! I'm staying out of this," she laughed.

I sighed dramatically. "Fine." With that, I grudgingly made my way to the dressing room, followed by my sisters.

I quickly removed my clothing and stepped into the dress. After I'd zipped the back, I turned to look in the mirror. The hem hit just a little below mid-thigh. The low-cut neckline accentuated my already generous curves while the cut of the waist and smoothly-tiered satin skirt gave the appearance of an hour-glass figure. I was surprised by how good it looked. I alternately tugged at the hem and neckline. Maybe I could have the hem lowered and the neckline raised, I mused.

"Heads up, Lizzy!" Kate called from outside the dressing room door. I stepped out of the way just as a pair of gold, strappy heels clattered over the door and landed with a thud on the floor. I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair to put on the shoes.

"Get out here, we want to see!" Jane called from the other side of the door.

Feeling very uncomfortable, I reluctantly stepped out of the dressing room and faced my sisters.

Jane covered her mouth with her hand, Lydia and Kate squealed, and Mary gave me a smile as she nodded her head in approval.

I self-consciously tugged at the low neckline. "If I do get it, the hem will need to be lowered a few inches and the neckline will have to be closed a bit."

Jane shook her head. "No. You're getting it, and you're not altering a thing. You look _amazing_ , Lizzy! Will's gonna have a coronary when he sees you in that."

I gave her a withering look. "Yeah, that's not helpful, Jane."

She grinned. "I'm going to hold it ransom at my house until the day of the party so that I can make _sure_ you don't alter it."

I dropped my head back and stared up at the ceiling in defeat.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The following Monday, I began a mental countdown to Will and Georgiana's arrival. Twelve short days and Will would here. I felt almost giddy. The prospect of his visit was the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel that kept me going.

That hopefulness, however, turned into uncertainty during our Skype call that Thursday night, exactly one week before he was set to arrive. It was 7:30 p.m., and we were just wrapping up our three-hour-long conversation. "I have to get going," I said with a sad smile. "I'm going out with Jane and Charlotte tonight, and I need to get ready.

"Have fun," Will smiled in return.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I promised.

Will shook his head. "Sorry, I won't be around tomorrow."

I shrugged. "Okay, Saturday, then."

He pressed his mouth into a hard line. "Not then, either. I'll be out of town."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, do you just want to text me then?"

Will exhaled heavily and looked down at his hands before he met my eyes again. "I don't think that's going to work, Elizabeth."

Genuinely concerned, I swallowed hard to suppress the uneasy feeling rising in my chest. "Will…what's wrong?"

Will gave a slight shake of his head. "It's nothing. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

I was confused. He never acted like this. "Is everything alright?"

His brow furrowed momentarily, and a small frown tugged at the edges of his mouth before he gave me a stilted smile – the smile I recognized as the one he reserved for uncomfortable situations like public appearances and conversations with people he didn't like. "Everything's fine. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight…" I replied uncertainly before Will ended the call.

His odd farewell bothered me for the rest of the evening.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Early the next afternoon, my conversation of the night before with Will still weighed heavily on my heart and mind. I was sitting in my living room, knee-deep in yards and yards of glittery green and gold tulle, making hand-tied tutus for Lydia and Kate's school homecoming pep rally when a knock sounded on the door.

I quickly rose from my seat, brushed my hair out of my face and straightened my white tank top and denim shorts with my glitter-covered hands as I made my way through the house to answer it. I tugged the door open and looked up.

I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle a scream and staggered backward.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 **P.S. Song of the week: Glass Jaw by Theory of a Dead Man.**


	21. Chapter 205 Will's POV

*****PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU BEGIN:::**

 _ **A/N: Okay, so, the Will's POV for Chapter 20 exceeded the word count limit for the PM feature (which is odd, because it doesn't exceed 8k characters…hmm…oh, well). As a result, I'm posting it as a very, very informal and unofficial "Chapter 20.5." It's a collection of thoughts…and not all of them good. I'm honestly afraid to post this publicly. *gulp* It will, however, help clear up the confusion behind some of his actions in chapter 20. Will does a lot of self-castigating and jumping to conclusions in this. He's learning patience. He has not yet learned that he doesn't need to take the blame for the actions of others. He's getting there. Sit tight and chill. ;). Also, I changed some things in Chapter 20, so be sure to reread...especially the part where she enrolls for college...**_

 _ **PLEASE KEEP IN MIND this is not edited. I wanted to get it out here to** _ya'll _**so please forgive the typos and holes and enjoy.**_

 **CHAPTER 20.5 - WILL'S POV**

Will paced restlessly back and forth across the floor of his study early Sunday afternoon. Elizabeth hadn't yet called or returned his texts. He'd kept a watchful eye on her flight status, via the airline's app, and while he knew she'd had had a three-hour layover in addition to a several-hour-long delay, she should have made it home hours ago. He'd even kept an eye on the news as it played on the television in his study, listening for any reports of downed transatlantic flights. He absently ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps she had merely been tired and had gone to sleep. His gaze swept sideways to the computer on his desk. Perhaps he should check her local news for reports of car wrecks. He squeezed his eyes shut. No. He would not let his mind wander in that direction. He was jumping to conclusions and being unreasonable.

Will turned abruptly on his heel when he heard the study door that connected to the library open. A moment later, Georgiana stepped inside the room and closed the door.

She leaned against a wood-paneled wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to wear a path in the carpet, Will. I've heard you pacing for the last half hour, at least. What has you so worried?"

Will ran his tongue over his dry lips and exhaled heavily. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his sister. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing."

Georgiana dropped her arms to her sides and pushed away from the wall with her shoulder before she crossed the room to stand in front of her brother. She regarded him with a steady gaze. "I'm not an idiot, Will. You're obviously worried about something, so out with it."

Will shook his head. "Elizabeth hasn't called yet, that's all. I'm just a bit concerned. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Georgiana gave him a knowing smile and reached up to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's probably still sleeping, Will. You told me at lunch that her flight ended up being seventeen hours long with the delay and the layover. If that's the case, she only just got home five hours ago. She's probably exhausted."

Will grimaced. "You're most likely right."

Georgiana gave him a hug and then left the room, leaving him to his own thoughts once again.

His mind wandered back to their time spent watching the sun rise over the ridge the morning before. He'd give anything to have that time with Elizabeth every day. He hadn't meant to take things as far as he had, physically, on the hilltop. However, the full weight of the knowledge that he'd have to wait seven weeks to see her again had hit hard and heavy. He'd needed to feel her against him, feel the silk that was her warm skin, experience her kiss one last time. She'd told him that she didn't want to leave, and, although he knew she was only giving voice to what she felt, for an instant, hope filled his heart, only to have it deflate a moment later. After all, he knew she couldn't stay. Then, she'd offered her compromise – that, if everything went well between them, she'd move to England at the end of the school year – and he'd felt happier than he could remember feeling since before his parents died.

He was determined to do whatever was in his power to make their relationship work.

Later that night, after a hard run, to help clear his mind, Will returned to his room. He pulled off his sweat-dampened t-shirt and running shorts and tossed them on top of his dresser before he headed into the bathroom to shower. When he returned to his room, he gathered his clothes from where he'd thrown them, intending to put them in the laundry basket that he kept in his dressing room. When he lifted the clothes, the flat, black box underneath them caught his eye.

He dropped the forgotten clothing on the floor, and, with a feeling of foreboding, picked up the leather case. He didn't even need to open it to know what it contained, but something in him needed to see it anyway. He hoped that, perhaps, she'd left a note inside, explaining why she'd left the gift he'd given her behind. Will only hesitated a moment before he opened the jewelry box. The emerald and pearl necklace sparkled back at him, but there was no note, and his mind could come up with no explanation as to why she'd return it without his knowledge. A thick, black, cord of doubt and fear wound its way around his heart.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Will sat behind his imposing desk and scrolled through the headlines on the Omaha World Herald's website for the fifth time in two days. It was Wednesday morning and Elizabeth still hadn't called, nor had she returned any of his texts. She hadn't been active on Facebook, either. He was sure something must be seriously wrong. Although there had been several car accidents and a shooting in the Omaha area, Elizabeth's name wasn't listed as a victim in any of the articles. _What could be the matter?_ He wondered.

Ever since he'd found the necklace that he had gifted to her on top of his dresser, he'd been in a constant state of doubt. His mind continually ran back over the details of their farewell at the airport. She had been reserved, but that could certainly be attributed to the crowds of people. The last, longing look she gave him as they parted would be forever burned into his memory. Had she been saying goodbye?

Will pulled his phone out of his pocket once more. His thumb hovered over Elizabeth's number, and then Jane's. He finally pressed Charles' contact icon. His friend answered on the second ring.

" _Hello?"_

Will swallowed his growing apprehension and greeted his friend in a clear, steady voice. "Charles. I'm just wondering if you've heard from Jane. Did she and Elizabeth reach home safely?"

" _Yeah, Jane called me Sunday. It seems their flight got in late. I've talked to her every day since then. Why?"_

Will shook his head. "I haven't been able to contact Elizabeth, and I'm concerned."

" _You know,"_ Charles said in a thoughtful voice, _"Come to think of it, Jane did mention that she hasn't been able to get ahold of Lizzy, either. I'm sure she's just fine though. Jane's going to go over there today. She thinks that Lizzy may have lost her charger during the delay or the layover, so, if that's the case, she may just have a dead battery. She also said that she occasionally misplaces her phone. I'm sure everything's fine, Will."_

Will dropped his chin to his chest and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm sure you're right."

After he'd hung up the phone, Will rested his forehead in his hand and stared down at the dark wooden surface of his desk. He was afraid something was amiss, and he felt that he needed to fix whatever it was that was wrong – if there was anything wrong at all. Maybe Elizabeth had just lost her charge or perhaps she had been busy. But, if that were the case, wouldn't she have at least called him on Skype? Or checked her Facebook messages? There had to be something bigger going on.

That evening, Will decided he'd call Elizabeth once more on Thursday. If she didn't answer by then, he'd buy a plane ticket.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Georgiana burst into Will's study early Thursday morning and nearly slammed her iPad down on his desk. He looked up at his sister in alarm. She was furious. "What is it, Georgiana?" he asked with concern.

Georgiana raised her eyebrows and pointed at the tablet on his desk. "Look!"

Will's alarmed gaze dropped to the screen that displayed the front page of the previous day's _Daily Mail_. His expression changed to one of rage when he saw the photos and read the headline. He cursed under his breath.

"What are we going to do about this, Will?" Georgiana asked with raised brows. "And what will Elizabeth think if or when she sees it?"

Will felt enraged by the accusations. He was used to being disparaged by the press, but he would be damned if he'd allow Elizabeth's name or Richard's to be dragged through the mud along with him. He'd promised Elizabeth that he'd prevent this very thing from happening. He took a deep breath to calm his rising temper and rested his elbow on his desktop and covered his mouth with his tightly-clenched fist. "Where's Richard?"

Georgiana shrugged. "He's out for a run, but he should return soon."

Will nodded. "Send him in when he does, please."

Georgiana rounded the desk and wrapped her arms around her brother's broad shoulders in a hug. "I will." She picked up her tablet and left the room.

When she had gone, Will dialed the number of his public relations agent.

Thirty minutes later, Richard entered the study. "Georgiana said you wanted to see me," Richard stated as he closed the door behind him and crossed the room to plop unceremoniously down on the sofa.

Will eyed his cousin's handsome, ruddy face and athletic frame. An ugly suspicion had been rising in his mind over the past half hour, entwining with the black cord of fear and doubt that had been strangling his heart for the past several days since he'd found the necklace. _Could_ there be something between Elizabeth and Richard? Was that why she'd been so reserved at the airport? Why she laughed freely with his cousin and spent so much time with him? Will decided that the only way to resolve the matter was to discuss it with Richard, himself. He sat back in his chair and gazed steadily at his cousin. "Can you assure me there's nothing between you and Elizabeth?"

Richard gave him an incredulous look and scoffed. "You have to be joking! Have you seen the way the woman looks at you?"

Will shook his head. "You can't deny the affection you feel for her."

Richard sighed heavily and shook his head as he ran a hand through his light brown hair. "I will not deny that I think her beautiful, but the love I feel for Elizabeth is familial and nothing more, Will. I swear it to you."

Will ran a hand over his mouth. "And what about her feelings for you? You're so easy with each other that I find it intimidating at times."

Richard looked taken aback. "Perhaps you should try to lighten up a little then. It can be quite intimidating to be in the presence of someone who's solemn and brooding most of the time. Especially for someone who has only known you for two months."

Will shook his head. "She's so easy in your company."

"She is in yours as well," Richard returned.

Will's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "It's not the same."

Richard shrugged. "Of course, it isn't. After all, it's often easier to exchange banter with a friend than with someone you're attracted to and trying to make a good impression upon." Richard's eyes shifted to the floor, and he stared thoughtfully down at the rug. After a few moments of silence, he raised his head and looked Will in the eye. "Elizabeth loves you, Will. I think her reserve with you stems from fear."

Will was baffled. What did Elizabeth have to fear from him? "Fear?"

Richard nodded. "Of being hurt. Put yourself in her shoes. How do relationships with people of your social status and occupation usually end? Not well."

Will sat back in his seat, his mind reeling with the implications of what Richard had said.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Will was awakened by his Skype ringtone at 4 a.m., on Friday morning. He rolled over and blindly groped for his phone to answer the call. He finally located it and picked up on the fifth ring. When the video connection loaded, Elizabeth's face appeared on the screen. "Elizabeth?" Will asked, rubbing his bleary eyes with the fingers of his free hand so that he could focus better on the screen. He peered at her image once more. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were red and puffy with dark circles underneath, and her normally neat hair was thrown up in a disheveled bun. When she didn't answer immediately, Will feared he might be dreaming, after all.

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted in a nervous sounding voice.

Relief filled Will's entire being. He cleared his throat. "Hold on, alright?"

"Sure," Elizabeth replied.

Will set the phone down on the blanket beside him and reached out to switch on the light on his nightstand. He sat up and propped his back against the headboard and quickly attempted to finger-comb his hair into some semblance of order before he picked the phone back up. "Sorry about that," he said, "I wanted to sit up."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No worries."

Will stared at the screen, drinking in every detail of Elizabeth's image. Again, he was overwhelmed by the same feeling of immense relief he'd felt upon answering her call. He'd been so worried about her. Didn't she understand that? His relief was quickly replaced by impatience. "Do you know how worried I was?" he asked, his voice tight with concern. Will made an effort to reign in his temper. After all, she was safe, and he was thankful. He softened his voice. "Look, I'm sorry, but you can't imagine the horrible scenarios that have been going through my mind. I've been scouring the news for reports of planes that went down over the Atlantic and even for news of car accidents in Nebraska. I even considered looking at the obituaries – do you know how terrible of a feeling that was?" The memory of the pain and uncertainty of the past week squeezed Will's chest like a giant fist. His throat burned, and, with effort, he swallowed the lump that had formed there. He ran a hand over his jaw and exhaled sharply, hoping to wipe away the emotion that he feared was plainly written there. "You didn't answer your phone for _five days_ , Elizabeth. I was afraid something terrible had happened. And then I saw the necklace and I thought that maybe there was a reason you weren't answering. I was so worried I bought an airline ticket-"

"Will, calm down!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's been a crazy couple of days, okay? I'm sorry."

Will watched as she ran a hand across her forehead and brushed her hair back from her face. He remembered the feeling of her soft skin beneath his palms and the silky texture of her hair, woven between his fingers when he held her to him as he kissed her. He longed to reach across the distance and touch her. "I am perfectly calm," Will said. He pressed his mouth into a hard line. "I'm just wondering when you are going to understand that you are everything to me."

Elizabeth stared at him through the screen with a surprised expression that was soon replaced by one that he recognized as anger. "Look, I'm sorry, Will. I got home in the middle of the night Saturday and ended up sleeping through until Sunday evening. When I woke up Monday, I was really sick with the flu, and then on Tuesday, I had a migraine, and I had to go set up my classroom on Wednesday and left my phone at home because my battery was dead, and then today, I went back to work and," she paused and squeezed her eyes shut as she raised a hand to massage her temples. "Well, let's just put it this way, it's been a really, really crappy day for me. Will-" she began before she bit her lip and shook her head.

Will raised a hand to rub his chin. He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him, and that only worried him more. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. It looked like she was bearing the weight of the world, and, more than anything, he wanted to carry some of that burden for her. Concern replaced the irritation he had felt earlier. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do? I can catch that flight first thing in the morning and be there by tomorrow afternoon." He hoped she'd say that she wanted him to do just that.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You can't fly across the world every time I'm sick, Will."

He leaned forward slightly and stared hard into the camera, wishing to convey his point. "I would gladly do so. You know I would."

"And I appreciate that," Elizabeth smiled softly at him through the screen. "But don't worry, I'm feeling a lot better. As far as the necklace goes, didn't you see the note?"

Will shook his head. He hadn't seen a note, but in a centuries-old house, there were drafts everywhere. It could have blown off or been knocked to the floor when he'd carelessly thrown his clothing on top of it. "No, I didn't but hold on a moment."

He rose from the bed and began to walk toward the dresser. "I'll look underneath the dresser. It probably blew off." He switched on his phone's flashlight and dropped to his knees to search the floor for the note. A small square of white was just visible, lodged between the wall and the back of the dresser. He withdrew the small piece of paper and unfolded it. "Found it! It must have fallen behind my dresser."

He looked down at his phone screen just in time to see Elizabeth roll her eyes. "Told you so."

He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "What? I can't be blamed for the drafts in your house that carry notes off to goodness knows where!"

Will shook his head and settled himself on the floor, just below the window. He took a moment to read the note.

" _Will,_

 _I'm leaving this here with you for safekeeping. Thank you for such a beautiful gift._

 _I love you…_

 _-Elizabeth"_

The black cord that had been strangling Will's heart for the past week loosened its noose, and he drew, what felt like his first deep breath in days. He looked up at Elizabeth's image on the phone screen. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

The love he felt for her nearly overwhelmed him and his normally well-regulated emotions threatened to choke him again. He took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled. "I love you, too." Her smile faded. "Did you see the tabloids yesterday?"

The topic had kept Will awake the night before, as had Richard's keen insight into Elizabeth's feelings. He exhaled heavily and distractedly ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, unfortunately." When Elizabeth didn't say anything, he raised his eyes to the camera. "It'll be taken care of, Elizabeth," he assured her. His PR team was already working on it, and he had some plans of his own, as well. Elizabeth looked miserable, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to be with her to comfort her.

Finally, she said, "I know. And Will, you know it's not true, right?"

Guilt over the doubt he'd had in Elizabeth and his cousin rushed over him. He felt that he'd failed them both by imagining the worst. He'd failed _her_. She'd been ill and busy with work, and he'd thought the worst of her. He knew that there was likely much more to the situation and that she had been about to tell him what it was, but he had a feeling that it was something she was struggling to bear, and she evidently didn't feel that she could trust his reaction enough to tell him the truth of it over the phone. He was determined to change that though. He vowed to himself that from now on, instead of assuming the worst and calling her out on it, he'd prove that he could be patient and not jump to conclusions. He gave a slow nod in reply.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Will met Charles for lunch in Manchester two weeks later. Their conversation, naturally, turned to the women they loved.

"I'm concerned about Elizabeth," Will admitted. "Things are going well between us, but every time I ask her how work is going, she changes the subject or skips around it. She never hesitates to speak her mind about anything else." He took a deep breath. He hated feeling like he was prying into Elizabeth's personal affairs. If there was something she didn't want him to know about, he should respect that. The other part of his mind though needed to know if there was anything he could do to fix the situation. "Have you heard anything?"

Charles picked up his drink and took a sip, eyeing the tabletop thoughtfully as he did so. He set his glass down and met Will's eyes. "She hasn't told you anything about work?"

Will shook his head. "Nothing." He watched as his normally forthcoming friend appeared to be fighting an internal battle.

Finally, Charles leaned forward in his seat and rested his forearms on the table. "Alright, but listen, please don't let it be known that you heard this from me, Will."

Anxiety began to creep into Will's mind. He gave Charles a single nod.

Charles began, "Lizzy's teaching contract was terminated. They cited the fact that she'd shot Wickham and the negative publicity and the potential for the press's invasion of the privacy of their students as the cause. She's gone back to college to take the courses she needs to qualify for application to a doctorate program. Jane said the whole situation has been pretty rough on her."

Will sat back in his seat, stunned, his eyes staring blankly at the table in front of him. "It's my fault," he murmured.

"I wouldn't say that," Charles returned.

Will shook his head. "Thank you for being honest with me, Charles."

His friend gave a solemn nod in reply.

When Will returned home, he immediately made his way to the top of the ridge behind the house and sat down on the stone bench. He felt immensely guilty about the loss of Elizabeth's job. After all, if they'd never been in a relationship, none of it would have happened and she'd still be happily teaching. He rested his elbow on his thigh and dropped his head into his hand. He desperately wanted to fix it for her, but he knew that she'd only resent his interference. She obviously hadn't wanted him to know about the situation. He supposed she planned to tell him about it when she felt ready. He knew that if he said or did anything about it, he'd appear high-handed like he had on so many other occasions already during their short acquaintance. He'd wait until she was ready to talk about it, and he'd be there for her, in person, when she was if it was the last thing he did.

If nothing else, Elizabeth was certainly doing a fine job of teaching him patience.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

After three weeks of separation, Will was thoroughly frustrated by his and Elizabeth's long-distance arrangement. Although they talked over Skype whenever they had the chance, it wasn't the same. He could see how easy it would be for them to unintentionally grow apart, and how misunderstandings left undiscussed or misinterpreted could lead to a rift. He couldn't risk their relationship. He wouldn't. He'd come to understand – through a series of painful lessons over the course of the summer – that misunderstandings were almost always the source of their arguments.

An idea had been forming in Will's mind. He had asked Elizabeth to move to England, without considering what she'd have to sacrifice by doing so. He, however, had nothing tying him there, not really, anyway. As Will's partner, Richard did most of the hands-on work with Darcy enterprises, while Will worked and managed things remotely. He could work from anywhere in the world that offered a Wi-Fi connection. Georgina would be away at school, anyway, and he could fly home whenever he wished or was needed.

He had promised Elizabeth that he would do whatever was in his power to make their relationship work and eliminating the distance between them was certainly something he could fix. That afternoon, he began searching online for condos in the Omaha metro area. As he scrolled through the listings, a familiar address appeared. He squinted and looked more closely at the screen. 1813 Longborn Street. _That's Elizabeth's building's address,_ Will thought in surprise. His momentary excitement was tempered by another thought. Did he dare purchase a condo in the same building where she lived? Would she feel smothered? Would he, if he were in her shoes?

Will gave the matter careful thought over the course of the next week. He discussed the matter with Georgiana and Richard. They both thought it a wise course of action, at least until Elizabeth was ready to move to England the following summer. Will took their opinions under advisement and decided to purchase the condo and deal with the repercussions with Elizabeth – if there were to be any – later.

It didn't take long to close the deal. Because Will possessed dual citizenship and because he was able to have the money transferred directly to the seller, there was no need to go through citizenship or loan processes. The realtor emailed the closing documents to him, and Will printed and signed them and had them notarized before he mailed them back using priority shipping. Over the next two weeks, he made the necessary arrangements, and ordered furnishings for the condo online and arranged for them to be delivered the day after he was scheduled to arrive. The day before he left, he packed the clothing and other items he'd need into four large suitcases and placed a much smaller, much more valuable box in his carry-on bag.

He didn't feel nervous about his decision until the end of his Skype conversation with Elizabeth late that night. It was nearly 2:30 in the morning and his flight was scheduled to leave at six a.m. from Manchester, so he'd made it a point to stay up so that he could sleep on the plane and be well rested when he arrived in Omaha. He planned to leave as soon as he was through talking with Elizabeth.

He watched a sad smile curve her lips through the screen. "I have to get going. I'm going out with Jane and Charlotte tonight, and I need to get ready."

"Have fun," Will told her. He couldn't help the smile of his own…he'd see her, get to hold her, in a few short hours.

Elizabeth nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Suddenly feeling nervous, Will shook his head. He didn't want to lie to her and tell her that he'd call her the next day. "Sorry, I won't be around tomorrow," he answered evasively.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Okay, Saturday, then."

He pressed his mouth into a hard line, "Not then, either. I'll be out of town," he hedged awkwardly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Okay, do you just want to text me then?"

Will's nervousness increased. Had he acted rashly? Should he have discussed the purchase of the apartment with her instead of deciding to surprise her? What if she didn't want him as a neighbor? What if she felt angry or weirded out by it? He exhaled heavily and looked down at his hands, forcing the doubt into the back of his mind, before he met her eyes again. "I don't think that's going to work, Elizabeth." He wouldn't be able to text her from the plane.

Elizabeth looked concerned. "Will…what's wrong?"

For a brief moment, Will debated whether or not to just tell her but he decided against it. They didn't have the time for what would probably be a lengthy discussion, and he'd rather talk to her in person about something of that magnitude anyway. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Elizabeth gave him a confused look. "Is everything alright?"

 _I certainly hope it will be,_ Will thought. A frown tugged at the edges of his mouth before he realized that his uncertainty probably wasn't helping reassure her that all was well. To hide the concern that he was sure was reflected by his facial expression, he snapped his practiced smile into place. "Everything's fine. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight…" she replied a bit uncertainly.

Will ended the call and scrubbed his hands over his face. He felt as nervous as a teenager on a first date. He silently prayed that Elizabeth would be happy about the surprise and that she'd understand everything.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I stumbled back from the tall, imposing figure in the doorway and stared in shock. He quickly set the small cardboard box he carried on the narrow hall table, just inside the foyer door, and then turned and strode steadily toward me, his intense stare holding my own captive. He stopped short, a few feet in front of me, his expression unreadable.

I quickly recovered from my surprise and launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. Will's arms wrapped around me and he lifted me off my feet in an embrace, holding me tightly against him.

He finally set me down and moved his hands to my waist, his thumbs moving in small circles against my sides. His touch sent a thousand sensations racing through my body, and I braced my back against the wall behind me for support.

"Will," I breathed, looking up at him in wonder.

He didn't answer. Instead, his eyes searched my face hungrily.

"Is that really you?" I reached up and tentatively brushed his cheek with my fingers. His mouth curved into a smile and he nodded. I traced the indent of a dimple.

He took a step back and his eyes swept over me. He grinned as he swiped a thumb across my cheek. "You're covered in glitter."

"Mhm," I replied solemnly, "haven't I told you before? I'm part faerie."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Well, that does explain why I find you so enchanting, despite your tendency to drive me mad at times." He cradled my face in his warm palm and gave me a playful look. "Is it safe to take food and drink here then, or will I be stuck in the realm of the fae for all eternity?" he murmured as he bent to kiss me. He grasped my waist and gently pushed me up against the wall, reminiscent of our encounter in the hall outside the library at Pemberley. But there was no one to interrupt us here. He rested one hand on my hip and raised the other to cup my face. His kiss was as intense as his stare had been a moment earlier, searching, passionate, desperate.

I kissed him back, my fingers threading themselves into his hair, pulling him closer until he groaned against my lips and drew away. He rested his forehead against mine, and I laid my hand alongside his neck. His pulse was as erratic as my own.

Unable to help myself, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him again. His hands slid just underneath the hem of my short tank top, his palms rough against the skin of my waist and the small of my back. His touch was electric, making every nerve ending in my body crackle with fire and life.

Far too soon, he took a ragged breath and murmured against my lips, "We have to stop…or I'm afraid we won't be able to." He ended the kiss and cradled my face between his palms. "You don't know the physical power you hold over me. When you kiss me like that and I touch you, I lose rational thought."

I gave him an arch look. "Oh, so it's my fault, is it? You're the one who kissed me first, you know." I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes, content to listen to the rapid beating of his heart.

Will exhaled heavily and rested his chin on the top of my head.

After a few moments, his heart rate slowed, and I tilted my face back to look up at him. "I can't believe you're really here. What are you doing here?"

His beautiful eyes searched mine. "I missed you so much. I couldn't stay away."

I tightened my arms around his waist, giving him a quick squeeze. "And I missed you."

He lowered his head to kiss me softly once again, lifting me off my feet as he did so before he set me back down.

"Where are your bags?" I asked.

Will gave me a sheepish look. "They're at home."

I raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way to Omaha without any luggage?"

Will cleared his throat. "Not exactly." He turned to the hall table and lifted a Starbucks cup out of the box he had set there when he entered. He held it out to me.

I glanced at the cup and then up at him. "What's that?"

Will looked nervous as he pressed his mouth into a thin line and narrowed his eyes. "It's a mocha frap, sans whipped cream." He shrugged one shoulder. "It's a peace offering."

I eyed him uncertainly. "For?"

He took my hand in his. "Here, come with me." With that, he set my cup back down on the table and led me out the door and into the hallway.

I followed, puzzled. "Where are we going?"

He winked at me. "Not far, I promise." He stopped in front of the door next to my own; the door of the condo that had recently been sold.

When he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, comprehension hit me. I covered my mouth with my free hand. "You…bought the condo next door? I assumed that the corporation that purchased it was Berkshire Hathaway!"

Will released the doorknob and gave a solemn nod, followed by a sheepish look. He shrugged and raised a hand to nervously rub the back of his neck. "I did. It occurred to me that I was asking you to make all the sacrifices in our relationship and that was unfair of me. Richard does most of the hands-on work with Darcy enterprises. Most of my work with the company is done remotely, from Pemberley. I can work from anywhere in the world that offers a Wi-Fi connection and fly back and forth with ease when needed until next summer. Georgiana can choose to spend school holidays here with us, or we can travel back to Pemberley to spend them there with her. The past six weeks have been hell without you, Elizabeth. You don't know how much I worried and how much I missed you."

I was still trying to process the fact that Will had bought the condo next to mine. I held up a hand. "So, you're saying you bought this just so that you could be closer to me so that our relationship would work."

He gave a nod in reply.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Tears burned my eyes as the affirmation of how much he loved me settled around my heart like a warm blanket. I stood on my tiptoes, grabbed the collar of his button-down, navy blue shirt, and pulled him down to my level to kiss him softly. "You are amazing."

"I love you," he whispered against my lips before he straightened and held me close in an embrace. "Shall we go inside?" he asked, lifting his head to look down at me.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and nodded in reply.

Will opened the door and closed it behind me as I stepped inside the foyer. "Would you like a tour?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'd love one. I've only ever been in the living room and kitchen of this place, you know."

"Well, let's remedy that," Will replied with a wink. The main part of the modern industrial style condo consisted of a large, gourmet kitchen with polished concrete countertops and floors, that opened into an enormous, glass-walled living room with dark, hardwood flooring and a double-sided, modern gas fireplace in the center of the large area. The glass wall overlooked the Missouri River and the distant, shadowy bluffs across the water that marked the Iowa border. Besides the kitchen and living room, there was a master suite with a shower and a sunken tub, three additional bedrooms, two baths, and a study. When we returned to the living room, I sat down on the floor and rested my back against the glass wall, for lack of any chairs.

Will seated himself next to me on the floor and laid his hand on top of mine, where it rested on my thigh, and laced his fingers with my own. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" I replied, looking down at his hand.

"Why are you home so early this afternoon? Is there no school today?"

I froze, panic rising in my chest. I had thought that I'd have another full week to think about how I wanted to break the news of my job to him.

Will released my hand and placed his fingertips beneath my chin, raising my face to his. I briefly met his eyes before I looked down again.

"What is it?" Will asked.

I shook my head.

"Elizabeth?"

"I…" I paused to take a deep breath. It was now or never. "Will, there's something I need to tell you. The only reason I haven't so far is because this isn't a conversation I wanted to have over the phone or Skype. I wanted to talk to you in person about it."

I leaned my head back against the glass wall and met his eyes. "The school cancelled my contract before the semester even started. On the first day I called you after I got home, in fact."

Will's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.

I swallowed hard. "Some of the parents and school board members felt rather strongly about having someone who had shot another human being teaching their children." I struggled not to roll my eyes. "They said that the story about Richard and I raised further concerns about my character. The last straw seemed to be their concern about the possibility of the invasion of student privacy, should the press show up because they could run into legal trouble if it did happen." I tilted my head back against the glass to look up at the wood-beamed ceiling. "The school board held a formal hearing the week after I was notified by the superintendent of their desire to cancel my contract. I'd rather not go into detail about it. Suffice it to say, there were a lot of concerns expressed about the safety and privacy of students and about my decision-making abilities. They cited 'unprofessional conduct' as the reason." I raised an eyebrow and turned my head lazily to the side to look at Will, who watched me with a solemn expression. "Turns out that's a legit thing. According to Nebraska state statutes, it's defined as 'conduct related to the fitness of the employee to act in his or her professional capacity.'" I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to the ceiling again. "I could have filed a petition with the district courts, but the problem is, when I look at the situation objectively, I can't really dispute their concerns. I can't guarantee them that their children's privacy won't be compromised if the press comes onto school property, or that I can keep them away, should they decide to do so, however unlikely the probability." I shrugged. "I can't even guarantee that I wouldn't harm someone again, Will, if they threatened my life or yours. And, honestly, if I were a parent, I'd have issues with someone who is as dishonest and manipulative as that story made me out to be, or someone who shot someone for a reason I, as an outsider, didn't understand, teaching my kids, too. And I definitely wouldn't want anyone taking pictures of my children or trying to interview them. No one wants their teenager to get caught up in a media circus. There's no telling how distracting it could be for the kids, either. They're there to learn in a safe environment, and I don't' know if I can provide that for them at this point." My throat ached uncomfortably, and tears burned my eyes.

Will rose to his knees and moved to sit in front of me. "It _was not your fault_ , Elizabeth. And what you just told me – your reasons for agreeing with them, show your exemplary character and just how _qualified_ you are to teach." He sighed heavily. "Why didn't you tell me?" When I didn't answer, he continued, "I need you to be open with me. I could have done something!"

"I didn't tell you right away for a couple of reasons." I exhaled heavily and ran a hand over my face. "Will, there was a lot that I had to come to grips with. I considered my job to be my life and identity for so long. Even when I was little, I wanted to be a teacher. When I was in high school, I fell in love with history. It's been a dream of mine and has defined everything I've done for such a long time. When you take that away, I'm left with the uncomfortable truth that I'm just me. Not a teacher, just plain, Elizabeth, who doesn't have a purpose at the moment." I shrugged hopelessly. "Not only that, but I know how you tend to overreact and worry about things, especially when it involves the wellbeing of those you care about, and, while I appreciate that, I didn't want you to feel responsible and have you worrying about it while you were four thousand miles away. I wanted to discuss it with you in person." I sniffed and wiped a tear from my cheek with the heel of my hand. "This is _not_ a conversation that would have gone well over the phone. You feel like you have to 'fix' everything, and this is something that wasn't your responsibility to fix. There's nothing you could have done. I know how explosive our discussions can be, and I didn't want this blowing up over the phone or Skype. Not only that, but I was also worried about what you'd think of me. I was _fired_ , and I don't have any professional employment prospects, and probably won't until I finish school, and who knows how many years that'll take. You deserve more than that."

Will shook his head, his eyes darting around the room before settling on mine again. He appeared to be struggling under the weight of powerful emotion. "This is my fault, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me out of your life. I am so sorry."

I leaned toward him and grasped his arm. "See, Will? This is what I don't want you to do. If I would have told you this over the phone, there would have been no way to get you to stop beating yourself up over something that isn't your fault, and no way for me to assure you that it's not."

He gave me a sharp look. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I could have told you I don't blame you and that it isn't your fault a hundred times, but you still would've felt guilty."

Will pressed his mouth into a hard line.

"Worst of all, I honestly thought you'd be disappointed in me," I reluctantly admitted.

Will leaned forward. He gently wove his fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck and cradled my face between his palms. "You could never do that. Do you understand that? No matter what, I love you, and that is never going to change. It's not my place to stand in judgment of you, but rather to support you in your choices and do whatever I can to help you achieve your goals."

I swallowed hard. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for not telling you about it sooner."

Will gave a slight shake of his head. "I understand why you didn't. However, I would have been happy to listen. That's what relationships are about; working through things together and being there for one another. From now on, your burdens become mine, okay? Just please, don't shut me out."

A crash of thunder drew our attention and we both turned to see a black, roiling sky outside the window. Lightning flashed again, and another crash of thunder followed. I turned back to Will. "While I'm on the topic of apologies, and I realize it was over a month ago, but I feel like we really need to talk about it anyway. I want you to know how sorry I am for not calling or at least texting you after I left Manchester. It was completely unintentional. Even though I was sick, I could have sent you a text at the very least to let you know I'd arrived home safely, and, in hindsight, that's perfectly clear. I wanted to talk to you though. I thought you deserved more than a text, or to be woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call. Despite everything that happened that week, I fully realize that it's no excuse." I shook my head and dropped my eyes to my hands in my lap. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having to check in with someone. I've been very independent for a very, very long time, but I'm learning."

Will's mouth curved up in a small smile. "It's fine, Elizabeth. I understand."

"It won't happen again, I promise," I vowed.

He picked up my hand from where it rested in my lap and examined my fingers carefully. "Life isn't a work of fiction. We're human. I make mistakes. We both make mistakes," he shrugged. "The most important thing is that we – both of us – learn and grow from them. We can't go back and rewrite a chapter or erase poor choices or take things back after they're said or unsaid, for that matter. All we can do is move on from here and continue to grow individually, as well as together." His brow furrowed as he turned my hand over in his and drew a line across my palm with his forefinger. "We get to decide whether our storyline splits here or if it continues on to a happily ever after, despite the angst, the misunderstandings, the poor choices and mistakes we've both made." He released my hand and crooked his index finger beneath my chin, tilting my face up so that I met his eyes. "Every story will have its critics, whether it be a book, a quiet life lived in a small town or a tabloid article. The thing is, we get to decide how we react to that criticism and how we write our own story, and everyone else and their opinions be hanged. I choose the happily ever after, Elizabeth."

I nodded, tears pricking my eyes again. "Me, too."

Will cupped my hands in both of his and bowed his head to press his lips to my knuckles. "What we can do is learn from our mistakes and use those lessons for growth." He raised his eyes to mine and lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile.

I laughed softly. "I told you from the beginning that I am far from perfect. I'm not always going to say or do the right thing, Will."

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, neither am I." He shook his head. "I've proven that over and over again. _Painfully_. Whether we like it or not, life happens, and we just have to deal with it, forgive and continue on. You've forgiven me for many things." Keeping his palms pressed lightly against my skin, he glided his hands over my shoulders and down my arms until he reached my hands, where he intertwined his fingers with my own. "I believe they call these growing pains. If there's one thing I've learned over the course of my life, it's that nothing of real value ever comes completely without pain. But you always remember the love, more than the pain."

I smiled at him. "I really hope so."

Will leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I promise it's the truth."

I leaned back against the window again and let my eyes wander down to his chest. "So," I began, "I'm assuming that your presence here today is why you were so evasive during our Skype call last night."

Will grinned. "Yes," he said with a single nod and a raised brow. "I wasn't sure how you'd react."

I gave him a half smile. "You made me nervous, you know."

"To be perfectly honest, I was feeling a bit nervous, as well, about just showing up on your doorstep. I wanted to surprise you, and I didn't want you to suspect anything."

I laughed. "Well, mission accomplished." I shook my head. "This long-distance stuff doesn't work for us, does it?"

Will nodded his agreement. "If there's one thing the past six weeks have taught me, it's exactly that. It wasn't fair of me to ask you to make all the sacrifices."

I took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders, feeling at ease for the first time in weeks. "I'm glad you're here."

A deafening crash of thunder shook the glass wall behind me, and the lights blinked out overhead. I rose to my knees and looked outside. All of the buildings and streetlights within sight were dark and the sky had turned a bottle green color. Marble sized hail began to fall from the churning clouds, making clinking noises against the glass as it hit the building. I stood to my feet and Will did the same. He moved to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Within a minute, the hail had grown to golf-ball sized proportions.

"Should we take cover?" Will asked in a concerned tone as the hail grew larger by the moment.

I tilted my head back to look up at him. "Are you kidding?" I winked. "This is the Midwest. This is the part where we go out on the front porch or sit on the tailgate of the pickup parked in the garage so that we can get a front-row seat."

Will lowered his head and kissed my bare shoulder. "Life is sure to be an adventure with you," he said in a wry voice.

I gave him a wide smile. "Darn straight."

"So, what are you going to do, now that you're no longer teaching?"

I shrugged. "I hope to apply to a doctoral program next year. In the meantime, I'm taking a few classes at UNL in the subject field I chose to help bolster my transcripts a bit."

Will raised his eyebrows. "And what subject would that be?"

"Anthropology," I answered, keeping my eyes focused on the storm outside. "History in action, you know."

"How do you like it?" he whispered in my ear. His warm breath against my skin sent chills down my spine.

I looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm really enjoying it, actually. I looked into schools in the UK. The University of Bristol offers a doctoral program in anthropology and archaeology. I just need to make sure everything will transfer. If not, it'll mean even more school." My eyes dropped to his mouth, inches from my own.

Will's eyes narrowed slightly, and the corner of his lips lifted in a smile. "And what do you plan to do when you're finished?"

I gave a slight shake of my head. "I'm not sure yet. I have plenty of time to figure it out."

"I'm proud of you," he replied, placing a soft kiss on my lips. His expression grew solemn and his arms tightened around me. "I did some looking into the story about you and Richard."

I bit my lip. That was the last thing I wanted to discuss. "Oh?"

He nodded. "The man who wrote it, Chad Denny, is a friend of Wickham's. I believe the 'source close to the family' that the article cited was Caroline."

I gave him a confused look. "But isn't Caroline at her aunt's house?"

Will nodded. "Yes, but she's not under lock and key, Elizabeth. She still has access to media and phones."

"Is this what it's always like for you?" I asked, searching his eyes.

Will's expression turned pensive. "Not always, but sometimes."

I took a deep breath. Outside, the hail had stopped, but the rain continued to fall. Lightning flashed in an arch across the sky. "How do you do it, Will? Because I'm not sure I can."

A pained expression clouded his handsome features. "I'm so sorry." He pulled me back against his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head.

I turned in his arms and buried my head in his shoulder. Being near Will, being in his arms, was something I would never ever get enough of. And I knew that, despite the many difficulties our relationship presented, it was all worth it just to be with him. I tilted my head back to look up at him and laid my palm against his cheek. "You're worth it."

He regarded me seriously for a moment and his grip tightened on my hip. "I love you, Elizabeth."

The corner of my mouth tipped up in a smile. "Ditto."

Silence had replaced the sound of the storm outside. I glanced over my shoulder. The sky was clearing, and light rain fell outside the window. I turned my eyes back to Will and then looked around the empty apartment. "You're gonna need furniture," I pointed out.

Will nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked around the empty space. "It's going to be delivered tomorrow."

I was impressed. "Wow, you really do plan for everything, don't you?"

Will tilted his head to the side. "I try." His gaze shifted to the window behind me. "Look," he whispered, pointing to something outside.

I turned to see what had captured his attention. "Wow," I whispered in awe. The storm had moved east, over the river, into Iowa, leaving behind a breathtaking, golden sky, lightly dotted with gray clouds. Sunlight filtered through the clouds, giving the earth below a soft, ethereal glow. A rainbow that arched across the wide river was reflected vividly on the water's now-smooth surface, forming a perfect circle of color and light. "Is it just me, or does the world look even more beautiful after a storm?"

"I agree," Will smiled before he turned me toward him and lowered his head to kiss me.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 **P.S.: Song of the week: "Budapest" by George Ezra**

P.S.S.: A THOUSAND THANKS to everyone who reviewed, and especially those of you who provided the INVALUABLE constructive criticism – you all know who you are - I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it. Without it, it's impossible to grow. I love it! :D. Please let me know if there's anything I missed in this chapter, and I'll fix it right away. Thanks a MILLION! Also, would any of ya'll be interested in beta reading for me? Pleeeeease? If so, PM me...

P.S.S.S. _(read at your own risk):_ I'm going to be blunt and level with ya'll 100% here: This ain't Shakespeare, folks. I fully understand that, and I have *no* illusions that it is, so, rest easy ;). I'm doing this fan fiction story for fun, as an easy creative (?) outlet. To be honest, it's really nice to be able to write something for fun that I don't have to research exhaustively for once. :)

P.S.S.S.S.: Save a journalist. Buy a newspaper.


End file.
